O abrir da flor de lótus
by Ayan Ithildin
Summary: Péssima em sumários. Um fic com Shaka no papel principal. Leiam! :) (Hentai)(Capítulos XXII e XXIII Epílogo on-line) (Terminada)
1. Prólogo

Bem, depois de uma longa ausência, voltei com uma nova história. Desta vez, a "vítima" é o Shaka. Para quem já conheço a minha maneira de escrever, talvez se espante com este novo fic, porque é totalmente diferente de tudo o que escrevi até agora.

Vão dando reviews com o que acham, mesmo que sejam coisas negativas, porque, afinal, aprendemos com os nossos erros, não é? ;)

*********************************************

O abrir da flor de lótus…

_                                                                             by Ayan Ithildin_

PR"LOGO

_Always and forever, is forever young_

_Your shadow on the pavement, the dark side of the sun_

_Got a dream the dream all over and sleep it tight_

_You don't wanna sing the blues in black and white_

            Ultrapassando as primeiras cinco casas zodiacais do Santuário da deusa Athena, chegamos à sexta, a casa de Virgem. Supostamente se achará estranho como uma casa que pertence ao santuário de uma deusa grega tem motivos da religião indiana na sua fachada, mas a dúvida dissipa-se para todo o inimigo que entra no seu corredor: esse apenas encontrará a morte nos mais inocentes olhos azuis jamais vistos. Isto é, se _ele_ se der ao trabalho de abrir os olhos, o que nem sempre acontece…

            O _ele_ é somente o homem dito ser o mais próximo de deus. O seu nome é Shaka. Neste momento o corredor da casa de Virgem que ele, como cavaleiro de ouro do mesmo signo, protege, não nos interessa pois ele não está de vigília. Na casa de Virgem, para quem está com os olhos virados na direcção da estátua de Athena, a ala esquerda esconde o enorme jardim da Sala das Árvores Gémeas, escondido de todos até ao fatídico dia em que Shaka combateu um dos seus melhores amigos, Saga e outros dois cavaleiros de ouro, e nunca antes ou depois visto por mais ninguém, pois Shaka nunca mais teve necessidade de morrer. Também nunca mais uma guerra implicou tal batalha. E há cinco anos que há paz.

_And it's hope that springs eternal for everyone_

_If it ain't broken then break it_

_Oh the damage done_

Na ala direita, caminhando por entre a penumbra dos pilares, encontramos a porta que no introduz numa casa agradável e espaçosa. Percorrendo o corredor, ouvindo vozes de locutores de rádio alternadas com música vindas da sala, entramos num quarto mobilado com gosto e do quarto passamos há casa de banho, onde neste momento se encontra o cavaleiro de Virgem, apenas com uma toalha enrolada há cintura, o cabelo deixando escorrer fios de água por todo o corpo que seguem ordenadamente pelos desníveis dos músculos do corpo do cavaleiro, tudo isto enquanto ele faz calmamente a barba, obviamente, de olhos fechados.

            Quem olhar para o cavaleiro, que aos vinte e cinco anos passa pelos dezanove ou vinte e que, quando chegar aos trinta e cinco passará à mesma por essa tenra idade (mas isso é outra história), primeiro pensa que está a ver um deus. Não que isso seja, literalmente, mentira, mas falamos no aspecto físico. A seguir pensa que está à frente de um anjo, bonzinho, meiguinho, suave, apaixonado.

            Totalmente mentira.

            Apesar dos seu aspecto angelical, que faz com que, apesar de ter sempre os olhos fechados e há cinco anos não os abrir, as mulheres caiam aos seus pés, Shaka não é anjo nenhum. Não é bom, não é meigo, não é suave.

            E não ama ninguém. Nem precisa disso.

_Try and love somebody_

_Just wanna love somebody right now_

_There's just no pleasing me_

_Try and love somebody_

_Just wanna love somebody right now_

_Lady lay your love on me _

            Quem pensava que Shaka havia mudado de feitio durante e após a batalha contra Hades, ou seja, que ele havia deixado de ser um absoluto insensível e solitário (além de mal –humorado e impaciente) recebeu uma rotunda bofetada negativa.

            Shaka deveria significar num idioma qualquer: o homem mais desconcertante do mundo. Ia totalmente contra o signo a além de ir totalmente contra as teses de Athena. Mas, apesar de fazer a vida à parte, era leal e poderoso, tendo-se aperfeiçoado nos últimos cinco anos como ninguém, ninguém ligava muito importância mesmo quando a autoridade de Athena era absolutamente ultrapassada por Shaka ou _pela_ de Shaka… Contudo Athena não parecia mais ser Athena e Shaka, sabendo a verdade, contava-a mas ninguém acreditava. Ou melhor alguns acreditavam, aqueles que conseguiam ultrapassar a barreira anti-social do cavaleiro e tornar-se seu amigo ou quase, escapando há dor quando perturbavam a sua meditação: Saga, Mu e Afrodite.

            Para além de tudo, há cinco anos que se negava a ter discípulos, negando-se a passar conhecimentos a quem não tinha as qualidades necessárias para os possuir.

            Para além de tudo, Shaka pura e simplesmente não tinha sentimentos: ele era somente mente, e não coração. Os sentimentos de Shaka estavam fechados no porão do seu coração e ele nunca os "utilizava".

_Violet in the rainbow just melts away_

_There's__ not enough minutes in an hour or hours in the day_

_A song played in a circle than never skips a beat_

_A stranger in a country that I have yet to meet _

            Shaka esfregou os cabelos despreocupadamente na toalha e passou-lhe o pente sem muito cuidado. A franja caiu-lhe para os olhos cerrados, mas ele não lhe deu muita importância, limitando-se a fazer um movimento com a cabeça para o lado, de modo a afastar alguns fios que lhe estavam a fazer cócegas nas pálpebras.

            Vestiu-se sem dar muita importância à roupa: umas calças e sapatos pretos, uma camisa branca, tão cuidadosamente passadinha a ferro que pareceu de propósito a maneira displicente com que ele dobrou as mangas até um pouco abaixo dos cotovelos. Pôs perfume e saiu do quarto sem ligar a mínima ao ritual do espelho. Estivesse como estivesse não lhe interessava porque: primeiro as mulheres achavam que ele estava sempre bem; segundo porque sinceramente isso não lhe interessava minimamente, tal como elas não lhe interessavam a não ser pelos jogos, que começavam a ser monótonos: começava a duvidar se havia mulher no mundo que realmente lhe desse prazer conquistar.

_And let's hope that spring's eternal for everyone_

_Your lifetime in a second_

_All the damage done_

_Try and love somebody_

_Just wanna love somebody right now_

_Guess there's just no pleasing me_

_Try and love somebody_

_Just wanna love somebody right now_

_Lady lay your love on me _

            Bateram à porta e Shaka não se apreçou em ir abrir.

            - Tanto tempo! - refilou Miro.

            - Mas já estou pronto, não é? Podemos ir?

            - Estás de bom humor como sempre… - Aioria riu-se e bateu nas costas de Shaka. – Precisas de uma namorada, rapaz. – Shaka expirou com força. – qualquer coisa realmente apaixonada.

            - Eu não perco tempo com essas coisas... – Shaka foi até à sala.

"It'll come in your sweet time Lord

I've just got to let you in

The blind leading the blind Lord

Getting underneath your skin

I can feel you in the silence

Saying let forever be

Love and only love will set you free

I wanna love somebo…" 

- Já não aguento mais este gajo a cantar… - resmungou, desligando a aparelhagem.  Aioria riu-se.

- Um dia, Shaka, um dia tu vais-te apaixonar… - afirmou Miro com uma voz de oráculo. Shaka suspirou irritado.

- No dia em que morrer apaixono-me pela Dona Morte. – resmungou. – Agora, vamos?

********************

Próximo capítulo:  "Um buda escolhe a sua herdeira"


	2. I Um buda escolhe a sua herdeira

Um buda escolhe a sua herdeira

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

O rapaz sacudiu os cabelos louros aborrecido. O moreno que estava ao seu lado notou-o e sorriu-lhe. Mas a face do outro continuava séria. Não, não séria. A palavra correcta seria impassível. Aioria saiu da loja em que entrara e olhou os dois companheiros, fazendo-lhes sinal que o seguissem. Compras com os dois maiores vaidosos do templo, que os deuses tivessem piedade dele, coitado. Miro e Aioria faziam um enorme espalhafato com as contas enquanto desciam a rua direita de Atenas. E depois ele é que era loiro. Se tivesse ficado a meditar ganhava mais. Mas não, tinha que ser simpático. Buda! Aioria puxou-o por um braço na direcção da porta que Miro abrira. Oh, não! Era a quarta "bebida para refrescar" da última hora. 

            O local era abafado, cheirava a mofo. Wow, outra vez problemas com o seu nariz sensível. Sentaram-se a uma mesa, onde foram servidos por um homem gordo, dando ares de musculosa gordura e de cheiro desagradável. Impassível, o loiro torceu o nariz para dentro. É que nem se dera ao trabalho de abrir os olhos… Aioria e Miro mandaram vir um jarro de vinho fresco, mas ele não pediu nada. Sinceramente, era espantoso como ambos estavam numa óptima forma física com os litros de álcool que tinham no sangue. Já mentalmente era outra história, pensou maliciosamente. De modos bruscos, o homem deixou o jarro e dois copos em cima da mesa. 

            Seis essências entraram na taberna. Na realidade eram quatro homens e uma mulher grávida. Sentaram-se numa mesa próxima e pediram vinho barato, que só o cheiro fazia o rapaz ficar maldisposto, mesmo àquela distância. Aborrecido, perguntou aos amigos se não se podiam despachar, já que o próximo turno era dele. Um dos homens da outra mesa deu um toque no que estava ao seu lado e os outros também prestaram atenção. Ele sentiu os seus espíritos tornarem-se agressivos. Athena! Mas todas as saídas com aqueles dois acabavam no mesmo? Um dos homens pigarreou para chamar a atenção

 E troçou:

            - Então os cavaleiros da treta resolveram aparecer… - nenhum dos três respondeu -  Vocês já deviam saber que não gostamos que desçam cá abaixo…

            - Não gostas tu – troçou Miro – não sei se a tua mulher concorda. – Aioria volveu-se em gargalhadas, pois deviam ter tocado no ponto, a avaliar pela cara dos homens. O loiro disse-lhes novamente para se virem embora.

            - Ah, com medinho? Agora também trazem crianças convosco, será que os respeitáveis cavaleiros deram em ensinar os vícios da vida aos aprendizes?

            Shaka permitiu-se a um sorriso. Claro, com 25 anos ele ainda parecia uma criança ao lado dos outros dois a quem a idade parecia transpor ao nível das hormonas. Ele sempre fora magro, não muito musculado, e a realidade é que a dieta e a vida rigorosa a que se predispunha dava-lhe aqueles ares de jovem adulto. O mesmo pensamento correu pelas mentes dos companheiros que se riam. O indiano abanou a cabeça, levantou-se e pediu para se virem embora, desta vez num tom de comando amigável.

            - E ainda por cima cego! De facto, ser-se cavaleiro deve ser maravilhoso, já que um inválido passa por herói…

            Shaka voltou-se para ele, os olhos fechados, o rosto de novo impassível. Não seria preciso grande espalhafato. O rosto do enorme homem começou a ficar sério, passou a uma expressão de medo, terror e, por fim, agonia, começado a gritar, agarrado à cabeça. Os outros levantaram-se assustados, olharam para Shaka, agarraram o outro por debaixo dos braços e arrastaram-no para fora dali. O loiro voltou-se para os companheiros que se riam. O riso morreu com a cara séria dele. Levantaram-se, pagaram e saíram.

            - Porra, Shaka! – protestou Miro – Não se pode brincar um bocado?

            - Eu não brinco com estas coisas.

            - Tu não brincas com nada… - resmungou Aioria entre dentes. 

            - Isso não é verdade! Eu… - Shaka parou, virou-se  para trás e os seus olhos fechados pareceram fixar-se numa rua secundária.

            - O que foi? Shaka? Shaka! – os companheiros seguiram-no pela rua e foram desembocar a uma praça de comércio local. Mas ele dirigiu-se às traseiras dos estabelecimentos, onde uma rapariga nova transportava caixotes de madeira com restos de verduras, plásticos e outros detritos provenientes de um pequeno mercado. Sentado num dos caixotes, observando o seu trabalho, estava um pequeno de 5 ou 6 anos. Ela voltou lá dentro, e nesse espaço uns quantos rapazes surgiram pelo outro lado da rua e começaram-se a meter com a criança. Aioria, que adorava crianças, moveu-se, mas Shaka fez-lhe menção que ficasse quieto. Atraída pelo choro do miúdo, a rapariguinha voltou com um novo caixote e deparou-se com o grupo. Olhou-os demoradamente, e, com a mesma demora, depositou o caixote no chão, fazendo em seguida sinal à criança para que fosse para dentro. Mal o miúdo se começou a mover, um dos rapazes maiores segurou-o por um braço e disse qualquer coisa à rapariga que fez os outros rirem-se. Impassível, ela pediu-lhes que soltassem o miúdo e se fossem embora. Eles limitaram-se a rir, e o rapaz apertou com força o ombro do rapazinho que começou a chorar. Os olhos dela moveram-se lentamente para a mão dele, que se contorceu num ângulo esquisito. Ele gritou de dores e gritou ainda mais quando os olhos dela encontraram os dele, caindo de joelhos no chão, agarrando a cabeça com as mãos. O miúdo correu lá para dentro e os outros cercaram a rapariga, que, com um esforço aparente, fê-los cair todos de joelhos, agarrados à cabeça. Então eles sentiram um tímido erguer de um pequeno cosmos. Gritos vieram de dentro da porta, assustando-a e fazendo-a perder o controlo; os rapazes correram dali para fora, um homem seco, seguido de uma quantidade de pessoas, começou a discutir em grego cerrado com a rapariga, que suava cansada. Ela começou a andar na direcção dos três amigos, sempre seguida pelas outras pessoas, que agora se lançavam em ditos contra ela. Ela olhou o homem uma última vez, suspirou e foi-se embora. 

            À insistência telepática de Shaka, Miro perguntou ao homem quem era a rapariga.

            - Uma esquisita que assusta as crianças e as pessoas com umas coisas que consegue fazer, enfim, não sei, mas pensar que lhe dei trabalho! – ao que uma velha lhe respondeu que ele era generosos demais, fazendo-o quase rebentar de orgulho. Sim, Miro entendia, de certo, mas de onde era a rapariga?

            - Ah, isso! Enfim, não sei, mas ela veio lá do norte interior do país, entende? Onde houve aqueles fogos terríveis! Entende onde é? Enfim, eu não sei, mas a família dela morreu toda queimadinha e, não sei se entende, ela enfiou-se por aí abaixo, enfim, em direcção à capital à procura de trabalho. Olhe que eu não sei, mas isto hoje em dia vem tudo para a capital à procura de trabalho que, enfim, nós já nem sabemos onde pôr os pés sem pisar ninguém, entende?

            Os três "entendiam" muito bem e, "enfim", já fartos da caipirice do homem, iam andando adiante, embora dois deles "não soubessem" para onde…Shaka, no entanto, movia-se rapidamente, sentindo um cosmos fugir do seu e tendo a noção que ela sabia que a estavam a perseguir, por entre as ruelas que desciam para o porto. Até que, ao virar duma esquina, praticamente embateram contra ela.

            - O que querem de mim? – perguntou em voz baixa. – Vão-se embora!

            - Nós… nós só queremos… - confuso, Miro olhou Aioria que respondeu com um encolher de ombros. Pois claro, eles não queriam nada, quem queria era o Shaka. Mas este não abriu a boca. Nem os olhos.

            - Não querem nada? – ela pareceu exasperada – Então parem de me seguir!

            - Espere! – Aioria resolveu agir – Diga-me como consegue fazer aquilo? 

            Ela olhou-o interrogativamente, até que se pareceu lembrar de que eles tinham assistido à discussão. Então, aterrorizada, deu meia volta e desatou a correr. Mas Shaka estendeu uma mão e, como um torno, não a deixou ir em frente. Ela começou a estrebuchar.

            - Solta-me, desgraçado! Larga-me! – tentou-se soltar, mas era impossível. Tentou então usar a mente para se soltar, mas bateu de encontro a uma muralha psíquica. Desesperada, ergueu instintivamente o pequeno cosmos. Os outros olhavam para ela estupefactos – Filho da puta, larga-me! – gritava, cheia de medo.

            - Filho da quê? Olha lá, mocinha, mas tu sabes quem ele é? Quem nós somos? – perguntou Miro, ultrajado. Ela esforçou-se para se soltar.

            - Não me interessa! Soltem-me! – Shaka apertou mais a mão e disse-lhe asperamente.

            - Se ficares quieta e ouvires, eu solto-te, miúda idiota!

            - E quem te disse que eu te quero ouvir, meu grande anim… - a voz morreu-lhe quando Shaka abriu os olhos, jorrando o cosmos por eles. Ele largou-a e ela acabou por se sentar no chão a tremer. – Quem são vocês…?

            - Não te queremos fazer mal. Apenas tenho uma proposta para te fazer. Se aceitares, eu digo-te quem sou. Ouves-me agora? – ela acenou com a cabeça – Muito bem. Reparei que tu tens um potencial bastante aceitável de poder psíquico. Por outro lado, não estás nem desenvolvida, nem treinada. Eu proponho-me a treinar-te. – os três, sim, Miro e Aioria também, olharam Shaka com espanto. Ela fixou pensativamente os seus olhos fechados e perguntou-lhe o que queria em troca. – Apenas obediência ao meu mestre. Rapariga, não tens família, nem ninguém. Não tens nada a perder. – Ela considerou aquilo e, após um encolher de ombros, acabou por concordar. O indiano estendeu-lhe a mão para firmarem o acordo e ergueu-a do chão. – Vamos buscar as tuas coisas. Onde moras?

            - Por aí. E não vale a pena ir buscar nada, porque eu nada tenho… E já agora, para onde vou viver?

            - Para o templo. De Athena. – Sintetizou Shaka. Encolhendo de novo os ombros, a rapariga começou-se a mover na direcção do templo. Aioria e Miro ladearam Shaka, perguntando-lhe que ideia doida era aquela, se ele não tinha juízo, e, afinal, quem era aquela rapariga. Ao que Shaka respondeu que, possivelmente, tinha mais juízo que todo o Santuário junto, que a ideia não era doida e que, em relação à rapariga, não fazia a mínima ideia de quem ela era. 

                                               *******************                                                                    

            Shaka fechou a pesada porta da Casa de Virgem. "Olhou" a rapariga que permanecia sentada no exacto sítio onde a tinha deixado. 

            - Já está tudo tratado. A Senhora permitiu que eu te treinasse e que, como aprendiza, ficasses aqui a viver. Como já reparaste, esta é a casa de Virgem, e eu sou responsável por defendê-la e defender a deusa Athena, como qualquer cavaleiro de ouro. Mas isto hás-de aprender com o tempo, não preciso de to explicar agora. – Shaka suspirou, fazendo um movimento para ela segui-lo em direcção à cozinha. Serviu dois copos de leite frescos e sentou-se à mesa com ela. – Não sei como são os teus hábitos alimentares, mas enquanto estiveres a ser treinada por mim, serás vegetariana, se bem que te é permitido comer ovos e, por vezes, algum peixe magro. Ainda deves estar em crescimento… Por falar nisso, que idade tens?

            - Dezoito… 

            - Tu, dezoito? – perguntou com ar de dúvida. 

- Sim…

- Certo. Já tens a idade para teres alguns vícios implantados, estou a ver que teremos que trabalhar nisso. Para te dizer a verdade, não tens idade para seres aprendiza, mas penso que o teu potencial psíquico deveria ser explorado. Outra coisa, a…, como te chamas?

            - Estava a ver que nunca mais! – resmungou ela – chamo-me Dâmaris. 

            - A desejada…

            - Como? – ergueu um sobrolho.

            - Dâmaris, em grego antigo, significa a desejada.

            - E depois? O que é que isso me interessa, Shaka? – disse com brusquidão

-Na realidade, Dâmaris, era disto que estava a falar acerca de vícios. Entende-me: és minha aprendiza, discípula e eu sou teu mestre. É assim que me chamarás.

            - Sim, mestre…

            - Espírito rebelde, estou a ver… Com o tempo aprenderás a controlá-lo, não há grandes problemas. Na realidade, é melhor seres rebelde que passiva, haverá menos probabilidades de alguém controlar a tua mente.

            - Fico a viver aqui?

            - Deuses! Claro que não! Vais viver numa casa de aprendiz aqui por detrás. 

            - Porque ficaste tão escandalizado?

            - São proibidas ligações entre mestre/discípulo. Viver contigo na mesma casa daria azo a muitas histórias no estábulo do Santuário. – ele franziu as pálpebras – Outra coisa, quero que vás comprar umas roupas novas, e alguma coisa que queiras pôr no teu quarto. Não te precisas de preocupar com a cozinha. Podes ter as tuas refeições aqui em casa; não cozinho tão mal quanto isso.

            - Não tenho…

            - Não precisas de te preocupar quanto a isso também. A Senhora já me deu dinheiro para ti. Amanhã irás com Mu, logo bem cedo, é o dia livre de Áries e ele todas as manhãs vai à cidade. 

            - Quem é Mu?

            - Um cavaleiro de ouro. Deves gostar dele, é bastante simpático. Ele tem um aprendiz alguns anos mais novo que tu. Mas tu também já não tens idade para brincar. Nem terás tempo. Há uns rapazes mais ou menos da tua idade por aqui. O Dragão acabou por ficar a melhorar as suas técnicas com Shura de Capricórnio, Saga de Gémeos tomou a seu cargo Andrómeda; aquele rapaz de cabelos claros que estava comigo, Aioria de Leão, ficou com Pégasus… Ah, sim, Camus de Aquário voltou a ter sob sua guarda Cisne, e Fénix acabou por ficar com Máscara da Morte de Câncer…

            - Máscara da Morte?

            - Carlo, mas aconselho-te a não andares pelo Santuário enquanto eu não te apresentar a todos eles. Por outro lado, mesmo que conheças algum, é melhor afastares-te. Não quero histórias de fantasias a distraírem-te do treino.

            - O que queres dizer? – ela estava bastante irritada.

            - Quero dizer, Dâmaris, que o Amor é somente mais uma das fraquezas de um homem às quais tu te deves sobrepor. 

            - Julgava que Athena era a Deusa do Amor.

            - E é, mas eu estou a falar de Amor físico, não de compaixão pelo teu semelhante. Compreendes?

            - Compreendo.

            - De que signo és? Suponho que sejas de gémeos.

            - Exactamente.

            - "bvio que sim. Diz-me, quem és tu e de onde vens.

            - Tenho mesmo que falar disso?

            - Eu preferia. – Extremamente subtil. Um pedido, mas a sua voz formulava uma ordem. A rapariga suspirou.

            - Vivi no norte interior, onde houveram aqueles fogos horríveis. Eu estava na cidade, no colégio interno e no fim-de-semana, quando cheguei a casa, estava tudo ardido, o fogo tinha vindo pelo bosque. Os meus pais morreram… e eu fiquei sem nada, e resolvi vir para a capital tentar a minha sorte. Já que a cidade também ardeu parcialmente e não havia trabalho para ninguém.

            - Lamento. E quanto aos teus poderes?

            - Oh pá …  - a expressão dele advertiu-a que não devia dizer aquelas coisas – manifestaram-se quando eu era pequena. Consigo controlar parcialmente, desde que não esteja zangada. Mas é muito cansativo, por isso só uso para me defender.  

            - Manifestação por instinto defensivo… exacto…

            - Eu CONTROLO, não é instintivo!

            - Sim, claro, como tu queiras… - concluiu Shaka, nem ligando para o que ela estava a dizer, completamente absorto nos seus pensamentos. Irritada com aquele rapaz que nem sequer abria os olhos, que parecia saber de tudo e ser superior a tudo, Dâmaris amuou em frente ao copo. Dever-se-ia ir embora. Melhor, nunca deveria ter vindo. Mas lá que ele tinha um poder espantoso tinha. Devia ter sido isso que a levou a segui-lo. Claro que sim! O que haveria ter sido? Os seus cabelos dourados ou a cara de anjo? Dâmaris escorraçou a pontapés esta última imagem da sua mente. Espreitou-o por cima do copo. De volta dos tachos, ele parecia ter-se esquecido dela. Pensou novamente que se deveria ir embora. Mas ele parecia ter bastante a ensinar, não obstante de ter vontade de o fazer, uma vez que fora ele a propor a iniciativa. Por outro lado, não tinha nada a perder. Bem, talvez ficasse. Talvez.

            - Vou ter que andar de olhos fechados como tu? – ele não lhe respondeu. Ela teve medo de ter dito um disparate. – Tu… não és… cego, és? – Shaka voltou por segundos os seus olhos fechados para ela e voltou a concentrar-se no que estava a fazer. Picar bocadinhos de cogumelos, cenoura, pimento, milho, rebentos de soja, alho francês…Passado alguns momentos falou.

            - Ser-se cego significa ser inferior?

            - Não!

            - Achas que se um cego tiver algo a ensinar, não o poderá fazer, ou o seu conhecimento não terá validade apenas por ser cego a este mundo? – perguntou enquanto cortava ao meio algumas beringelas e lhe retirava o conteúdo para dentro de uma frigideira.

            - Não.

            - Muito bem… - Shaka remeteu-se de novo ao silêncio, deitando os vegetais picados para junto do conteúdo das beringelas, fazendo um refogado juntamente com cebola picada, alho e azeite. Um cheiro bom invadiu a cozinha. – Estás acostumada a comer estas coisas? - Dâmaris olhou o seu corpo que, apesar de ter emagrecido bastante nas últimas três semanas, continuava com as linhas redondas. E corou.

            - Ás vezes. – resposta neutra e, portanto, aceitável. O rapaz despejou o conteúdo da frigideira dentro das metades das beringelas, pegou em queijo ralado, espalhou por cima e pôs tudo no forno. O cheiro do queijo a ser fundido e gratinado atingiu o estômago da rapariga que se fez ouvir. – Na realidade, não tenho comido muito nos últimos dias…  

            - Nota-se. – o rapaz deu um meio sorriso fugidio, que sempre era melhor do que nada, enquanto que se encostava à bancada de braços cruzados. – Vamos ter que tratar da tua identificação… - ela levantou a cabeça – a menos que tenhas alguma… - resposta negativa. Shaka suspirou – então, se não tens prova nenhuma de que família és, terás que ser dada como de filiação incógnita… - a rapariga abriu a boca como que para protestar, mas voltou a baixar a cabeça – se fosses menor, ficavas a minha guarda, mas assim…

            - Não quero dar trabalho.

            - Não dás. Mas a Senhora quer-te legalizada. Nas mãos dela não será problema… A sua família dirige desde há tempos um orfanato, de certo arranjará maneira. – O forno deu sinal e Shaka tirou o tabuleiro das beringelas e outro com cuscuz que já deixara preparado do almoço. Mostrou-lhe onde estava tudo, enquanto punha a mesa e lhe dizia que a partir de agora era função dele cozinhar e dela por a mesa e tirar.

            - E quem lava a loiça? – perguntou a rapariga trocista. Shaka segurou-lhe subitamente as mãos e largou-as no segundo a seguir com um novo meio sorriso fugaz. 

            - Certo… Dividimos. Um dia tu, um dia eu. – Enquanto comiam foram falando acerca do treinamento, noções básicas, alguns planos para os próximos dias, mas Shaka não se alargou muito em explicações. Acabaram de jantar, ela levantou a mesa e ele lavou rapidamente a loiça. Sentou-se de novo ao pé dela, em silêncio. Pouco depois quebrou-o. – Achas-te bonita?

            - Eu? – a rapariga olhou-o surpreendia, corou e baixou os olhos. Agarrou uma mecha dos compridos cabelos castanhos-escuros e começou a torce-la e alisá-la por entre os dedos. Tinha-o feito o tempo todo. – Não…

            - Não gostas de nada em ti…

- Bem… - a rapariga olhou para o cabelo sedoso que tinha entre as mãos. Mas quando respondeu, foi com voz firme. – Não, não gosto. – Shaka sorriu.

            - "ptimo, acho isso óptimo.

            - Porquê? – ela olhou-o abismada.

            - Por várias razões, mas por agora o que interessa é que quero que cortes o cabelo. – Dâmaris praticamente pulou do sofá.

            - Cortar… o cabelo? – ela olhou para as compridas madeixas que lhe descansavam no colo – Mas porquê?

            - Não há porquês. Amanhã irás cortar o cabelo.

            - PORQUÊ? – gritou ela. Shaka permaneceu impassível.

            - É esse o meu desejo. – o olhar dela foi desdenhoso. 

            - E o _teu _cabelo? É tão comprido como o meu… Vai cortá-lo tu!

            - Tem atenção ao modo como falas, Dâmaris, lembra-te de quem é o mestre aqui. Eu já tenho o meu treino completo. Terminei-o há muito tempo. Tenho o direito de decidir a maneira como ando… Nada de mas! Se te ordeno que cortes o cabelo…

            - Vai dar ordens ao raio que…

            - Basta! – Shaka levantou-se sério – É uma ordem! E agora, minha muito infantil aprendiza, vai dormir.

            - Dormir às nove da noite? – ela olhou-o zangada, enquanto ele já desaparecia por uma porta. – Shaka! – ele desapareceu no escuro. Engoliu o orgulho – Mestre! – a voz dele chegou-lhe como um eco.

            - Se não tens sono, medita no teu comportamento…

                                                 *******************

            Dâmaris fechou a porta da casita de aprendiz. Uma sala com kitchnet, um quarto e uma casa de banho. A mobília era simples: uns sofás com mesinha de apoio, mesa e cadeiras e uma estante na sala; uma cama de solteiro, mesa-de-cabeceira, uma pequena cómoda e armário no quarto, tudo em mogno. Abriu o armário no quarto e encontrou lençóis frescos e alvos e alguns cobertores com que fez a cama, além de uma coberta e duas almofadas, de dia de enfeite, de noite para dormir, brancas com uns desenhos azuis. Entrou na casa de banho, também ela branca e azul e impecável. No armário por debaixo do lavatório encontrou fofas toalhas brancas, champô e sabonete, e, atrás da porta, estava um robe turco, também ele branco.

            Tomou um banho quente como há tanto tempo não fazia. Esfregou-se com uma esponja azul que encontrara numa gaveta e lavou o cabelo com todos os cuidados, enrolando-o numa toalha e vestiu o robe. Jogou as roupas dentro da banheira e começou a esfregá-las em água quente, as mãos começaram a ficar vermelhas e ela cerrava os dentes ao sentir a agressão dos tecidos e do forte calor da água na pele sensível e, agora, muito branca. Saiu por uma porta da cozinha e encontrou um estendal num pequeno pátio. Pelos vistos, pensou, os aprendizes têm que tratar de si próprios. 

            Voltou para dentro, sentou-se em frente ao espelho da casa de banho e, na mesma gaveta, encontrou um pente com que começou a desembaraçar pacientemente o longo cabelo, tentando ignorar as lágrimas que se acumulavam nos cantos dos olhos ao pensar que o iria cortar. 

            Deitou-se e apagou a luz do candeeiro. Sentia-se confortável e quente, uma coisa que há muitos dias não sentia. Uma torrente de lágrimas correu pelos seus olhos. Sentia tantas saudades de casa… Adormeceu tranquila num vale de salgadas lágrimas.

*************

Próximo capítulo:  "Faíscas no roçar de personalidades"


	3. II “Faíscas no roçar de personalidades”

Faíscas no roçar de personalidades

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

            Olhou de esguelha o rapaz de cabelos arroxeados que a acompanhava. Irradiava a mesma calma e paciência de Shaka, mas era muito menos frio e, até mesmo, simpático. Lembrou-se do seu sorriso espantado quando a encontrara preparada à porta de casa meia hora depois do nascer do sol. Provavelmente o seu mestre dissera-lhe que ela era uma menina de colégio mediterrâneo. Mas, longe disso, ela frequentara desde pequena um colégio interno friamente inglês, com levantares e banhos de água fria às seis da manhã. Mas este rapaz até era bem simpático. Tinha uns olhos muito doces. 

            - É aqui. – ela olhou para o estabelecimento que lhe era apresentado. Um cabeleireiro unissexo. Os olhos arderam-lhe com a vontade de chorar e Mu empurrou-a suavemente para dentro da casa. Um homem já de alguma idade veio atende-los. 

            - Bom dia, senhor Mu. Ouvi o recado que me deixou ontem. Então… – olhou a rapariga – … é esta a menina que veio cortar o cabelo? Sente-se aqui, jovem. – apontou-lhe uma cadeira junto ao lavatório. O olhar dela cruzou-se implorativo com o de Mu, mas ele limitou-se a sorrir-lhe. Sentou-se e deixou o homem lavar-lhe a cabeça enquanto conversava animadamente com Mu acerca do tempo. Depois conduziu-a a uma cadeira em frente de um espelho largo, sufocou-a com capas e toalhas, esfregou-lhe animadamente a cabeça com outra e penteou-lhe o cabelo todo.

            - Que cabelo lindo! Muito saudável… vejo que o tem tratado bem… é raro, numa jovem como a menina… que pena cortá-lo. É mesmo uma pena… – vendo os olhos da aprendiza encherem-se de lágrimas, Mu resolveu interceder. 

            - Sim, é pena, mas o cabelo volta a crescer depressa. E o mestre dela assim o quer. – o homem suspirou. 

            - Então, uma aprendiza… enfim, vai o cabelo todo, não é? – pegou na tesoura e a rapariga abriu os olhos aterrorizada.

            - Não, todo não! – exclamou Mu. O cabeleireiro olhou-o. – Talvez pelos ombros.

            - Escadeado, então. A parte de trás logo abaixo do nível dos ombros e a parte da frente abaixo do queixo? - enquanto isso ia-lhe fazendo experiências que a desesperavam – é curto, é prático, bastante comum entre desportistas.   

            - Seja escadeado, então. – assentiu Mu, encostando-se à parede lateral, observando o trabalho do homem. Ao primeiro bocado de cabelo cortado, Dâmaris rompeu em soluços. O cabeleireiro olhou-a contristado e olhou para Mu que lhe fez sinal para continuar. E ele assim fez. Ver os bocados de cabelo a cair no chão era uma tortura para a rapariga, isso era óbvio. Shaka tivera razão quando lhe dissera que ela adorava o cabelo com uma paixão e vaidade humana. Sentiu-se um pouco incomodado com as lágrimas e soluços dela e baixou os olhos. Tinha pena, ela parecia tão nova, muito mais nova do que era. E tivera uma vida tão difícil nos últimos tempos. Pedir-lhe aquilo talvez fosse um teste demasiado pesado. Não deu pelo barulho do secador. Mas pouco depois deu pela falta do choro dela. Olhou e abriu a boca de espanto. A criança tinha desaparecido. Do cabelo espesso e liso nada restava. Agora nasciam-lhe uma camada de caracóis revoltos e largos que lhe descaíam até aos ombros. Os olhos fitavam-no vermelhos e sérios, numa face bem mais adulta. 

            - Pronto, ficou linda. – o homem sorriu-lhe, mas ela mantinha a cabeça baixa. Mu pagou e saíram para a rua. Olhou-a. 

            - Agora, podemos ir comer, não é? – guiou-a até uma pastelaria. – o que queres comer?

            - Nada. - Mu encomendou uma quantidade de bolos e dois galões escuros. Shaka tinha-lhe dito que ia impor um regime à rapariga, mas isso não lhe importava. Ela agora precisava de coisas doces. E, secretamente, Mu achava que o indiano era duro demais. Ele não fora assim com Kiki e ele era um excelente aprendiz. Mas depois lembrou-se que criara Kiki desde pequeno e longe da sociedade. Talvez Shaka não fosse assim tão duro, afinal. A empregada trouxe os bolos e os galões. Dâmaris permaneceu com o queixo apoiado nos braços cruzados olhando tristemente para Mu enquanto este atacava um enorme bolo cheio de creme. – Porquê? – ele parou de comer e olhou-a. – Porque é que ele me fez isto?

            - Ele não te disse nada antes de te mandar cortar o cabelo?

            - Bem, perguntou-me se eu me achava bonita e se gostava de alguma coisa em mim.

            - E tu, que lhe respondeste?

            - Que não…

            - E, na realidade – ele olhou-a meigamente – isso não era verdade, pois não? Tu gostavas muito do teu cabelo. – os olhos dela começaram a encherem-se de lágrimas. – Devias-lhe ter dito a verdade.

            - Isso alterava alguma coisa?

            - Hum… não. Irias cortar o cabelo à mesma. Mas não deves mentir ao teu mestre.

            - Ele é frio e bruto!

            - Ele é sábio e firme. – ela olhou-o furiosa. – Todos os aprendizes usam o cabelo curto. Mas não te preocupes, o teu cabelo vai crescer depressa. Escuta – esticou uma mão e tocou-lhe no cotovelo – a vida de aprendiz não é fácil. Não acredites numa vida de aprendiz fácil. Não aprendes nada, numa vida dessas. A facilidade não ensina nada; os obstáculos e os desafios sim. – os olhos dela pareceram aceitar aquela explicação – então, agora vamos comer.

                                              *************************

            Dâmaris saiu pela milionésima vez de dentro do camarim com um novo conjunto vestido. Olhou interrogativamente para Mu.

            - Fica-te muito bem. – viu-a começar a escolher outra roupa e abanou a cabeça. – Não é isso que irás usar. – Ela olhou-o e Mu dirigiu-se a um expositor com roupa de tons brancos. Tirou um vestido branco comprido com manga à boca-de-sino. 

            - É isso que eu vou vestir?

            - Dentro deste género.

            - Eu não sou uma princesa helénica, sabes?

            - És grega. Este género de roupa fica-te bem. – o olhar dela era de dúvida. – Olha, foi Shaka que mandou. Agora escolhe os vestidos compridos que mais gostares e vai experimentá-los, que eu tenho que ir à secção de homem. - furiosa, a aprendiza arrebatou uma quantidade de vestidos e enfiou-se dentro do camarim. Saiu vinte minutos depois com alguns escolhidos, já Mu estava do lado de fora com um monte de sacos selados. Ele acenou com a cabeça e mostrou-lhe algumas roupas brancas para ela experimentar. – Muito bem. Experimenta estas agora. – Ela mexeu-lhes.

            - Saias… calças… e blusas… tudo branco… Por amor… - viu o olhar de Mu, expirou furiosa e enfiou-se de novo dentro do camarim. Saiu algum tempo depois com novas roupas escolhidas. – E agora?

            - Sapatos. – e foi uma nova carga de trabalhos convencê-la a deixar de lado as bonitas botas de pele castanha de "primeiro andar" que, sim senhora lhe ficavam deliciosamente bem, mas não eram de modo nenhum o mais adequado ao treinos, tais como as sandálias de salto ou os sapatos de veludo negros de tacão. No entanto comprou-lhe um bom casaco de pele castanha clarinha e dois outros brancos compridos e quentes. Impediu-a de comprar bonitos enfeites, nem sequer elásticos ou fitas para o cabelo, embora a deixasse escolher um bom perfume, escovas, gel de banho e sabonete e o demais necessário.

            - E… agora? – perguntou Dâmaris, encostada a um muro, exausta de 4 horas de compras. Ainda mais exausto que ela, sobretudo porque nunca fora ás compras com uma mulher e ainda tivera que se restringir à lista de nãos de Shaka, Mu respondeu tranquilamente.  

            - Agora podes comprar coisas para ti. Quer dizer, a nível mais pessoal. Como por exemplo…

            - Livros. – concluiu ela, olhando um alfarrabista em frente.

            - Livros _aqui_? Para _ti_? – abismado, Mu seguiu-a para dentro da casa velha, a abarrotar de livros também eles velhos, cheirando a humidade e mofo. Foram duas horas perdidas em frente àquelas estantes velhas e prateleiras vergadas e empenadas pelo peso dos calhamaços amarelados que se amontoavam pela loja escura. Baixou a voz – Hum, Dâmaris… o que esperas encontrar aqui, exactamente?

            - Livros. – olhou-o divertida – Livros bons, raros, alguns já inexistentes no mercado, bem anotados, a baixo preço… Como este! – retirou, triunfante a primeira edição de "A história desconhecida dos homens" de Robert Charroux.

            - Tu lês Robert Charroux? – gaguejou Mu. – Não achas isso… assim, meio desapropriado para ti e para a tua idade?

            - Que queres dizer? É delicioso! Pelo menos não se trata desses romances patetas que por aí andam em que todos aceitam tudo e dão graças a deus… - Dâmaris continuou num resmungo baixo que Mu não entendeu – enfim… olha… quantos posso levar? 

            - Bem, dados os temas… - Mu sorriu – acho que Shaka me matava se não te deixasse levares todos os que quisesses.

            Dâmaris tirou, numa embriaguez esfomeada, um sem número de livros, alguns já com as capas a cair e folhas cortada à mão, de filosofia, ciência, religião, astronomia, procura, análises, alguns romances que ela considerava "a única coisa prestável dessa verborreia oca actual", uns quantos dicionários e, pasmos dos pasmos, um ou dois volumes em grego e latim. O velhote gasto a quem ela pagou apertou-lhe solene e silenciosamente as mãos, com os olhos brilhantes, quando percebeu que os livros eram para ela. 

            Argumentando que a música era arte e conhecimento, convenceu Mu a comprar-lhe uma pequena aparelhagem e alguns cd's. 

De resto, apenas comprou três enormes bichos de pelúcia que achou adoráveis, lápis e blocos de papel, e, noutra loja do passado que descobriu num bairro decrépito, um enorme e completo mapa do céu. Mu, no meio da sua confusão, só tinha certeza de uma dúvida: ou aquela rapariga era louca, ou Shaka tinha descoberto alguém extraordinário. 

                                               *********************

            Tiveram que apanhar um táxi para o Santuário onde vieram apertados e só não ouviram as queixas do homem do exagero de volumes porque Mu, apesar de afável, fisicamente metia respeito, mas não se escaparam de subir a enorme escadaria que conduzia à casa de Virgem, se bem que tenham tido a ajuda do aprendiz de Mu e de um outro homem enorme, muito forte e simpático, que sozinho levava metade das compras, exactamente _as mais pesadas_ (mais tarde Dâmaris viria a descobrir que era o cavaleiro de Touro) e que lhe deixaram as compras dentro de casa. Mu sorriu-lhe e disse que arranjasse tudo e se vestisse enquanto ele falava com Shaka. 

            Aborrecida com o mestre que nem sequer a viera esperar, Dâmaris arrumou tudo num instante (o que demorou mais foram as roupas), agradecendo aos deuses a casa de Mu ser a primeira e ele ter deixado lá todas as suas compras, que também não eram poucas. Tomou outro banho, penteou-se desesperadamente, tentando esticar o cabelo que insistia em encaracolar-se. Nunca soubera que o seu cabelo era encaracolado, pois sempre o usara abaixo da cintura e, com o peso, ele esticava-se. Agora odiava os caracóis volumosos que disparavam da sua cabeça. Chorou de novo, cheia de raiva. 

            Não tocou nos vestidos compridos. Escolheu antes umas calças e uma camisola de mangas compridas, que se alargavam junto das mãos, e decote em bico. Odiava branco. Já era branca o suficiente (malditos genes celtas maternos), com o branco da roupa assemelhava-se a um fantasma. Calçou uns sapatos e foi ter com o mestre.

                                               ***********************

            Shaka estava a meditar. Dâmaris duvidou que ele tivesse tomado o pequeno-almoço, sequer. Sentou-se à sua frente de pernas cruzadas e esperou que ele lhe falasse. Ainda bem que estava sentada, pois a espera foi muito longa. Já se começava a irritar, invadida pela sonolência cansada que sentia, quando a voz de Shaka se fez ouvir.

            - Endireita as costas.

            - O quê? – Dâmaris achava inacreditável que tudo o que ele tivesse para lhe dizer fosse para endireitar as costas.

            - Endireita as costas. Por um lado ficas com a coluna torta, por outro quero-te sempre com uma postura direita. Os braços devem descansar no meio das pernas, palmas para cima, uma mão por cima da outra, os polegares devem tocar-se.

            - Eu  – Dâmaris endireitou-se – não estava a meditar. – A resposta foi nula, o mestre remeteu-se de novo ao silêncio. Dâmaris ficou estática, naquela mesma posição de meditação, sentindo o sono invadi-la. Ficou horas e horas naquela posição, em silêncio, até que a sua mente ficou em branco, as cãibras tornaram-se indolores e o mundo físico pareceu diluir-se, se bem que tinha consciência que estava acordada. Mas a sua consciência não estava dentro do seu corpo e a sua mente não passava de um vácuo branco luminoso. E a única coisa que via naquela cegueira mental era uma pequena flutuação há sua frente. Esforçou-se para ver mais adiante, mas o sono era tanto… Teimosa, esforçou-se um pouco mais, e a flutuação começou a tingir-se de tons dourados. Cansada, forçou os sentidos e, instintivamente, ergueu o pequeno cosmos. 

            Pela primeira vez sentiu o cosmos vivo de alguém. A experiência deixou-a em estado de choque, a desconcentração atingiu-a e, sugada violentamente do cosmos, o sono invadiu-a e Dâmaris tombou para a frente.

            Tombou para o peito de Shaka que se aproximara silenciosamente dela e se sentara à sua frente. Impassível, o indiano pôs desta vez cada mão apoiada num joelho, palmas erguidas aos céus, dedos médios e polegares unidos e uniu o seu espírito ao cosmos, ignorando a jovem exausta que estremecia de frio encostada a ele, adormecida num sono anestésico, profundo e sem sonhos.

            Sem imagens, sem sons, sem cheiros.

            Sem negro.

            Só branco.

            E luz.  

                                               *********************

            Dâmaris acordou dorida, sentindo cãibras e dores em cada músculo e articulação do seu corpo. Abriu os olhos com esforço, mas abriu-os rapidamente quando, há sua frente, apenas encontrou o peito forte e musculado de um homem, mal coberto pela camisa branca meio desabotoada. Afastou-se rapidamente e encontrou-se sentada, olhando para Shaka que meditava à sua frente. Tentou-se levantar, mas sentia-se tonta e a boca grossa. Fez um esforço, ergueu-se um pouco para voltar a cair, vendo tudo andar à roda.

            - É normal que na primeira vez fiques um pouco tonta. – Shaka saíra do transe e erguia-se calmamente. – Mas passa com o hábito. – desapareceu pela porta. Dâmaris precisou de mais cinco tentativas falhadas para se conseguir levantar e cambaleou até à cozinha. O mestre enchia um copo com leite e punha bolachas de sésamo num prato, que pôs no lugar dela antes de a mandar sentar. A rapariga esfregou os olhos.

            - Que horas são?

            - 3 da manhã. – ela suspirou e devorou as bolachas e o leite. Quando acabou, Shaka, que só bebera chá, mandou-a ir-se deitar.

            - Quero-te pronta às oito ali, naquela sala. Não precisas bater, porque possivelmente não te abriria a porta. Não vale a pena interromper a meditação para abrir portas…

            - Às oito? – chocada, ergueu os olhos para ele – mas vou-me deitar tarde!

            - Às oito, sim. – ela abriu a boca para responder – É uma ordem, Dâmaris. – ergueu-se para se ir embora.

            - Mas não tenho sono agora! – ele olhou-a com um sorriso misterioso e sarcástico. Dâmaris sentiu os olhos fecharem-se e , maquinalmente, dirigiu-se para casa e deitou-se.

                                                        *************

            Acordou faltava um quarto para as sete. Cheia de sono, enfiou a cabeça debaixo de uma almofada. Um barulho no vidro da janela acabou por acordá-la por completo e, irritada, levantou-se, para logo estacar sorrindo como o casal de passarinhos que namorava no peitoril. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma saia e uma blusa, fez a cama e saiu de casa. No caminho para a casa de Virgem encontrou Mu, que subia para o santuário. O rapaz sorriu-lhe.

            - Então, primeiro dia de treino?

            - Formalmente sim, embora já deva ter sofrido uns quatro colapsos cerebrais durante o dia de ontem.

            - Anima-te, rapariga!

            - Oh, estou tão animada que nem imaginas… - ela fez uma careta e ele riu-se.

            - Espero que não tenhas discutido com ele por causa do cabelo.

            - Não houve tempo. Aliás, falar com ele é a mesma coisa que falar com uma porta, a maior parte das vezes… - olhou para o relógio – tenho que ir ou chego tarde. Se bem que, se ele me vai mandar meditar, vou dormir a manhã toda. – fez uma cara de criança – Estou cheia de sono.

            - Vai lá, então. – Mu sorriu-lhe e, beijando-a na testa, continuou a subir a escadaria. Não viu a ruborizada rapariga que tinha ficado para trás, estática e confusa e que se lançara a correr na direcção da casa do mestre.

            Dâmaris empurrou a pesada porta e fechou-a novamente. Correu até há porta da sala, contou até 10 para se acalmar e entrou, deparando-se com Shaka a meditar de costas voltadas para o sol que entrava pela janela, os raios de Apolo batendo-lhe nas costas desnudas, desenhando-lhe o corpo branco e bem constituído num traço doirado, iluminando-lhe o cabelo a pontos de criar a ilusão de um auréola, as calças brancas e o rosto sereno tornando-o parecido com um anjo. A rapariga susteve o fôlego e ficou hirta, de olhos muito abertos.

            - Não me digas que estás a dormir de pé… - a voz sarcástica de Shaka ecoou passado momentos, despertando-a da doce visão. Tinha que estragar tudo, pensou, mas tinha mesmo… 

            - Bom dia também para ti, mestre – disse ironicamente.

            - Ah, bom dia… estou a ver… e diz-me minha bem-educada aluna, como sabes que vai ser um bom dia? – Dâmaris olhou-o confusa – Acabaram as guerras? Acabou fome? Terminou a miséria? Pararam as violações? Houve um não geral à violência doméstica? Os pedófilos foram fulminados pelo raio de Zeus? – a rapariga estava estupefacta – Vê lá se te sentas e começas a trabalhar em vez de mandares estúpidos ditos goradamente irónicos.

            - Ditos estúpidos?! – Dâmaris pôs uma mão na cintura – Ai eu é que digo coisas estúpidas? Calculo que o meu sapientíssimo mestre não se conceda a dizer, a ordenar uma estupidez!

            - Pára com o arraial e tira-me a mão da cintura que não és nenhuma peixeira. E diz-me lá, quando é que eu disse alguma estupidez?

            - Não tens consciência das tuas acções?

            - Já te mandei tirar a mão da cintura e baixar a voz. Tenho consciência das minhas acções, por isso te afirmo que nunca te disse uma única estupidez. – Dâmaris tirou a mão da cintura, irritada.

            - Irra, mas tu és mesmo convencido!

            - Não estou convicto do que afirmo, tenho a certeza. E tem-me tento nessa língua, Dâmaris, já começas a abusar. Só quero que me digas quando se deu o memorável acontecimento de eu ter dito uma estupidez.

            - Não disseste. – Dâmaris cruzou os braços mal-humorada.

            - Ah, não disse.

            - Não disseste, ordenaste!

            - E qual foi a ordem que eu dei que foi estúpida?

            - Queres saber que mais? Porque não vai meditar no teu comportamento? – virou-lhe as costas para sair dali, mas Shaka era demasiado rápido. Levantou-se de um pulo e torceu-lhe um pulso, puxando-a para si.

            - Qual foi a ordem estúpida que eu dei? – Dâmaris era teimosa. Cerrou os maxilares, deixando apenas escapar-se-lhe um gemido quando os dedos dele a começaram a magoar. Shaka não era delicado e apertava-lhe o pulso com mão de ferro. – Diz-me qual foi a ordem estúpida, Dâmaris. – A rapariga limitou-se a soltar mais um gemido quando ele quase lhe esmagou o pulso. – Estou a começar a perder a paciência, miúda! Diz-me agora qual foi a ordem estúpida! - Ela gritou com o puxão que ele deu fazendo-a bater com as costas no seu peito duro. – Dâmaris…

            - Mandaste-me cortar o cabelo!

            - E foi essa a ordem estúpida? Tu disseste que odiavas tudo em ti! Qual foi o problema?

            - Tu sabias que eu gostava do meu cabelo! Tu sabias! – ela começou a chorar – Tu sabias que era a única coisa que eu gostava em mim! – Shaka baixou a cabeça e, apoiando o queixo no ombro da rapariga, murmurou-lhe baixinho ao ouvido.

            - Então mentiste-me…

            - Tu sabias que eu o adorava!

            - Sabia sim, sabia, Dâmaris e mesmo assim mandei-to cortar, na tentativa de te tentar desapegar dessa estúpida paixão mundana pela beleza que os estúpidos dos humanos põe à frente de tudo e todos na vida e que é uma das maiores causas da sua perdição. Foi para teu bem, miúda estúpida! – Shaka empurrou-a para a frente e ela caiu de joelhos a chorar. – Mas eu devia ter percebido que tu não tinhas alcance para entenderes isto… - Dâmaris parou de chorar e, voltando-se num repente, olhou-o assustada.

            - O que queres dizer? – Shaka começou a andar para fora da sala. Ela correu até ele e segurou-o por um braço. – O que queres dizer, Shaka? 

            - Vai-te embora, Dâmaris.

            - Não…

            - Vai-te embora, Dâmaris – repetiu com voz cansada – Tu nunca vais conseguir. Foste um sonho, Dâmaris, só isso. Alguém que podia ser especial. Mas passaste demasiado tempo "lá fora". Agora é tarde. Pára de chorar, rapariga, e vai-te embora.

            - Não, não, não! – agarrou-se ao braço dele a chorar – Não me mandes embora, Shaka, eu não sou uma falhada.

            - Dâmaris, é pura perda de tempo. Não vais conseguir. Não compreendes o que eu te digo, não obedeces ás minhas ordens, não entendes que tudo o que faço é para o teu bem! Não vais conseguir. – soltou-se com puxão e recomeçou a caminhar. Ela jogou-se contra as suas costas e abraçou-se a ele por trás.

            - Vou conseguir sim, Shaka! Vou conseguir, juro que vou. Não sou uma falhada, não sou. Não sou… - começou a soluçar, arquejando palavras desconexas por entre as lágrimas. Soltou-se dos seus braços e voltou-se a tempo de a agarrar pelos braços antes dela cair no chão. Estupefacto, viu-a jogar-se contra ele, encaixar-se nos seus braços e aninhar a cabeça no seu peito. Ficou confuso com o turbilhão de emoções que agora o envolviam. Nunca se dera a emoções humanas, nem a tê-las, nem a acreditar nelas, nem a suportá-las. Mas Dâmaris parecia um anjo perdido. A pele do seu peito estava molhada pelas suas lágrimas e a pele das costas vermelhas pela força com que ela se agarrava a ele. – Não me mandes embora, Shaka. Eu consigo. Eu faço tudo o que tu me mandares, mas não me mandes embora, por favor. Por favor, Shaka…

            - Shhhh – finalmente atingido pelas lágrimas da rapariga.

- Não quero ficar sozinha, por favor, outra vez não! - Shaka envolveu-a num abraço. Deixou-se cair no chão e puxou-a contra si.

 – Vai ficar tudo bem, criança. Prometo que vai ficar tudo bem…

            - Não me mandes embora… 

            - Não, vais ficar aqui comigo. Eu vou ensinar-te tudo o que sei. E vou cuidar de ti, pequena. – começou a fazer festas nos caracóis sedosos de Dâmaris – vou cuidar de ti, criança, prometo…

***********

N.A.: Bem, confesso que _este _Shaka é um bocado diferente. MAS não se fiem nas aparências. :P Esta fic vai ter aproximadamente três fases (ainda que curtas) e o Shaka vai estar diferente em todas elas. _Well__, people change_ como diria Afrodite, não é? ^. ~ Pessoalmente, acho mais divertido e romântico escrever com personagem modeladas, que se alteram ao longo das histórias, do que com personagens planas que são chatíssimas, sempre iguais, sempre previsíveis, _duh_!

            Concordo, Pipe, o Shaka é mandão. Mas deixá-lo ser frio enquanto puder, porque não escapará dos meus dedos tecladores terríveis que o hão-de fazer agir totalmente contra a sua natureza. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA sou tão cruel! =P O nosso papel é fazer o mandões e machões caírem (lembra-te sempre do Carlo!)

            Mari Marin, Pipe e Angel Vv: adorei as vossas reviews! ADOREI! 

            Bjokas! ;) 

            Próximo capítulo: "O brilho do quarto crescente"


	4. III “O brilho do quarto crescente”

"O brilho do quarto crescente"

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

O tempo passa depressa para quem aprende, e assim se passaram dois meses de iniciação. E como o ser humano, quando aprende, é incapaz de aprender uma coisa apenas, Dâmaris começou a absorver conhecimentos como uma esponja seca colocada numa poça de água. Com o tempo vem a paciência, e ambos cumpriram a promessa de paciência de um para com o outro. Não que Shaka deixasse de ser irritantemente sarcástico e irritantemente conhecedor de tudo ao mesmo tempo que misterioso e silencioso. Não que Dâmaris deixasse de ser arisca, inquiridora, e irritantemente sarcástica. Aliás, nesse ponto combinavam completamente um com o outro. A língua do mestre e a língua da aluna eram afiadas como punhais que nunca ficam rombos, e quando as desembainhavam eram uma discussão sem gritos, sem impropérios ou palavrões, pois Dâmaris aprendera a controlar-se e a entender que, se alguma vez conseguisse derrotar o mestre num combate verbal, seria porque derrotara a sua calma. Eram discussões de palavras irónicas, cuidadosamente escolhidas a dedo para serem incisivas mascaradas de educação, da mais alta agressividade mascarada de alta educação, uma discussão erudita. 

Nem uma palavra foi mais referida acerca do passado de Dâmaris. Nem o mestre quis saber, nem Dâmaris quis contar. Ensiná-la era uma tarefa não muito difícil, muitas vezes bastante fácil e outras um verdadeiro prazer para Shaka, pois Dâmaris, podia ser o que fosse, mas era perspicaz, erudita e aprendia com gosto e facilmente, apesar da idade.

A erudição de Dâmaris era outro ponto que, precisando de explicação, não foi aprofundado por Shaka. Ela contara que andara num colégio interno severo, tipicamente inglês, no norte da Grécia. Isso explicaria a sua fluência no inglês, os seus hábitos madrugadores. Mas os gostos literários, o latim e o grego, o italiano, o espanhol, o francês, o alemão e até japonês, o profundo conhecimento de história, teologia, filosofia, geografia, astronomia, música e a inapetência para as matemáticas vergadas pelo estudo eram algo que era visivelmente aprendido noutro sítio, pois colégio algum incutia aquele nível de conhecimentos, principalmente em alguém tão jovem como ela. 

No entanto, Virgem não parecia interessado em saber a proveniência dos seus estudos. Sendo o cavaleiro, ao lado de Saga, Kanon e Mu, que mais se interessava e conhecia aquelas matérias (sem ignorar o gosto esperado de Aquário pela filosofia e poesia), apreciava verdadeiramente ter uma discípula assim, habituando-se a ensinar-lhe o que sabia das matérias a par do treino.   

            O treinamento propriamente dito, o estudo naquela sala iluminada pelo sol desde que nascia até morrer, com duas pessoas de pele muito branca, vestidas de branco, num silêncio sepulcral, desde manhã cedo até a noite ir alta, manteve-se. Shaka, a partir do momento em que a discípula aprendera a controlar o corpo e a mente na entrada em transe e, consequentemente, no estranho mundo do cosmos e aprendera igualmente a tolerar a presença de outro cosmos além do dela, passara a ensiná-la através da mente. Era um método mais difícil para Dâmaris, mas ensinava-a já que a habituava a comunicar por telepatia, antes de saber entrar por completo na mente de outras pessoas. A voz de Shaka só se fazia ouvir quando Dâmaris pura e simplesmente não entendia o que ele lhe explicava ou, por vezes, ela distraía-se com um pensamento ou outra coisa qualquer. Shaka zangava-se a sério, mas aí ainda a aula poderia ser salva. Se por acaso o cavaleiro estava num dos seus momentos de reflexão sobre um qualquer tema e, por isso, tinha menos paciência, era certo e sabido que a repreendia com um sarcasmo intenso e aí estava o caldo entornado porque já não havia aula nenhuma, apenas uma luta para a qual nenhum dos dois tinha verdadeira paciência, mas que nenhum dos dois queria também perder, Shaka pelo seu método de que só admitiria a derrota se alguém lhe provasse que ele não tinha razão ou, no mínimo, o mantivesse calado (algo impossível), Dâmaris porque tinha um feitio igual ao de Shaka. 

            Mas os treinos nãos se baseavam a isso. Shaka levava-a, de vez em quando, a treinar em outros sítios. O tempo esfriara num Novembro frio, mas de dias ensolarados e de céu limpo. Vestindo um casaco comprido, Dâmaris seguia o mestre até à praia. Estes dias eram uma festa, pois a rapariga parecia estar no seu elemento, a concentração era perfeita, os resultados espantosos, a evolução assumida. Outras vezes, levava-a até uma zona rochosa por cima da arena de treinos. Confundida pelos gritos, distraída pelas actividades, Dâmaris tinha uma dificuldade enorme em se concentrar, por mais que Shaka lhe dissesse para de abster. Era escusado. Se num período mais calmo ela iniciava o transe, imediatamente caía na realidade como uma pedra no charco, mal se reiniciavam as actividades. E daí resultavam enormes dores de cabeça. Shaka acabara por se convencer que era exigir demais obrigá-la a fazer isso sozinha, então, levando-a à mesma, cortava-lhe temporariamente a transmissão auditiva ( não a visual, por cabia-lhe a ela não ser curiosa e prestar atenção ao que ela estava a fazer e não ao que os outros faziam) e isso ajudava-a a concentrar. A pouco e pouco, o mestre ia desbloqueando a transmissão, ainda que Dâmaris estivesse longe de se concentrar, naquelas condições, completamente sozinha.

Os treinos à chuva fora algo que Shaka achara que ia ser outro martírio, mas, contrariamente, Dâmaris não parecia importar que estivesse sol ou chovesse a cântaros ou até mesmo que os raios de Zeus riscassem os céus e o eco da sua voz se espalhasse pelo ar. No meio natural, era ela e a sua mente, e isso, era uma surpresa para Shaka, pois, vinda de um colégio, do meio da sociedade, sempre pensara que ela fosse avessa ao meio natural.   

As refeições, isso sim, foram difíceis. Como havia Shaka (usando as suas palavras) meter na cabeça oca de uma miúda mimada e desregrada, três refeições diárias, em que os vegetais abundam, o leite é constante, adeus ás carnes terrestres, umas visitas ao peixe, muita fruta e nada de gaseificados, gorduras e carbonos em excesso? Trabalho, muito trabalho em vista, diriam alguns. Se conhecessem Dâmaris seria a grande maioria a gritar a uma só voz: missão impossível! Mas para Shaka parecia que o limite era o Nirvana, por isso uma rapariguinha arisca não era grande problema. Metia-lhe a comida à frente, se ela quisesse comer, comia, se não, deixava no prato. Aconteceu que Dâmaris deixava a comida no prato. Shaka não dizia nada; mandava-a levantar a mesa, ora um ora outro lavava a loiça, e tinha apenas cuidado em que nada de comida extra chegasse ás mãos da rapariga. Ninguém aguenta muito tempo sem comer, e, com a fome a apertar e o estômago colado às costas, Dâmaris ainda pensou em continuar a birra por orgulho. Mas orgulho era uma coisa e estupidez outra, na sua opinião, e Dâmaris resolveu que lhe era mais útil comer do que ficar doente. E, como diriam os gregos, «heúreka!», Dâmaris passou de omnívora convencida a vegetariana vencida.

            Em relação a "contactos extra", Dâmaris não se dava com mais ninguém. Nem Shaka deixava, vendo Mu de vez em quando, e uma vez Saga. Esta memória não era de todo agradável. Tinham vindo da praia, Dâmaris fora tomar um banho rápido à sua casinha, voltara a correr para casa do mestre e, ouvindo-o na sala de estar, onde ela normalmente estudava com ele, correu para lá, nem prestando atenção à porta encostada, entrando com espalhafato.

            A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o choque mental que Shaka lhe dava como castigo habitual, e, dorida, antes de entender porque fora castigada, ouvira uma voz forte:

- Antes de entrar, bate-se à porta. – assustou-se quando viu a forma maciça de um homem, grande e musculado levantar-se do sofá e olhar para ela, um olhar dominador, crítico, de quem não admitia réplicas. Não era enorme como o cavaleiro de Touro que Dâmaris conhecera no primeiro dia, mas emitia uma aura de poder, sabedoria, uma aura de comando. O cabelo escuro, volumoso e comprido, as espessas sobrancelhas escuras escureciam-lhe a pele clara já de si bronzeada, enquanto os olhos esverdeados, luminosos e poderosos, críticos e observadores destoavam sensualmente do conjunto. O corpo, alto, mais alto que o seu mestre, e musculado, na iluminação baixa era intimidador, como todo o seu porte, assim como a sua voz, bonita, mas grave e cheia de ressonâncias. Todo o conjunto fascinou-a, não tanto pela beleza, porque Saga era um homem belo e atraente como poucos, mas ela aprendera a analisar tudo primeiro que a beleza, mas por tudo o resto; mas, acima de tudo, sentiu-se pequena, diminuta, frágil e indefesa perante ele. – Não respondes?

            Parecia que finalmente o punhal corporal de Dâmaris ficara rombo. Olhou para o mestre em busca de auxílio, mas Shaka mostrava um completo desinteresse pela situação, dando a ideia de que aproveitara para entrar em transe. Engoliu em seco e olhou para Saga.

            - Esta é a tua famosa discípula, Shaka? Não me parece muito arrojada. – olhou-a atentamente – caladinha, pequenina, encolhida e tão abebezada… - o orgulho de Dâmaris subiu à tona e derrotou o medo. Os olhos dela brilharam e fixaram-se nos de Saga e ela empertigou-se. Este sorriu – Ah, finalmente uma reacção! Pensava que Mu me tinha dito que ela tinha 18 anos, afinal é uma miúda… assim, os problemas devem terminar.

            - Eu tenho 18 anos. – se ainda tinha medo não mostrava. Nestas situações Dâmaris sempre fora boa a disfarçar as emoções, e o treino ajudava nisso. Além disso, não lhe agradou em nada ser tratada por "miúda".

            - Tens? Bem, faltam-te muitas formas, se queres saber, e esses caracóis e essas sardas. E que bracinhos tão delicados. Uma princesinha, tão querida.– a voz de Saga era trocista e os olhos ainda mais. Os olhos de Dâmaris estreitaram-se à medida que a raiva a ia consumindo. – uma bebé não fica mal, para o cavaleiro de ouro júnior!  – Saga riu-se, apontando o queixo para Shaka, que nem pestanejou. Dâmaris começou a descontrolar-se. A vida com Shaka tinha criado um círculo de rotina fechado, restrito, uma simbiose perfeita, a que ela estava habituada. Saga representava um intruso, uma ameaça. Pensamento felino, talvez, mas o cosmos de Dâmaris começou a subir. Saga riu-se e disse qualquer coisa, mas Dâmaris já não ouviu. Entrara numa área semelhante ao transe e invadiu a mente de Saga com um grito de morte. Apanhado de surpresa, o cavaleiro de Gémeos levou alguns segundos a reagir, bloqueou a mente com facilidade e Dâmaris foi atirada contra a parede. Antes de desmaiar viu os olhos luminosos de Shaka, os mesmos olhos que a tinham assustado na cidade, abrirem-se na sua mente e a voz de Saga, já sem frieza ou troça: «- curioso, muito curioso… então… Shaka… -» O resto, já não ouviu; acometida de suores frios, a cabeça a querer explodir e o coração a bater desgovernadamente, Dâmaris desmaiou no chão frio, sem que nenhum dos cavaleiros demonstrasse interesse em ajudá-la.   

            Dâmaris acordou em sobressalto. Já era manhã. Passou a mão na testa suada pelo pesadelo que tivera. Não, não fora um pesadelo, fora a repetição da realidade. Passara duas semanas após o acontecimento com Saga, e os pesadelos repetiam-se noite após noite, sem que o mestre se preocupasse muito com isso. 

            Levantou-se cansada, tomou banho e vestiu umas calças e camisa brancas. Olhou pela janela cheia de sono, para o dia cinzento e desanimado, certamente chuvoso, que se apresentava. Vestiu um casaco e saiu, movendo-se vagarosamente e tão em baixo, que até os seus caracóis pareciam desmotivados.

            Entrou em casa do mestre que se surpreendeu em «vê-la» tão cedo. Estava a começar a preparar o pequeno-almoço. Dâmaris sentou-se num dos bancos altos, apoiando o queixo nos braços cruzados em cima da mesa e suspirou. A expressão imperturbável de Shaka parecia ter as sombras da curiosidade. Serviu-lhe o leite quente e pôs as torradas em cima da mesa, sentando-se a seu lado. Estranhando o silêncio dela, resolveu falar.

            - Há alguma coisa que me queiras perguntar acerca daquela noite? Mas só uma pergunta.

            Dâmaris olhou-o com um brilho de espanto no olhar. Á parte de lhe dizer que os pesadelos iam passar, Shaka dera a entendera que não queria falar daquele acontecimento. A rapariga encolheu os ombros, quando se lembrou de um detalhe daquela noite.

            - Há. – o mestre ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando sinal que estava a ouvir – a que problemas Saga se referiu?  - A expressão de Shaka manteve-se igual.

            - Problemas?...

            - Sim, o Saga disse que os problemas deviam acabar quando pensou que eu tinha menos de dezoito anos. O que se passa, mestre?

            - Absolutamente nada. – a expressão de Shaka voltou a ficar imperturbável e ele levantou-se começando a arrumar as coisas, dirigindo-se para a porta quando terminou. Dâmaris permaneceu sentada e baixou a cabeça. Shaka ergueu uma mão e apoiou-se na ombreira da porta. – o que foi?

            - Eu estou a dar problemas. Estou, não estou, Shaka? – dito assim, chamando-o pelo nome, deu bem a entender como estava preocupada com ele _e_ com a possibilidade de se ir embora. Mas uma coisa ambos sabiam: Dâmaris preferia ir embora do que ficar e ser um problema. Shaka deu um suspiro e voltou-se.

            - São só alguns detalhes de burocracia. Nada de importante ou que a Senhora não possa resolver. Agora anda, vamos treinar. E, _por Buda_, vê se te animas que não há razão para estares assim e, pior, não te consegues concentrar.

            Dâmaris foi, mas o seu coração não ficou de todo aplacado. 

            Três semanas depois, no primeiro dia de Dezembro, particularmente chuvoso e com o ar carregado de electricidade, Dâmaris encontrava-se na sala de estar, de lápis em punho, fazendo retroversões para latim. A seu lado, Shaka permanecia em meditação.

            «Cicero afirma que a amizade supera todas as coisas» - leu a jovem nas páginas amarelecidas de um velho livro pousado à sua frente. - «Cícero… ok, estamos perante uma oração…» - a jovem interrompeu o pensamento, suspirou e olhou o tempo tempestuoso pela janela. Eram quatro da tarde e estava de noite. Suspirou novamente - «Oração infinitiva… Cícero affirmat… passa tudo para acusativo…» - nova paragem, olhou para o mestre, novo suspiro, e continuou - «amicitiam omnia… verbo… superare.» - novo suspiro, nova olhadela ao imperturbável mestre, nova tentativa de concentração, nova olhadela para o livro - «O orador pensa ainda que, na vida humana, a verdadeira amizade mantém firmes as famílias e os povos. Mais infinitivas…» - a matéria era fácil ao extremo, mas o dia estava pesado e ela sentia-se sonolenta. Suspirou novamente e calculou que, por aquele andar, não tardaria a ficar sem ar - «Etiam orator putabat» - nem se riu com a forma latina do verbo pensar, tão mole que estava - «… in vita humana, veram amicitiam…» - ora aí estava uma coisa que ela nunca tivera, amizade verdadeira - « stabiles gentes et populos… sustinere». – Suspirando, pôs os cotovelos em cima da mesa e ficou a roer a ponta do lápis, sem coragem para passar à tradução. No entanto começou-a. O tempo ia passando devagar, a tempestade aumentava, o mestre permanecia mudo, o vento derrubava tudo lá fora, fazendo barulhos insuportáveis que a desconcentravam. – «… Catão… já velho… opinou que Cartago… devia ser… destruída…» - outro sobressalto - « e proclamou a … destruição da República… enquanto aquela…» - novo sobressalto - « se mantivesse… de… pé. Porém… face à oposição de… Nasico» - outro sobressalto - «… as suas palavras não… persuadiram o senado… e… a partir desse dia…» - o último sobressalto tirou-a do sério - «mais uma distracção e e eu tenho um ataque de histeria! … acrescentava sempre: … na minha… opinião… Cartago… devia….» - um barulho suficientemente perto para que Dâmaris desse um verdadeiro pulo da cadeira arruinou por completo o resto da tarde de estudo. Irada, levantou-se e, virando as costas ao mestre, embateu contra alguém: Mu. 

            - Boa tarde, Áries. – a voz do mestre ecoou atrás dela; Shaka levantara-se e avançava na direcção de Mu.

            - Boas, Virgem. Olá Dâmaris – acrescentou com um sorriso afectuoso. Olhou para Shaka arqueando as sobrancelhas que franziu as suas. Dâmaris detestava que fizessem isto pois sabia que alguma conversa telepática se desenrolava entre eles.

            - Pronto, pronto, eu vou lá! – alguma coisa na voz de Shaka lhe deu a entender que o mestre não parecia particularmente feliz em ir onde quer que fosse. – Dâmaris, faz uns exercícios ou lê qualquer coisa, eu não me demoro… 

            - Eu fico com ela. – ofereceu-se Mu – Kiki está a treinar.

            Dâmaris estava curiosa em relação à saída do mestre mas não perguntou nada. Fez mais alguns exercícios, falou telepaticamente com Mu (a pedido deste), para mostrar os seus avanços, teve uma longa conversa agradável dobre as teorias de Sócrates e, sem dar por isso, adormeceu enroscada no sofá.

            - … Shaka, _por Buda_, tu não disseste isso!

            - Obviamente que disse. 

            - Mas Shaka…

            - É suficiente, Mu.

            - Mas ela precisa…

            - A falta de competência dela não me diz respeito.

            - Diz-me que vais. Shaka! Vai ser a vergonha do Santuário se não apareceres!

            - Eu vou, claro, já que a borrada foi feita, agora é preciso alguém competente para arranjar o mal.

            Dâmaris despertou sonolenta e sentou-se no sofá. Alguém a cobrira com uma manta. De faces rosadas e olhos sonolentos, olhou para os dois cavaleiros. Mu olhou na sua direcção.

            - E Dâmaris?

            «O que foi? O que tenho eu a ver com isto?» - raciocinou lentamente o cérebro da jovem. Shaka virou o rosto na sua direcção. Os seus olhos pareciam estudá-la por debaixo das pálpebras.

            - Vai comigo.

            «Vou onde?» - num gesto acriançado, esfregou o olho direito com a mão fechada. O olhar de Mu era de dúvida. A expressão de Shaka era indecifrável.

            - Eu sei o que faço. 

            - Faz como achares melhor. – Mu começou a andar na direcção da saída. Parou à porta da sala - Mas se te enganares depois não…

            - Eu nunca me engano. – proferiu Shaka. Mu encolheu os ombros e saiu para a sua casa. Dâmaris parou de esfregar os olhos e olhou para Shaka. Este aproximou-se e começou a arrumar os livros em cima da mesa.

            - Já é tarde para jantar. Queres comer alguma coisa? – Dâmaris abanou vagarosamente a cabeça. - Então? – Dâmaris raciocinou e, quando abriu a boca para falar, a voz saiu-lhe abebezada.

            - Tenho sono… - Shaka não conseguiu evitar sorrir docemente, surpreendendo-se a si próprio. Dâmaris perdeu a força no braço e caiu novamente deitada. Antes de adormecer sentiu o mestre aconchegá-la com a manta, apagar a luz do candeeiro mais próximo e fazer-lhe uma festa na cabeça. Um sorriso doce iluminou-lhe a face. Estava em casa. 

N.A.: Bem, voltei!!! :D Caramba, o Shaka sorriu _docemente_! A minha alma está parva… (mentira, nhééé :P basicamente o loirinho matou-me depois de o ter feito sorrir _docemente_ :P)

            Mari Marin e Paula Marques: ai minha gente, isto é muito fácil de explicar :P Eu até que gosto muito do Ikki, imagina se não, ele é o irmão do meu anjo de olhos verdes (ahhhh… Shun ). Alguém me explica porque caio sempre de cara com os rapazes de Virgem? Tem que ser tara, só pode! Então, de acordo que o Ikki é mais poderoso que o Carlo (aliás, isso vai ser um pouco visível na irreverência de Ikki), mas eu acho-os um pouco parecidos fisicamente e, pensando no caranguejozinho bem bonzinho, até que são parecidos psicologicamente, sempre com a mania da insensibilidade e depois têm um coração de manteiga (eu prefiro acreditar no sangue italiano que corre nas veias de Carlo do que nas cabeças que ele tinha em casa :P). Mas pronto, foi uma questão de conveniência. No offense, tá? O Ikki continua a ser poderoso, apenas tem alguém que lhe guie (não que ensine) o treino. Mas essa dupla ainda vai dar show, muito show… 

Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!!!!!!!!!! Bjokas ;)

Angel Vv: adorei a review!!!! Ai o Shaka… é mesmo para amar, né? . este loiro não deixa chance…  Bjokas ;)

O próximo capítulo vai ser importante porque algumas luzes vão ser dadas… pistas… a todos os níveis, quer em relação ao Santuário, quer em relação a _eles _os dois…

Vou tentar postar mais cedo, I promess!

Bjokas a todos os que acompanham a fic!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. IV “Desenvolvendo a mente e o coração”

AVISO: Quero deixar bem claro que não tenho preconceitos nenhuns com nenhuma religião, por isso daqui para a frente, se ou quando acontecerem confrontos religiosos, não o faço para denegrir ninguém. Apenas suponho, tal como muita gente, que a ressurreição de antigos deuses e o facto de pessoas de uma religião servirem um deus pagão traga certos e determinados problemas ao Santuário. É apenas uma suposição do que aconteceria o que, na nossa realidade, infelizmente, não coisa rara. Duvido que alguém se sinta ofendido pois nada digo de mal, mas, para o caso de ter ofendido alguém, deixo já aqui escrito e gravado as minhas mais sinceras desculpas, mas não foi com intenção.

"Desenvolvendo a mente e o coração"

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

            Os dias arrastaram-se pesados e sombrios, as nuvens negras pairando em ameaças de água e tempestades consumadas. Shaka não a levava à praia nem a lugar nenhum para treinar e os seus dias eram confinados à sala de treino e à sala de estar. O jovem mestre basicamente não falava com Dâmaris, chegando a haver dias em que a sua voz era ouvida cerca de três vezes apenas na mente da aprendiza. Sem mais ninguém com quem conversar, sabendo que falar com o mestre seria um monólogo, Dâmaris ficou silenciosa durante todos aqueles dias, dando apenas a entender mentalmente que compreendera as instruções do mestre. Após duas semanas sem abrir a boca, duas semanas em que ninguém entrou ou saiu da casa de Virgem enquanto a jovem lá estava, Dâmaris começou a duvidar se seria capaz de falar quando voltasse a abrir a boca. «_Se _voltar a abrir a boca» pensava a jovem enquanto via o mestre preparar as refeições ou indicar-lhe algumas tarefas. Não tinha noção se progredira ou não nas faculdades mentais e chegava a temer, à noite, no quarto da sua casinha de aprendiza, se seria por isso, por não progredir que o mestre estava zangado com ela e não falava.

            O dia 23 amanheceu com réstias de nuvens no céu e uns tímidos raios de sol a iluminarem as verduras invernais. Dâmaris vestiu umas habituais calças brancas, uma blusa e o casaco de lã, também brancos e dirigiu-se para casa do mestre sacudindo dos caracóis molhados uns últimos pingos de água. Faltavam dois dias para o Natal e a casa do mestre não tinha um único enfeite e decerto não haveria consoada. Dâmaris esboçou um sorriso triste: isso não lhe era estranho, nunca soubera o que era o Natal. Na sua casa o Natal nunca passara de mais uma desculpa para exibição. A jovem sacudiu a cabeça, «águas passadas não movem moinhos».

            Em cima da bancada da cozinha esperava-a um café com leite quente e duas torradas. Engoliu o pequeno-almoço à pressa e dirigiu-se para a sala onde Shaka a esperava. Sentou-se à frente do mestre e reparou que no chão, entre eles, estavam pousadas duas jarras de vidro.

            «Quero que estilhaces uma das jarras» - a ordem do mestre foi clara mas Dâmaris não sabia como. Ele nunca lhe tinha pedido isso. Aguardou cerca de uma hora pensando e, sem resultados, tentou furar a protecção psíquica do mestre com uma única palavra.   

            «Como?»

            «Quero que estilhaces uma das jarras» - uma onda de imagens e sensações invadiu a sua mente e Dâmaris ergueu instintivamente os braços à frente da cara para se proteger dos estilhaços da jarra que o mestre pulverizara a pó. - «Estilhaça a outra jarra até ao final do dia.» Sem mais palavras, o mestre entrou num transe profundo que Dâmaris sabia durar até ela estilhaçar a jarra ou, pelo menos até ao final do dia.

            Dâmaris concentrou-se e entrou também em transe. A sua mente vagava no Cosmos, já não totalmente branco como no primeiro dia, mas povoado de pequenos núcleos de Cosmos e borrões de prisma em certos locais. Procurou sentir a jarra, vê-la no cosmos.

            _«Tudo tem uma essência. A essência é o cosmos trabalhado que dá origem a uma determinada forma, viva ou não: um gato, um homem, uma lagarta, uma árvore, uma nuvem, o mar, um peixe, um livro…»_

_«Um livro? Um livro não é natural»_

_«Mas é feito pelas mãos de algo que é natural. E esse algo põe no livro, ou em qualquer outra coisa, um pouco da sua própria essência. Esse pouco de essência molda-se ao livro e torna-se a essência do livro.»_

_«Isso acontece com tudo? Tudo o que o homem faz tem uma essência própria?»_

_«Tudo o que o homem faz, ou um deus faz, ou mesmo um animal ou o vento, ou o fogo, ou a água, ou a terra.»_

_«É possível ver o livro no Cosmos?»_

_«No Cosmos não se vê o físico, apenas a essência. Tens que conseguir sentir as essências, descodificá-las e atribui-las. Quanto mais essências vires, sentires, e atribuíres, mais colorido se tornará o Cosmos. Verás este mundo, que é a cópia material do Cosmos, reflectido no Cosmos, cada pedrinha com a sua essência. Poderás até andar de olhos fechados para o resto da vida que, mesmo que rebentes um colar de missangas, saberás onde se encontra cada uma»._ 

Este fragmento de lição que o mestre lhe dera ecoava na sua mente. Dâmaris entrava cada vez mais no Cosmos, a sua essência vagueando em torno de um pequeno núcleo de essência estranha que, ao fim de muito tempo, conseguira encontrar, concentrando-se em torno dela, tentando encontrá-la, pintá-la, senti-la. A hora de almoço passou sem que Dâmaris sentisse fome. O núcleo ia tomando forma e cor e a jovem aprendiza vagueava em torno dele, girando, girando, girando…

… a  sua essência fez aquilo que, na prática, seria dar um passo para trás, e observou a essência da jarra, colorida, viva, que pulsava fracamente no Cosmos. Dâmaris concentrou-se e preparou-se para invadir a essência da jarra.

_«Ninguém invade o cérebro de ninguém, isso é impossível. O cérebro é uma máquina complexa, formidável, mas material e, como tudo o que existe neste mundo, bebe do Cosmos o que necessita. É-nos, é impossível à essência de cada um invadir o corpo de outrem. O que se pode fazer é invadir a essência na outra pessoa. Mas isso é muito doloroso para quem não está habituado. Então, quando começares esse treino, primeiro hás-de invadir a essência de pequenos objectos e seres._

_Uma vez dentro de outra essência há muito que podes fazer. Podes somente ler registos e imagens da mente dessa essência, podes comandar essa mente, podes provocar ilusões, podes destruir a essência por completo. Sem essência não há existência no mundo temporal. Equivaleria a extinguir a vida ou a forma ou a existência de algo. _

_Mas há variantes. Por exemplo, comunicares telepaticamente não implica uma invasão total de uma essência, apenas o envio de mensagens para a outra essência. Na prática é bastante mais fácil, sobretudo com quem não tenha uma defesa psíquica apurada. Uma coisa é invadir-mos a essência de outrem, outra é comunicar com ela.»_

Dâmaris meditou por momentos na recordação daquela explicação do mestre numa tarde em frente ao mar, mandou-a embora e forçou a invasão da essência da jarra.

Estar dentro de uma essência poderia ser comparado a estar dentro de um arco-íris cheio de energia. Mas existe sempre um ponto mais energético, mais luminoso. Foi esse ponto que Dâmaris procurou enquanto vagava na essência da jarra. Era algo maravilhoso, colorido, semelhante a nadar num oceano de cores. Então viu o "coração" da essência, um pequeno aglomerado de luz branca, brilhante e repleta de energia. Cautelosamente Dâmaris deixou um pouco da sua essência fluir na direcção do núcleo. A ordem que esse fluído energético transportou era concisa: destruição. Dâmaris retirou-se da essência da jarra com um sentimento de vácuo, viu a essência da jarra desaparecer do Cosmos e saiu do transe, tudo em menos de um segundo. Quando abriu os olhos, a única coisa que viu foi a jarra partir-se em mil bocados.

Levantou-se de um salto e começou aos pulos pela sala gritando vivas de vitória e contentamento. Parou quando se sentiu observada. Já levantado, de braços cruzados e um sorriso onde se misturava a ironia e a condescendência, Shaka dava de novo a estranha impressão de observá-la por debaixo das pálpebras.

- Muito bem, Dâ… - A jovem pendurou-se no seu pescoço aos pulos. Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas, deixou festejar mais uns segundos e, segurando-a pelos ombros, fê-la ficar quieta. – Muito bem, Dâmaris. Fizeste-o mais rápido, mais eficiente e com maior facilidade do que eu esperava. E, sobretudo, sem custos. – Dâmaris sossegara e olhava-o com uma expressão feliz. – Estou muito orgulhoso de ti, pequena. – disse, tocando-a na testa, no local do chamado "olho da mente", com o mesmo tom de voz que reservava quando dava conta que ela era, aos olhos dele, uma criança. O olhar de Dâmaris era uma mistura de alegria, gratidão e adoração. Fechou os olhos e curvou a cabeça.

- Obrigado, mestre. – No rosto do cavaleiro alargou-se um grande sorriso.

- Vamos comer qualquer coisa. – Antes de o seguir, Dâmaris olhou pela janela para o sol que, glorioso no mês de Dezembro, brilhava em pleno ás três da tarde.

Shaka estava realmente contente com ela, pensava Dâmaris, enquanto o via por sobre a mesa os mais diversos boiões de doces de fruta, fazia chá e torradas. Era preciso ver que Dâmaris, desde que chegara ao Santuário, nunca mais pusera nada de doce na boca. O mestre sentou-se à sua frente, levou a xícara aos lábios enquanto permanecia naquela mesma pose de observá-la de olhos fechados. Dâmaris barrou uma torrada com doce de damasco e deu-lhe uma dentadinha suave. Ao sentir o saboroso doce na boca teve vontade de engolir a torrada e lançar-se sobre os boiões de colher em punho. Mas isso seria de uma péssima educação e uma falta de classe. Além de um enorme disparate. Então preferiu ir dando pequenas dentadinhas na torrada, aproveitando ao máximo o sabor do doce. O mestre permanecia na mesma posição. Dâmaris pousou a torrada no prato, bebeu um gole de chá e tocou suave e rapidamente com o guardanapo nos lábios. Olhou o mestre. Shaka sorriu de um modo indecifrável e poisou a xícara.

- Amanhã há um jantar no Santuário.

- Não há jantar no Santuário todos os dias? – Dâmaris permitiu-se ao sarcasmo. Shaka sorriu ironicamente.

- O jantar de amanhã será… _desagradavelmente memorável_. – Dâmaris olhou-o espantada mas manteve o mesmo ar indecifrável de Shaka. Tão parecidos. – Diz-me uma coisa, minha jovem aprendiz, sabes quem é a Senhora do Santuário? – Dâmaris tomou outro gole de chá.

- A deusa Athena.

- Certo… e errado. Mas fico feliz por saber que sabes ouvir e filtrar o teor das conversas sem que os outros entendam… não estou a falar de mim. – acrescentou com causticidade.

- Não me permito julgar que possa algum dia enganar o meu sapientíssimo mestre… só estou de ouvidos. - Dâmaris, num gesto muito próprio, entrelaçou suavemente os dedos e apoiou o queixo neles, envolvendo Shaka no seu olhar que, de dia para dia, ficava mais profundo.

- Athena reencarnou à dezoito anos no corpo de Saori Kido. Temos a manifestação de duas personalidades no mesmo corpo: Athena e Saori, a deusa e a humana. Acontece que Athena poderia ter o corpo só para si se não achasse… _injusto_… que uma alma humana perdesse lugar neste mundo por sua causa. – Shaka franziu levemente as sobrancelhas – De modo que Athena só se manifesta quando há necessidade o que, actualmente, não acontece. E, evidentemente, mesmo partilhando o corpo com uma deusa, Saori Kido não deixou de ser… uma… _simples humana_. E como tal, quando a sua personalidade vem à tona, julga-se igual a Athena. O que, devo dizer, é uma mentira deplorável.

- Quem é que Saori convidou para o jantar? – Shaka sorriu de novo na sua maneira indecifrável.

- Agrada-me que compreendas a situação… qual supões ser o problema de teor ético que o santuário atravessa?

- Religioso. – a resposta foi dada sem hesitação.

- Bravo… - no entanto, Shaka assumiu uma expressão séria – A confluência de religiões neste Santuário é imensa e o facto de certos cavaleiros serem obrigados a pôr de parte a sua religião pelo serviço da Athena é realmente…

- Não era nisso que estava a pensar – interrompeu Dâmaris. Shaka fez-lhe um sinal com as mãos para que continuasse. – O facto de aparecem os deuses encarnados das religiões antigas, religiões essas que deram tanto trabalho a tentar fazer desaparecer, foi um rude golpe para a Igreja Católica, não foi?

- Bem, Dâmaris – começou Shaka após um longo silêncio – devo dizer que me surpreendes a cada dia que passa. E que os meus medos desaparecem rapidamente.

- Medos?

- O jantar de amanhã será conturbado não só para a organizadora como para todos os membros do Santuário presentes.

- Ahan… previsões do futuro? – a voz dela teve uma pequena entoação sarcástica.

- Trata-se do inevitável.

- E o que tenho eu a ver com isso?

- Tu irás a esse jantar. – Dâmaris ficou em silêncio – Irás comigo.

- Eu? Shaka, parece-me que te enganas… tu és cavaleiro. Eu, bem, eu só sou uma…

- Uma aprendiza. A minha aprendiza, para ser mais claro. E a tua presença foi requerida pela Senhora.

- Afinal quem são os convidados? – O sorriso de Shaka foi novamente indecifrável.

- Os altos membros da Igreja de Roma.

- O quê? – Dâmaris pareceu descontrolar-se por um segundo. Depois a voz voltou a ficar firme e serena. – Eu não vou.

- Vais sim.

- Não, não vou. – Shaka não queria entrar numa nova briga de crianças. Fez a abordagem por outro modo.

- Porquê?

- Eu… - a pele branca ficou avermelhada – tenho… problemas religiosos…

- Está na altura de aprenderes a pôr de parte os teus problemas para atingires um bem maior.

- Que seria? – o mestre ficou silencioso. – Eu não vou. – insistiu ela.

- Talvez finalmente tenha surgido um obstáculo que não consegues ultrapassar… - Shaka falou com uma voz arrastada – será que estás com medo?

- Medo… - a postura de Dâmaris ficou rígida. A garota passou a ponta da língua cor-de-rosa pelos lábios e olhos estreitaram-se quando olhou para Shaka. Depois sorriu ironicamente – muito bem, _mestre_, irei a esse jantar…

Shaka ia assentir quando começou a desconfiar. E, como era hábito, franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Vais-te comportar… - o tom de voz indicava uma ameaça velada.

- Certamente… - os lábios dela distenderam-se noutro sorriso irónico quando olhou para baixo e viu um blusa demasiado larga que tapava a cintura de umas calças largas de mais apertadas fracamente por um lenço branco. Dâmaris emagrecera muito. – E suponho que devo ir vestida… _assim_? – Tão ou mais irónico foi o sorriso de Shaka.

- Não te preocupes, _minha querida,_ essas roupas ficam-te lindas.

Dâmaris começou a levantar a mesa. Olhou pela janela e viu que já era noite. Deviam ter ficado ali por horas. Começou a lavar a loiça, as mãos vermelhas com a água e detergente. Shaka levantou-se.

- Aparece cá amanhã por volta das cinco da tarde. A recepção começa ás sete. Ainda quero tratar uns pontos contigo. – fez uma pausa – Agradecia que ficasses por casa, amanhã terás tempo de sobra para conheceres os outros elementos do santuário. – nova pausa – Boa noite, Dâmaris.

- Boa noite… Mestre.

Dâmaris acordou ás onze da manhã do outro dia. Vestiu uma camisola que lhe chegava a meio das coxas, pegou em duas ou três peças de fruta e, colocando uma música suave de fundo, debruçou-se sobre o livro que estava a estudar: "Carta sobre a Tolerância", de John Locke. Nem de propósito.

Ás quatro foi tomar banho, vestiu um vestido branco. Ficava-lhe largo, mas não podia fazer nada. Mas, sinceramente, lá no fundo, isso não a preocupava. O.K.. Isto já era preocupante. Desde quando ela, Dâmaris, não se preocupava com o seu aspecto?

Chegou a casa do mestre faltavam cinco para as cinco. Empurrou a porta, acometida pelo mau humor e ouviu a voz do mestre chamá-la. Seguiu-a até uma sala onde nunca estivera, mas que poderia ser interpretada como quarto de vestir: tinha um espelho, uma cómoda, armários e dois sofás longos. Os olhos da jovem pararam no mestre. Sapatos pretos, calças pretas, camisa branca ainda meio desabotoada e com as mangas dobradas. O laço preto, por fazer, pendia-lhe de ambos os lados do pescoço e o cabelo ainda estava húmido. De novo sentiu que estava na presença de algo que era mais que humano. E de novo a sua voz impaciente destruiu essa impressão.

- Vá lá, despacha-te. Anda cá – disse ele de junto de um dos sofás – e descalça-te. – Dâmaris obedeceu e aproximou-se. Shaka deu novamente a ideia de a observar, debruçou-se sobre uma das muitas caixas que ali estava e retirou um vestido de seda prateada. Um vestido. Dâmaris ficou estupefacta. Um vestido. Um vestido lindíssimo, agora que o via a pender das mãos do mestre. De final alças de seda entrelaçada com um fio de prata, um decote em bico (talvez pronunciado demais) e cujo o efeito do tecido fazia ficar com a aparência de lasso, um lado da saia, cuja bainha era levemente cortada em ondulação, mais comprido que outro. – Vamos, vais vesti-lo. Andor, rapariga!

Dâmaris obedeceu. Entrou na casa de banho do quarto e saiu apreensiva. Realmente o decote era pronunciado. O lado mais curto da saia ficava um palmo acima do joelho e o lado mais comprido um palmo abaixo. Mas era sobretudo o facto do vestido se colar tanto ao corpo que a fazia sentir-se desagradável.

- Que tal? Então? Vê-te ao espelho, rapariga! – Shaka empurrou-a na direcção do espelho. Dâmaris abriu a boca. Ela não gostava de vestidos justos porque lhe salientavam a barriga e o traseiro. Só que ela já não tinha nem barriga nem traseiro, apenas suaves formas arredondadas. O vestido ficava-lhe bem. Mesmo bem. Sexy. Quando tomou noção disto ficou totalmente vermelha. Estar assim vestida, ao pé do mestre, deixava-a desconfortável. Habituara-se demais ás calças, vestidos, blusas simples, confortáveis, nada reveladores. Alheio a tudo, Shaka continuava a procurar algo nos embrulhos. – Então que tal? Nada mal, hã?

- É muito bonito… - murmurou ela.

- Anda cá, vá. – Shaka tirava novamente algo de dentro da caixa. Umas sandálias de salto alto, de tiras, também elas prateadas. – Experimenta, miúda, não tenho o dia todo! – Dâmaris calçou-as e levantou-se, talvez rápido demais, porque teve uma espécie de tontura de cima daqueles "andares". Shaka segurou-a por um braço. – Então? Nunca andaste com umas destas? Pensei que sim, as miúdas da tua idade fartam-se de usar sapatos assim ou ainda mais altos.

- Claro que sei andar de saltos! – a indignação dela veio à tona. Deu umas voltas para se habituar. Há meses atrás não seria problema, mas o hábito de uns sapatos baixinhos ou, normalmente, ténis impôs-se durante alguns segundos. Mas o que era mais estranho era que Dâmaris sentia que aquilo já não lhe dizia nada. Shaka estendeu-lhe umas caixinhas de maquilhagem.

- Consegues fazer sozinha? – numa situação normal, a rapariga ter-lhe-ia respondido torto, mas estava surpresa demais. Sentou-se cuidadosamente em frente ao espelho e passou uma maquilhagem leve como a seda do vestido que usava. Olhou as unhas, mas estas estavam, como sempre, perfeitas. Fora um dos poucos hábitos que Dâmaris fazia questão de manter. Encontrou frasquinhos de verniz e escolheu um transparente com brilhantes. Abanou as mãos para secar mais depressa. Shaka surgiu a seu lado e estendeu-lhe dois finíssimos pauzinhos de prata cujo cimo era enfeitado por estrelas. Dâmaris usou-os para prender o cabelo no cimo, num coque cuidadosamente desordenado sobre o qual escorriam os seus caracóis sedosos, agora um pouco mais compridos. Deixou que, de um dos lados da face, ficasse uma mexa de cabelo que se encaracolou num canudo fino largo e perfeito. Olhou-se no espelho sem ver. Quando sentiu duas mãos tocarem na pele macia do seu pescoço exposto. Olhou pelo espelho e viu que Shaka lhe colocava um fio de ouro branco ao pescoço do qual pendia uma pequena serpente enroscada no que seria um tronco feito de diamante. O fim do pendente ficou no início do vale dos seus seios onde começava o decote. Dâmaris ficou vermelha de novo. Para completar Shaka estendeu-lhe um bonito solitário de ouro branco e um par de brincos de metal igual, compridos, cada um uma única tira de ouro branco que serpenteava com diamantes. Dâmaris observou-se no espelho e olhou para Shaka que acabara de desenrolar as mangas e abotoá-las e começava agora a fazer o laço. Dâmaris riu-se.

- Vem cá, vá. – disse a rir-se, tentando imitar a voz do mestre, enquanto estendia as mãos para a fita de seda negra. Fez-lhe o laço com cuidado e ajudou-o a vestir o casaco.

- Realmente sabes-te mover nesta área… - disse o cavaleiro com aquela expressão indecifrável. Dâmaris não respondeu e olhou o reflexo de ambos no espelho grande, um de frente para o outro. E corou. De novo. – E agora vamos como um feliz casalinho a caminho do mais romântico jantar de sempre. – Shaka riu-se e Dâmaris corou mais ainda, se bem que achasse que o jantar iria ser, sem dúvida, romântico, sobretudo para quem gostava de guerra. A expressão do mestre ficou séria, Dâmaris viu-o pelo espelho – Quero-te pedir uma coisa. Vai-te soar estranho, talvez, e podes não compreender o porquê, mas não fales muito e, sobretudo, não te afastes de mim. – Dâmaris olhou para a face, não reflexo, séria do cavaleiro. – Por favor. É para o teu bem.

            - Confio em ti, mestre. Farei o que me pedes, sei que nunca farias nada para me prejudicar. – as sandálias não eram altas o suficiente para Dâmaris ficasse da altura de Shaka. Este sorriu, um dos poucos sorrisos verdadeiros que ela já lhe tinha visto.

            - Vou fazer tudo para que seja sempre merecedor dessa confiança, pequena. – disse naquele tom de voz carinhoso que guardava para a criança que via nela. Entendeu-lhe o braço. – Vamos?

            Mas, ao dar-lhe o braço, quando os olhou pela última vez no espelho não pode deixar de reparar como pareciam um casal. E novamente tratou de correr essa ideia a pontapés.

N.A: Voltei mais cedo! Certo, vou estar quatro dias fora e não queria ficar mais uma semana sem postar (eu não sou má, o loirinho sim, eu não…_só às vezes… :P_)

            Mari Marin = eu vou confessar uma coisa… eu por acaso… também tenho… uma queda pelo Aioria… Pronto, confessei! Apesar de ser impulsivo quando devia parar para pensar, o leãozinho é tão… gato… Leão? :P Gato é pouco, né?

Bjokas!!!!

            Palas Lis = adorei receber a tua review. Eu estava com medo que achassem aquela última cena meio melosa, chata, mas achei importante para fazer o Shaka descer do altar. Adorei saber que gostaste dela . estava meio hesitante com ela.

            Jokas!!!!

            Paula Marques = É, o Mu é outro dos meus anjinhos (começo a desconfiar que gosto de TODOS os cavaleiros de ouro… porque será, hein?? :P). Mas o Mu é muito especial, ele é lindo, é meigo, é fofo e inteligente. Se o meu adorado supremo não fosse o Shaka (e o Shun!), eu faria a Dâmaris ficar com o Mu só para chatear o loirinho :P (Oh gosh, I'm sooooooo bad!), se bem que tenho uma cena preparada… (gargalhada maquiavélica) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

            E, oh, menina, presta atenção na facul! Não quero ser culpada de nada, hein? :P MENTIRA eu falo no Messenger durante as minhas aulas de informática :P :P :P e faço desenhos dos cavaleiros do Zodíaco nas aulas ( e já fui suspensa, etc e tal, por isso, mas ENFIM, não se é perfeito! não estava a falar de ti, Sha! )

            Bjokas!!!

            Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeem, eu SONHEI com o Shaka vestido assim… (NÃO vou contar o resto dos meus sonhos. Teoricamente, pelo signo biológico, eu sou de Virgem, então, há que manter as aparências :P…) Já agora, não duvidem da veracidade da escrita, porque EU SEI como é namorar um "durão" por experiência própria, e também sei como fazê-lo ser meiguinho… ainda que só comigo :P Por isso, há homens como o Shaka, se bem que ele é majestosamente… divino… (melhor parar de babar).

            Quem quiser o meu e-mail e adicionar-me no Messenger ele fica aqui: ayanithildinmsn.com Só não vou poder falar até terça, porque não vou estar cá. Mas depois estejam à vontade. Adoro conhecer gente nova!!!!

            Uma bjoka ENORME a todos os que seguem a fic e um agradecimento especial às super amigas que me têm dado uma força enorme (nem elas sonham) com as reviews!

(Sha, o que queres dizer com: "qualquer dia escrevo mais comentários que história?" eu só sou fofinha ., não sou a frieza em pessoa como tu, chato, durão, insensível, duh… não por muito tempo… (as risadas diabólicas de Ayan ficam a ecoar durante muito tempo))

Jokas!,

Ayan

Próximo capítulo: "A presença de dois anjos"


	6. V “A presença de dois anjos”

"A presença de dois anjos"

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

Após as mil e uma voltas que deram dentro do Santuário, finalmente desembocaram no enorme salão da festa. Mu moveu-se apressado na sua direcção assim que passaram pela porta, os cabelos presos frouxamente com sempre, os olhos doces com uma expressão entre o alívio e a preocupação, extremamente elegante, seguido de perto por um rapaz grande demais para a magreza que tinha, os cabelos ruivos revoltos e espetados com gel.

            - Shaka, por Buda, pensei que não vinham…

            - Realmente gosto de me sentir desejado. – a resposta irónica foi dada distraidamente. Dâmaris sabia que embora a forma física de Shaka não tivesse passado da porta, o seu espírito já tinha visto e revisto, analisado e ponderado cada presente, detalhe e situação da sala.

            - Maldito Virgem… - resmungou Mu dando uma olhadela ao rapaz que tinha a seu lado, que por acaso olhava de uma maneira pouco discreta para Dâmaris que ficou pouco à vontade. – Kiki, esta é Dâmaris, a aprendiza de Shaka. – Dâmaris esperou _ao menos_ uma cortesia, mas o rapaz permanecia mudo a olhá-la. – Ai, estas idades parvas… - suspirou Mu enquanto abanava levemente a cabeça.

            - Encantado em conhecer tão bela dama… - murmurou o rapaz, pegando-lhe na mão e beijando-a suavemente. - … e uma agradável companhia para uma noite tão secante como a que se adivinha.

            - Encantada. Apenas não posso assegurar a companhia. – A face de Dâmaris possuía a mesma expressão indecifrável de Shaka. Kiki corou, murmurou umas desculpas, e afastou-se para junto de um grupo de aprendizes. Mu parecia sufocado de riso.

            - Desculpa, Dâmaris. Kiki é muito novo, apesar da altura e do aspecto. E permite-me dizer-te que estás lindíssima. – Dâmaris não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Afinal, quem conseguiria não sorrir em frente aos doces olhos de Mu?

            - Deixa lá isso. – Disse bruscamente Shaka. Evidentemente, _apenas_ o cavaleiro de Virgem. -As reacções não foram das melhores.

            - De facto, não. Aliás, penso que até possam haver alguns pequenos problemas de incontinência verbal. – Mu fez um gesto discreto em direcção a um grupo que se encontrava junto de uma janela. Shaka sorriu pela primeira vez.

            - Compreendo a tua urgência em relação à minha chegada. Fénix e Câncer… Vamos até lá. – Dâmaris não precisou de chegar ao centro do salão para sentir todos os olhos postos em si. Sentiu-se gelar por dentro, mas conseguiu manter o auto-controlo. O que menos precisava era de envergonhar Shaka naquela noite. «E do que estavas à espera, palerma?», pensou sarcasticamente.

            «Não te importes com ninguém, Dâmaris.»

            «Eu sei.»

            «Não precisas de falar.»

            «Eu sei, mestre.»

            «E não te esqueças…»

            «_Eu sei, Shaka!»_

            «Pronto, pronto! Ia-te dizer que vou estar sempre ao teu lado, mas como a minha poderosa aprendiza nunca precisa de ajuda…»

            O sarcasmo do mestre acalmou-a. Não tinha porque estar nervosa. Estava a ser uma tola.

            «Obrigado, mestre». – Dâmaris podia jurar que o mestre lhe sorrira por breves instantes, mas seria pouco provável dado que tinham acabado de chegar ao pé do grupo. Há meses atrás Dâmaris teria tido pensamentos pouco puros face àquele grupo de homens lindos e elegantes, agora permaneceu calada, quieta, observadora. E sondou-os. De facto, o ambiente não era dos melhores. Eles estavam irritados. E muito. Foi quando o seu instinto, sempre a funcionar, a preveniu de perigo. Mas nesse momento alguém falou.

            - Se me vens acalmar, Virgem, volta pelo mesmo caminho que vieste. Já não me basta esta merda, ainda tenho que te aturar? – a voz paradoxalmente quente de um atraente cavaleiro que permanecia de braços cruzados, cabelo revolto de um negro azulado e olhos cheios de raiva distraíram Dâmaris. Um bonito cavaleiro de cabelos compridos e sedosos e olhos azul-piscina, talvez bonito demais para um homem, fez-lhe menção que se acalmasse.

            - Deves pensar que me dei ao trabalho de vir a este jantar por _tua_ causa, Câncer. – Dâmaris tinha a certeza que não usaria aquele tom de voz com o cavaleiro – E olha o nível. – Câncer fez menção de responder – Não sejas idiota, Carlo, não combina contigo. O que queres mostrar? Que o ideal de unidade dos cavaleiros de Athena não passa disso mesmo, um ideal? Talvez seja verdade, mas até a mentira seria mais proveitosa a assumir isso. – O cavaleiro fez uma expressão irritada e começou a andar na direcção da mesa do cocktail. O homem dos olhos azul-piscina murmurou um pedido de desculpas e juntou-se-lhe. E o instinto de Dâmaris deu-lhe um segundo aviso.

            - Sábias palavras, amigo, mas nunca pensei ouvir o nosso Buda dizer que preferia a mentira. – Não era Saga, disso Dâmaris tinha a certeza, mas era igualzinho a ele. Shaka não respondeu, talvez por não ter tempo. O terceiro aviso veio ao mesmo tempo de uma voz de pura troça.

            - Isso é porque o nosso Buda anda-se a descuidar nas maneiras. – Era o mesmo cavaleiro dos cabelos escuros que estava com Shaka na cidade. – Não nos apresentas a tua companhia?

            - Vá lá, Miro… - começou um jovem com cabelos de um louro acastanhado.

            - Não é uma companhia. É a minha aprendiza, Dâmaris. – Shaka afastou um pouco o corpo e Dâmaris foi de novo assaltada por aqueles olhares que detestava.

            - Dâmaris? Bem, bem, bem… quem diria. Uma gatinha assanhada disfarçada de gatinha de salão. Não descurando a beleza, claro… - Miro calou-se ao ver o aço verde gelado em que os olhos de Dâmaris se haviam tornado.

            - Dâmaris? – a reacção do outro cavaleiro foi contrária – O velho Shaka permitiu-te essas roupas? Finalmente abriste os olhos no Nirvana, Virgem? Eu realmente tinha uma coisa para te dizer… espera aí… - respirou fundo e falou temeroso como se enfrentasse um temível perigo, tal qual um assustado navegador português em frente ao monstruoso Adamastor quando tentava passar o Cabo da Boa Esperança. – Shaka, posso dizer à tua aprendiza, sem segundas intenções, como ela está um espectáculo e é, sem dúvida, a dama mais bela deste salão? – Shaka riu-se e concordou com a cabeça – Então, Dâmaris, deixa-me dizer-te que estás um espectáculo e és a dama mais bela deste salão. - Tirou a mão direita detrás das costas e quando pegou na mão de Dâmaris deixou-lhe uma rosa vermelha entre os dedos, os quais beijou delicadamente – Aioria, cavaleiro de Leão ao seu serviço para toda a vida. – Dâmaris estava divertida com o teatro do rapaz. Sorriu-lhe e inclinou-se numa cortesia.

            - Encantada em conhecer tão amável cavaleiro e não mais temerei pela minha vida agora que haveis entrado nos meus serviços.

            O cavaleiro parecido com Saga estendeu-lhe a mão e apertou-lhe levemente os dedos: - Kanon de Gémeos, prazer. – O prazer é todo meu.

            Enquanto o mestre falava com Kanon acerca das «Saídas de Emergência» em caso de conflito verbal, Dâmaris embrenhou-se nos seus pensamentos.

            Aioria era o mais simpático e brincalhão, sem dúvida, se bem que Dâmaris suspeitava que não gostaria de estar perto dele num acesso de fúria. Kanon era prático e educado, e a intuição de Dâmaris dava-lhe a certeza que era um bom amigo para quem fosse seu amigo. Miro… Deu-se conta que o olhar do cavaleiro ainda não a haviam abandonado. Fixou os seus olhos nos orbes azuis escuros.

            «O que se passa, Dâmaris?»

            «Nada, mestre.»

            «Então porque não deixas de olhar para Miro?»

            «Ele não deixa de olhar para mim…»

            - Miro, há algum problema? – a voz fria do mestre fê-la estremecer imperceptivelmente.

            - Absolutamente nenhum, Shaka. – os olhos do cavaleiro finalmente se afastaram dos da rapariga – porquê?

            - Parecias disperso…

            Dâmaris baixou os olhos intrigada. Miro era–lhe estranhamente familiar. De onde conhecia ela as linhas daquele rosto? Definitivamente não se conseguia lembrar. «_Devo estar a fazer confusão._»

- Ok, Virgem, desculpa lá aquilo de há bocado… - pelos vistos Carlo estava de volta. E o outro cavaleiro também. Shaka fez um trejeito engraçado, como se tentasse a todo o custo não rir, tal como Mu, e fez um assentimento com a cabeça.

            - Shaka, ainda não me apresentaste esta linda rapariga. – a sua voz era doce.

            - Dâmaris, este é Afrodite de Peixes. – o bonito rapaz aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe dois beijinhos.

            - Muito prazer, Dâmaris. É bom ver que finalmente Shaka encontrou alguém à sua altura para passar os conhecimentos…

            - O que tu queres dizer é que Virgem estava a tornar-se realmente pedante com a mania de que era único e insuperável… - a voz de Carlo era de troça. Shaka ergueu a sobrancelhas e abanou a cabeça.

            - Algum problema, Miro? – perguntou Afrodite com um grande sorriso ao cavaleiro que, agora Dâmaris reparava, voltara a fixar os olhos em si. E também reparou que o sorriso de Afrodite não lhe chegara aos olhos.

            - Chegaram os de bronze. Vamos lá ter com eles – Leão começou a mover-se na direcção de um novo grupo.

            - Vem comigo, querida. – Afrodite deu o braço a Dâmaris. Esta sentiu-se um pouco inquieta.

            «Podes confiar a tua vida a Afrodite, Dâmaris. Quando gosta de alguém faz tudo para o proteger.»

            «E porque gostaria ele de mim, mestre?»

            «Ele gosta, e isso basta.»

            Até chegarem ao outro lado do enorme salão Dâmaris teve tempo para pensar que o Santuário não era afinal um centro de amor e amizade como se previa. Mas quando um homem não consegue deixar de ser um homem, mesmo sendo cavaleiro continua a ser um homem.

            Dos cinco cavaleiros que ali estavam, todos mais ou menos da idade de Dâmaris, só um parecia estar realmente feliz.

            - É Seiya de Pégasus – murmurou baixinho Afrodite.

            - E o peluche da cama de Saori também… - murmurou não tão baixo Carlo que estava a seu lado. Afrodite lançou-lhe um olhar de censura e Carlo rebolou os olhos, de um modo que Dâmaris achou adorável. Naquele cavaleiro, diga-se. - O quê? Vais dizer que não é verdade?  

            O rapaz não dera conta da conversa e falava pelos cotovelos. Dâmaris suspeitou que a cara aborrecida dos outros quatro se devia em parte a terem que o aturar. Carlo inclinou-se para perguntar qualquer coisa ao ouvido de um rapaz muito alto e bem constituído com uns atraentes olhos azuis e cabelo desalinhado. Este assentiu, mantendo uma expressão carrancuda. Carlo ostentava agora um sorriso maldoso.

            - Carlo, _per favore... - _ murmurou Afrodite. O outro fez cara de descaso. Afrodite olhou para Mu que deu um toque em Shaka que por sua vez se virou para eles.

            - Ah, Fénix…

            - O que foi? – interrompeu bruscamente o jovem. Dâmaris lembrava-se bem do castigo que sofrera da última vez que interrompera o mestre daquela maneira. Mas Shaka não ligou importância.

            - … eu gostaria de saber se estás a pensar em fazer algum escândalo este jantar, ou qualquer coisa assim…

            - E se estiver? – o rosto de Shaka assumiu uma expressão puramente irónica.

            - Mas tu não vais querer fazer isso, pois não? - instalou-se um silêncio desconfortável. Fénix acabou por abanar a cabeça irritado e cruzou os braços. Dâmaris achava-o extremamente parecido a Carlo. O rapaz de cabelos verdes, tão bonito e atraente que lembrava um jovem deus grego,  acabou por quebrar o silêncio, sorrindo-lhe afectuosamente.

            - Deves ser a aprendiza de Shaka. – a sua voz era meiga e suave – Eu sou Shun, este – apontou Fénix – é o meu irmão Ikki, aquele é Hyoga, Shiriyo e  Seiya. – Hyoga sorriu-lhe docemente, Shiriyo acenou com a cabeça e Seiya ia-se começar a armar quando alguém a salvou.

            - Isto vai sair atrasado. – Saga juntou-se ao grupo com os maxilares cerrados de raiva. Atrás dele chegou um cavaleiro de cabelos compridos e sedosos e olhos de um verde azulado.

            - _Ce n'est pas ma faute _!!!  - protestou, a voz dele era como um cântico mas estava irritada.

            - Eu sei, Aquário! Porra, mas porque é que tenho que ser sempre… boa noite, Dâmaris, estás muito bonita,… mas sempre eu a tratar destas merdas?

Dâmaris levou alguns segundos a digerir a informação e respondeu de volta:

- Boa noite, Saga. – talvez fosse elegante ter dito como ele estava lindíssimo, o que não deixaria de ser verdade, mas foi interrompida por Carlo.

- Porquê? Talvez porque és o mais inteligente? – Carlo fez uma careta trocista.

- Ou porque és o que tens mais juízo? – Aioria fez também uma careta.

- Ou porque sou o único capaz de vos dar um murro se não se calam? – Dâmaris assustou-se com a resposta, mas depois percebeu um sorriso cansado no rosto do cavaleiro.  

            - Porque est

            - _Un__ moment_! Quem é esta jovem? – interrompeu o cavaleiro que viera com Saga.

- Esta é Dâmaris, a aprendiza de Shaka – apresentou Afrodite.

            - _Enchantée_, _Camus de Amphora_, _un__ votre valet_. – Dâmaris adorou o facto do elegante cavaleiro ter utilizado o nome original da sua constelação _Amphora_ e não _Aquário_. Dava um intenso toque de classe, havia que reconhecer.

            - _Enchantée__, monsieur Camus_. – retrucou a jovem de volta enquanto o cavaleiro lhe beijava os dedos da mão. Sinceramente Dâmaris começava a ficar farta daquilo, mas a boa educação não lhe permitia sequer exalar um suspiro de enfado.

            - O quê??? – exclamava Mu do outro lado, enquanto Ikki soprava para o ar. Até Shaka tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas.

            - Eu já disse que os nossos convidados avisaram que iam chagar atrasados por razões do foro… pessoal. – Saga mantinha "o nariz torcido". Os cavaleiros estalaram em reclamações baixas e furiosas. A má educação era evidente, Dâmaris contudo, por questões do seu passado, não se admirou com os comportamentos.

            - Sinceramente, não vejo qualquer motivo de surpresa. – as palavras secas saíram da boca de Dâmaris antes que esta as conseguisse segurar. Aquele grupo de homens parecia-lhe extremamente despropositado e inconsciente. – Honestamente, recordemo-nos na origem dos Católicos, os seus ideais. Será um facto assim tão estranho gente tão pobre e humilde como a do Vaticano saber comportar-se num jantar destes, cheio de pecadores rendidos ao ouro e à comida?

            Os olhares viajaram de Dâmaris para Shaka que sorria ironicamente. Carlo estalou numa gargalhada seguido dos outros.

            - És _bene_ aprendiza de Shaka… - disse Carlo. O mestre continuava a olhá-la com o mesmo sorriso. Dâmaris encontrou os olhos de Hyoga e sentiu o sangue transformar-se em gelo.   

            «Eu sabia que não ias aguentar ficar calada por muito tempo.» A voz da Shaka chegou-lhe enquanto ele tirava dois copos de champgne da bandeja de um criado.

            «Que queres que faça?» O mestre pôs-lhe um copo de champgne entre as mãos.

            - Encara isto como um complemento… - respondeu casualmente.

            - É, sem dúvida, a aula mais interessante da minha vida… - Dâmaris levou a bebida aos lábios enquanto Shaka lhe sorria por cima da borda do copo de cristal.

            - Espero que tantos elogios não te estejam a subir à cabeça… - disse Shaka e voltou-se para Saga - «Não é que não estejas realmente muito, mas muito bonita.»

            Dâmaris sentiu-se corar. Que raiva, porque tinha que corar com o que Shaka lhe dizia? E corou novamente.

            - Dâmaris, querida, estás-te a sentir bem? – a voz de Afrodite chegou-lhe preocupada. Dâmaris olhou para ele e viu que os olhos de outros cavaleiros estavam postos em si.

            - Uma… quebra de tensão. Nada mais. – respondeu sorrindo. Afrodite deu-lhe o braço novamente.

            - Com o calor que está aqui dentro, não é de admirar. Vamos até à varanda. – dizendo isto arrastou a rapariga até à varanda, enquanto ia murmurando baixinho quem era este ou aquele. Dâmaris encostou-se à balaustrada e olhou para o seu estrelado. A noite estava fria. Ela ergueu um pouco o cosmos para se aquecer. Afrodite sorriu mas não disse nada. Encostou-se à balaustrada e olhou também para o céu.

            - Para ti isto deve ser uma surpresa. – disse passado momentos. Dâmaris olhou-o com uma expressão interrogativa. – A ideia que o mundo tem de nós é que somos um grupo de amigos que nunca discutem, sempre unidos, sem defeitos e sem problemas.

            - Nunca tive essa ideia de vocês. – respondeu ela olhando novamente para o céu. – Não acredito que haja algo infinitamente bom nem nada infinitamente mau. Os únicos que se podiam surpreender com a verdadeira face do Santuário, são os tolos que acreditam que os humanos podem expurgar totalmente a maldade que neles existe.

            - Não acreditas que o ser humano pode ser totalmente bom?

            - Isso é impossível. – Dâmaris abanou a cabeça. – A lei do cosmos não o permite. Tem que existir um equilíbrio. As utopias são um sonho porque nelas não existe equilíbrio.

            - Então a guerra entre o bem e o mal vai durar para sempre… - suspirou Afrodite.

            - Não necessariamente. – Dâmaris sorriu – A guerra só dura enquanto as duas forças lutarem pelo domínio. Se as duas pararem de lutar, atinge-se o equilíbrio: para cada coisa má, há uma proporcionalmente boa, como tudo na natureza.

            - E se uma delas ganhar…

            - Seja a boa ou a má, o mundo é destruído. O equilíbrio seria quebrado para sempre. O Cosmos não suportaria isso. – os dois remeteram-se ao silêncio. Dâmaris notou que os olhos de Afrodite estavam presos em si e o cavaleiro sorria. – O que foi?

            - Nada. Apenas que Shaka me disse precisamente a mesma coisa numa noite de guarda à sete anos atrás. Vocês são muito parecidos.

            - Espero que isso seja um elogio. – disse ela a sorrir.

            - É, sem dúvida. O que achas de Shaka?

            - É um bom mestre.

            - Não perguntei isso. – insistiu ele. Dâmaris olhou-o confusa. – O que achas de Shaka como homem?

            - Não acho. – o rosto de Dâmaris assumiu uma expressão impassível. – Há meses que deixei de olhar para as pessoas desse modo, Afrodite.

            - Realmente és muito parecida com Shaka. Isso é bom. – murmurou Afrodite, bebendo mais um pouco de champagne.

            - Porque é que é bom? – Dâmaris começava a sentir-se irritada.

            - Deusas e cavaleiros e mestres e aprendizes não se podem relacionar, Dâmaris. Não amorosamente. É lei.

            - Isso aconteceu alguma vez?

            - Aconteceu sempre. A última vez foi há 56 anos atrás. O mestre e a aprendiza apaixonaram-se.

            - O que lhes aconteceu? – Dâmaris estava curiosa.

            - O que acontece sempre. – Afrodite bebeu mais um pouco de champgne. – Só há duas saídas: ou o aprendiz se afasta para sempre do Santuário, ou tem que lutar com o mestre para atingir a maturidade. Uma luta de verdade. – os olhos do cavaleiro perderam-se na noite. – Eles escolheram a segunda opção. O mestre pensou que ela era suficientemente forte para o derrotar, ainda que não o matasse. Mas ela foi incapaz de mover um músculo contra ele. E ele foi obrigado a matá-la.

            - Mas Carlo disse que Pégasus… - murmurou Dâmaris  minutos depois. Afrodite interrompeu-a com os olhos brilhantes.

            - Não, Dâmaris! Nunca fales desse assunto com ninguém! – Dâmaris calou-se. Os dois ficaram novamente em silêncio. – Vamos para dentro.

            - Eu fico aqui mais um pouco. – Afrodite assentiu e entrou no salão. Dâmaris olhou para o céu e ficou perdida nos seus pensamentos. Uma mão quente pousou num dos seus ombros.

            - Shaka. – disse a jovem, não tirando os olhos das estrelas. O mestre sorriu e colocou-se ao lado dela.

            - Sentes injustiça. – Dâmaris acenou afirmativamente. – São as leis.

            - Leis que foram feitas para serem quebradas. – a jovem não pareceu surpreendida por Shaka saber o que se passava. – Pelos mais poderosos.

            - O mundo dos homens não é o Cosmos. Leis terrenas são leis imperfeitas.

            - Leis divinas deveriam ser perfeitas. – retrucou Dâmaris, bebendo um golinho de champgne.

            - Não quando os deuses estão ligados aos homens.

- Deuses são deuses. – argumentou, teimosa, pousando o copo no parapeito.

            - Deuses são como os homens. – disse Shaka calmamente, pegando no copo dela naturalmente e bebendo um golo da bebida. - Têm o cosmos dentro de si, não são o Cosmos.

            - Então porque é que governam os homens, se são imperfeitos como eles? – Dâmaris olhava Shaka, um misto de raiva e amargura no olhar. Shaka sorriu estranhamente e passou os dedos na face suave da jovem.

            - Porque os homens querem. Os deuses só são deuses enquanto os homens quiserem. Os homens não estão sobre o jugo dos deuses. Só aqueles que querem estar o estão.

            - Buda… - murmurou a jovem.

            - Não fales em Buda. Fala antes _nos _budas. Mas sim, podemos dizer que os budas são esses homens que conseguem igualar-se aos deuses. Mas não são homens especiais. São homens como os outros. Apenas têm mais vontade de serem livres, mais vontade de cumprirem e de descobrirem a razão porque estão vivos. Vontade e coragem demais para deixarem que outros seres controlem as suas vidas.

            - Tu és um buda… - disse, olhando inconscientemente os lábios dele quando deixaram o copo. Shaka abanou a cabeça.

- Ainda não. Ainda me falta percorrer o resto do Caminho. Mas eu tenho tempo e muitas coisas para fazer ainda neste mundo antes de ir para o Nirvana. Como por exemplo, treinar-te. - Shaka voltou a fazer aquele sorriso sobrenatural e, continuando a fazer-lhe festas, deslizou um dedo pelos lábios dela. Dâmaris sentia-se estranha. Os dedos de Shaka estavam quentes, tão quentes e suaves como se transmitissem uma energia não humana. Mas maior ainda que o divino, algo que ela nunca tinha sentido. Algo que vinha dele… ou dela? – Ensina-me. – continuava a sentir o calor dos seus dedos, o calor do seu corpo, sentimentos que não sabia o que eram. Desviou os olhos do seu rosto sentindo-se corar. Outra vez, inexplicavelmente. Estremeceu.

            - O que foi? – Dâmaris não sabia o que era, mas o instinto dizia-lhe para não o deixar descobrir. E para ela não descobrir.

            - Nada, não foi nada.

            - Mas estás a tremer… - ele enlaçou-a pelos ombros. O perfume dele atingiu-a com violência.

            - Tenho frio, só isso. – Ele apertou-a mais contra o corpo quente e musculado e ergueu os olhos para o céu, como se pudesse ver através das pálpebras fechadas. Sorriu.

- Está lua nova. Hoje era uma excelente noite para as aulas de astronomia. Vêm-se as estrelas todas… - Shaka pareceu perdido a pensar em alguma coisa e deslizou distraidamente os dedos pelo braço de Dâmaris, mantendo-a abraçada durante muito tempo. A jovem mexeu-se um pouco.

- Vamos para dentro? – ele deu-lhe o braço e caminharam para junto dos outros.

            Tinha que estar junto dos outros. Passava-se alguma coisa errada naquela noite e sabia que, se ficasse mais um segundo que fosse sozinha com Shaka, o iria descobrir.

Mu olhou-os.

            - As nossas visitas acabaram de chegar. Temos que ir todos para a entrada do salão. – um clima desconfortável tinha-se espalhado pelo salão. Mas, há medida que se moviam para a entrada, Dâmaris deu graças por os outros finalmente terem chegado e que fosse começar o jantar. Ainda que este fosse ameaçasse ser desastroso.

N.A.: Êh lá! Isto é a Grécia, não são os trópicos, vamos lá a descer a temperatura nesse salão!

            =P HELLO!!!!!! =P

            Eu juro que tentei postar mais cedo, mas vieram-me umas ideias de última hora, e como ontem tinha que estudar para Psicologia, só pude acrescentar as coisinhas hoje. Mas como acho que ficou muitooooo melhor, vocês não se vão zangar, não é Ayan faz cara de anjinho?

            As reviews… OBA! Eu adoro-vos, meninas, vocês são o meu carregador de bateria quando começo a desanimar!

            Vane = Eu fiquei super contente quando vi a tua review! Yupi!!! Acerca do Ikki e do Máscara, posso adiantar uma coisinha: Eles os dois vão aparecer ainda, sobretudo em duas ocasiões muito importantes na fic. E, em ambas, mas sobretudo na segunda, vão ser dignos de muitos "OOOOOOHSSSSSSSS" de todo o mundo (refiro-me, claro, às voltas e reviravoltas típicas em mim com que bombardeio os personagens =P). Quanto à Dâmaris, beeeeem, essa personagem tem muito que se lhe diga, mas... =P não digo mais nada!

Bjokas!!!!

Paula Marques = A minha fã cardíaca! Bem, sem problemas… Eu sou uma escritora cardíaca! Paula, as nossas aulas de Informática começam a ser parecidas… Eu não aguentei para ver as reviews e, na sexta –feira de manhã, durante a aula, fui dar uma espreitadinha ao mail… e dei um pulinho sentada na cadeira, levantei o punho no ar e praticamente gritei: "YESSSSS!" '… e ficou tudo a olhar… Foi muito embaraçoso =P Eu vou tentar não parar na melhor parte, mas é assim uma coisa que faz parte de mim… culpa o Shaka… Eu aturo este loiro 24 horas por dia, tenho que ser influenciada, não??? =P

Jokinhas!!!

Mari Marin = Dedico-te a ti e à Paula a rosa do Leão!  Ena, já tenho título para um novo fic! Tempo de abrir a caça ao leão hahahahahahahahaha (My gosh, estou a ficar com a típica risada mazinha do Shaka… o.O) Vês, seu loiro pálido… até a Marin diz que tu e a Dâmaris são o casal perfeito… deixa de dizer palavrões, pelo amor seja lá de quem for, tu és um aprendiz de buda, Shakyamuni! Sinceramente…  Ah, eu falei aquilo da  Dâmaris e do Mu só porque ia ser engraçado ver o Shaka a ficar de trombas, pelo menos levava uma lição de vida! Mas depois… buáááááá, o meu carneirinho ia ficar tristinho porque tinha de devolver a gatinha ao Shaka… e aqueles olhinhos lindos e fofinhos não foram feitos para chorar, foram feitos para sorrir… (hehehe, o loirinho já amuou com ciúmes =P)

            Bjokas!

            Pandora-Amamiya = hahahahaha resta saber o que fazer no final da história: O Shaka enfia-se no primeiro buraco que lhe aparece à frente com vergonha? O Mu vai à guerra? A Dâmaris resolve ficar com o… sei lá, Carlo? Ou com o Afrodite? O Shaka arma um escândalo? Ah, não sei, mas o Shaka tem que abrir literalmente os olhos nesta história… para TUDO. Mas foi uma viagem óptima, fazes umas viagens excelentes, podias abrir uma companhia e facturar toneladas e ouro! ;P!

            Bjokas e adorei a review!

            Kourin-sama = Ois!!! Gostei imenso da tua review! E vou tentar fazer uma continuação à altura dos elogios #.#. Se bem que uma amiga minha que tem lido os capítulos para me ajudar com uma ideia ou palavra, cada vez que ouve as minhas ideias fica com os olhos assim: O.O. Resta saber se consigo passar as ideias para aqui. Claro que vou conseguir, com reviews tão simpáticas e encorajadoras!

            Jokinhas!!! 

            Enfim, lá voltamos nós à vaca fria = Por favor, entendam que não tenho nada contra em relação a nenhuma religião, nem aos seus crentes, nem às suas crenças. Apenas contra o fanatismo, a hipocrisia que muitas vezes se lhe alia, sem culpa dos outros, tais como o luxo no Vaticano e, por exemplo, estarem a utilizar a religião para justificarem carnificinas e regimes obscurantistas no Médio Oriente.

            Sei que estou a insistir nesta ideia, mas é muito importante para mim que ela fique clara. Religião é um assunto delicado, que estou habituada a discutir com pessoas, que, tal como eu, não são praticantes e e muito menos crentes e que as estudam "de fora", uma vez que gosto bastante de estudar religiões. Já tive bastantes dissabores por causa deste tema e asseguro-lhe que foi precisa uma dose de coragem para o abordar neste fic. Apenas o acho um tema importante e claramente lógico no contexto do Santuário.

            Outra coisa que eu queria dizer é esta: eu sei falar inglês, francês, espanhol e um pouco de italiano. Agora escrever já só sei escrever bem inglês e latim e um pouco de francês. Por isso, dadas as várias línguas que eu ponho na boca de certos personagens, é normal que dê erros de escrita. Se eu der, eu gostaria que me corrigissem. E se alguém souber falar uma destas e me queira dar uma ajuda, ela será muito bem vinda , tá?

            É verdade, o FF.net postou mal o meu e-mail, vou tentar corrigir: ayanithildinmsn.com

            Se desta vez o meu e-mail aparecer errado, eu _juro_ que lanço uma Bênção do Senhor das Trevas virtual a quem estiver a dirigir isto! =P

Bjokas para todos os que acompanham a fic!!!

Ayan Ithildin  

Próximo capítulo: " Vestígios negros e brancos de um confronto… Iniciações."


	7. VI “Vestígios negros e brancos de um co

> > "Vestígios negros e brancos de um confronto... Iniciações"
>> 
>> _by__ Ayan Ithildin_
>> 
>> Shaka não errara as suas previsões: o jantar fora um autêntico desastre. As dez pragas do Egipto teriam sido mais fáceis de suportar, pensou Dâmaris. Depois afastou o pensamento, as dez pragas do Egipto também tinham dado problemas no jantar. O espírito natalício fora por água abaixo… não, também era melhor não falar em água, a história sobre a quem atribuir a autoria do dilúvio dera pano para mangas: até os hindus tinham o seu dilúvio. Pelo menos uma coisa era certa, pensou Dâmaris com ironia, todos os povos concordavam que tinha existido um dilúvio… Já era um principio. Depois resolveu deixar a ironia de lado
>> 
>> No fim de contas, pensava Dâmaris sentada na borda de uma floreira perto da porta do salão enquanto esperava pelo mestre, a cereja do bolo fora horas de violência linguística e a comida esquecida no prato. A rapariga continuava com vontade de mergulhar no Cosmos e ficar lá para sempre!
>> 
>> «Que falta de classe…» pensou Dâmaris, lembrando-se do nariz empinado e olhos vermelhos de Saori quando abandonara a mesa. Aquela mulher não sabia ficar de costas direitas, cabeça erguida e falar baixo fria e calculistamente? Para quê tanta paixão no discurso? Uma mulher na sua condição nunca poderia gritar e esbracejar _e chorar_ como uma criancinha que perdeu um chupa-chupa!
>> 
>> «E onde está Shaka?» Dâmaris queria ir dormir e recomeçar os treinos na manhã seguinte, longe de confusões.
>> 
>> «Dâmaris, vamos embora.» a voz do mestre ecoou zangada na sua mente. Dâmaris levantou-se e começou a segui-lo enquanto ele furava por entre aquela gente toda até à saída.
>> 
>> - Shaka! – Dâmaris estranhou Mu gritar pelo mestre quando podia pura e simplesmente chamá-lo telepaticamente. Mas depois reparou que o mestre parara com os punhos apertados. «Ele não quer parar. O que se passa?». Shaka voltou-se num repente. Os maxilares estavam cerrados numa frieza que a perturbou. Onde estava o homem que estivera consigo na varanda? – Porra, Shaka, acaba com isto de uma vez por todas!
>> 
>> - Acabo com o quê, Áries? – a voz de Shaka estava tão fria que Dâmaris podia jurar que ele deixara o coração no mesmo prato que o _fois__ gras_ em que ele nem sequer tinha tocado. – Acabou tudo à uma hora e meia.
>> 
>> - A Saori está tão perturbada… - suspirou Seiya, abanando a cabeça. Num repente tinham chegado todos. Mesmo de olhos fechados, Shaka pareceu fulminá-lo o olhar.
>> 
>> - Ela está furiosa. E desorientada. – Mu suspirou. _– Shaka, ela é uma criança!_
>> 
>> - Desorientada? _Desorientada?_ Áries, eu tentei-lhe mostrar que este jantar era um erro, que não valia a pena mexer em feridas que, mal ou bem, cicatrizam. Que _obviamente _nenhuma religião gosta de perder crentes para religiões que, de um momento para o outro, renascem das cinzas. Eu avisei-a. _Tu avisaste-a! _Se ela não ouviu foi porque não quis. Não me interessa que chore, não quero saber dos impactos que esta decisão estúpida vai ter: ela que se arranje sozinha!
>> 
>> - Tu não podes ver que ela tem apenas 18 anos? – barafustou Mu.
>> 
>> - Por Buda, Mu, abre os olhos! Até… até a Dâmaris, que tem 18 anos, teve juízo suficiente para ver que deste jantar só iam sair problemas!
>> 
>> - Pois, mas não teve juízo suficiente para tentar não arranjar problemas. – a voz de Hyoga caiu como uma pedra no charco. O loiro olhava Dâmaris com frieza. Aquilo era demais para a jovem. O rosto moldou-se em pedra fria, tal como o do mestre, e os olhos verdes pareceram estreitar-se tão frios que estavam.
>> 
>> - Eu posso saber do que estás a falar? – o olhar de Hyoga vacilou por um segundo.
>> 
>> - Custa-te muito fazer a oração?
>> 
>> - Eu não sou religiosa. Seria hipócrita se, não sendo praticante nem ao menos acreditasse na religião, me pusesse a fazer essa oração. E eu não sou hipócrita. – concluiu a jovem voltando-lhe as costas. Antes que Mu voltasse a atazanar Shaka, Hyoga respondeu acaloradamente.
>> 
>> - Não, és apenas géniozinho insensível e sem coração. – Dâmaris esperou uns segundos e voltou-se lentamente. Os olhos encontraram os do cavaleiro.
>> 
>> - O que foi, Alexei? Sentes-te inseguro na minha presença? Será que o que eu disse abalou assim tão fortemente as tuas convicções? – o loiro olhou-a perturbado. – Quanto a não ter coração, é algo de que me orgulho.
>> 
>> A frieza com que a jovem declarou isto chocou quem a ouviu. Hyoga acabou por desviar os olhos.
>> 
>> - Er… Shaka, vai lá falar com Saori. – acabou Mu por dizer. Escusado. Saori apareceu no seu vestido vermelho a condizer perfeitamente com os olhos chorosos. Não obstante, tinha voltado à sua habitual arrogância.
>> 
>> - Shaka de Virgem, preciso de falar contigo. – Shaka pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Dâmaris.
>> 
>> - Falamos amanhã. Dâmaris tem que ir dormir.
>> 
>> - Falamos agora! – novamente Saori parecia uma criança a fazer uma birra.
>> 
>> - Falamos sobre quê? Pensei que o assunto tinha sido encerrado à duas noites atrás. Não foi isso que me disseste?
>> 
>> - Será que já nem os meus cavaleiros me respeitam? – visto assim, até dava um pouco de pena.
>> 
>> «Shaka, vai falar com ela.»
>> 
>> «Dâmaris…»
>> 
>> «Quando eu erro voltas a falar comigo.»
>> 
>> «Ela não é minha aprendiza.»
>> 
>> «Aprendemos todos uns com os outros.»
>> 
>> - Seja, Dâmaris. – suspirou Shaka, voltando o rosto para Saori. – Eu vou falar contigo.
>> 
>> - Eu levo-a a casa, Shaka. – prontificou-se Afrodite. – Vou fazer a guarda com Carlo lá em baixo. – Shaka limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça antes de seguir Saori.
>> 
>> Dâmaris rolou na cama e olhou para o relógio: 3 da manhã. O mestre ainda não passara. O que estava ele a discutir à uma hora e meia? O sono desaparecera assim que se deitara. Ficara a pensar no jantar e à espera que o mestre passasse. Ergueu-se sacudindo os cabelos para trás e sentou-se na posição de meditação. Entrou no Cosmos.
>> 
>> O seu inconsciente trabalhara durante o jantar. Agora, se bem que não os distinguisse muito bem, conseguia ver as essências dos cavaleiros movendo-se à sua volta. Procurou a do mestre, fácil de distinguir das outras por ser tão diferente. E por estar completa, claro. Shaka estava junto a uma essência que parecia dividida em duas. A segunda era muito parecida à do mestre. Dâmaris percebeu que era a essência de Athena. Resolveu começar a desenvolver a sua visão dos cosmos, indo descobrindo a essência completa das coisas até ficar com sono. O trabalho era fácil mas monótono. Passado bastante tempo, Dâmaris sentiu uma essência mover-se perto de si: o mestre voltava para casa. Dâmaris viu-o chegar a casa e entrar no que devia ser o quarto. Os sentidos fracamente desenvolvidos no Cosmos da rapariga foram, no entanto, suficientes para sentir como ele estava cansado.
>> 
>> Abriu os olhos e deitou-se. Não sabia dizer porquê, mas saber que o mestre estava na casa ao lado fazia-a sentir-se segura. Segura de quê também não sabia.
>> 
>> Dâmaris entrou na cozinha do mestre às oito em ponto, mas encontrou-a vazia. E sem o pequeno-almoço preparado. Também não estava na sala de treinos nem na sala de estar. Seguiu o cosmos até uma porta entreaberta. Dâmaris, curiosa, empurrou a porta e entrou num quarto mergulhado numa penumbra suave. Andou com passos leves até à cama.
>> 
>> O corpo de Shaka estava abandonado em cima da cama, ainda com as calças da festa e os sapatos, tendo apenas tirado o casaco e a camisa que estavam jogas em cima de um sofá. O cavaleiro estava profundamente adormecido. Talvez não tanto. As sobrancelhas estavam franzidas. Estaria com pesadelos? Talvez fosse frio… Dâmaris puxou com cuidado o cobertor que estava aos pés da cama e tapou-o suavemente. «É melhor ir-me embora e voltar lá para a hora de almoço» pensou a jovem voltando as costas.
>> 
>> Foi quando sentiu uma mão apertar-lhe o pulso e, torcendo-lhe o braço, puxá-la para trás. Deu um grito de surpresa caiu sentada no colchão.
>> 
>> - Dâmaris! – disse Shaka aliviado largando-lhe o pulso. Dâmaris esfregou-o.
>> 
>> - Vê se controlas a força, Shaka! Qualquer dia fico sem braço! – protestou. Depois sorriu quando olhou para o mestre, que parecia um miúdo acabado de acordar, o cabelo loiro despenteado e a franja caindo-lhe para o rosto claro, cuja expressão era de sono. – És sempre assim quando acordas? - não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.
>> 
>> - Assim como? – perguntou Shaka esticando um braço e esfregando o peito e a barriga (extremamente bem definidos, como Dâmaris não pode deixar de reparar) desnudos com a mão do outro, antes de o esticar também, espreguiçando-se. – Violento? Só quando está alguém no quarto quando acordo.
>> 
>> - Sendo assim duvido que te cases. – disse Dâmaris agradecendo aos céus dele não ter percebido a pergunta.
>> 
>> - Bem, nesse caso a minha reacção matutina iria depender da actividade nocturna. – brincou ele sorrindo, enquanto se levantava espreguiçando-se outra vez. Dâmaris corou novamente. Mas ficou contente por mestre estar brincalhão. De repente Shaka voltou-se para ela muito sério. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.
>> 
>> - O que foi?
>> 
>> - Nada, estava só a pensar numa coisa…
>> 
>> - O qu… - Dâmaris não conseguiu acabar a pergunta pois Shaka fez-lhe um ataque de cócegas. Ela começou a gritar e a rir ao mesmo tempo enquanto se tentava escapar das mãos dele que pareciam saber exactamente a maneira e o local em que ela tinha mais cócegas. Contorcendo-se de riso deitada em cima da cama, por entre ameaças entre as pausas para respirar de coisas que lhe faria quando ele a largasse, Dâmaris via-o rir-se perdidamente, soltando gargalhadas bem dispostas.
>> 
>> - Shaka… pára… pára… eu… não… não…consigo… respirar… Shaka…!
>> 
>> Shaka acabou por parar e ficou a sorrir trocista enquanto Dâmaris tentava meter ar dentro dos pulmões.
>> 
>> - Então este é o teu ponto fraco… Acho melhor trabalhares bem Dâmaris, porque tenho uns castigos excelentes em mente… - Shaka começou a rir-se enquanto a rapariga o olhava indignada e começava a levantar-se para responder. O cavaleiro recomeçou a fazer-lhe cócegas na barriga. Dâmaris recomeçou a contorcer-se.
>> 
>> - Pára… Shaka… pára!...
>> 
>> Shaka parou a rir-se. Levantou-se da cama e espreguiçou-se novamente.
>> 
>> - Tenho que ir tomar um banho. – estendeu-lhe a mão e ajudou-a a levantar-se, agarrando-a para ela não cair da cama. Ainda a tremer por causa das cócegas, Dâmaris demorou algum tempo até recuperar o equilíbrio.
>> 
>> - Tu és mau. – censurou-o. Shaka continuava a sorrir trocista enquanto a segurava pelos braços.
>> 
>> - Eu sei. – soltou-a – Vai indo para a cozinha que eu já lá vou ter.
>> 
>> - Ena ena, grande surpresa. – disse Shaka entrando na cozinha enquanto dobrava as mangas da camisa branca semi-aberta. – Que cheirinho.
>> 
>> Há muito tempo que ninguém me preparava o café da manhã.
>> 
>> - Não te habitues. – avisou Dâmaris fazendo saltar as últimas torradas da torradeira e colocando-as em cima de uma pilha de pão torrado. Sentou-se à mesa de frente para o mestre.
>> 
>> - Não te preocupes eu não me habituo a milagres. – retrucou Shaka com um sorriso provocador. – Sabes… - ficou mais sério – à bocado ali no quarto é que eu reparei que tu estás muito magra.
>> 
>> - E daí?
>> 
>> - Daí que eu acho ser uma excelente altura para começares o treino físico. – Dâmaris parou de comer e olhou para ele. – Estás a ver, tu já perdeste a massa gorda. Quero que comeces a treinar antes que percas a massa muscular.
>> 
>> - Treino físico?
>> 
>> - "bvio.
>> 
>> - Er… Shaka… - Dâmaris corou e pousou a chávena. Era um bocado vergonhoso admitir aquilo. O mestre mantinha as sobrancelhas erguidas. – deixa-me esclarecer um ou dois pontos: eu não tenho a mínima aptidão para ginástica. Nem sequer sei subir a uma corda. – Shaka sorriu – E não te rias de mim!
>> 
>> - Não me estou a rir de ti, miúda. Estou-me a rir da tua falta de fé em mim.
>> 
>> - Desculpa, há 16 anos que tentam fazer de mim uma ginasta, ou uma lutadora, ou qualquer coisa assim e nunca conseguiram.
>> 
>> - Bem, eu nunca tentei. Mereço uma oportunidade, não? – Shaka continuava a sorrir. Dâmaris corou e baixou a cabeça. – Ou será que o problema é tu não gostares de fazer desporto? – Dâmaris corou ainda mais e começou a gaguejar. Shaka levantou-se e fez-lhe sinal que a seguisse. Parou à porta de um quarto e mandou-a entrar. Dâmaris entrou num ginásio e olhou Shaka que sorria trocista:
>> 
>> - Bem vinda à tua sala de treino dos próximos cinco meses.
>> 
>> Dâmaris sentiu o coração a falhar: aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira…
>> 
>> N. A.: Bem, ficou um bocadinho mais pequeno este capítulo… _Mas_ foi intencional. Adivinhem porquê :P
>> 
>> Agora sim, a Dâmaris ficou totalmente oposta a mim. Não é que eu goste de fazer todos os desportos, mas que me tira a natação e o kempo, tira-me tudo! Além do Yoga. Quer dizer, ultimamente não tenho muito tempo para praticar por causa da proximidade dos exames… Já só tenho cinco anos, depois não vai ficar bem uma juíza escrever estas coisas, né? :P
>> 
>> EI, qual é, Sha? Como eu "não tenho juízo suficiente para ser juíza?"
>> 
>> Beeemmm…
>> 
>> Pipe = Muyu… Delicadez e sobriedade, eu tento, Pipe, eu tento… mas eu sou de gémeos, tenho quatro personalidades e essa tem a mania de tirar férias :P brincadeira! Eu acho que não estou a chocar ninguém, e também acho que não estou a dizer mentiras (nem estou a expressar verdades, verdade se lhe diga), então, a minha consciência está limpa.
>> 
>> Quer dizer, ao lado do Shaka… o Shun e ele SÃO os mais belos do Santuário! Eu também podia falar dos meus maninhos, Saga e Kanon, mas não quero ser partidarista nem incestuosa… ;P É verdade, PARABÉNS ADIANTADOS PARA OS MEUS MANINHOS FOFOS- 30 Maio!!!!! Ok, vamos deixar a loucura de parte, tá :P? Mas ninguém me mata se eu falar do Aioria pois não? Nem do Mu…? É melhor parar ou ainda vem o Santuário inteiro… quase!
>> 
>> Quanto ao Carlo e ao Afrodite… Ahhhh, nada como uma bela "amizade"… O Camus tinha que fazer a apresentação em francês, óbvio! Eu não sou de deixar passar uma oportunidade destas sem fazer rien! Se bem que foi a pensar em ti :P Estava a ver se reparavas ;) O Shura vai ser tipo bomba, pedra no charco, imprevisível mas… delicioso!
>> 
>> Bjokas!!!!!!
>> 
>> Mari Marin = Aquela cena da rosa _tinha_ que ser feita pelo Aioria, mas tinha mesmo!!!! Não havia outro que ficasse tão… charmoso e elegante, mas divertido e galante, como ele… como um verdadeiro cavaleiro… ai
>> 
>> A questão do trágico, bem… Essa fic baseia-se, e muito, apesar da parte fantasiosa, em episódios com bases reais. Na vida real, o percurso de uma pessoa não é um mar de rosas: às vezes é um mar de espinhos. Então, acho que não vou conseguir fazer algo directo a um final feliz. Mas claro que vai ter coisas muito boas
>> 
>> A cena da varanda também foi real, pelo menos a situação, mas não conto o resto :P!
>> 
>> Bjokinhas!!!!
>> 
>> Paula Marques = O mesmo não posso eu dizer das minhas aulas de informática…' bem, isto começa a tornar-se crónico… se as aulas não tivessem no fim e toda a gente a fazer disparates, acho que me internavam… :P O IKKI PELADO??? ONDE??? CADÊ????? ;) Era bom, era… Mas eu prometo tentar fazer o teu sorriso ficar ainda maior!!!! Podemos substituir o Ikki pelado por _outro_ cavaleiro pelado…. Né???
>> 
>> Eu estou a ficar fora de controlo, meus deuses… e a culpa é toda deste loiro que eu realmente adoro… :P
>> 
>> Bjokas!!!!
>> 
>> Kourin-sama = Eu também não sei se como é que ela consegue manter o sangue frio ao pé dele… Acho que _eu_ não conseguia (estou cada vez pior '… ) Mas se eu fizesse ela cair aos pés dele não tinha piada… Além de rolar hentai do inicio ao fim, todas as mulheres fazem isso com ele… eu quero que ele faça isso com _ela_! Por isso ela é assim, tão ou mais fria que ele!
>> 
>> Quanto à religião, eu não estou a fim de criar disputas, e, embora respeite imenso a religião, de facto choca-me ouvir certas coisas como já ouvi entidades portuguesas no Vaticano dizerem em conferências a que fui, cá em Portugal. E quem diz esses, diz também outros.
>> 
>> Agora "a pergunta que não cala"… vai ficar mesmo calada HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA não, pronto, não posso responder… ADIVINHEM!!!!
>> 
>> Bjokas ;)!!!!
>> 
>> Pandora-Amamiya = Mas vocês querem cenas melosas entre eles os dois…? Nossa, eu nunca teria adivinhado…! Eu até estava a pensar em deixar o hentai de fora… MENTIRA! Eu sou louca por ele! É óbvio que tenho que pô-lo em acção! E depois desse trabalho todo…
>> 
>> A tragédia… bem, vai ter tragédia, também, como eu já disse em relação ao drama… mas o resto, só lendo! :P
>> 
>> Obrigada com a força em relação à religião!!!
>> 
>> Bjokinhas!!!!
>> 
>> June Briefs = bem… ' e desta vez foi certeiro, hein, June? Mas já podias ter dito isto há mais tempo. Certo, mas eu sabia que ia acontecer.
>> 
>> Obrigada pelos elogios, para quem não sabe, tem sido a June que me ajuda, de vez em quando, com as fics e as lê em primeiro lugar (tipo censura de linguagem, porque há palavras cá com um significado muito diferente então ela ajuda-me a compor para "os dois lados". Merci bien, June ). Adorei a review!
>> 
>> E eu pensei que o trato era eu entrar no grupo e ter o Shun de volta para mim também… NOT FAIR; EU AMO O SHUN, toda a gente já reparou nisso, não foi??? Mas eu sei que tu amas o Shaka :P na psicologia isso chama-se relações de "amor-ódio" :P
>> 
>> Agora a parte delicada, né?
>> 
>> Disseste tudo muito bem, mas faltou-te um detalhe: eu quando disse que estudava religiões, eu realmente estudo todas as religiões que me parecem interessante e influentes, então eu conheço a vida de Jesus Cristo (o qual não me custa absolutamente nada admitir ter sido um grande homem, e que considero um filósofo que não é cego mas é optimista, por isso já estás a ver: tenho-o em grande conta, e concordo com muitas das suas ideias), até porque eu já li a biblia de pio a pavio. E, entre nós, quantos foram aqueles que já a leram? Ok, mas eu li, e digo-te mais: E apoio Jesus Cristo é muitas das suas ideias, mas nunca Jesus ordenou que se construíssem Igrejas ou que houvesse um sumo-pontifice ou até mesmo um padre a "governar" os outros homens. ele apenas disse isto "onde estiverem dois ou três, eu estarei entre vós e honraremos o Senhor". É mais ou menos isto que ele diz. E também diz que, sozinho, um homem pode honrar o Senhor.
>> 
>> Realmente consideras-me budista? Tenho vontade de levar isso num enorme elogio. Só que, se eu fosse budista, eu seria realmente budista, segundo os ensinamentos primários e originais de buda e não uma budista dessas actuais que seguem aquilo que o império chinês, após anos de censura e mudanças, deixou fluir como sendo o verdadeiro budismo, quando, no fim de contas, tem mais de metade das ideias de buda ao contrário apenas porque lhes é conveniente, entre as quais o estatuto da mulher (Sabias que a tia e um das mulheres de Shakyammuni fizeram parte do seu primeiro grupo de discipulos? e entre elas, muitas mais!). De qualquer maneira, eu nunca seria totalmente budista, mesmo do budismo original, porque existem certas ideias com as quais não concordo e penso que, em certas análises, ele cometeu pequenos erros de interpretação. De qualquer maneira, como considero Jesus Cristo, também considero Buda um filósofo, até porque, no budismo original, buda não é um deus, não existe o buda, mas sim os budas, já que buda significa " o ilumindao", aquele que chega à iluminação e, muitos homens chegaram e ainda podem chegar. Por isso mesmo, eu vejo o budismo original tal como ele é: uma filosofia, como o nihilismo ou o existencialismo.
>> 
>> E eu escolhi o Vaticano por uma razão muito simples: quer queiramos quer não, o Vaticano é muito poderoso (oscila entre o primeiro e segundo maior banco mundial e é accionista maior em muitas das empresas mas fortes do mundo, muitas das quais produzem aquilo que tanto criticam) e o Catolicismo a religião mais praticada no mundo. Mas a razão até ultrapassa isto, porque, para mim, religião é amor e cada um pratica como quer e a que quer e não é um grupo de pessoas que, por acaso, até é a fatia mais pequena de uma religião, que vai caracterizar os outros praticantes que são a maioria e, muitas vezes, muito melhores crentes, praticantes, etc. Também não quero criticar todos os padres. Conheço bastantes e tenho um que é um amigo muito especial, um homem culto em todas as direcções, como eu poucos vejo. O catolicismo é uma das poucas religiões dominantes que tem um sistema hierarquizado, por isso escolhi-o, só isso. Além disso, o próprio mundo prefere a opinião do Papa à do Dalai-Lama, então eu também estou no direito de por, neste caso, o Vaticano ao invés do budismo, se bem que, este budismo actual, comigo não entra… Mas tanto o Papa como o Dalai-Lama são pessoas que eu respeito muito.
>> 
>> Realmente não sei como é o catolicismo aí no Brasil, mas vejo bem como é aqui na Europa e cada vez se torna pior. Por isso, dou a minha opinião do ângulo em que posso ver, aquele mais próximo do Vaticano.
>> 
>> Mas o escândalo também já acabou, até porque o jantar terminou e o Shaka não quer nem mais ouvir falar nele ' Deixemos isto para lá, agora o clima vai começar a aquecer… em todos os sentidos!
>> 
>> "Continue logo que essas meninas ainda irão babar muito com essa maravilha de história." = foi ela que disse, hein? Depois não me responsabilizem...
>> 
>> Eu realmente exagerei no tamnho, né??? ' ' ' ...
>> 
>> Eu adoro-te, June, apesar de andar-mos quase sempre à porrada :P
>> 
>> Muitas bjokas pra minha "mummy"!!!!
>> 
>> Agora, tenho que ir fazer os deveres da escola… MAS QUE PREGUIÇA! NÃO QUERO! As próximas quatro actualizações deverão sair mais cedo, as minhas aulas acabam para a semana e tenho a semana a seguir livre da escola para me preparar para os exames. Depois acho que se calhar posso falahar num dia ou outro, mas a culpa não é minha… eu não sou uma iluminada tipo Shaka, né? Quem me dera
>> 
>> Bjokas para todos os que lêem esta fic!!!!!
>> 
>> Ayan Ithildin
>> 
>> Próximo capítulo = "Treinando o corpo, abrindo o coração".


	8. VII “Treinando o corpo, abrindo o cor

"Treinando o corpo, abrindo o coração"

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

            Dâmaris correu pelas escadas, abriu a porta do templo e entrou a correr até à cozinha.

            - Cinco para as oito. – disse o mestre. Depois fez um pequeno sorriso. – Excelente.

            - Está a ficar mais difícil, Shaka. O mês de Maio está a acabar e o calor começa a ser insuportável, mesmo às sete da manhã. Quando chegar Julho não aguento! – Dâmaris sentou-se num dos bancos altos da cozinha. Estava mais alta, o corpo bem trabalhado. Não se modificaria mais. E, segundo Shaka, ainda bem. A aprendiza já chamava atenção demais da maneira que estava. – Mestre? – Dâmaris olhava-o por cima da torrada.

            - Eu vou pensar numa solução. Vais para o ginásio até há hora de almoço, ok? Tenho assuntos para tratar. – as relações com Saori haviam melhorado bastante. Pelo que Dâmaris havia observado, Athena andava mais "ao de cima". Logo, teoricamente, não era Saori.

            - Como quiseres, mestre. – Dâmaris levantou-se e encaminhou-se para o ginásio. Shaka abriu os olhos e observou a aprendiza. Voltou a fechá-los. Decididamente, precisava de manter os lobos esfomeados longe da carne fresca.

            Dâmaris estava a treinar luta corpo-a-corpo com um inimigo imaginário quando Shaka voltou. Com o cosmos desenvolvido e um à-vontade tremendo no próprio Cosmos, os movimentos eram mais rápidos e precisos. Dâmaris aprendera bem depressa. Talvez nunca tivesse tido os professores certos, mas falta de aptidão para o desporto era algo que ela não tinha, de certeza absoluta. Fora apenas preciso treino.

            Shaka baixou o cosmos ao mínimo e aproximou-se, esticando a mão para um dos seus ombros. Dâmaris levou as duas mãos atrás e atirou o surpreendido mestre ao chão, por cima do seu ombro.

            -Ai! – Shaka sentou-se no chão ainda surpreso. Dâmaris sorria com ar de troça. – Ok, como soubeste?

            - Vi-te. – Dâmaris apontou com um dedo a cabeça. Tinha-o visto no Cosmos. Shaka riu-se.

            - Aprendeste a estar nos dois mundos ao mesmo tempo… Desde quando, diz lá.

            - Uma semana, mais ou menos. – Shaka não respondeu. Sabia que a aprendiza gostava de lhe pregar peças do género, conseguir fazer as coisas e não dizer. – Mas só quis que soubesses quando conseguisse controlar bem. Além disso, provas são melhores que palavras, certo? – Shaka estendeu-lhe a mão.

            - Ajuda o teu velho mestre a levantar-se. – Dâmaris agarrou-lhe a mão e puxou-o.

            - Não sejas lamechas. Sabes bem que não és velho nenhum. Tens 25 anos, o corpo bem trabalhado e cara de um tipo de 18. E estás longe de ser senil.

            - Eu sei. Estava-me só a armar. – e atirou-a ao chão da mesma maneira que ela lhe fizera. Dâmaris bateu com as costas no chão e soltou um gemido surdo. A seguir olhou-o, os orbes verdes muito brilhantes. – Nunca te esqueças de estar atenta. O inimigo não avisa quando ataca. 

            Dâmaris levantou-se de um pulo e pôs-se em posição. Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas.

            - Queres lutar comigo? – Shaka estava extremamente sério. Pareceu ponderar. – Vamos esperar duas semanas.

            Dâmaris abriu a boca num protesto mudo, revirou os olhos e deixou-se cair sentada no chão, na perfeita imagem do abatimento.

            - Tu não acreditas no que eu sou capaz. – Shaka agachou-se à sua frente.

            - Acredito mais que tu. Não era eu que há cinco meses dizia que nunca ia conseguir fazer nada. – Dâmaris olhou o rosto do mestre. – Duas semanas, Dâmaris. Na segunda semana de Junho temos o nosso primeiro combate. Combinado? – ergueu-se e estendeu-lhe a mão. Dâmaris pareceu considerar a situação e apertou-a, deixando-o puxá-la para cima.

No final da semana, Dâmaris entrou distraída na sala de estar antes de jantar, ainda a espirrar da espuma que lhe entrara no nariz durante o banho.

Descalçou as sandálias e sentou-se em cima das pernas num sofá.

            - Assim fazes varizes. – disse o mestre na posição de meditação no sofá em frente. Dâmaris sentou-se de pernas cruzadas, como o mestre. – Assim está melhor.

            - Pensava que não te importavas que eu tivesse as pernas feias, cheias de varizes. Era da maneira que ninguém olhava para elas.

            - Eu prezo que a minha aprendiza seja bonita e saudável. De qualquer modo é melhor que olhem para as tuas pernas que para outros sítios… - respondeu o mestre casualmente. Dâmaris atirou-lhe uma almofada. – Sobretudo quando usas essas saias. – até porque em boa verdade, as saias tinham-lhe ficado bem mais curtas.

            - Pareces um pai super protector ou um marido prepotente ou eu sei lá, Shaka!

- Gostei dessa do marido prepotente. Acho que combina mais comigo. – respondeu Shaka trocista, sem sair da posição de meditação e atirando-lhe a almofada de volta.

Dâmaris riu-se e olhou para o outro lado da sala. Os seus olhos caíram no enorme presente que estava em cima da mesa. Ficou curiosa.

- O que é?

- Porque não vais ver? E não vale apelar ao cosmos. – Dâmaris levantou-se a aproximou-se da caixa. Quando lhe ia tocar a caixa deu um estremeção que a assustou. Olhou para o mestre, convencida de que aquilo era uma partida, mas ele permanecia impávido e sereno. Desfez o enorme laço vermelho e abriu a tampa.

- Oh! – meteu as mãos dentro da caixa e tirou um gatinho com olhos curiosos. Apertou-o contra o peito. – Oh, tão querido!

- Achas que eu me ia esquecer? – perguntou o Shaka atrás dela. Pôs o gatinho de novo dentro da caixa e voltou-se para o cavaleiro. – Feliz aniversário, Dâmaris. – a rapariga abraçou-o. Abraçou-a durante uns momentos até que percebeu que ela estava a chorar. Afastou-a e segurando-lhe o queixo, fê-la olhar para ele. – O que foi? – Dâmaris continuou a chorar baixinho. – O que se passa? Não gostaste da prenda?

- Não é isso. É só que… -Dâmaris recomeçou a chorar. Confuso, Shaka abraçou-a outra vez, fazendo-lhe festas no cabelo.

- Anda cá. Senta-te. – disse, sentando Dâmaris num sofá e sentando-se ao lado dela. - O que foi? – não recebendo resposta nenhuma deixou-a encostar-se a ele, fazendo-lhe festas no cabelo. Shaka começou a ficar preocupado. Pouco a pouco o choro foi diminuindo até que parou de vez. A rapariga endireitou-se, esfregando os olhos para limpar as lágrimas. – O que foi Dâmaris?

- É só que… lembrei-me do _Gawain_… - Shaka pareceu não entender. – O meu outro gatinho. Ele… foi a última prenda que a minha mãe me deu antes de … de…

- O que aconteceu ao… _Gawain_? Morreu no incêndio? – Dâmaris limpou uma última lágrima e abanou a cabeça.

- Morreu à quatro anos. Envenenado. – Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas – Foi um castigo que o meu pai me deu. – levantou-se e foi até à caixa onde o gatinho miava. Shaka pode fazer a cara mais estupefacta da sua vida sem ser incomodado, pensando que espécie de pai mata o gatinho da filha como castigo. Dâmaris voltou-se com o gatinho ao colo e Shaka compôs uma expressão neutra.

            - É um gato ocidental… - disse a jovem enquanto observava o gato desde a ponta da cauda até ás unhas minúsculas. Sentou-o no colo. O gatinho, de um pelo cinzento lustroso que parecia brilhar com as diferentes incidências da luz e uns olhos incrivelmente azuis, tentou pular para o chão. Ela puxou-o para cima outra vez.

            - Que nome lhe vais dar? – perguntou Shaka enquanto o gatinho trepava pelos ombros de Dâmaris.

            - Hum… já que ao outro dei o nome do braço esquerdo do rei Arthur… A este vou-lhe chamar… - a rapariga levantou o gato e olhou-o fixamente – _Mordred__…­_ -concluiu. O gatinhou miou.

            - _Mordred__!? – _exclamou Shaka estupefacto. – Não o deverias chamar de _Lancelot_?

            - Não é Lancelot, é Lancelet que se diz. É saxónio e significa "flecha-d'elfos". – corrigiu a jovem – E é claro que não lhe vou chamar _Lancelet_!

            - É claro porquê? – quis saber Shaka.

            - Porque o Lancelet e o Arthur eram uns estúpidos imbecis que a única coisa que faziam eram correr atrás das saias daquela rainha imprestável, fútil e idiota, quando podiam perfeitamente ter mantido Avalon no poder. Mas não! _Tinham_ que destruir tudo por causa daquela palerma que depois de meter os cornos num e ter tornado o outro um traidor perjuro se foi encafuar num convento a chorar as mágoas da sua vida…

            - Visto por esse ponto, o gato jamais se poderá chamar _Lancelo__… Lancelet.  _– concordou. – Mas _Mordred_… _Mordred_ significa "conselho superior da morte", Vais chamar isso ao animal?

            - Encara isto do ponto de vista socrático. O Conselho Final de Zeus, o tribunal das almas onde os três juízes, Minos, Éacos e Radamantis decidem para onde vai a alma do morto: céu ou inferno. Diz lá Shaka – a rapariga sorriu estranhamente – haverá Conselho mais justo e mais credível?

            - Eu digo, que tu, minha menina  – Shaka tocou-lhe com o dedo entre as sobrancelhas – és mais do que o que pareces. – Dâmaris riu-se. – Por acaso preocupaste-me quando estavas a chorar. – Dâmaris olhou-o. – Pensei que te estavas a ir abaixo com o treino.

            - Eu já te mostro quem se está a ir abaixo… - rosnou ela antes de pegar numa almofada e começar a acertar-lhe onde desse mais jeito. Shaka conseguiu escapar-lhe e levantou-se rindo.

            - Dâmaris, pára… Ai! – a jovem concentrara-se e conseguira com que todas as almofadas da sala se virassem contra o mestre. – Isto não vale!

            - Na guerra vale tudo! Aliás… - Shaka acertou-lhe com uma almofada no nariz. – Isto É guerra. – o feroz combate de almofadas que se seguiu só terminou quando um enorme jarrão chinês se ia espatifando no chão. Shaka segurou-o por pouco.

            - É melhor passarmos à guerra da comida. – disse o cavaleiro dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

            - _Mordred__... bsbsbs… _anda gatinho lindo! _Mordred__…_ - chamou Dâmaris fazendo o gatinho sair debaixo de uma pirâmide de almofadas. O bichinho deu um pulo para a frente, um para trás, deu uma corridinha e começou a brincar com as franjas de um dos atilhos dos cortinados da sala. – _Mordred_! – o gatinho parou de brincar e seguiu Dâmaris, esbarrando num ou noutro "obstáculo".

-  É melhor ir-me deitar. – disse Dâmaris fechando o livro e olhando a noite escura pela janela.

            - A propósito, acerca da corrida de manhã – Dâmaris olhou-o – Podes vir correr comigo. Estás aqui às cinco e meia da manhã.

            - Não, deixa, não te quero prejudicar o treino. – Shaka sorriu.

            - Não te preocupes, não prejudicas. – Dâmaris levantou-se.

            - Então, está bem. Ah, outra coisa: Obrigado. – curvou-se e beijou o cavaleiro com carinho na bochecha. – Pela prenda. Boa noite.

            - Boa noite, Dâmaris… - Shaka abriu os olhos e viu a aprendiza a sair da sala com o gato pendurado nos ombros. Pouco depois a porta da rua bateu. O perfume da jovem continuava na sala.

            Finalmente o jovem mestre tinha o que sempre queria: a aprendiza completamente desapegada do corpo, do rosto, da beleza humana, do mundano. Mas, quer quisesse quer não, a verdade era só uma: Dâmaris era uma mulher. _Estava _uma mulher. E a mais bela mulher que ele já havia visto. E isso Shaka era forçado a admitir.

            Mas ela era mais do que uma mulher deslumbrante. Shaka sentiu a conhecida sensação que tinha de vez em quando, quando treinava a jovem ou simplesmente pensava nela. O potencial da rapariga não era o que ele esperava. Quanto mais ele a treinava, mais potencial ela mostrava. Como se nunca acabasse, como se cada vez que o potencial era satisfeito um novo potencial surgia. Aquela sensação que raramente sentia, insegurança, invadiu-o de novo. Ele tinha que treiná-la bem. Custasse o que custasse. _Ele não podia falhar em nada_.

            «Com dúvidas de novo, pequeno Shaka?»

            «Mestre… Só tu me chamas "pequeno".»

            «Para mim serás sempre uma criança.»

            O rapaz sentiu-se entrar no Cosmos ao apelo do seu Mestre. Ele podia ser o Mestre agora, mas mesmos os mestres precisam sempre dos seus mestres. E Shaka precisava de lições. Porque o ser humano está sempre a aprender. Porque essa é a lei do Cosmos. Porque esse é o preço a pagar pela liberdade.  

N.A.: Para não dizerem que sou má (hahahaha) e para festejar os anos do meus irmãos Kanon e Saga e os meus (e o de todos nascidos a 30 de Maio ;) ) resolvi ter um ataque de bondade e, reparando que, de facto, estes dois capítulos saíram bem mais curtos, e publicar não um, mas DOIS capítulos com TRÊS dias de antecedência!!!!!

            Será que estou a ficar com uma veia de publicidade????

            Comentários no próximo capítulo (e as bjokas também :P) !!!!!!!

Próximo capítulo: "Conflitos: o passado negro de um anjo… humano e mortal"


	9. VIII “Conflitos: o passado negro de

"Conflitos: o passado negro de um anjo… humano e mortal"

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

            - Dâmaris, vai-te vestir. A Senhora chamou-nos. – Dâmaris saiu do Cosmos curiosa, sobretudo porque o mestre parecia zangado. Abriu a boca para perguntar qualquer coisa mas ele cortou-lhe a palavra. – Despacha-te, miúda!

            Dez minutos depois subiam as escadas em passo rápido. Na verdade a rapariga tinha que quase correr para acompanhar as passadas do taciturno mestre, dignas de Aldebaraan. Chegada ao cimo de dois terços da escadaria a jovem começou a sentir que se passava alguma coisa de errado, a avaliar pelo espírito de quem estava lá em cima. Sobretudo porque havia gente que ela não conhecia.

            - Mestre… mestre o que se passa? – perguntou preocupada.

            - Isso gostava eu de saber… - rosnava Shaka. Há entrada esbarraram com Miro.  

            - Demoraram-se. Já estava a pensar que alguém tinha decidido fugir. – Miro riu-se e calou-se quando Shaka o empurrou bruscamente para o lado. Dâmaris ficou confusa tanto com o comportamento de Shaka como pelas palavras de Miro.

            - Sai da frente, Escorpião…

            Shaka conduziu-a para uma sala grande, de grandes janelas por onde entrava o sol da manhã. Saori estava sentada numa cadeira de espaldar alto, e à frente dela estava, ladeado de dois brutamontes e um individuo baixinho com um bigode tipo escova e uma pasta na mão, um atraente rapaz dos seus 22 anos, com os cabelos escuros ondulados curtos e uns olhos de um azul escuro com violeta bastante frios.

            O coração de Dâmaris deu um salto, mas ela controlou-se a tempo de ninguém reparar em nada. Ninguém excepto Shaka que nada disse. Mestre e aluna chegaram junto de Saori, fizeram uma vénia e esperaram que ela falasse.

            - Dâmaris, chamei-te por uma razão simples. Este senhor garante conhecer-te, aliás, tem andado à tua procura à quase um ano, e diz poder restabelecer-te o nome e os direitos de família. – Dâmaris olhou o homem, o rosto impassível, sem um único sinal de reconhecimento. Depois olhou novamente Saori como quem espera a continuação. Saori pareceu hesitar quanto ao que fazer a seguir. – Então, senhor Eversor?

            O rapaz olhou Dâmaris e começou a agir acaloradamente, embora os olhos se mantivessem frios.

            - Dâmaris, minha querida, que saudades! " meu amor, porque desapareceste assim? Eu ter-te-ia protegido de tudo! – preparava-se para a tomar nos braços perante o estado de espanto geral quando a voz fria de Dâmaris se fez ouvir.

- Desculpe, mas pode-me dizer o que se está a passar? – o rapaz parou atordoado.

            - Dâmaris, meu amor…

            - Seu amor? Desculpe, não me lembro de ser o amor de ninguém. Deve estar a haver uma confusão. – o rapaz voltou-se rapidamente para o homem engravatado.

            - Senhor Turites, há alguma hipótese de amnésia? – o homem estava pronto a responder quando Dâmaris lhe cortou a palavra.

            - Amnésia? Eu lembro-me de tudo desde criança. E, sinceramente, não me lembro de si.

            - Há cerca de 11 meses foi emitido um mandato de busca para Dâmaris Eilan Sophia McTher Kátharos. Seguiram o rasto da jovem até Athenas, onde um comerciante afirma ter empregue durante um mês uma jovem do mesmo nome e constituição semelhante. Foi a última vez que foi vista. No entanto, dado que a família Kido é directora de uma extensa rede de orfanatos, pensou-se que o Santuário seria uma escolha óbvia para uma jovem que precisa de auxílio. Temos um testemunho que afirma existir uma Dâmaris recolhida há sete meses na cidade de Athenas, actualmente aluna do Cavaleiro de Virgem. – declarou o homem engravatado em voz monocórdica.

            - Kátharos? Não é o nome daquela família extremamente rica que morreu num incêndio do ano passado? – perguntou Seiya.

            - Exacto. – afirmou Eversor. Fez um sorriso insinuante.– Então, Dâmaris já te lembras? – os olhos ficaram postos na jovem.

            - Não. – respondeu esta impassível. Turites pigarreou.

            - Minha jovem, por favor diga a verdade. Você é Dâmaris Eilan Sophia McTher Kátharos?

            - Não, não sou. – os olhos de Dâmaris estavam frios e impávidos. Eversor pareceu explodir.

            - Dâmaris, o que se passa contigo, miúda idiota? – agarrou-lhe no braço. A seguir fez um esgar de dor.

            - Trate dos assuntos que quiser com a minha discípula, mas faça o favor de lhe tirar as mãos de cima. E tratá-la com respeito. – a fisionomia de Shaka era o correspondente masculino de Dâmaris. Os guarda-costas pareceram indecisos quanto a interceder e Saori fez um gesto para Shaka o largar. Eversor olhou-o com raiva e esfregou o pulso. Depois pareceu acalmar-se, fez outro sorriso pedante e pediu a Turites:

            - Por favor, pode informar a jovem dos seus direitos legais?

            - Isso não está nos parâmetros…

            - Faça-o! – rugiu o rapaz, deixando o advogado abalado. Depois, na sua voz  monocórdica recomeçou a ler as folhas dos pertences herdados por Dâmaris. Ao fim de muito tempo parou e limpou a testa com um lenço. Eversor sorriu de novo.

            - Então, Dâmaris, a tua memória voltou?

            - Já lhe disse que não tenho amnésia e que não sou a Dâmaris Kátharos.

            - Dâmaris, apesar de algumas mudanças, bastante apreciáveis para dizer a verdade, tu ainda és a Dâmaris.

            - Continuamos assim tão parecidas? – o outro parou atordoado.

            - Parecidas? Do que estás a falar? – depois fez um gesto de impaciência – afinal qual é o teu nome?

            - Pháon. Dâmaris Hypséa Pháon.

            - Phaón? – o outro deu um passo para trás e fez uma cara enjoada. – Tu és a filha dos criados dos Kátharos?

            - Sou. E você esqueceu-se de referir uma parte: o senhor Kátharos deixou escrito que a parte da herança de Dâmaris só lhe seria auferida caso ela se casasse consigo.

            - Como é que tu…

            - Dâmaris contou-me. Nós, além de muito parecidas, éramos amigas e colegas. E digo-lhe uma coisa: não vale a pena procurar o "amor da sua vida", porque ele está morto. – a voz de Dâmaris estava fria e insensível.

            - Não! Tu estás morta!

            - Não. Eu e Dâmaris discutimos e, quando saímos do colégio, Dâmaris foi sozinha para casa. Eu não a acompanhei, estava demasiado chateada com ela. Foi Dâmaris que voltou para casa, foi Dâmaris que estava na mansão. Foi Dâmaris que morreu, não eu. – o rosto de Eversor era uma máscara de fúria. Depois acalmou-se novamente.

            - Tu és muito parecida com ela…

            - Eu não vou fazer isso.

            - Você tem consciência que isto tudo irá parar nas mãos dos lobbies do estado? – perguntou Turites.

- Eu não me casava com este desgraçado nem que ele fosse o último homem ao cimo da terra! As coisas que Dâmaris contou acerca dele são suficientes para fazer toda e qualquer mulher fugir dele. E antes a fortuna dos Kátharos nas mãos do estado, do que nas mãos _dele_.

            O advogado olhou-a escandalizado, Eversor ficou lívido de fúria, os outros continuavam estupefactos. Apenas Shaka permanecia impassível.

            - Saori? – a mulher pareceu acordar.

            - Bem, senhor Eversor, está tudo esclarecido? – despedindo-se rudemente, Eversor saiu furioso pela porta arrastando os outros três atrás de si.

            - Isto foi muito… - Pégasus ainda não conseguia qualificar o que aquilo fora. Shaka dirigiu-se a Saori.

            - Ainda precisam de nós?

            - Não, Shaka, podem ir. – Shaka retirou-se silenciosamente, Dâmaris fez uma vénia apressada e seguiu-o a correr, pois o mestre não esperara por ela.

            - Shaka! Shaka, espera! – exclamou enquanto corria pela escadaria tentando alcançar o mestre. – Shaka, desculpa, eu sei que estás zangado, mas eu não tenho culpa que ele continue atrás dela e…

            - Porque desististe? – interrompeu Shaka com uma calma distante. Dâmaris olhou-o confusa.

            - Porque desististe de tudo, Dâmaris Kátharos? – Dâmaris abriu a boca para protestar, mas Shaka cortou-lhe a palavra. – Sim, Kátharos, é o teu nome, não é? Eu sei que sim. Tu podes mentir bem, Dâmaris, e até Saori enganar, mas eu consigo ver perfeitamente quando não dizes a verdade. – o cavaleiro voltou a descer as escadas. Dâmaris sentou-se nos degraus e ficou a ver o mestre afastar-se. Sentiu lágrimas gordas a juntarem-se nos olhos. Sacudiu-as com raiva. _Não ia chorar._

            - Shaka… - a rapariga entrou na sala de treinos. O mestre estava sentado de costas para ela. Não lhe respondeu. – Mestre, eu sei que estás zangado, mas…

            - Vais contar a verdade ou não? – a voz de Shaka estava de novo fria e irritante.

            - A verdade… a verdade sou eu. – respondeu ela olhando para o céu. Sentou-se ao lado dele. – O que queres saber?

- A verdade.

            - A minha mãe… - a rapariga hesitou. – A minha mãe era a quarta filha do Duque Mcther. É uma família extremamente influente e rica de Inglaterra. O meu… avô… - parecia ser a primeira vez que se dirigia a Mcther nestas palavras – só teve filhas. Casou-as segundo o que era melhor para os seus melhores interesses. Casou a minha mãe com Kátharos, apesar da diferença de idades. Eu nunca o vi, nem ninguém daquele lado da família. Só sei que o meu avô era bastante tirano, mesmo com a mulher. Eilan, a minha mãe, era uma mulher deslumbrante… - os olhos da jovem perderam-se ao longe – Eu e as outras raparigas ansiávamos ser como ela, bonitas, inteligentes. Foi mãe três vezes, a primeira vez aos 17 anos, mas o corpo parecia nunca ter passado por uma gravidez. Era alta e elegante, a pele era alva e sedosa, os cabelos escuros lisos e os olhos escuros pareciam ter estrelas. Todas as mulheres queriam ser como ela. Eu queria ser como ela…

            «Era muito inteligente e sábia, a todos os níveis. Foi ela que me ensinou a maioria das coisas que hoje sei. Lembro-me sempre dela recostada numa long-chaise, iluminada pelo sol que entrava por entre os reposteiros das janelas altas da biblioteca, a ler. Raramente se ouvia a voz das outras mulheres nos jantares e festas que haviam lá em casa, mas a minha mãe falava, e tudo o que falava, falava bem.

            O meu pai não gostava que ela abrisse a boca. Dizia que as mulheres deviam ser somente bonitas e ter filhos. A minha mãe respondia sempre que para ter essas duas coisas, ele tinha que suportar três. O meu pai sentia-se inferior junto a ela, sabes.

            Estava sempre a sorrir, mesmo quando ralhava connosco, os lábios mantinham-se num sorriso brando. Vê-la zangada era motivo para fugir. Nunca levantava a voz, mas impunha-se onde quer que fosse. E era boa, muito boa, doce, meiga… e ria-se, o riso dela era contagiante, fazia-nos rir, brincava connosco, e mesmo que rebolasse na relva os vestidos dela nunca ficavam sujos ou amarrotados. Não que isso tivesse importância, porque mesmo vestida de pedinte, a minha mãe parecia uma rainha.»

            Os olhos de Dâmaris estavam brilhantes e a voz doce como nunca Shaka a ouvira. Depois pareceu entristecer.

            «O meu pai ficou feliz quando ela lhe deu dois rapazes. Ele só queria rapazes, que continuassem com a empresa e o nome da família. Mas quando a minha mãe ficou grávida a terceira vez, ela não lhe disse qual o sexo da criança que transportava. A minha mãe andava mais enjoada do que costume, mais sensível e o meu pai, para salvaguardar o herdeiro, satisfez-lhe o capricho de querer ter uma surpresa. Ele era absolutamente convencido que do sangue dele não nasceria algo tão frágil e inútil como uma rapariga. E não era uma rapariga. Eram duas. Gémeas falsas.»

            Shaka contraiu levemente as sobrancelhas mas Dâmaris não reparou. Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes e a voz ficara imprecisa enquanto torcia nervosamente as mãos. 

            «Se se apresentar com uma menina nos braços ao meu pai seria um pesadelo, com duas seria algo impossível. Durante a gravidez da minha mãe, sobretudo a partir do sétimo mês em que a barriga era enorme, o meu pai ficou convencido que era um rapaz robusto que lá vinha. E em todos os serões, soirées fazia questão do proclamar. Uma noite, no oitavo mês da gravidez da minha mãe, o meu pai foi longe demais e afirmou aos amigos que depois daquele rapaz não queria ter mais filhos. Morreria de vergonha se fosse pai de uma rapariga e no caso de duas mandava-as afogar no poço da mansão quando ainda fossem recém-nascidas.

            O meu pai tinha quarenta e alguns anos e era um homem tenebroso. Era moreno e alto, muito alto e robusto, os cabelos cor de carvão encaracolados e uns olhos verdes maus e frios. Era inteligente, mas de uma inteligência e argúcia cruéis. As mãos eram grandes e pesadas, partiam cristal e porcelana todos os dias, eram inaptas para manejar um livro ou um bebé. Um leve tabefe do meu pai rebentava-nos os cantos dos lábios, enrubescia-nos a pele e fazia correr sangue do nariz. E ele dava muitos.» - a voz da jovem terminou num murmúrio absorto em más memórias. Depois recuperou a voz - «A minha mãe tinha nessa altura a tua idade. Sempre se lhe opunha, apesar de jovem, com astúcia e coragens irredutíveis. Mas nesse momento teve medo.»

            «Junto com a minha mãe tinha vindo uma governanta de Inglaterra, Dierna. Casou-se com o mordomo do meu pai, Cícero Pháon. Já antes Dierna havia sido uma espécie de dama de companhia da minha mãe, era poucos anos mais velha e um pouco parecida. E também uma amiga inseparável.  Dierna estava grávida como a minha mãe. Trocar as crianças seria impossível, pois Cícero era louro e tinha os olhos azuis. Mas Dierna combinou com a minha mãe ficar com uma das gémeas.»

            «De certa forma a ira do meu pai seria certamente aplacada e uma das crianças estaria a salvo. O meu pai cedeu ao capricho de ambas estarem na mesma enfermaria e as médicas da minha mãe foram pagas a peso de ouro para que os partos fossem provocados ao mesmo tempo. Mas houve uma coisa que correu mal no parto de Dierna. Ela desmaiou a meio do trabalho de parto e a criança acabou por morrer. Cícero, que estava dentro da história, pagou novamente às enfermeiras e quando eu e a minha irmã saímos da sala de partos já não éramos irmãs.»

            «Dierna deixou que a minha mãe escolhesse o nome das meninas. Ela deu-nos o mesmo primeiro nome: Dâmaris. Eu fiquei com nome dela, Eilan, e Sophia, que significa sabedoria. A minha irmã ficou Hypséa, que significa inteligência.»

            «O meu pai entrou em colapso quando viu uma menina nos braços da enfermeira. Não preciso de te dizer que a minha vida foi um verdadeiro inferno e a da minha mãe também. Eu cresci como uma boneca, bem vestida e arranjada para os salões de baile, em que o meu pai exigia o máximo de bom comportamento e silêncio. Aliás, ele queria-me sempre em silêncio, sem uma ruga no vestido, um cabelo fora das tranças, o fecho do fio ou da gargantilha a aparecer. Nunca teve um gesto carinhoso, uma palavra meiga. Apenas gritos, frieza e bofetadas por vezes por coisas que nem sequer tinha feito.»

            «A minha mãe, por outro lado, era doce para comigo. Meiga, gentil, amiga. Mais que isso, um ideal. Eu queria ser como ela, e ela ensinava-me tudo. Maneira de vestir, falar, comportar e matérias como história, filosofia, astronomia, matemáticas, literatura, poesia, piano, música, tudo. Eu e Hypséa passávamos o dia na biblioteca com ela, pois a minha mãe também a ensinava. Por isso sempre tivemos as notas máximas na escola, nós sabíamos tudo o que nos ensinavam e mais ainda. A minha mãe também nos ensinava religião, todas as religiões. Ela não era religiosa. Absolutamente nada. Dizia que deuses e homens eram iguais, e que os homens só faziam o que os deuses queriam por querer. Acreditava que a sabedoria pode conceder um posto, mas nunca o nascimento. O meu pai, por outro lado, era super católico. Havia muitas discussões lá em casa por causa disso, a minha mãe negava-se a por o pés numa igreja e a baptizar os filhos. Os meus irmãos foram baptizados contra sua vontade, mas eu não. Nem Hypséa.

            Hypséa ficou com os olhos negros da minha mãe, mas os cabelos escuros e encaracolados. Como os meus, mas como os usava curtos e eu compridos, os meus pareciam lisos como os da minha mãe. O meu pai nunca desconfiou. Nós éramos parecidas, mas o cabelo, a personalidade, os olhos e o físico eram diferentes. A minha irmã era muito elegante. Eu era mais para o gorducho, como a minha mãe costumava dizer. Isso irritava o meu pai, tanto que me mandou ao médico. O pobre coitado foi despedido da clínica porque disse ao meu pai que o meu metabolismo era deficiente na destruição de gorduras por causa dos nervos.» - Dâmaris perdeu de novo a voz. - «Quando eu tinha catorze anos foi diagnosticada uma doença na minha mãe que a atirou à cama. Um cancro nos intestinos. Não durou 6 meses.» - murmurou olhando para as mãos.

            «Foram seis meses agonizantes. Gritos, medicamentos, a pele branca ficou amarela, a elegância transformou-se em magreza total. Apenas os seus olhos continuavam brilhantes, mas mesmo assim, com dor. Ao fim de três meses, os meus irmãos não viram mais a minha mãe. O meu pai não os queria ver chocados. Em relação a mim… ordenava-me que ficasse a tomar conta dela dia e noite, ate a ver morrer nos meus braços. Emagreci e adoeci, nessa altura. Dierna cuidava de nós as duas e Hypséa ajudava no que podia. Esses três meses, foram os três meses de férias de verão. No dia em que morreu, a minha mãe pediu para ficar comigo e Hypséa no quarto sozinhas, e contou-nos tudo. Hypséa ficou chocada e começou a chorar. Sempre foi mais sensível que eu. A minha mãe começou-se a agitar por causa do desespero dela e eu tirei-a do quarto. Quando voltei, a minha mãe estendeu-me os braços e pediu-me para ser forte e nunca ceder. Que haveria alguém que me iria ajudar. E que eu e esse alguém iríamos passar por uma prova dura e difícil, mas que, se eu fosse forte, consegui-lo-ia realizar.»

            «Nunca percebi o real significado destas palavras. Mas quando a abracei, ela agarrou-se a mim agonizante. Depois sossegou e sorriu tranquilamente. Os olhos brilharam com todas as estrelas que possuía e pareceu que se tinha curado. Suponho que tenha enlouquecido com as dores porque me olhou a sorrir e disse: _Mãe, Deusa… voltei_. E… morreu.» - Dâmaris ficou silenciosa e o mestre também. Por fim a rapariga suspirou.

            «Os últimos quatro anos de vida naquela casa foram piores que o último circulo do Inferno. Foram nesses quatro anos que os meus… poderes… se começaram a desenvolver. Talvez por um mecanismo de defesa, já que a minha mãe não me podia proteger mais. Conseguia-me manter calma, bloquear a dor da pancada, e obrigar o meu pai a parar quando queria. Ele começou a ter algum medo de mim, pois quando a dor era insuportável, algo em mim conseguia transportar a minha dor para ele. Ele acabava no chão a gritar de dores. Mas eu não me conseguia controlar.

            Os Pháon ficaram lá em casa, mas Hypséa não podia sair da cozinha. Foi então que me mandou para o colégio interno, de onde só vinha a casa nas férias. Dierna mandou Hypséa comigo. O colégio era horrível, era inglês e católico, e ensinavam-me e obrigavam-me a coisas totalmente diferentes às minhas crenças e ensinamentos. Verão ou Inverno, levanta-me sempre a um quarto para as seis, banhos de água fria, rezas, aulas o dia inteiro com uma hora para almoçar. Tardes inteiras de estudo e culto, Jantar às sete e meia e deitar às nove; a única coisa boa era poder levar _Gawain_ comigo, que a minha mãe me dera à dois anos atrás. Os empregados só nos suportavam pelo dinheiro dos pais dos alunos, que, na sua grande maioria, eram muito ricos. Os professores costumavam por Hypséa e eu de castigo por "sabermos de mais". Nunca lavei tanta latrina na minha vida!» - riu-se tristemente. - «Nas férias de natal desse ano voltei para casa cheia de raiva. Mas o meu pai preparara-me outra surpresa: o casamento com Eversor.

            Eversor era horrível, uma imagem de 18 anos do meu pai. Discuti com o meu pai, jurei que não me casava com Eversor e que ninguém me podia impedir. Então ele matou _Gawain_. Aproveitou o estado em que eu fiquei para assinar o noivado nesse mesmo dia, com um padre amigo. Ir-me-ia casar no dia em que voltasse do colégio, já com os dezoito anos realizados.    

            Comecei a preferir o colégio a casa. A única pessoa com quem podia contar era Hypséa. No último dia do colégio, saímos da escola juntas, com os certificados de nota máxima nas mãos. Hypséa ia entrar em medicina e juntar-se à Cruz Vermelha para ajudar a salvar as vidas dos inocentes apanhados nas guerras dos grandes senhores. Eu…» - riu-se no que parecia ser um soluço de raiva. - «Eu ia entrar em advocacia e ajudar os grandes senhores a escapar da lei por matarem inocentes nas suas guerras. Como era o desejo do meu pai. Foi por isso que discutimos. Hypséa foi para casa e eu fui dar um passeio pela cidade. Estava um calor horrível por causa dos fogos que andavam a leste da cidade. Passado umas horas senti um aperto no peito, como um grito de terror que invade a mente. Corri para casa mas quando me aproximei das árvores que cercavam a mansão ouvi o barulho de chamas. E quando cheguei ao portão vi a mansão completamente em chamas. E percebi o que se tinha passado. Então fugi e vim para Athenas, à procura de tempo e sobrevivência. E pronto, esta é a verdade.»- disse, terminando num suspiro.

            - E o que é que se tinha passado, Dâmaris? – perguntou Shaka numa voz suave. Dâmaris baixou a cabeça. – Dâmaris…

            - O fogo foi feito por mão criminosa. O fogo estava a leste e a casa situava-se muito longe, a oeste. O vento estava dessa direcção. O fogo começou no bosque a oeste da mansão, mas a erva estava seca e o vento forte. A própria casa era preenchida por hera e trepadeiras nas paredes. O fogo apanhou a casa pela frente e rodeou-a pelos arbustos. Nessa altura estavam em casa o meu pai, os meus irmãos e as suas famílias e Eversor. Os fios do telefone derreteram imediatamente pois vinham pelo bosque. Era impossível pedir ajuda e era impossível fugir…

            - Eversor… - começou Shaka.

            - Exacto! – Dâmaris espetou um murro no chão partindo alguma da pedra. Mas não deu conta disso. – Se Eversor lá estivesse, teria morrido. Porque não estava? O combinado era estarem à minha espera. – levantou-se nervosa - não percebes, Shaka? Eversor matou a minha família. Oh, não lhe chegava ficar com um terço da fortuna do homem que o considerava o filho mais perfeito. Matou-o, pois, através do seu casamento comigo, única herdeira, ficaria dono de tudo. Ao passo que eu só ficaria com alguma coisa, ilusoriamente, se me casasse com ele. Por isso é que fugi. Fugi dele. Estava sem dinheiro, mas vendi as poucas jóias que tinha comigo e o telemóvel e vim para Athenas. Deixei que pensassem que tinha sido eu a morrer no incêndio e não Hypséa. Os corpos ficaram reduzidos a cinzas e o fogo acabou por se juntar ao outro. Eversor tem demasiado poder para calar vozes inconvenientes. Quando me trouxeste pensei que ele nunca mais me iria encontrar. Mas parece que me consegue encontrar onde quer que esteja… - concluiu com amargura. Depois deixou-se cair com as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar. Shaka tocou-lhe gentilmente no ombro.

            - Eu compreendo… - foi empurrado pela rapariga que parecia furiosa, as lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pela face, os caracóis despenteados e o vestido branco desarranjado.

            - Compreendes? Compreendes? Tu não compreendes nada Shaka, nada!

            - O que é que eu não compreendo?

            - TU NÃO COMPREENDES NADA! – berrou alterada.

            - O que é que eu não compreendo, Dâmaris? - a voz continuava baixa e calma.

            - NADA! TU NÃO COMPREENDES NADA! NINGUÉM COMPREENDE NADA! – começou a dar-lhe murros com força no peito. Shaka apenas a amparou pelos ombros enquanto ela lhe dava murros cada vez mais fracos. – Eu! Eu é que deveria ter sido a gémea que ficou à guarda de Dierna! Devia ter sido eu, eu, eu! Hypséa nunca soube, ela nunca passou pelo que eu passei! Ela era a menina bonita e fofinha de toda a gente! Ela… nunca.. passou por nada! NÃO É JUSTO! – finalmente a cólera, a raiva e sobretudo a dor que  Dâmaris armazenara dentro de si durante anos explodira e jorrava agora como um rio de sangue do seu coração ferido. O cosmos dela explodiu sem que ela sentisse e a força dos murros aumentou com a dor. – Ela nunca foi espancada, insultada, castigada! Eu fui! Sempre eu! Não foi o gato dela que morreu, foi o meu! Não foi ela que ficou noiva, fui eu! Não foi ela que suportou o meu pai durante aqueles quatro anos, fui eu e apenas eu! Não foi ela que foi toda negra para a escola por ter sido espancada pelo pai… não foi ela! Não foi ela que viveu numa prisão de paredes de ouro! Não foi ela que foi obrigada a ver a mãe a agonizar até morrer! Não foi ela que teve sempre de fazer o que o meu pai queria, que nem podia escolher o curso que queria tirar! E que não tinha amigos! Fui eu, sempre eu, sempre eu quem sofreu, quem foi magoada, torturada, espancada, insultada, enganada, envergonhada, maltratada, humilhada! Sempre eu… - o cosmos começou a baixar até acabar com um último murro cansado e o choro recomeçou, também ele cansado e exausto. – Porquê Shaka, porquê… porquê eu…

            - Porque tu és especial… - murmurou o mestre abraçando-a e começando a embalá-la com carinho.  – E quem é especial sofre sempre mais que os outros… é a face negra da lei do Cosmos, Dâmy… nós só podemos lutar para vencê-la ou subjugar-nos à sua vontade para sempre…

            Pegou-lhe ao colo, amparando-a quando a sentiu cair num sono exausto, sem forças. E puniu-se a si próprio, mentalmente, por tê-la tratado tão mal. Não que ele não suspeitasse sobre quem ela era, mas, por isso mesmo, deveria ter sido mais brando.

            Olhou a jovem cujos os olhos fechados e adormecidos ainda derramavam lágrimas. Se calhar era melhor assim. Dâmaris vivia controlando a raiva e a dor. Ver-se livre dela só poderia ser bom, mesmo que, naquela tarde, tivesse sofrido por todo o tempo em que se manteve calada.

            Carregou-a até à sala, surpreso pela capacidade de auto-controlo dela. Ia deitá-la no sofá quando as mãos dela, cerradas na camisa, o impediram de se afastar. Hesitou em acordá-la e tentou libertar-se suavemente, mas as mãos pareciam duas tenazes e ela começou a agitar-se. Shaka suspirou.

            _"Parece que não tenho outro remédio…" _

            Depois sorriu com um misto de malícia e divertimento que lhe era próprio, ao pressentir o que ia acontecer na manhã seguinte…

N.A.: OIE!!!!!

            Mari Marin = Sobre a religião: Totalmente de acordo!

                                    Sobre o Fic: Ele não fica tãaaaaao fofinho quando está alegre??? Fica um doce de pessoa, mas aquela mania besta de ser O insensível, O supremo, O sabe-tudo, O sr.não-se-apaixona, tem que, necessariamente, ser ultrapassada (That's for what I live!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

                                   Quanto à Athena… bem, só me estou a basear em mitologia e outros afins sobrenaturais. Mas esta história toda de Athena vs Saori vai dar festa e muita. E também vai levar as umas conclusões interessantes SOBRE AS AQUAIS NÃO VOU FALAR AGORA! (HAHAHA :P)

                                   Vai por mim: Toda a gente gosta de pelo menos um exercício. Quando era pequena quiseram-me pôr em toda a espécie de ginásio. A minha mãe queria que eu fosse para Ballet! Não tenho nada contra o ballet, mas não se enquadra muito com o meu jeito de ser (tão à la Shaka/Saga/Aioria/Shun – bem eu sou de gémeos, leão e virgem, nos três principais ramos de influência… tinha que dar barraca!). Então, quando tinha sete anos o meu pai acabou com a discussão e disse-me para experimentar Kempo. A minha mãe ficou horrorizada por uma menina ir praticar artes marciais no meio de 22 meninos, mas pensou que, se eu não tinha gostado de nada até ali, também não ia gostar de kempo. MAS eu sou geminiana (não disse?) e adoro contrariar, por isso fiquei e fiquei e fiquei… e deve ser o único desporto que realmente gosto . Só pratico natação por causa do controlo da respiração. Experimenta vários, mesmo aqueles que pensas que não gostas. Dá só uma experimentada, vais ver que encontras um!

Bjokas leoninas!

            Paula Marques = Eu pensei e pensei muito… DOIS capítulos e só porque eu, sendo filha de médico, realmente preocupo-me com a saúde das pessoas!

            Agora, em retorno, eu quero um comentário GIGANTE, tá? :P :P :P

            A minha maldade é culpa do Shaka! Ele corrompe a minha mente pura e inocente com a sua ironia e perversidade…

            Mas a sério, aqui estão dois capítulos com muito carinho!

            Bjokas!!!!!

            Kourin-sama = Bem, eu imagino que o loiro pode descontar a raiva contida em alguém então, com o espírito finalmente liberto de todo o sarcasmo e ironia e aquela crueldadezinha chata dele (imagina, mais de uma hora e meia é obra, nem imagino a Saori!), calculo que tenha tido um ataque de ternura para com a Dâmaris… SORTUDA!!!!! AI QUE RAIVA DA MINHA PR"PRIA PERSONAGEM! Credo, eu estou MESMO mal… :P

            Eu também sou um doce de pessoa (Sha… grrrrrrrrr… PÁRA de abanar a cabeça… EU SOU UM DOCE DE PESSOA SIM!.. implicante) e muito. Tanto que eu não discuto com ninguém… Não invalida que não ache certas discussões interessantes, desde que EU não tome parte activa :P

            Uma arquitecta a fazer fics??? É por isso que saem sempre bem estruturadas ;) !!!!! Agora imagina a seguinte cena:

            Juíza (eu, seis anos mais velha) para o réu: Então o senhor, acusado de tráfico e publicação na Internet de conteúdo pornográfico em sites acessados por crianças, declara a sua inocência? Por acaso está a troçar da seriedade desta Justiciae Domus????

            Réu: Jamais, senhora meritíssima! Jamais ousaria troçar da própria Justiça! Mas se eu sou culpado, o que diremos da senhora que publica hentais numa página acessada por crianças com personagens feitos para crianças????

            Juíza (muito corada): Ora seu… seu… seu… Prove! Como ousa difamar uma autoridade da justiça! Agravamento de pena! (mais tarde, no escritório em frente ao computador)

            Secretário (cópia fiel de Dorian Gray, de "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) : A senhora está bem?

            Juíza (desviando os olhos de um episódio de Saint Seiya): Estou tão cansada…

            Secretário: A senhora trabalha demais… Devia relaxar…

Juíza (com olhos docemente tristes): não é fácil relaxar com estas dores nas costas e com tanto frio…

Secretário: Quer uma massagem? (Começa a dobrar as mangas da camisa)

Juíza: Se puderes…

Secretário (com aquele sorriso lindo): O meu trabalho é ajudá-la em tudo o que puder.

            CENSURA!

            AI, como eu viajo com facilidade, meu Zeus…  

            Muitas Bjokas!!!!

            Pandora-Amamiya = Concordo PLENAMENTE com o que dizes. Não é à toa que considero Jesus um filósofo: todos os filósofos, ou quase todos, são homens extremamente avançados para a sua época, são homens que conseguem ver aquilo que os outros, cegos, não conseguem. Só é pena que, dois mil anos depois da morte de Cristo, continue a existir gente que continua a não "chegar _l_".

            Quanto ao hentai… bem… CLARO QUE VOU FAZER! EU MORRO SE NÃO FIZER! Bem mais que duas linhas… :P oh, sim , muito mais…

            BJOKAS!!!!!!

            TinuvielBrazilXXI = Meu Zeus, mas o dia 30 de Maio começou a ficar concorrido, né? :P Só gente boa, hein? Só gente boa!!!! GEMINI AT THE VERY BEST!!! (um bocadinho de publicidade, etc e tal…)

            A minha intenção foi fazer o Shaka soltar-se um pouco… a melhor altura é a manhã, quando acabam de acordar (e deixaram a língua solta na noite anterior a azucrinar a Saori, etc e tal, já se livrou da raiva…), né? Mas ele fica TÃO meigo e fofo nestas alturas!

            Grande questão… QUE CAVALEIRO DE OURO NÃO É UM GATO??? Todos são… só que tem uns mais que outros… e fica mal falar assim logo de dois que são meus irmãos e talz… :P

            BJOKINHAS!!!!

            Ia-Chan = Estudar religiões é óptimo, né? Um grande amigo meu, que infelizmente morreu este ano com uma doença muito grave, sempre me disse: Conhece a religião de um povo, e conhecerás a sua maneira de pensar, antevendo a sua maneira de agir. Então, eu acho que isto resume tudo.

            Obrigado pela força!

            Bjokinhas!!!!

                        Sem muito para dizer, na verdade… a minha gata apanhou um dos peixes tropicais do aquário do meu pai então anda tudo zangado cá em casa… ela ESCUSAVA de ter salpicado os móveis todos com água e de ter deitado abaixo uma jarra de cristal da minha mãe na sua desesperada fuga quando o meu pai a quis apanhar… Mas, falando a sério, vocês sabem o dia em que a minha gata nasceu? 28 de Maio… Geminiana, está claro! Tinha que ser minha! Então, aproveito e deixo um super abraço para a Bastet, a melhor gata do mundo!!!!

            Ok, eu sou piegas… coração mole… mas ela precisa de uma força,, vai dormir a noite na varanda de castigo, tadinha… :'(

            Actualizo o mais rapidamente que puder, para compensar a altura dos meus exames.

            Muitas bjokas para todos os que lêem a fic!!!!

            Ayan Ithildin

Próximo capítulo: "E o crescente da lua aumenta…"


	10. IX “E o crescente de Lua aumenta…”

"E o crescente de Lua aumenta…"

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

Dâmaris acordou lentamente, sentindo os raios quentes de sol a tocarem-lhe o corpo numa saudação terna. Sentia-se tão confortável que não queria acordar. Estava encostada a algo macio e duro ao mesmo tempo, algo quente e acolhedor. A pouco e pouco os sentidos foram despertando… ainda presa ao mundo dos sonhos, sentia que aquilo a que estava encostada subia e baixava num movimento calmo e ritmado… sentiu uns braços à sua volta, quentes, fortes e suaves… era como estar num berço… não, era melhor que um berço… Não soube de onde, mas de algures da sua mente uma vozinha disse num tom de voz de preguiça "Shaka…"... Shaka?... queria lá saber… estava tão bem… agora sentia umas mãos de ferro forrado de veludo pousadas, uma no seu braço, outra na cintura… tão macias e quentes… mexeu a mão direita e sentiu uma pele suave e quente debaixo dela… um perfume masculino invadiu-lhe o cérebro, um perfume delicioso… um perfume que ela conhecia… Shaka… SHAKA?!

            - Shaka! – Dâmaris sentou-se num salto, desequilibrou-se e apoiou as mãos no peito do cavaleiro que acordava com a sua costumeira face infantil de sono.

            - Calma, Dâmaris… O que foi? – perguntou ensonado, enquanto lhe segurava os braços com as mãos. Dâmaris percebeu que tinham dormido no sofá, bastante apertados para dizer a verdade toda, já que agora estava quase sentada no colo do cavaleiro… sentada no colo do cavaleiro, como o rosto a centímetros do dele… as mãos dele "de ferro forrado a veludo, macias e quentes"… tinha dormido abraçada a Shaka… _MESTRE! Abraçada ao mestre! Tu dormiste abraçada ao teu M-E-S-T-R-E!!! _Gritou uma voz inexplicavelmente zangada no seu inconsciente que a despertou. A rapariga deu outro pulo esticão. Shaka riu-se e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. – Não te mordo. – sentou-se e Dâmaris ficou de facto sentada no colo dele. Sentiu-se corar um pouco e baixou um pouco o rosto. Shaka esticou o pescoço para um lado e para o outro e depois para trás e riu-se novamente. – e dizias tu que eu tinha mau acordar. – Dâmaris levantou-se e arranjou a alça da blusa.

            - E tu disseste que raramente acordavas bem disposto. Estou a ver que hoje é um desses dias… - Shaka riu-se maliciosamente.

            - Errado. Eu disse que só acordava bem disposto quando estava acompanhado se a noite tivesse sido … satisfatória… e acontece que esta manhã estou bem disposto… - O coração de Dâmaris deu um salto, assim como o seu corpo e ela olhou para Shaka assustada, corando violentamente. O que é que ele estava a querer dizer com aquilo? Não podia ser… Shaka continuava a sorrir maliciosamente. Ela começou a gaguejar e Shaka começou a dar gargalhadas estrondosas, atirando a cabeça para trás.

            - Se tu tivesses sentido o teu próprio cosmos agora… Dá para adivinhar a tua cara… Calma Dâmaris, foi só uma brincadeira!

            - Que brincadeira tããããão engraçada… - resmungou Dâmaris chateada, virando-lhe a costas. Shaka abraçou-a pelas costas.

            - Desculpa, Damy. Mas tu és tão engraçada quando ficas aflita… - apoiou o queixo no ombro dela. – Desculpas? – perguntou baixinho ao ouvido dela. Dâmaris engoliu em seco.

            - Desculpo… - murmurou também baixinho.

- Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço, anda. – Dâmaris ficou sozinha na sala, confusa com o mestre, consigo própria, ainda abalada (agora pensava, por causa de uma coisa bastante pateta) pelo acordar. Suspirou e abanou a cabeça, pensando naquele mestre que adorava, mas que a surpreendia a cada minuto, ora sério, ora brincalhão. «Mas porque raios me chamou ele de Damy?» - pensou, saindo da sala em direcção à cozinha.      

Dâmaris sentou-se no lugar habitual. Shaka parecia engolir o riso o que lhe dava um ar bastante engraçado. Pois, está bem, ela é que era de Gémeos e ele é que tinha duas faces. Supostamente os de Virgem deveriam ser estáveis, calmos. O Shaka era calmo, isso não se podia negar, mas escusava de andar sempre a saltitar de humor. Aquilo era irritante, nunca sabia com o que podia contar. _Ele__ É irritante, _disse a mesma voz que a repreendera. _Até parece que te importas…_, respondeu aquela vozinha preguiçosa. _Ele é irritante e eu não me importo com isso,_ pensou enquanto o via a fazer torradas. _Mas devias-te importar! Devias responder! Onde é que anda a Dâmaris, sempre respondona?,_ voltou a primeira voz a insistir. _A velha Dâmaris era ch-a-t-a. E qual é o mal dele ser irritante? Ele é tão querido quando acorda…, _provocou a vozinha preguiçosa. _Ele não é nada querido quando acorda!,_ praticamente gritou a primeira voz. _Pois não, ele é sempre querido!, _respondeu a segunda. _Tirando quando te provoca…, _volveu a primeira_._ _E tu adoras "aquelas" provocações…, _disse a segunda vozinha maliciosamente. _As provocações de que estás a falar não existem! Ele é um brincalhão irritante e um rezingão irritante! Podemos voltar à realidade, por favor?, _rugiu a primeira voz. _Calem-se as duas!, _pensou Dâmaris zangada. As vozes da sua consciência tinham o poder de dar com ela em doida. O mal de ser de Gémeos… sempre tivera aquelas duas vozinhas inoportunas. A mãe até costumava dizer… _Mãe!._As memórias da noite anterior voltaram com a força da corrente de um rio de Inverno. Perdeu-se nas águas revoltas da sua memória…

- Primeiro não me respondes e agora choras? Que se passa contigo, miúda? – perguntou a voz de Shaka ao seu lado. Dâmaris deu conta que as lágrimas lhe corriam pelas faces. Em vez de parar, começou a soluçar. Shaka puxou um banco e sentou-se em frente a ela. – O que foi? Dâmaris? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – Olha, miúda, o passado foi terrivelmente mau para ti. E ontem…

- Eu sinto-me aliviada por te ter contado. Precisava de contar a alguém. – soluçou ela. – Mas dói.

- Eu sei que dói. Mas não pode doer. Não te podes perder no passado, isso é fraqueza. E eu odeio fraqueza. – a voz dele ficou tão dura que Dâmaris se encolheu. Shaka amaciou a voz. – Tens que lutar para o futuro ser melhor. Não vale a pena perdermo-nos no passado e em fantasias. Só vale a pena lutar pela vida, compreendes? Tens que meter as memórias dentro de um saco, dar-lhe um nó e guardá-lo no lugar mais escuro e inacessível do teu coração. Tu podes ter um futuro feliz. Só tens que lutar por isso. Sem correntes que te prendam os movimentos. – concluiu,  limpando-lhe as lágrimas. Ela acenou com a cabeça, engoliu um soluço e sorriu.

- Vou fazer isso. – Shaka sorriu também.

- "ptimo. Agora, toma o pequeno-almoço. Isso é tudo fome. – disse, levantando-se e saindo da sala. Dâmaris comeu com apetite, um pouco mais que o normal, mas pôs as culpas na tristeza. Depois meteu as memórias num saco, deu-lhe um nó a atirou para as profundezas do seu coração. Shaka tinha razão, não valia a pena estragar o futuro por causa do passado.

O cavaleiro voltou com a armadura vestida e a capa branca presa nos ombros. Dâmaris tinha-se esquecido que Shaka estava de guarda naquele dia. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Simplesmente _odiava_ ver o mestre vestido com a armadura de ouro de Virgem. Não é que não lhe ficasse bem, mas ele ficava tão distante, tão diferente, tão… assustador não era bem o termo, mas ficava muito frio, fazia-a sentir-se muito pequena. Fazia-a lembrar-se de guerra, sangue, morte.

- Até logo, miúda. – disse esfregando-lhe literalmente os cabelos da maneira que bem sabia irritá-la.

- Até logo, mestre. – Dâmaris ouviu os passos afastarem-se e a porta que dava para o enorme corredor da casa de Virgem fechar-se e abrir-se no mesmo instante: de certo que a fechadura se soltara como às vezes acontecia, se o mestre ia distraído. Dâmaris foi para casa, entrou, sendo recebida efusivamente por _Mordred_. Pegou-lhe e o gatinho miou, num protesto dela ter ficado tanto tempo longe. Pôs-lhe leite novo no prato e biscoitos frescos, e sentou-se a vê-lo comer. Ouviu um pouco de música, mas cansou-se depressa. Deu uma arrumada geral na casa, mas isso também levou pouco tempo. – _Mordred_, bsssbsssbsssbsssbss, vem cá. Vamos para casa de Shaka. Ele tem lá uns livros que ainda não li. – Deixou o gato enrolar-se no pescoço e dirigiu-se de novo para a casa de Virgem.

Deixou o gatinho em cima de uma das almofadas do sofá. Ele espreguiçou-se e enrolou-se, pronto a desfrutar de uma bela soneca. Dâmaris olhou-o com uma certa inveja, plantou-se em frente às estantes repletas de livros. «_Para haver tantos livros alguém os lia. Shaka não é cego de nascença, _pensou, sentindo um arrepio de tristeza. _Deve ter ficado cego numa das batalhas…»_. Acabou por tirar um livro ao calhas de uma das prateleiras, sentar-se no sofá e começar a ler enquanto fazia festas em _Mordred_, que começou a ronronar até adormecer. Dâmaris sentiu os olhos semicerrarem-se com sono. _Não tenho dormido nada…_ _a única noite desta semana em que dormi bem foi a última._ Lembrou-se do bem que inconscientemente se sentira essa manhã. _Shaka…_ pensou antes de cair num sono profundo, _de que cor são os teus olhos…_

O livro tombou-lhe das mãos. Se Dâmaris tivesse dado atenção à data de impressão, teria visto que o livro saíra à seis meses atrás e que, nessa altura, já conhecia o mestre.

Dâmaris acordou com o leve impulso de _Mordred_a saltar do seu colo para o chão.

- _Mordred_? Vem cá. Onde vais? _Mordred_! – mas o gatinho não obedeceu. Curioso como felino que era, decidiu explorar a casa e, quando a dona se levantou, fugiu pela porta fora. Dâmaris seguiu tentando apanhá-lo pelos corredores da casa de Virgem, até que viu o gato se evadir pela porta que o mestre deixara aberta. Praguejou mentalmente, e seguiu-o com passos leves. Saiu de trás de uma coluna a tempo de ver o gato trepar audaciosamente pela flor de lótus de pedra em que Shaka estava sentado, aparentemente completamente desligado do mundo, pois não moveu um bocadinho de músculo quando _Mordred_ se enroscou no colo dele, abanando a cauda, satisfeitíssimo com o seu feito heróico. E agora, como tirava o gato dali?

Dâmaris encostou-se à coluna observando o mestre. Decididamente, Shaka metia-lhe um bocadinho de medo quando estava com a armadura. Principalmente em levitação. Sobretudo com uma linha do seu cosmos calmo e poderoso brilhando à sua volta. Shaka nunca dissera nada, mas ela interpretava como óbvio que não devia ir ali, sobretudo quando o mestre estava de guarda. Amaldiçoou-o o gato. Shaka iria ficar furioso se encontrasse um deles ali. Ficou indecisa, oculta pela coluna.

- Agora tens medo de mim? – perguntou Shaka ao fim de algum tempo. Dâmaris sentiu-se envergonhada e furiosa ao mesmo tempo. Era óbvio que ele sabia que ela estava ali. Saiu de trás da coluna com a cabeça baixa.

- Desculpa, mestre. – murmurou em voz baixa, preparando-se para receber o  maior castigo da sua vida. Certamente não seria um dos choques mentais que Shaka lhe dava quando se exasperava com ela. Shaka deixou-se cair suavemente sobre os pés, segurando o gato pelo meio do corpo.

- Anda cá. – Dâmaris aproximou-se da flor de lótus e Shaka pôs um joelho na pedra que fazia o interior da flor para ficar à altura dela. – Tens medo de mim?

- Não, mestre. – murmurou olhando para o chão. – Mas tenho respeito.

- Estás a mentir. – disse ele após uma curta pausa. – Diz-me a verdade. Tens medo de mim.

- Não. Não de ti. – Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas num sinal para ela continuar. – é… é… a tua armadura.

            - Dâmaris! – _agora__ sim, _pensou a jovem. Shaka agarrou-lhe o pulso com mais força do que o necessário. – Tu não és nenhuma criança para ter medo de armaduras. Mas que raios se passa, Dâmaris? – Shaka agora parecia mesmo zangado. Apertou-lhe o pulso com mais força. – Andas a ser tomada por momentos de fraqueza? Já te disse, Dâmaris, odeio fracos.

            - Eu não tenho medo da armadura! Eu tenho medo do que vejo quando olho para ela!

            - E o que é que tu vês?

            - Sangue… - disse ela com a voz a tremer – eu vejo-a coberta de sangue. E… e vês como ela está inteira e brilhante? Eu vejo-a quebrada e baça… Vejo morte e guerra… - Shaka pareceu olhá-la por debaixo dos olhos fechados. _Será possível que ela seja tão sensível a ponto de ver resquícios do passado? Será possível que consiga ver a história da armadura só de olhar para ela? Mas isso seria…_

            - Dâmaris, esta armadura já esteve quebrada e coberta de sangue. – disse num tom de voz mais suave, afrouxando o aperto do pulso. – Mas isso foi no passado. Há muitos anos, muitos mais dos que eu tenho. Há cinco anos que não há guerra e… - Shaka calou-se. Ia dizer _e duvido que volte a haver outra_, mas não era homem de fazer previsões. Não quando todos os deuses ainda não haviam despertado. – É tempo de paz, Dâmaris.

            - Mas eu… -pareceu hesitar. – Tenho tido pesadelos.

            - Que tipo de pesadelos? – perguntou ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

            - Guerra. O Santuário destruído, corpos por todo o lado… - Dâmaris pareceu fazer um esforço enorme para não chorar. – e tu ali, a morrer, a sangrar, … morto, gelado…

            O coração de Shaka deu um salto. Depois abanou mentalmente a cabeça. _Não, ela não está a fazer previsões. É impossível que consiga ver e sentir isso. Pode ser tão sensível a ponto de ver a história da armadura, mas daí a conseguir ver o futuro… Seria preciso um grau elevadíssimo de correspondência com o Cosmos. Um grau que ninguém tem. Excepto raras pessoas._ Ele conseguia prever algumas coisas, mas era quando elas já estavam muito próximas. Mas ele também não era um humano comum. Talvez nem devesse ser considerado humano. _É impossível. Dâmaris não  pode conseguir, seria incrível. Não, são apenas sonhos._

            - Quando te levei para o sofá, esta noite, não estavas a sonhar. E estiveste tranquila a noite toda. – observou calmamente.

            - Não me peças para controlar o vai e vêm dos meus sonhos. – disse ela quase a fazer beicinho. Depois lembrou-se que o mestre odiava os fracos e resolveu aguentar-se. – Juro-te que se pudesse impedia estes pesadelos. São terríveis.

            - Acho que te vou pedir isso mesmo. – disse Shaka franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Todas as noites, antes de ir dormir, vais limpar a tua mente de memórias, emoções, imagens e pensamentos. Quero que ela esteja em branco, completamente em branco. Vais ver que os sonhos acabam. – _Mordred_, talvez sentido que Shaka estava mais calmo, escolheu esse momento para começar a espernear. – _Quieto_. – E o gato encolheu-se novamente.

            - E se não passarem? – perguntou ela.

            - Se não passarem, eu faço-os passar, está descansada. – disse o cavaleiro num tom de voz pouco reconfortante. Até parecia que ele ia aparecer de espada na mão e cabelos a esvoaçarem ao vento, no meio dos sonhos, e derrotar os maus e devolver tudo à vida. Foi exactamente isto que Dâmaris pensou. Shaka sorriu. – Não era nisso que eu estava bem a pensar fazer…

            - O qu… Podes sair da minha mente, _se o incómodo não for muito_? – disse ela chateada. – será que algum dia vou conseguir acabar com estas infiltrações? – perguntou mais a si própria que ao mestre, que sorriu novamente.  

            - Se treinares muito, pode ser que consigas. Olha, porque não vais dormir um bocado? Precisas de descansar.

            - Não quero dormir. Não quero sonhar outra vez. – respondeu Dâmaris, abanando a cabeça. – Mas seria uma boa ideia ir treinar.

            - Amanhã… - disse Shaka pensativamente – amanhã vamos à cidade. Precisas de comprar roupas novas. E ver se espaireces um bocado.

            - Vamos? – perguntou Dâmaris estupefacta.

            - Vamos, claro. – estendeu-lhe o _Mordred_ – Agora vai treinar, anda.

            Dâmaris pôs o gato enrolado no pescoço e, quando olhou para trás, antes de ultrapassar as colunas e entrar em casa, o mestre estava de novo em levitação, com o cosmos a rodeá-lo suavemente. _Ir à cidade comigo? Será que ele se está a sentir bem?_

_            «Claro que me estou a sentir bem, que pergunta mais estúpida.»_

_            «Tu não tens respeito?»_

_            «Visto desse prisma, tens toda a razão.»_

_            Idiota_…

            _«Eu ouvi isso.»_

_            «Ah, não acredito! Tu fazes de propósito para me irritar!»_

_            «Claro, querida, tu ficas um doce quando estás irritada. Até a tua essência fica vermelho-fogo.»_ Dâmaris ouviu os ecos das gargalhadas irritantes de Shaka na sua mente e ficou ainda mais irritada.

            _«Ora seu…»_

_            «Eh lá! É melhor ir-me embora! Tantas correntes negativas de raiva fazem-me dor de cabeça… Tchauzinho.»_ Com um último risinho irritante, Shaka saiu da sua mente e Dâmaris aproveitou para descarregar a irritação no saco de boxe e no aparelho de karaté antes de ir meditar.

            Dâmaris foi acordada por umas sacudidelas fortes. Que coisa ridícula, pensou o seu cérebro ainda a dormir. Ainda por cima ouvia uns barulhinhos irritantes. Meteu a cabeça por debaixo da almofada. E, no segundo a seguir, a almofada foi pelos ares.

            - DÂMARIS! 

            - Sim, sim! – disse Dâmaris sentando-se atabalhoadamente. Depois esfregou os olhos sonolentos e focou a vista. – Shaka… o que é que queres… - e voltou a cair na cama, puxando as cobertas por cima da cabeça.

            - Acorda, Dâmaris! – disse Shaka abanando-a.

            - Deixa-me dormir…

            - Eu nunca vi miúda mais preguiçosa! – Dâmaris respondeu num ruído indistinto, mas que se pareceu muito a um "vai-te lixar". Shaka puxou-lhe as cobertas. – Levanta-te! – mas Dâmaris rolou para o fundo da cama escondendo-se debaixo dos cobertores e voltou a adormecer, sendo seguida por _Mordred_. Existiram uns momentos de paz dentro da casa da aprendiza do cavaleiro de Virgem e logo a seguir ouviu-se um grito horrível, seguido de um miado agudo e aflitivo. Shaka sorriu sarcasticamente para a rapariga encharcada da cabeça aos pés, segurando um balde com ainda um resto de água fria. – E agora, já estás acordada?

            - O que é que tu queres? – perguntou aborrecida, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas, ajeitando os calções do pijama e puxando a alça da camisola que insistia em cair, sacudindo a água dos caracóis.

            - Pensei que íamos à cidade… 

            - E vamos. Mas não ás cinco da manhã.

            - Queres dizer às nove e meia? – Dâmaris olhou para ele que lhe respondeu num sorriso malicioso, e depois olhou para o relógio. E deu outro grito.

            - SÃO NOVE E MEIA! – deu um pulo, correu por cima da cama e, pulando por cima da cadeira, enfiou-se na casa de banho, batendo com a porta. Shaka abanou a cabeça. Depois ouviu um estrondo na casa de banho.

            - Dâmaris? – perguntou através da porta. Respondeu-lhe um gemido. – Estás bem?

            - Ai, 'tou.

            - Daqui a um quarto de hora vou-me embora. Despacha-te.

            Dâmaris surgiu um quarto de hora depois à porta da casa de Virgem, num dos seus habituais vestidos brancos de alças, decote direito na linha das meias costas e a saia levemente rodada um pouco acima do joelho, umas sandálias brancas de tiras e quase sem salto. Trazia o cabelo solto, ainda a pingar.

            - Vamos? – perguntou Shaka começando a descer as escadas acompanhado por Dâmaris. O seu rosto tinha uma expressão levemente curiosa. – O que é que te aconteceu na casa de banho?

            - Hum, nada… - respondeu Dâmaris corando. Shaka fez um ruído indistinto com a garganta. – Oh, está bem. O varão do cortinado da banheira caiu em cima de mim… Não te rias de mim! – protestou, parando furiosa e envergonhada enquanto Shaka soltava mais uma das suas risadas bem dispostas. Carlo surgiu no caminho.

            - _Buon__ giorno_! – Shaka continuava-se a rir e Dâmaris estava mais vermelha que um tomate. – _che__ cosa accadono_? – perguntou espantado.

Dâmaris ficou ainda mais vermelha, se possível e Shaka conseguiu para de rir, se bem que não tirasse um sorriso divertido do rosto.

            - Bom dia, Máscara. Não foi nada. – disse Shaka, contendo o riso

            - Não foi nada? – perguntou o outro erguendo as sobrancelhas – Então porque é que a _ragazza_ está com aquela cara? – depois abanou a cabeça – _Guardate__, raggazza_, não deixes que _ele_ te infernize a vida, porque o nosso _santo_ cavaleiro de Virgem é maestro nisso. – Dâmaris fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto Shaka compunha uma expressão inocente. – Sim, tu, _ragazzo__,_ quando estás com essa expressão idiota e esse riso feliz é porque lixaste _qualcuno_!

            - Porque fazem tão má publicidade acerca de alguém tão bom como eu? – perguntou Shaka abanando a cabeça numa tristeza fingida.

            - _Buon__, lo imaginno_... _La_última vez que alguém te contrariou ficou sem … quantos foram.. foi só um sentido? – perguntou Máscara com um sorriso maldoso.

            - Dois, se contares com o corte de relação do hipotálamo com as gónadas… e o tacto, nas mãos - disse Shaka com um sorriso ainda mais mauzinho. Dâmaris olhou-os chocada.

            - Foi isso… coitado, há um ano que não come uma gaja… - Máscara riu-se escandalosamente.

            - É melhor que nem pense nisso, as dores serão insuportáveis… - Dâmaris ainda ficou mais chocada. – Não fiques assim, miúda, ele mereceu.  Adeus, Máscara. – O Cavaleiro de Câncer despediu-se e Dâmaris seguiu o mestre estupefacta. Ele sabia que Shaka era frio, e muito, na maioria das vezes. Mas nunca o imaginara… mau? Sim, ele sorrira de uma maneira mesmo má, parecia adorar as lembranças e o sofrimento que causara no outro. Olhou a face calma do cavaleiro, que parecia sempre tão juvenil, tão inocente, tão pacífica… tão bela. Shaka parecia um anjo…

«Para os budistas, só há um ser superior, um ser omnipotente, mais que o Deus Cristão, pois ele sozinho controla todos os mundos e realidades, sejam bons ou maus. Buda não é só o senhor da Luz… é também o senhor das Trevas.»

A rapariga decidiu-se a não ligar importância. Shaka nunca fora mau para ela, tomava bem conta dela e ensinava-lhe sábia e profundamente.

- Ficaste com algum galo? – perguntou Shaka solícito mas com as sombras de um sorriso trocista.

- Não, obrigado pela preocupação. – Dâmaris sorriu feliz quando passaram os portões que encerravam o limite do Santuário.

A cidade estava numa animação, com a proximidade das festas ancestrais que se mantinham no Verão e também pelo calor próprio dos mediterrâneos.

- Que queres fazer agora? – perguntou Shaka afastando a franja dos olhos com um movimento da cabeça. Dâmaris achou-o lindo, mas há três horas que achava tudo o que via um espanto, por isso não se importou.

- Não sei, Sha. Que tal almoçar, já é uma hora, não? – disse com um sorriso lindo.

- Pode ser. E não me chames Sha. – protestou o cavaleiro.

- Sha, Sha, Sha. – cantarolou a rapariga quase saltitando à sua volta. Shaka levou a mão livre à testa, abanando a cabeça e Dâmaris pendurou-se no braço flectido. – Anda lá, chato, despacha-te.

_«Ok, já sei como é que se sente um homem rico recém-casado com uma rapariga acabada de entrar na fase adulta e acabada de sair do período menstrual._» pensou Shaka, deixando Dâmaris puxá-lo pelas ruas movimentadas do centro histórico.

N.A.: Ois! Ah, vá lá… Foi só _um dia_, né? Um dia de atraso, não tive culpa, foi o meu último dia "oficial" de aulas antes dos exames e hoje estive a montar as minhas prendas de anos (recebi-as no domingo e só hoje pude montá-las, snif snif… e olhem que eu estudo pouco). Mas pronto, este até que saiu grandinho, né? J

Para quem não entendeu, as gónadas são as glândulas sexuais que segregam  as hormonas necessárias ao estímulo dos órgãos sexuais para que AQUILO aconteça. O hipotálamo é um dos "computadores" mais importantes do nosso cérebro. Entre outras coisas, ele estimula o desejo sexual e comanda as hormonas. Ou seja, se ele não conseguir comunicar com as gónadas, não à produção de hormonas, resultado: AQUILO não acontece. O que penso que causa algumas dores. Pelo menos psicológicas… Por outro lado, sem tacto nas mãos, o caso ainda fica pior… Digam lá a verdade, o Sha é ou não é imaginativo, hein? (risada diabólica dupla… Ayan cala-se e olha para o loiro com um olhar letal… "Shaka… NÃO ME PREVERTAS! E pára com essa risada irritante!")

            Mari Marin = Eu não estou a gostar desta história… Se vocês continuam a escrever essas coisas, e quando chegar o hentai vocês tiverem de facto um ataque… ADIVINHA quem vai ser a culpada??? Euzinha! Não pode, não pode mesmo… depois não posso ser juíza e pior… EU QUERO O MEU SECRETÁRIO estilo Dorian Gray!

            Toda hora é boa para acabar… principalmente uma parte boa… Oh, meus deuses, eu estou a ficar totalmente pervertida pelos vilões!!!! Eu vou tentar não acabar mais numa parte boa, prometo! (_Ela vai tentar, ahahahahah_…. "SHAKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" _Garotinha stressada!_ "FORA DA MINHA FIC! RUA!")

            Ah, deixa o sofrimento pra lá, garota, ela está com o Shaka, que mais poderia ela querer do que aquele durão se derretendo (quase quase) à frente dela?

            Mas experimenta mesmo fazer algum desporto, tá? É óptimo ;)

            Eu não sou perva! Quer dizer, eu não ERA até esse loiro maluco (aponta Shaka que sorri angelicalmente) entrar na minha vida e me perverter totalmente… aconteceu aí aos sete ou oito anos, acho eu… começou devagarinho, depois entrou o Dorian e… peraí… CREDO; EU ATURO-TE HÀ ONZE ANOS; SHAKA? – Ayan desmaia…-

            Bjokas!!!!

            Paula Marques = Por favor, não me acusem em tribunal pela despesa em ansiolíticos! Eu juro que não faço de propósito! E muito menos pela compra _sem_ receita… E também não é caso para tanto, não escrevo tão bem assim, meninas! Eu é que faço uma festa cada vez que vejo as vossas reviews! Fico tão feliz. Ou, como diria o meu simpático melhor amigo "cara de boba com sorriso de meio metro"… Muito simpático…

            Nós temos conexão cerebral??? MEU BUDA! Não és tu, Sha!, é Buda mesmo… eu tenho que ter cuidado! Qualquer dia começas a adivinhar a história e aí eu perco a atenção de uma das minhas "fans" queridas… Oh, não faças isso, tá? ;)

            Por falar em homem mais próximo de Deus, eu recebi umas fofocas fresquinhas e novinhas em folha do submundo, o meu tio Hades é o maior em descobrir a face negra dos cavaleiros de ouro que lá estiveram… É com cada história… Daí até faço um fic… AHAHAHAHA vai ser o máximo! Os santos que não são santos…

            "que vergonha Shaka fala sério!" (Ayan olha trocista para o loiro)

            "Já está perdendo o auto controle" (Ayan rebentasse a rir da cara furiosa de Shaka, que se levanta intempestivamente. Ayan ri-se mais um bocado até que o ouve abrir a porta da geladeira… "Ei, loiro abusado! ESSE GELADO É MEU! DEVOLVE! DEVOLVE AGORA! DEVOLVE AGORA OU EU CHAMO OS MEUS IRMÃOS! DEVOLVEEEEEE! Eu contar até três, hein? Um… dois… três… KANO…" Shaka ri-se e dá-lhe o gelado e pega o bolo de chocolate.)

            Acho bom mesmo. Detesto bolo de chocolate… (loiro fica emburrado… HAHAHAHAHAH). Bom… onde ia eu? Ah, sim, não vale a pena ter raiva do Shaka… EU estou aqui para fazer a vingança, HAHAHAHA! (loiro faz cara de maior dó, tipo cachorro-abandonado-com-fome-e-frio-e-querendo-carinho) Bem…, ele até é bonzinho… é só uma fase m

            Bjokas!!!!! (ADOREI o tamanho da review!)

            Kourin-sama = Tá aí, o presente dela está excelente! Eu, hein? Nunca fui tão boazinha para um personagem!

            _Para mim não és de certeza…_

            Shaka, pára de fazer figura de coitadinho, tá? Bolas, eu não suporto ver-te assim… AI; pára de me distrair!

            Eu espero que nós tenhamos os nossos secretários de sonho, senão não sei onde irei arranjar inspiração PARA TRABALHAR! Credo, se me sai um velho sem charme, que fic faço eu, hein? DIGO, que PROCESSO trabalho eu… Tá aí… já arranjaste modelo de secretário? Ai, o meu TINHA que ser aquele inglês…

            EU ODEIO a Gwenhwyfar… A opinião da Dâmaris é minha mesmo, sem tirar nem pôr… e também ODEIO o Lancelet… caramba, maior idiota não houve na história! Só se Arthur… Eu gosto mesmo é do Mordred, pobrezinho, foi o único que não teve culpa de nada e era tão bonito ou mais que Lancelet…

            Pois, a INVEJADA foi bastante idiota, mas eu adorei a brincadeira do Shaka… é tão _à la vilaine on the good side of the force_! Fosse eu no lugar da invejada… :P

            Bjokas!!!!

            Pandora-Amamiya = Três reviews num só capítulo??? Subi ao céu!!!! Mas fui logo jogada cá para baixo outra vez… Não sei porque não me querem nem no céu nem no inferno… uma vez Hades até disse para eu viver uns mil anos até ele arranjar paciência para me aturar… MAS eu sou tão adorável! Porque ninguém gosta de mim… _snif__..__ snif_…

            _Ah, eu gosto…___

            Shaka!

            _Estás a ficar tão querida e adorável como eu! Tão parecida a mim… Além disso cozinhas tão bem… quando fazes _canneloni_ de novo, hein?_

            Eu logo vi… (Ayan bufa e olha para o tecto) Bem, Pandorinha J eu acho um saco essas história românticas que aqui se chamam de "faca e alguidar" por isso estou a fazer o possível para ser original e não cair nesse erro! Quero fazer uma coisa natural, original e que não haja igual! E, óbvio que vai ser o Shaka a cair por ela, né? A intenção é mesmo essa: fazê-lo cair do pedestal!

            _Essa menininha ama-me mesmo…_

            Menininha não, olha aí o respeito! Eu tenho dezanove anos! Mas que chato…

            Eu nem gostei muito do Titanic, para dizer a verdade… precisei prender as pálpebras dos meus olhos para conseguir ver o filme todo… Ah, para mim a parte boa é a do naufrágio. Quando navio desaparece… The end! Não tive muita paciência… eu não tenho paciência para o DiCaprio… o melhor filme dele para mim foi o "Catch me if you can" e olha l

            E o Shaka é tarado sim senhor! O signo é só para disfarçar! :P :P :P

            Bjokas!!!!! (E acho que ias ficar sem o teu sorrisão mesmo, né…)

            Pipe = O Shaka faz-me muitas cócegas, só por acaso, mas é apenas para me irritar… todo o mundo me quer fazer cócegas para me irritar! O bom no meio de tudo é que, ao fim de quase vinte anos a sofrer ataques, FINALMENTE elas estão a passar… literalmente à força!

                        Ah, só há mesmo aquela hipótese, né? Ele destressou completamente em cima da Saori, deve ter usado toda a sua "simpatia" vocabular com ela, e então de manhã sentiu-se um novo homem… momentaneamente… por enquanto…

                        O Shurinha tá a caminho! Participação especial dele, eu acho que tu vais adorar! Vais adorar mesmo, hein? ;) E claro, só mesmo a DONA LIEBE para notar logo o Carlinho e o Dido juntos, né? Onde andam o meu maninho quando é preciso esfriares a cabeça??? E não aguces o Shaka, pelo amor de quem lá tens, ele AINDA anda meio estranho!

                        Pipezinha manda os nossos cavaleiros darem um jeito nesse FF… ele é tão irritante… Aliás, para que fique bem claro, faço minha as palavras de Salvador Dali: eu não faço pornografia (hentai), apenas nú artístico e a profunda exaltação do amor mais puro…

                        _Pureza? HAHAHAHAHAHA tu és fantástica!_

Pureza sim, seu TARADO! E Shaka, fica calado porque se as minhas fics forem apagadas o meu mau humor geminiano vem ao de cima e eu descarrego na primeira pessoa que encontrar… positivamente: tu!

                        Onde já se viu, apagar fics! Além disso, a primeira pessoa que me disser que nunca disse um "palavrão" na vida… bem, é santificado, de certeza!

                        Eu hoje estou meio estranha… PIPE, VAI NO MESSENGER, tá?

            Bjokas para a minha cunhada!!!!

            Pronto, não falta ninguém… Eu tou com sono  mas super feliz! E porquê? Porque não estudei muito o ano todo e tive óptimas notas e estou calma e descansada para os exames e os meus colegas fartaram-se de estudar, tiraram notas baixas e estão super cansados e nervosos para os exames. EU AVISEI, mas nunca ninguém me ouve… quer dizer, o meu mentor é um advogado formado à um ano que acabou o curso com dezoito e meio, foi o melhor de todos e ía ao cinema, passear, faltava à Univ e levava dias sem fazer nada (tudo testemunhado). E passou-me o método todinho: "é preciso atenção, memória e método." - é uma das máximas :D BOA!!!!!! Vou ser positivamente a única aluna feliz na universidade de todos os meus colegas!

            BEM, acho que vou começar a fazer outra fic…

            Bjokas para todos vocês!!!!!!!!

Próximo capítulo: "Jogos…"


	11. X “Jogos…”

"Jogos…"

_by Ayan Ithildin_

            Dâmaris abriu a porta de casa, entrou, atirou com um monte de sacos para cima do sofá grande e deixou-se cair num dos sofás, suspirando cansada. Shaka entrou atrás, carregando um enorme conjunto de sacos. Deixou-os alinhados e de pé ao lado do sofá grande e sentou-se também, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

            - Estou cansada… - suspirou a jovem.

            - Também eu…. – Shaka suspirou e depois riu-se. Dâmaris olhou-o curiosa. – Agora sei porque Aioria se queixa quando vai às compras com Marin.

            - Nunca fostes às compras com uma mulher? – perguntou a rapariga espantada. Shaka abanou a cabeça.

            - Não, nunca fui às compras _com_ uma mulher. – disse brincalhão. Dâmaris não teve energia para lhe atirar uma almofada.

            - Tu és impossível.

            - Faz parte do meu charme… - disse com um sorriso provocante.

            - Não me fales em charme, tu hoje estavas demais! Caramba, parecias meu marido! – protestou a jovem, tirando as sandálias novas, de tiras largas pretas de cetim e de tacão, e sentando-se na posição de lótus.

            Dâmaris mudara de roupa na última loja de roupa em que haviam entrado. Shaka ficara levemente irritado com o palmo de pernas que se viam por cima do joelho. Não, na verdade ficara irritado com os olhares e sentimentos dos grupos de rapazes porque passavam.

            _Muda-me de roupa ou ainda tiro os cinco sentidos a alguém…_ ameaçara à jovem que se limitara a fazer um sorriso encantador antes de se enfiar no vestiário. Mudara para umas calças de tecido leve pretas de corte direito e uma camisa de algodão parecida às dos exploradores, de um verde-claro e seco de tropa, mais um lenço de uma tonalidade mais viva justo ao pescoço, e prendera o cabelo num grosso rabo-de-cavalo, deixando cair dos lados da cara dois cachos finos de cabelos sedosos.

            Mas mesmo assim, Shaka não ficara contente. As calças revelavam-lhe as pernas perfeitas e esguias, a camisa mostrava o umbigo cada vez que Dâmaris se mexia e, já que os botões não acompanhavam a camisa até à gola, o corte era feito a modo de se ver o início do vale dos seios. E os bolsos da camisa realçavam-nos. E os olhares e sentimentos não diminuíram, aliás aumentaram.

            E o orgulhoso cavaleiro teve que admitir que mesmo que Dâmaris vestisse uma gabardina, os rapazes continuariam a olhar para ela. Pelo que via, Dâmaris junto a um grupo de rapazes tinha o efeito de um pequeno fósforo junto a um grupo de barris de pólvora. Dâmaris era bonita, talvez demasiado, mas Shaka continuava a achar as reacções exageradas. Apesar de tudo, a discípula parecia não se aperceber disso. Não, Dâmaris não sabia que era bonita. E não se mostrava inclinada em saber. E nisso Shaka tivera uma vitória.

            - Não é que eu saiba porque é que eles olham tanto para mim, Shaka, mas só faltou quereres que eu usasse uma burca! – continuou ela a barafustar.

            - Eles olham para ti por causa das hormonas em excesso que os rapazes actualmente produzem. Como não têm produção mental, têm que produzir outra coisa. Excelentes espécimes para reprodução da raça humana e nada mais. – disse Shaka espreguiçando-se e levantou-se. Dâmaris riu-se, seguindo-o com os olhos. – Vou-me deitar, miúda. Estou todo partido. Não patinava no gelo há anos.

            - Mas patinas bem. – disse a jovem, levantando-se.

            - Vantagens de ser colega de Camus e Afrodite. – Dâmaris acompanhou-o até à porta. Shaka passou a soleira e voltou-se para ela rindo-se. – Diz lá, devíamos ter aceite a prenda ou não?

            Referia-se ao extremoso dono do Palácio do Gelo, ex-patinador famoso, que se emocionara ao vê-los dançar-patinar. Ambos sabiam patinar (Shaka pelas razões apresentadas, Dâmaris por a mãe ser nórdica e apaixonada por desportos no gelo e neve), Dâmaris era bonita como uma princesa dos tempos antigos, Shaka, bem, Shaka gostava de fazer jogos de charme apenas porque achava divertido. Além disso, o esguio homem convencera-se que eles eram um casal.

            Culpa de Shaka, óbvio, que além de se portar como um marido ciumento cada vez que um rapaz olhava na direcção de Dâmaris, estava a adorar a brincadeira, e no final da última dança no gelo, inclinara a rapariga para trás, segurando-a pela cintura e parara com a boca a escassos centímetros da dela.

            O pavilhão rebentara em aplausos e assobios, Shaka com o seu sorrisinho irritante, Dâmaris com as faces coradas e os olhos a perguntarem o que se estava a passar. Depois o homem viera cumprimentá-los, emocionado com a dança, extasiado com a sedução que ambos haviam transpirado. O cavaleiro passara o braço por cima dos ombros de Dâmaris, claramente divertido com o espectáculo que ele próprio armara. E sorrira-lhe provocante quando a pergunta nos olhos de Dâmaris deu lugar a uma séria promessa de uma morte lenta e dolorosa. O ex-patinador ainda lhes quisera oferecer uma pequena estatueta que lhe pertencia, mas ambos haviam declinado educadamente a oferta. E mesmo os bilhetes de entradas gratuitas que ele lhes deu foram distribuídos por Dâmaris pelos grupos de crianças que passavam. E Shaka precisara de toda a sua persuasão e de um enorme gelado para convencer a jovem a falar com ele outra vez.

            - Tu és tão irritantemente provocador. – suspirou Dâmaris, encostando-se à soleira da porta, olhando para o céu estrelado como quem pede paciência.

Shaka apoiou a mão esquerda na soleira da porta, por cima da sua cabeça e ergueu-lhe o queixo com a outra, sempre a sorrir.

            - Eu sei que sou. Mas tens que admitir que foi divertido.

            - Divertido o quê? Passar por tua namorada? Poupa-me… - Dâmaris desviou os olhos do seu rosto. Shaka aproximou-se mais dela. Ficou confusa. O que se passava com ele? Será que Shaka gostava assim tanto de brincar? Para brincar com _ela_?

            - Admite, Dâmaris, foi divertido… - Dâmaris espremeu-se contra a pedra quando o rosto dele ficou de novo demasiado próximo do seu.

            - Um dia… um dia vais-te dar mal nestas brincadeiras, Shaka. – disse ela num frio tom de aviso. Sinceramente detestava esta espécie de joguinhos idiotas. Ele riu-se num tom baixo.

            - Eu nunca me dou mal, Dâmaris.

            - Tu és tão miseravelmente convencido. – protestou de novo em voz baixa enquanto ele lhe colocava os caracóis atrás da orelha.

            - Só quando me dão razões para isso. – e afastou-se suavemente dela. O ar ficou frio.

            - Boa noite… - disse a voz de alguém que subia as escadas. Dâmaris fez-se de todas as cores. Shaka continuava a sorrir-lhe. Mas o sorriso tornou-se frio.

            - Boa noite, Miro. – respondeu o cavaleiro casualmente. Escorpião aproximou-se e procurou Dâmaris com os vivos olhos, mas encontrou Shaka entre eles e ela. – Vais para casa?

            - Sim, bem, para _alguém_ poder passar o dia a divertir-se, alguém tem que fazer a guarda, não é? – disse o outro de maneira provocante.

            - Então eu aconselho-te a que sigas o exemplo de _alguém_ e te vás deitar, porque amanhã _alguém _estará de guarda e tu não queres desperdiçar a tua folga na cama, certo. Ou pelo menos­ - Shaka passou a língua pelos lábios, fazendo uma pequena pausa, antes de sorrir mordazmente – desperdiçar a tua folga na cama, sozinho. – os olhos de Miro semicerraram-se.

            - Claro. Boa noite, Dâmaris. – atirou para trás dos ombros do cavaleiro de Virgem. – Boa noite, Shaka.

            - Boa noite… - disse Dâmaris numa voz que não reconheceu como sendo sua.

            - Boa noite, Escorpião. – disse Shaka num sorriso cinicamente caloroso. Depois voltou-se para a jovem. – Bem…

            - O quê? – perguntou ela na defensiva. Depois viu Shaka sorrir irritantemente. – Não sabia que amanhã estavas de guarda.

            - Não estou. _Alguém_ está, mas não sou eu. O que quer dizer…

            - Que amanhã vamos ter a nossa luta. – Dâmaris levantou a cabeça provocantemente. – Amanhã acaba o prazo das duas semanas.

            - Seja. Embora eu acho que te queres vingar do dia de hoje…

            - Shaka…

            - O quê? – perguntou inocentemente, parando de novo junto a ela.

            - Vai dormir… - disse, tentado que ele não voltasse à brincadeira anterior.

            - Tudo bem. – Dâmaris baixou a cabeça num suspiro de alívio e por isso não viu Shaka curvar-se para beijá-la na bochecha. – Boa noite, Dâmaris. – disse num sorriso provocante. Dâmaris ficou na dúvida se ria se o matava.

            - Shaka! – o cavaleiro virou-se de novo para ela erguendo as sobrancelhas. Dâmaris pôs-se em bicos de pés e deu-lhe um beijo igualmente na bochecha. – Boa noite, Shaka. – sorriu também provocantemente e fechou-lhe a porta na cara, sentindo o coração bater descompassadamente de… _obviamente_… irritação. Se ele não fosse tão forte, de certeza que no dia seguinte não se escaparia de uma descarga tripla nos Países Baixos…

            Do lado de fora, Shaka sorriu divertido e virou as costas para se ir embora. Não era lá muito ético, admitia, mas Dâmaris ficava tão engraçada quando se irritava. Sim, irritada… meteu as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para o céu… Já tivera discípulas, anteriormente, muitas delas quase com a sua idade e duas delas mais velhas do que ele. E nenhuma delas se sentira irritada. Ele percebia perfeitamente o que se passava nas suas mentes e isso divertia-o, mas não era o suicida o suficiente para se envolver com uma aluna… a menos, é claro, no próprio dia em que lhes passava aquilo que no santuário era conhecido por "certificado de ignorância".

            Quanto a Dâmaris, tudo o que sentia era irritação, desconfiança e zanga… Se bem que ainda não percebera o que lhe dera para abraçá-la na noite de natal… Mas vira a cara de Afrodite e conhecia bem o cavaleiro para saber o que ele tanto falara com Dâmaris… e conhecia bem o espírito de equilíbrio e justiça da jovem para saber a raiva que ela sentia de tudo aquilo. Mesmo que, diferente de todas as outras, não estivesse apaixonada por si.

            Aliás, era excelente o facto de Dâmaris não estar apaixonada por ninguém. Ele saberia perfeitamente se assim fosse. Só não sabia se ela fosse tão ou mais forte do que ele e isso, pelo menos actualmente, não o era. Embora fosse mais difícil controlar o crescimento dos mecanismos de defesa da essência dela que, por si só, já eram bastante desenvolvidos. Parou.

            Disparate. Dâmaris era forte e muito, mas não a ponto de se lhe escapar entre os dedos. Muito menos em coisas como aquelas, pensava o cavaleiro completamente ciente das suas capacidades.   

            Dâmaris levantou-se da posição de lótus, cortando a meditação em que entrara para expulsar todos os sentimentos de ansiedade, nervosismo e dúvida. Agora estava calma e em paz, como um mar de Primavera. Tal como o mestre que se encontrava à sua frente. A jovem sentiu o contacto frio dos colchões de ginásio por debaixo dos seus pés desnudos, e as pernas nuas até acima de meio das coxas, onde começavam os calções brancos, pareceram aquecer em contacto com a luz do sol que entrava pela janela.

            Deixou o corpo colocar-se numa posição de defesa e ataque, simultaneamente. Shaka colocou-se numa posição de defesa, os músculos do tronco nu parecendo ficar mais definidos ainda com a expectativa do combate. Estava-lhe a dar espaço para atacar. E foi o que Dâmaris fez. A jovem era rápida, mas Shaka bloqueava todos os seus golpes com imensa facilidade.

            - Mais rápido, Dâmaris… - disse ele, enquanto Dâmaris aumentava a velocidade dos golpes. – Mais rápido, vamos, mais rápido. – a velocidade começava a cansá-la. Shaka apanhou uma falha flagrante na defesa e deu-lhe uma joelhada com força na barriga. Dâmaris caiu de joelhos agarrada à barriga, gemendo baixinho.

            - Levanta-te. – ordenou Shaka num tom de voz inflexível. Dâmaris apertou mais os braços em torno da barriga, Shaka não controlara a força com que lhe batera, ou batera-lhe com força de propósito. – Levanta-te, Dâmaris, isso não é nada.

            A jovem levantou-se e regressou à posição inicial. Shaka secundou-a. Dâmaris voltou a atacá-lo mas regressou rapidamente ao tapete, quando Shaka lhe deu um murro de lado, na barriga.

            - Estás demasiado lenta. Consigo ver todos os teus ataques. – a rapariga apertou as mãos daquele lado da cintura. Shaka batera-lhe ainda com mais força, custava-lhe respirar. – Vamos, levanta-te.

            Dâmaris voltou a atacá-lo, tentando ser o mais rápida possível. Começava a sentir uns laivos de raiva e vergonha, e talvez tenha sido isso que a fez mover-se mais rápido. Mas não o suficientemente rápido. Shaka acabou por lhe pregar um murro brutal no estômago. Dâmaris caiu de novo no tapete, agarrada ao estômago.

            - Mais rápido. E concentra-te na defesa. – Dâmaris levou as mãos à boca sentindo algo quente e molhado escorrendo pelos cantos dos lábios. Vermelho. E sentiu o gosto férreo do sangue na boca. – Isso não é nada. Levanta-te e ataca-me outra vez.

            Dâmaris olhou para o mestre estupefacta e dolorida. Como podia ele dizer que não era nada? Estava cheia de dores e a sangrar. Não era nada? Ele estava a lutar a sério.

            - Não me digas que és assim tão fraca que não aguentas três pancadas. – disse ele secamente. – Afinal não estás assim tão preparada.

            _Eu_ _estou preparada. E não sou fraca_. Pensou com raiva, levantando-se, e voltando à posição inicial, atacou de novo o mestre. Mais rápido, com mais força, mais violência. Shaka pareceu apreciar a velocidade, mas Dâmaris começou a cansar-se e Shaka acabou por lhe mandar um murro no centro do peito. Os pulmões da jovem chiaram quando ela tentou desesperadamente meter ar dentro deles, novamente de joelhos à frente do mestre.

            - Mais rápido ainda. Dâmaris. – Ela olhou-o. – Concentra-te no Cosmos. E levanta-te. – Dâmaris só teve tempo de se colocar de novo na posição de defesa quando Shaka a atacou. Dâmaris bem que tentava bloquear os golpes, mas ele era muito rápido. – Concentra-te no Cosmos, Dâmaris. – disse exasperado quando ela caiu de novo.

            - Como queres que me concentre no Cosmos contigo a atacar-me? Tenho que te ver, não? – protestou ela, limpando os cantos da boca.

            - Fecha os olhos. _Fecha os olhos, Dâmaris_. – a rapariga obedeceu. – Vê-me no Cosmos. Mantém-te nos dois mundos. Isso. Agora, tu vais ver-me no Cosmos e vais-te defender aqui, apelando ao teu cosmos. Vamos, não é difícil, já consegues estar à vontade nos dois à muito tempo.

            - Não numa luta.

            - Defenderes-te de um golpe numa luta ou apanhar uma flor específica no meio de muitas iguais é a mesma coisa. – Disse ele pondo-se numa posição de ataque. Dâmaris colocou-se na de defesa. Shaka atacou-a. Dâmaris ainda começou por levar com os golpes. Era difícil combater a vontade de abrir os olhos. Mas esforçou-se. E conseguiu ver os golpes do mestre no Cosmos. Como pequenos raios de luz que antecipavam o movimento físico, permitindo-lhe saber de onde vinha cada golpe. Dâmaris apelou ao seu cosmos e conseguiu aumentar a velocidade, aparando os golpes de Shaka, que começou a aumentar a velocidade. Dâmaris seguiu-o. Era tão mais fácil fazer uso do cosmos com os olhos fechados. Então conseguiu ver uma falha no ataque de Shaka. Uma falha que, por milésimos de segundo, lhe deixava o rosto do lado esquerdo desprotegido. Hesitou, mas a oportunidade repetiu-se. O tempo era muito pouco para realizar o ataque.

            Ela estava cansada, talvez se atingisse o mestre, este terminasse o combate… Mas como seria rápida o suficiente? _Apela ao teu cosmos._ A oportunidade começou a repetir-se de novo. Dâmaris não hesitou. Subiu o Cosmos e lançou-se na direcção de Shaka, sentindo o punho fechado tocar-lhe na face no último momento.

            Abriu os olhos e deixou-se cair, respirando com dificuldade. Procurou o mestre com os orbes vermelhos irrigados de sangue. Shaka estava sentado à sua frente, com a mão no queixo, e um ar simultaneamente abalado e feliz. _Ela atingiu a velocidade da luz. Por segundos, mas atingiu. Já estará ao nível dos cavaleiros de bronze? Se assim for, foi muito mais rápida do que eu estava à espera._ Sorriu-lhe, mas tudo o que Dâmaris conseguiu responder foi um esgar de dor.

            - Anda, vamos cuidar de ti. – ajudou-a a levantar-se e levou-a até ao quarto, trazendo uma caixinha de médico da casa de banho. Molhou uma compressa em soro, fê-la deitar-se na cama, e começou a limpar-lhe os lábios, o queixo e o pescoço, sujos de sangue. Franziu as sobrancelhas e passou-lhe os dedos pelos cantos dos lábios. Sentiu cicatrizes microscópicas. Dâmaris percebeu e começou a corar. Shaka não insistiu. Só achava pena que uns lábios tão bonitos tivessem sido tão magoados, ainda que, a olho nu não se conseguisse ver. Nem se apercebeu do que estava a pensar.

            Levantou-lhe a blusa e tocou-lhe na barriga. Dâmaris protestou com dores.

            - Não sejas maricas. – Shaka sorriu e colocou-lhe a mão suavemente na barriga, deixando o cosmos fluir por ela. Dâmaris arregalou os olhos ao sentir as dores começarem a passar. – Pronto. Deixa-te ficar mais um bocadinho deitada a descansar. Vou buscar qualquer coisa para comer.

            Quando voltou trazia uma taça com morangos, grandes e vermelhos, nas mãos. Sentou-se ao lado dela e sentiu-a encolher-se com dores quando se começou a levantar. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

            - Ainda te dói? Onde?

            - Não, é só uma dor fraca, já passa. – Mas Shaka pôs-lhe as mãos nos ombros e forçou-a a deitar-se. – Não é nada, Shaka.

            - Eu dei-te um murro no peito. – lembrou-se ele num repente. – Os teus pulmões, é isso que te dói não é?

            - Não, deixa, já não dói… - Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas.

            - Isto dói-te mais que a barriga. Queixaste-te dela e dizes que isto não te dói? – Dâmaris corou um pouco. Shaka resolveu ignorá-la e começou a pôr a mão no centro do peito dela. Dâmaris segurou-a.

            - Deixa estar.

            - Mas tu estás parva? Claro que não deixo estar. Está quieta, Dâmaris, juro-te que há dias em que não te percebo. – segurou-lhe os pulsos com uma mão e pousou a outra no centro do peito da rapariga. O cosmos começou a passar, quente, tal como se encontravam as faces de Dâmaris, cheio de vida, como batia o coração da jovem, pronto a pular do seu peito. Ele não podia por só um ou dois dedos na área em que lhe doía? As mãos dele eram tão grandes, que mesmo uma pousada no centro do seu peito ficava com os lados apoiados no início dos seus seios. A dor passou e Shaka tirou a mão. – Então, custou muito? – antes que Dâmaris pudesse responder, enfiou-lhe um morango na boca. – Deixa-te estar caladinha.

            Os morangos eram doces e sumarentos e eram uma das frutas favoritas de Dâmaris. Morangos, cerejas, amoras, framboesas, papaias, mangas, anonas, tudo colorido e muito doce. A rapariga fechou os olhos enquanto saboreava o morango. Sentiu um tocar-lhe nos lábios e entreabriu-os para o receber. O morango rodeou-lhe os lábios antes de ser colocado dentro da sua boca. Quando cerrou os lábios novamente sentiu ainda os dedos de Shaka. Dâmaris não falou, recebendo os morangos daquela maneira que a fazia sentir um calor invadir-lhe o corpo, queimar o coração e escaldar-lhe o rosto quando a pele macia dos dedos do cavaleiro lhe tocavam nos lábios. Estava confusa, sabia que não devia aceitar aquilo, mas não conseguia deixar de aceitar. E já agora, porque sabia ela que não devia aceitar aquilo? Não tinha mal nenhum. Ou tinha? A sua memória foi invadida com a lembrança de uma tarde na praia, em que um dos seus irmãos fazia exactamente a mesma coisa à namorada, mas com cerejas. Só que no final de cada cereja, beijava-lhe docemente os lábios. Imediatamente a seguir veio a lembrança do ringue de patinagem na tarde anterior. Dâmaris sentiu um morango aproximar-se da sua boca e sentou-se na cama, puxando os joelhos junto ao peito. Estudou o rosto do rapaz que estava à sua frente. Sempre tão juvenil, tão suave, tão angelical. Contudo, até Shaka parecia um autómato, sem se dar conta que estava ali, o que estava a fazer, completamente perdido nos seus pensamentos. Podia não conseguir ver-lhe os olhos, mas conhecia muito bem aquela face do mestre em que ele pura e simplesmente fazia as coisas automaticamente porque tinha "viajado" para outro sítio. Como ela.

  Shaka "acordou" de repente, tocou-lhe com o morango na ponta do nariz para acordá-la e depois meteu-o na sua boca.

            - Tens tido pesadelos? – Dâmaris negou.

            - Tenho dormido bem. Aquela técnica que me ensinaste ajuda muito. – baixou o rosto. Mesmo sem olhá-la com os olhos, Shaka parecia ar a impressão de estar a observar cada ponto do seu rosto.

            - O que tens? – perguntou suavemente.

            - Nada. É só que… – olhou-o longamente Mas ouviram-se uma batidas na porta. Shaka levantou-se e foi ver o que era. Dâmaris suspirou. – _De que cor são os teus olhos… _

N.A: Hi!!!!

            Dois dias! Eu estou a ficar boazinha! Claro que sim… (olha venenosamente para Shaka que há dois dias está em meditação)… existe _alguém_ que há dois dias NÃO me perverte…  Enfim, I want a party!!!! :)

            Bem, eu vou responder em conjunto a esta questão… Vamos fingir que a Dâmaris é um computador e o Shaka está a aceder aos seus ficheiros… Mas há ficheiro que ele nem sabe que existem porque não tem a password… Segundo aqueles que dizem ler ou controlar mentes dizem, há pessoas que conseguem defender muito melhor a sua informação que outras, por isso há pessoas que são praticamente impossíveis de hipnotizar. Talvez o Shaka precise de fazer qualquer coisa para o sistema de defesa da Dâmaris deixar de lhe esconder informação, quem sabe…

            Paula Marques = É, ás vezes é melhor sermos um pouco duros com as pessoas para elas não se "afundarem". Há quatro anos, quando fiz as provas finais do básico, uma amiga entrou em histeria antes da prova de história e eu não lhe disse nada, dei-lhe duas bofetadas bem certeiras. Ela calou-se muito surpreendida e esteve calma como um carneiro durante a semana inteira. Andou tudo zangado comigo até ela na semana a seguir me oferecer um ursinho de pelúcia e agradecer-me o facto de a ter esbofeteado porque se não o tivesse feito ela tinha reprovado em tudo. Ás vezes sermos duros resulta melhor do que sermos condoídos.

            Ah, não existe nada mais engraçado do que o Shaka a descer do pedestal! É tão coool! E pára lá de tentar adivinhar o futuro… (Ayan amua) estou a ver que tenho que me defender psicologicamente…

            Eu espero que a fic em si tenha ajudado a entender os outros pontos, porque senão, o resto só vai ficar explicado lááááááááááá bem mais para a frente.

            Ah, ele é tão provocante que _teve _que dormir com ela só para irritá-la no dia a seguir. Além disso, eu ainda não conheci um durão que não tivesses lapsos momentâneos, apaixonado ou não… principalmente um que não sabe sequer o que são sentimentos.

             Bjokas!!!!!! :)

            Pandora-Amamiya = Quéquéissuh? Eu, hein… garotas eu tou com UMA semana de férias para estudar para DUAS semanas seguidas de EXAMES! Férias? Só se para os professores! Nós trabalhamos duro, hein? Quer dizer…

            _Vá lá, doce, quando foi o memorável momento em que trabalhaste duro na tua vida…? _

            Oh não, o terror voltou… Dá para parar de me provocar? Não sou eu que fica sentada o dia inteiro a meditar!

            Pronto pronto, eu não altero mais a "tabuleta" até ao dia em que escreverei: "DECIDIDAMENTE HENTAI", certo? ;) aí ninguém vai reclamar, vai?

            Ai, deuses, vocês são muito… muito… Liebes, acho… quer dizer… o meu melhor amigo farta-se de me fazer carinhos e ele é MEU IRMÃO praticamente! Quer dizer, não é como se fossemos namorados e não praticamos incesto… Sejam mais puras, meninas o.o""… que vida, hein????

            _(momento de violência em casa de Ayan….)_

_            Estás a ver ao que eu me sujeito??  "Shaka está pixonadu"??????? Eu estou a perder totalmente a minha imagem! _

            Ah, cala a boca, seu chato… sempre a reclamar… na próximo faço um Yaoi… contigo e com Cassius… (sorriso diabólico), é melhor?

            _ Está bem, está bem… antes hetero bonzinho que homo durão, mesmo… a minha vida acabou…_

            Credo, que drama, Sha…

            Pandorinha, se é uma coisa bem feita, não pode andar depressa… né? Mas pronto, eu conto uma coisinha… está muito próximo, ok?

            Bjokinhas!!!!!

            Mari Marin = se gostas de o ver "mais libertino" tá aí. Gostaste deste capítulo? ;) Muito jogador, o Sha… vamos a ver se o "tiro não sai pela culatra"…

            Ele está MESMO super sexy, vai, eu tenho que admitir… (loiro continua amuado, Ayan suspira)… O que passou pela cabeça dele…? Bem, só há yuma hipótese: como fazê-la ficar abobalhada no dia seguinte, só pode! Mas, sendo dorminhoco como é, é mais provável eu tenha adormecido na hora… nem sei como ela não acordou com tanto ressonar AI!

            _Eu não ressono! Que mentira é essa????_

Certo, tu não ressonas, ele não ressona, minha gente…

            QUI BOM, eu não perdi o tom! Ah, ele vai ser SEMPRE assim mesmo, tá na Natureza dele, né :) ?

            BJOKASSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Sem nada para contar a não ser resumos de toneladas de matéria…

            Bjokas para todos,

            Ayan Ithildin.

 Próximo capítulo: "O amadurecer de uma mulher"


	12. XI “O amadurecer de uma mulher”

"O amadurecer de uma mulher"

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

                        Dâmaris dormia tranquilamente. Após mais duas semanas de treino, não havia sonho que perturbasse o seu sono.

«_Dâmaris…_»

- Mestre… - Dâmaris sentou-se na cama e perscrutou o quarto. Estava vazio. _Devo estar a ouvir coisas_. Deitou-se novamente para trás.

«_Dâmaris…_»

Outra vez? Ah, não, mais sonhos não. Era melhor tentar dormir, já que aquilo não era o chamamento telepático do mestre. Aliás, este não a chamaria às duas da manhã.

«_Dâmaris…!_»

_Mas era a voz do mestre_. Dâmaris perscrutou o Cosmos e deu por falta da presença do mestre que normalmente, mesmo a dormir, andava por ali, perto de si, como a guardar os seus sonhos. _A voz estava assustada,_ pensou a rapariga. _O que se passa?_ Não conseguia falar com Shaka, e isso era muito preocupante. Shaka nunca encerrava a mente aos chamamentos dela. Entrou novamente no Cosmos e procurou-o. _A essência dele está diferente…_ Dâmaris levantou-se de um pulo, vestiu uns calções e uma blusa de alças e dirigiu-se para a casa de Virgem. _Se alguém me apanha, estou feita, de certeza._

Entrou no quarto de Shaka, com passos leves. A respiração deste estava pesada, os olhos contraídos e suava, a franja colada à testa.

- Dâmaris…

A jovem aproximou-se e pousou-lhe a mão na testa. _Febre._ Foi buscar a caixa de médico do cavaleiro, e tirou-lhe a temperatura. _39,5º?Está a arder em febre. Bonito serviço!_ Dâmaris suspirou e foi buscar um copo de água. Levantou a cabeça do cavaleiro a custo. _Ele é mais pesado do que parece._ Empurrou-lhe o antipirético pela garganta abaixo. Shaka engasgou-se no final e espirrou água para todo o sítio. Dâmaris deitou-o novamente. Foi até à casa de banho, limpou as mãos e os braços, encheu uma bacia com água gelada, pegou em duas toalhas e voltou para junto do cavaleiro.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e pôs-lhe uma toalha húmida na testa. Foi como um choque. Shaka começou a debater-se. Dizia um monte de coisas, de entre as quais a única coisa que Dâmaris compreendia era o seu nome.

- Shhh, estou aqui. Estou aqui, Shaka. – evitando os braços dele puxou o resto do lençol até à cintura. – Estás a escaldar. – Pegou na outra toalha, humedeceu-a e começou a passá-la pelo rosto e tronco do cavaleiro enquanto lhe mudava a toalha da testa de vez em quando. Às três e meia a febre deu uma trégua. Dâmaris secou-lhe o rosto e o tronco. Depois olhou-o levemente perdida no bonito rosto que estava muito mais tranquilo. Tocou-lhe levemente, com a ponta dos dedos, na face, com medo do acordar. Mas Shaka nem se mexeu; Dâmaris engoliu em seco. Deixou os dedos correrem pelo tronco, sentindo as saliências dos músculos do rapaz moverem-se com a respiração pesada. Deixou os dedos viajarem na direcção inversa, passando-os pelos lábios levemente gretados pela febre. Sentia-os a ferver por debaixo dos dedos frios. Tirou-lhe a franja, já seca, para o lado. Os olhos da rapariga pareciam hipnotizados enquanto os seus dedos corriam uma e outra e outra vez o corpo e o rosto do rapaz. Depois pareceu acordar com um suspiro.

- Amanhã venho logo de manhã. – disse baixinho, mais para si do que para ele. Ainda sentada, curvou-se e beijou-lhe a testa. Os braços de Shaka rodearam-na e puxaram-na para o corpo dele. _O que é que se está a passar?_ Pensou aturdida. Deixou-se ficar quieta e depois tentou-se soltar. Shaka resmungou qualquer coisa e puxou-a com mais força. _Porra! Mesmo a dormir tem força para burros. _Dâmaris bem que se tentou soltar, não o queria acordar nem agitar, senão a febre voltava. Por isso acabou deitada ao lado dele. Shaka pareceu sossegar quando teve as costas dela esmagadas contra o seu peito. Envolveu-a com os braços e ficou quieto.

_Ai, no que é que eu me vim meter. E agora, como raios saio daqui? _Uma vozinha veio à tona perguntando-lhe se ela realmente queria sair dali. _Claro que quero! Não quero?_ _Porque é que ele está a sorrir?_ Dâmaris pensou em aproveitar o bom humor para se soltar, mas Shaka ficou sério novamente e abraçou-a mais. _Não tenho a mínima hipótese de sair daqui. _Olhou o relógio, eram quatro da manhã. Não pensou no que fazia ali um relógio se, teoricamente, o mestre era cego. _Vou ficar aqui até amanhecer. Ele aí deve ficar mais sossegado e eu saio daqui. Quando ele acordar não se vai lembrar de nada e eu finjo que nada aconteceu. _Decidiu isto e enrolou-se, preparando-se para dormir uma horinha ou duas. _Mal ele não me vai fazer. Mas bem que se podia chegar mais para l_ Shaka enrolou-se no corpo dela, seguindo-lhe a posição. E suspirou ao mesmo tempo que ela.

Acordou com um raio de sol a bater-lhe nos olhos. Shaka permanecia encostado a ela, mas já não a segurava com tanta força. Olhou o relógio. _06:50. Vou a casa tomar um banho e volto antes dele acordar. Isto é, se ele me deixar sair daqui. _Deslizou habilmente por entre os braços lassos. Shaka tentou segurá-la no último instante, mas Dâmaris esquivou-se rapidamente. Ele voltou a cair num sono pesado; a rapariga pousou-lhe a mão na testa e franziu as sobrancelhas. _Não falta muito para a febre voltar em força. Quando voltar tenho que lhe dar logo outro comprimido. E alguma coisa para comer. O melhor é despachar-me._

Quando voltou, ainda com o cabelo molhado, não precisou de entrar no quarto para ouvir um barulho horrível.

- Shaka! – entrou pelo quarto a dentro, entrando na casa de banho e segurou na testa do mestre enquanto este vomitava. Depois deixou-se cair sem forças, apoiado em Dâmaris que lhe fazia festinhas no cabelo. Dâmaris pegou numa toalha e ajudou-o a lavar a cara, e a lavar os dentes, o que originou uma segunda dose de vómitos. Cheia de paciência, repetiu tudo outra vez e, com muito custo, carregou-o para a cama. – Deita-te. _Deita-te. _O que raios comeste ontem, em casa do Shura? Isso é do estômago. – Mas Shaka mal conseguia falar. – Vou-te fazer um chá fraco e trazer-te umas bolachas integrais. Depois chamo o Mu. Ele deve conhecer um médico neste fim de mundo...

Enquanto fazia o chá chamou o cavaleiro, que apareceu, acompanhado por Carlo, quando ela voltava para o quarto.

- Bom dia, Dâmaris.

- _Buon__ Giorno_. O que é que se passa?

- Bom dia. Um de vocês podia-me abrir a porta? – pediu, apontando com a cabeça para a porta do quarto. Mu abriu-lhe a porta e entraram, Dâmaris dirigindo-se ao mestre, levantando-o de modo a que ele ficasse sentado, encostado a si.

- Credo, Virgem, que te aconteceu?! – perguntou Carlo assustado, vendo a cara pálida e as olheiras do cavaleiro. Mu abriu a boca olhando Dâmaris, que fez um gesto impaciente.

- É o estômago. O que é que ele comeu ontem em casa do Shura? – perguntou, concentrando-se em fazê-lo beber o chá fraquinho de limão.

- Não sei, não fui. – disse Mu. Depois pareceu concentrar-se.

-Bem, ontem comeu-se muita coisa, ragazza, mas ninguém ficou mal. Isso é o Virgem que é ainda bebé, não aguenta comida de homem. – e riu-se apelando ao costume de se meterem com Shaka por ser o mais novo, calando-se depressa quando Dâmaris o fulminou com o olhar.

- Problemas. – disse Mu parecendo despertar. – O Aioria está cheio de febre e aos vómitos. A Marin encontrou-o esta manhã. Carlo, quem mais estava lá?

- O Shura, eu, Shaka, Aioria, Afrodite e o Kanon. – disse Carlo. – Não consegues ver se eles estão mal? – nesse momento Shaka vomitou o chá e bilis, desta vez em cima dos braços de Dâmaris. Carlo fez um ar enojado, mas Dâmaris não se alterou. Indiferente, pegou numa das tolhas da noite anterior, limpou os braços e cara de Shaka, que recomeçara a suar.   

- Vá lá, mestre. Tens que comer, senão não te posso dar os comprimidos para a febre. – Mas Shaka parecia horrorizado em ter que comer alguma coisa. – Vá, bebe o chá. _Bebe_. Tens que o conseguir manter no estômago até começar a fazer a digestão. – Shaka vomitou o chá de novo.

- Ele está mesmo mal… - observou Mu enquanto Carlo fazia de novo cara de enojado. Dâmaris repetiu a operação anterior, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Shaka agitou-se fracamente.

- Pronto, está bem, não te dou mais chá. Come as bolachas. – Partiu uma bolacha aos bocados e foi-lha dando pacientemente. – Vá lá, Mu, vê se está mais alguém doente.

- Não te faz impressão ele vomitar em cima de ti? – Carlo não conseguiu resistir à pergunta. Mu estava de novo ausente. Dâmaris nem olhou para Carlo.

- Passei seis meses a cuidar de uma mulher com cancro nos intestinos e no fígado. Garanto-te que é bem pior. – olhou sarcasticamente para Câncer. – Vomitam o fígado em cima de ti e agonizam até morrer. – e, voltando a olhar para o mestre, respondeu à pergunta que Carlo não chegou a formular. – Foi a minha mãe.

Carlo olhou-a condoído. Gostava demais da _sua_ mãe, apesar de não a ver há tantos anos, para não conseguir deixar de sentir tristeza ao ouvir aquilo.

- Aioria, Shaka e Afrodite. – disse Mu. – Estão os três doentes. Eu vou chamar o médico.

- Eu vou ver o Afrodite antes de ir falar com Saga. – disse Carlo. Olhou Dâmaris. – Consegues tomar conta dele sozinha?

- Claro que sim.

- Volto num instante. – prometeu Mu antes de saírem os dois. Dâmaris suspirou e olhou Shaka que voltava a tremer de frio.

- Agora vais beber o chá. – E empurrou aos golinhos o resto do chá. Depois deu-lhe o comprimido e ficou sentada, fazendo-lhe festas na cabeça até ele adormecer, perdida nos seus pensamentos.

- Por aqui, doutor. – Mu entrou com o médico no quarto. – Doutor, esta é Dâmaris, a aprendiza de Shaka. Foi ela que cuidou dele. Dâmaris, este é o doutor Galeno.

- Boa tarde. – o médico apertou a mão de Dâmaris e depois voltou-se para Shaka.

- Ele está a dormir. Dei-lhe um antipirético há pouco tempo.

- E os sintomas? – perguntou, pousando uma mão na testa de Shaka.

- Febre, muita febre. Esta madrugada teve 39,5º. Agora já estava a fazer outra vez. Vómitos, não segura nada no estômago. E mal tem forças para falar.

- Foram as natas da lasanha verde. – disse Kanon chegado, entretanto com o gémeo.

- Não sabia que Aioria é vegetariano. – disse Mu, erguendo o sobrolho.

- Ele é tão guloso que come tudo o que lhe aparece à frente. – disse Saga olhando perscrutadoramente para Dâmaris. – Deve ser o que se chama fome de leão. – encolheu os ombros.

- Natas, então? Isso é do piorio. – disse o médico enquanto dava a volta à mala. – Gostava de lhe poder ver os olhos, mas Virgem é o tal caso especial. – Dâmaris não percebeu. Mesmo os cegos têm inflamações oculares, porque raios não podia o médico ver os olhos de Shaka? – O estômago está a travar uma bela batalha… -comentou enquanto lhe auscultava a barriga. Depois tirou uma caixinha de medicamentos da mala enquanto abanava a cabeça. – Bem, mas vocês, cavaleiros de ouro, têm o bom hábito de se recuperarem em dias daquilo que em nós se arrasta por meses… - olhou Dâmaris. - Dois comprimidos quatro vezes por dia à hora das refeições. Se lhe começar a dar já ao almoço, ao jantar ele já poderá comer uma sopa de legumes bem leve. Nada de comidas pesadas durante uma semana, uma semana e meia. Ah, e o caso difícil… - O médico coçou a cabeça e Dâmaris ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem perceber porque os gémeos se tinham começado a rir. - Shaka é um doente dificílimo. Tem que o aguentar de cama uns três dias, no caso dele chega. E também se irá dar o caso de ele se negar a tomar os comprimidos. Infelizmente, se ele não os tomar, a congestão irá evoluir para uma inflamação, seja cavaleiro de ouro ou deus… o corpo é humano à mesma, se bem que mais resistente. Ele _tem_ que os tomar…

- Eu faço-o tomá-los. E a febre? – disse Dâmaris energicamente.

- Pode continuar a dar-lhe os antipiréticos quando ele começar a fazer. – o médico fechou a mala com um estalido. – Bem, vou ver Afrodite.

- Deixa estar, Mu. Eu acompanho o doutor daqui para cima. – disse Kanon, saindo com o médico.

- Então…

- Bom dia, Saga. Desculpa não te ter cumprimentado. – disse Dâmaris, sorrindo-lhe. Apesar da sombra que aquele gémeo impunha não conseguia deixar de gostar dele.

- Já nos distingues?

- É fácil. Os teus olhos são esverdeados e os de Kanon são mais azuis. – disse ela com um sorriso.

- Muito bem… Então, diz-me lá… como é que sabes que o Shaka teve febre esta madrugada? – Disse Saga, cruzando os braços.

- Ora que coisa, fui eu que cuidei dele, tinha que saber não? – respondeu desatenta, enquanto apanhava a chávena e o prato vazio da mesinha de cabeceira.

- Ah… e o que estavas tu a fazer aqui de madrugada? Julguei que a casa de Virgem também tinha uma casa de aprendiz… - Dâmaris endireitou rigidamente as costas percebendo finalmente o alcance da questão. Os olhos estreitaram-se com frieza. Mu estava a observá-los em silêncio.

- E tem uma casa de aprendiz. É lá que eu durmo. _Todas _as noites. – equilibrou o prato e a chávena numa mão. – E, já que queres saber, eu estava lá a dormir quando senti a alteração no cosmos do Shaka. E vim ver o que se passava. Encontrei-o cheio de febre e tratei de a fazer passar. – encaminhou-se para a porta.

- Tu sentiste a alteração do cosmos do Shaka só com a doença e a esta distância? – perguntou Saga estupefacto.

- É evidente que sim. Acabaram as perguntas idiotas? – Dâmaris acabou por perder a paciência. – Olha, não me culpes daquilo que não consegues ensinar ou… - olhou-o argutamente. - …_fazer_. – e saiu do quarto de nariz empinado. Saga olhou Mu de boca aberta, que encolheu os ombros.

Quando Dâmaris voltou da cozinha, de balde e esfregona e um novo conjunto de lençóis debaixo do braço, os cavaleiros ainda lá estavam. Dâmaris ignorou-os magoada. O Shaka doente e eles com perguntas estúpidas. Mas seria possível que aquele Santuário só tivesse gente doida lá dentro? A pseudo-deusa era o que era, os cavaleiros iam pelo mesmo caminho… _Não admira que o mundo ande como ande…_

- Dâmaris… - disse Mu seguindo-a até à casa de banho, onde ela já estava a lavar o chão. – O Saga não disse aquilo por mal…

- Não, disse por bem… - resmungou a rapariga, torcendo tão violentamente a esfregona que por pouco não partiu o cabo.

- Dâmaris, cometeste um deslize, miúda. Disseste que estavas aqui de madrugada. – disse Saga com impaciência. – Só te quis mostrar o que a maioria das pessoas iria pensar, perguntar ou até mesmo falar.

- Se a maioria das pessoas pensaria isso, - disse Dâmaris pondo a mão na cintura e ficando com os olhos muito brilhantes. – então, atrever-me-ia a dizer que este Santuário é feito de comadres e tarados. E nada mais têm no cérebro senão espaço ventoso para fazerem juízos sujos acerca de situações que nada têm de mal. Diz-me que este santuário não é uma estrumeira, Saga, ou então começo a duvidar da continuidade da defesa do mundo.

- Dúvidas que seja? – perguntou Saga, divertido, fazendo um gesto para Mu ficar calado. – Quantas pessoas pensas que se aproveitam daqui? Mu não iria pensar mal de ti, nem Afrodite, de certeza. Carlo acha que és uma miúda, também não iria. Eu, por mim, confio bastante em Shaka e em ti. O mesmo vai com o Kanon. O Camus não quer saber do que se passa desde que o deixem em paz. O mesmo vai com o Fénix, semelhante pensamento jamais passaria na mente do Andrómeda, o Hyoga e o Shiriyo são demasiado reservados para falar da vida das outras pessoas. Das raparigas, Marin ficaria sossegada, é demasiado madura para fazer juízos de valor e aquela loirinha… aquela que namora com Shun…, como é que ela se chama…

- É a June. – ajudou Mu, olhando descrente para o colega que nem ao menos o nome da namorada do pseudo-aprendiz sabia. Se soubesse do resto então… o não tão calmo como isso cavaleiro de Áries sufocou uma risada.

- Isso, a June, também não iria pensar mal. São – Saga contou pelos dedos – doze pessoas. Sabes as centenas de pessoas que moram no Santuário?

- Dâmaris, tens que ter cuidado, há aqui gente que faz de tudo um piorio. – disse Mu, conciliador.

- Como daquela vez que as duas irmãs de Carlo o vieram visitar e um guarda foi espalhar que o Câncer estava a fazer um _menáge__ à trois_ às quatro da tarde na quarta casa. – disse Saga.

- Exceptuando que dessa vez Carlo matou três guardas e mandou vinte e cinco para o hospital. – lembrou Mu, franzindo a testa.

- Eu próprio daria cabo do animal que inventasse uma história que fosse acerca de ti e do Shaka. – disse Saga secamente. – Shaka é um amigo demasiado bom para que eu deixe que o caluniem. De qualquer modo, tens que ter cuidado com o que dizes. Quantas suspeitas pensas tu que não surgiram quando vieste ser treinada por Shaka? Realmente o facto de Shaka ser um sedutor cruel incorrigível não ajuda muito à festa, mas o tamanho das línguas das mulas do Santuário contentam-se com pouca coisa.

- "Sedutor cruel incorrigível"? Que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou Dâmaris de testa franzida. Saga começou a rir-se. Mu tossiu.

- Ele quer dizer que o Shaka não se apaixona pelas pessoas, simplesmente porque acha isso um sentimento próprio dos fracos e um entrave ao alcance da Sabedoria. Mas ele adora fazer jogos de sedução, embora que quando alcance o resultado desejado, dê com os pés nas pobres coitadas. – disse Mu, corando levemente. Dâmaris estava de boca aberta, agarrada ao cabo da esfregona para não cair.

- Enfim, um Virgem nada virgem. – disse Saga com um sorriso maldoso. – Mas percebes agora o que eu te digo? Shaka nunca faria nada contigo, mas o problema não é o que não faz, é o que as pessoas dizem.

_Não sabes tu um décimo da história._ – pensou Dâmaris, fazendo um ar inocentemente espantado. ­– Compreendo. Obrigado, Saga.

- Pronto, está tudo bem. – fez-lhe uma festa no alto da cabeça. – Vou-me embora, qualquer coisa, chama.

- Sim, Dâmaris, se precisares, chama-me. Eu venho num instante. – assegurou Mu, seguindo Saga pela porta. Dâmaris acabou de limpar rapidamente a casa de banho, meteu as toalhas na máquina de lavar, lavou a bacia e encheu-a novamente com água.

Quando voltou ao quarto, Shaka começava a acordar. Sentou-se à frente dele e pôs-lhe a mão na testa.

- Nada de febre. Como te sentes?

- Cheio de dores. – a voz saiu fraca e rouca, mas o cavaleiro começava a dar mostras da rapidez de recuperação próprias do seu nível. – O que é que eu tenho?

- Uma congestão. Tens o estômago praticamente em carne viva, isso sim. Foi a lasanha verde que comeste ontem à noite, em casa do Shura. Tinhas que ser guloso? – censurou-o na brincadeira, tentando animá-lo. – O médico esteve cá. Deixou-te estes comprimidos para tomar – o rosto de Shaka transformou-se e ele ficou com aquele ar extremamente irritante, de quem se acha acima de todas as regras. – Tu vais tomá-los, meu anjo, garanto-te que vais. – disse Dâmaris ameaçadoramente.

- Está bem, minha diabinha. – disse ele com um sorriso irónico e de quem estava a armar alguma, se bem que fraco. – Mas só porque tenho um medo de morte de ti.    

- Acho bem que sim. Agora, vou-te ajudar a levantar e vais-te sentar no sofá enquanto eu mudo a roupa da cama. – disse ela, ajudando-o a levantar-se.

- Quero tomar banho. – exigiu ele, com um aspecto extremamente parecido ao de um miúdo que faz birra quando está doente.

- Estás com vontade de desmaiar na banheira?

- Vou tomar banho, sim. – Dâmaris suspirou e levou-o até à casa de banho.

- Se desmaiares na banheira, eu não te vou buscar. – avisou ela.

- Isso querias tu. – começou ele a provocar. As palavras de Mu vieram-lhe à mente. _Um sedutor cruel incorrigível_.

- Nem nos teus melhores sonhos…. – e fechou-lhe a porta na cara, calando o riso fraco de Shaka. _Nem mesmo quando está doente…_ Fez a cama de lavado, deixou uns calções lavados em cima da coberta e foi pôr as roupas na máquina. Quando voltou, Shaka já estava a tirar umas calças de treino brancas do armário. – Que pensas tu que estás a fazer?

- A vestir-me. – A voz dele estava mais fraca de novo. _Seu idiota, o banho cansou-te._ Dâmaris tirou-lhe firmemente as calças das mãos, atirou-as para dentro do armário e fechou a porta com firmeza atrás de si. Shaka estava só de _boxers_, mas Dâmaris nem reparou. Afinal, _boxers_ ou calções, tapa tudo a mesma coisa… Apontou para os calções.

- Veste os calções e _cama_. – ordenou. Shaka fez novamente aquela cara infantilmente obstinada.

- Quem é que me vai obrigar? – Dâmaris cruzou os braços.

- Eu. Alguma dúvida? – e antes que Shaka pudesse falar – Vai vestir os calções e deitar-te ou eu zango-me. - Shaka vestiu os calções sob o olhar ameaçador da jovem. Depois virou-se novamente com cara obstinada.

- Dói-me a cabeça.

- E daí?

- Daí que quando me dói a cabeça eu não me posso deitar. – Dâmaris olhou-o demoradamente. Depois sorriu malevolamente.

- Dói-te a cabeça? – andou até à mesinha de cabeceira e pegou numa palete de comprimidos. – Só tens que tomar um comprimidinho e isso passa. – Shaka fez cara feia, começou a enfiar-se dentro da cama enquanto resmungava qualquer coisa. – O que estás para aí a ruminar?

- És pior que o Saga…

- É o signo de gémeos a funcionar. – Dâmaris tirou uma mola do bolso dos calções e prendeu o cabelo no alto da cabeça. Tinha cortado novamente o cabelo e algumas mechas ficaram soltas. Tapou o cavaleiro. – Agora vais ficar aqui _quieto_. Eu vou buscar uma coisinha leve para almoçares. E ai de ti que te apanhe fora da cama.

Quando Dâmaris voltou, com dois iogurtes e uma torrada com pouca manteiga, Shaka estava a dormir novamente. Abanou-o.

- O que foi? – a voz estava um pouco mais forte de novo.

- Almoço. – ajudou-o a recostar-se, já que os estômago lhe doía horrivelmente cada vez que se mexia. Sentou-se à frente dele e enfiou-lhe uma colherada de iogurte pela boca abaixo.

- Iogurte????? – perguntou chateado.

- Shaka, tu tens o estômago ferido! Queres comer o quê?

            - Não há nada mais substancial?

- Há uma injecção a soro de dois litros. Serve? – perguntou Dâmaris com cara de poucos amigos. Shaka fechou a cara.

- Posso-me alimentar sozinho.

- Eu não confio em ti. – enfiou-lhe nova colherada de iogurte na boca.

- Podias ser mais meiguinha… - protestou novamente.

- Olha, queres que faça o aviãozinho com a colher, queres? – perguntou Dâmaris enchendo-se de paciência.

- Não. Mas eu pensei que merecia mais mimo da tua parte… - disse com aquele aspecto inocente, parecendo realmente magoado. Dâmaris suspirou, sabendo que estava mais fria com ele desde a conversa com os outros dois cavaleiros.

- Desculpa, mereces, sim. – a nova colherada já foi com mais carinho e a outra com mais ainda.

- Hum, está melhor… - aprovou ele, fazendo-a sorrir. – Até o iogurte ficou mais doce. – quando o iogurte acabou, Dâmaris deu-lhe a torrada e depois pegou no outro iogurte. Shaka abanou a cabeça.

- Não quero. – ela ia começar a ameaçá-lo de novo. – Dói-me o estômago, ok?

- Ok, ok, ok. Ainda tens que tomar estes comprimidos. – Shaka fez cara teimosa e cerrou os lábios. – Ou tomas ou eu…

- Dás-me um beijo? – perguntou ele com um sorriso chantagista de quem sabe que ela não iria alinhar no jogo, se bem que extremamente fraco. Estava a ficar cansado novamente. Dâmaris trocou-lhe as voltas.

- Se tomares os comprimidos, dou-te, pivete mimado. – disse a rapariga.

- Então está bem. – Shaka engoliu os comprimidos a contra gosto. Depois Dâmaris deu-lhe um beijo suave na testa. – Espera. Foram dois comprimidos… - Dâmaris riu-se, abanou a cabeça e deu-lhe outro beijo, na face.

A tarde passou depressa. Shaka dormitou, tomou os dois comprimidos do lanche em troca de mais dois beijos, a ameaça de febre desapareceu assim que ele tomou o antipirético.

Às seis e meia Dâmaris sentou-se na mesa da cozinha a olhar o fogão. Tinha que fazer o jantar, mas havia um problema…

_Não sei cozinhar… Ai, minha deusa, eu não sei cozinhar, como é que vou fazer uma sopa se nem sequer sei fazer um ovo estrelado??? Eu devia ter aprendido a cozinhar, eu devia… Ai, que vergonha! Até Shaka sabe cozinhar… Bem, é melhor tentar. Primeiro tenho que pôr uma panela com água. E sal… Quanto de sal? –_ pensou desalentada, olhando o saleiro bojudo cheio de sal grosso. – _Sei lá, ponho um bocado e provo quando a água estiver diluída. Deve saber mal, mas paciência. Se no final ainda faltar sal, não, sei…Ah, sim, posso por sal fino, esse dilui-se com facilidade. Hehehe sou um génio…Que é que leva a sopa? Não sei… Cebola, alhos, batatas, cenouras, espinafres e nabiças. –_ decidiu olhando o cesto das hortaliças –_ Ai, que coisas chatas de tirar a casca. As batatas das cozinheiras ficavam sempre lisinhas e certas. Ai, porra! –_ Dâmaris olhou para o dedo cortado e pô-lo debaixo de água fria. Depois voltou à sopa. – _Bem isto vai de que maneira for, no final fica tudo em puré, não interessa se ficam lisinhas ou não. As cenouras a mesma coisa…E os espinafres? Talos ou sem talos? Eu não gosto de talos, vão só as folhas… E o mesmo para as nabiças –_ pôs a água a aquecer e provou quando o sal se diluiu, fazendo uma careta – _Blergh__! Isto sabe a sal. Está quase a ferver… Ok, os vegetais, todos lá para dentro… Wow, tenho que tirar água senão vem tudo por fora… Já está… As batatas e as cenouras são mais duras, devem cozer mais devagar… Será que cortei em bocados muito grandes? Ah, não sei, assim como assim vai ficar tudo em puré! _– Esperou que aquilo cozesse, provando um bocadinho de cenoura e espetando as batatas de vez em quando. – _Pronto, acho que já está. Agora, varinha. – _quando ficou tudo em puré provou. – _De sal está bom…Mas falta qualquer coisa… havia uma coisa que Dierna punha sempre… O que era… Ah, azeite! Quanto de azeite? Duas colheres. –_ decidiu, como mediterrânica que era. –_ Ena, já são oito horas!_ - Pôs a sopa num prato e decidiu comer primeiro, não fosse aquilo envenenar alguém. –_ .__Até está bom. Acho…_

- Onde estiveste? – perguntou Shaka vendo-a entrar com o prato na mão. – Sopa! – alegrou-se. Afinal, sempre ia comer comida de gente naquele dia infernal. – Quem fez?

- Eu. – corou e sentou-se à frente dele, pondo-lhe uma pano no colo, um tabuleiro e o prato da sopa. – Olha que eu nunca cozinhei na minha vida. Não sei se está bom, mas matar não mata. Pelo menos eu não morri. – disse, estendendo-lhe a colher de sopa com a mão esquerda. Shaka pegou-lhe e sentiu os dedos com pelo menos três cortes. Sorriu docemente.

- Dás-ma? – ainda corada, Dâmaris deu-lhe uma colherada, preparando-se para ver Shaka cair envenenado.

- Hum, delícia. A melhor sopa que já comi na minha vida. – disse ele, fugindo um pouco à verdade. A sopa estava boa, mas não era a melhor do mundo. Mas parecia-lhe porque tinha sido feita de propósito para ele, parecia conter todo o cuidado e carinho que Dâmaris lhe tinha. Ele não sabia porquê, mas isso fazia-o sentir-se bem.

- Não faças pouco de mim. – pediu ela. Shaka sorriu novamente com doçura.

- Eu não minto. Dá mais. – Dâmaris terminou de lhe dar a sopa, houve outra corrida dois-beijos-dois-comprimidos e mais um extra porque também tomou um antipirético. Depois ficaram ali a conversar. Às dez da noite, Shaka parecia estar a adormecer. _Ele está cansado. E eu também. Esta noite não deve haver problemas._

- Shaka, eu vou-me deitar. Tu também estás a morrer de sono. Volto amanhã, está bem? – curvou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Depois tocou-lhe no nariz com um dedo. – Bons sonhos. – Shaka estava invulgarmente quieto. Devia ter adormecido. Dâmaris sorriu afectuosamente e encaminhou-se para a porta, pousando a mão no manípulo. Então ouviu o pedido mais surpreendente da vida dela.

- Dâmaris… dorme comigo esta noite… - a jovem sentiu o ar faltar-lhe e virou-se para o cavaleiro que estava com um sorriso extremamente doce. Ficou totalmente corada e sem reacção.     

N.A.: Ok, se eu queria o Shaka doente, com qualquer coisa mas sem crónica ou perigosa, tinha que ser uma coisa destas. Conheço por experiência própria, levei um mês a ficar boa, só que tive de me tratar sozinha durante a primeira semana e nas outras três não tive o meu secretário/enfermeiro estilo Dorian etc etc etc…

Este idiota teve uma enfermeira muito bonita... Ai, mas porque é que eu sou tão boazinha com os meus personagens?????

_Boazinha?????????????? Tu matas-me de dores e dizes-me que és boazinha?????_

Sou sim, chato…

Próximo capítulo (que era para ser uno com este, mas ficava muito grande): "Dúvidas e conflitos"


	13. XII “Dúvidas e Conflitos”

"Dúvidas e Conflitos"

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

- Dâmaris… dorme comigo esta noite… - a jovem sentiu o ar faltar-lhe e virou-se para o cavaleiro que estava com um sorriso extremamente doce. Ficou totalmente corada e sem reacção.     

            _Dorme comigo esta noite…_ o manípulo da porta tinha-se tornado gelado. Os olhos não conseguiam deixar o cavaleiro. _Vai-te embora, Dâmaris. Vai-te embora._, ordenou o seu cérebro já nada cansado.

            - Tenho que me ir embora, Shaka. – acabou por dizer.

            - Não faças isso. – _Como é que este desgraçado pode ter um sorriso tão inocente?,_ pensou a jovem, olhando o sorriso inocente de Shaka. – Dorme comigo…

            - Será que estás com febre outra vez? – pensou, _sim, por favor, alguém faça com que ele tenha febre. Que esteja a arder de febre._ Shaka estranhou.

            - Febre? Não, acho que não. Vá lá, dorme aqui. – _Ele está louco? Só pode ser isso… Não, alguém tem que manter a sanidade._

            - Shaka… - Shaka começou a levantar-se da cama e a rapariga foi até ele para obrigá-lo a deitar. Empurrou-o pelos ombros para baixo. Depois pôs-lhe a mão na testa. _Tem que ser febre._ Shaka segurou-lhe o pulso. – Eu não posso.

            - Porquê? – perguntou ele fazendo novamente uma cara obstinada.

            - Porque… porque… porque não está certo. – disse ela tentando soltar o pulso.

            - Não está certo porquê? Nós não vamos fazer nada de mal! Ou faz mal dormirmos na mesma cama? Já dormimos juntos outras vezes… - argumentou com aquele sorriso de partir corações. _Eu sei que já. E pensas que isso não me atormenta? Porquê, porque não paras de fazer esse sorriso? Sabes bem que sou incapaz de te dizer que não quando sorris assim._, Dâmaris desviou os olhos do rosto do rapaz. – Damy, não te faço mal… nós não vamos fazer nada de mal… mas custa-me tanto dormir sozinho quando estou doente…

            _Eu sei que não me fazes mal. E é "BVIO que não vamos fazer nada de mal! Mas… não é certo, não está correcto. Minha, deusa, ele é que é o mestre e o que tem menos juízo também. E, oh!, Damy, outra vez! Onde é que ele foi buscar isso?_ Os conselhos e advertências de Saga, Mu e Afrodite, no jantar de Natal, voavam-lhe pela mente. E, dormir com Shaka não era propriamente seguir esses conselhos.

            - Damy… quem não deve não teme. Se não vamos fazer mal nenhum, é igual estar de pé a conversar ou deitados a dormir. – Shaka sorria insistentemente, com aquela doçura rebelde que o tornava irresistível. Dâmaris começou a sentir-se dividida. _Vai-te embora!,_ ordenou uma voz nos recônditos da sua consciência, apontando o caminho certo. _Ele tem razão. Dormirem juntos não tem mal nenhum. A não ser que tenhas a consciência pesada por pensamentos e sentimentos que não devias ter…_, observou a outra vozinha, maldosamente.

            Os olhos de Dâmaris prenderam-se no tronco esculpido perfeitamente e nu do cavaleiro e naquele rosto angelical. A mão que lhe segurava o pulso parecia queimar-lhe a pele mas, não obstante, ela não queria sentir o frio que se seguiria a ele largá-lo. Quando os seus olhos se prenderam nos lábios grossos e macios do cavaleiro, o seu coração deu um salto. A vozinha pareceu ecoar uma gargalhada trocista no fundo da sua consciência e a jovem ficou furiosa consigo mesma.

            _Ele é o meu mestre. E eu não penso nem sinto parvoíces como essas. Eu sou paz e calma, como Shaka me ensinou, não amo ninguém, não sofro paixões. Dâmaris é Dâmaris, não conhece o Amor, nem nunca o conheceu. E muito menos Shaka. Mas, apesar e tudo, ele É um homem… um homem…lindo…_

            - Dâmaris? Dâmaris, o que foi? – Shaka tinha-se sentado na cama e segurava-a gentilmente pelos ombros, o rosto preocupado. Dâmaris estremeceu e pareceu acordar.

            - Nada, estou só cansada. – _Cansada… hoje estou sem cabeça para mais nada_.

            - Então, deita-te aqui. Vá lá! – disse ele com um sorriso vitorioso mas sem maldade alguma, vitorioso como uma criança quem tem o que quer, desviando o corpo para lhe dar lugar na cama. Dâmaris hesitou. _P'r__ merda com o que os outros pensam. Não vou fazer mal nenhum, nem vou quebrar regra alguma_.

            - Não trouxe pijama. – disse ainda, o último reduto de resistência a deixar-se invadir.

            - Deixa lá isso. Descalça-te e deita-te. Quero dormir. – disse o cavaleiro, impaciente. Depois bocejou. Dâmaris descalçou-se e tirou o cinto dos calções de ganga. Deitou-se e esticou as mãos para o interruptor.

            - Boa noite. – apagou a luz. Depois suspirou. – Shaka…

            - Desculpa, magoei-te? – a voz saiu-lhe suave enquanto os braços lhe rodeavam o corpo e a puxavam-na contra o tronco quente. Ela ficou silenciosa. – Magoei-te?

            - Não… Shaka. – suspirou ela. Sentiu o tempo ir passando, preparou-se para ficar acordada horas a fio, encostada àquele corpo que a fazia sentir-se segura como nunca se sentira em mais sítio nenhum, Shaka certamente que já dormia, sentia a sua respiração suave no pescoço, e amanhã, amanhã que comida iria fazer, ela não sabia cozinhar, _Saia daqui menina, mãos de lady não são mãos de cozinha_, Dierna, Dierna, porque não me ensinaste a cozinhar, as minhas mãos são mãos humanas iguais às tuas, iguais às de Shaka, _Shaka quem és tu…de que cor são os teus olhos…_ Dâmaris adormeceu enroscada de encontro ao corpo do cavaleiro.

            Shaka sentiu o corpo frágil que se encostava ao seu finalmente ceder ao sono. Abriu os olhos, cansado. Sentia um nó na garganta, um nó forte, embora não tivesse termo de comparação, pois nunca tinha sentido tal coisa. E o nó apertava, apertava, doía, doía, _é por isso que quero chorar, porque dói, nada mais, eu não choro, não choro…_Negação frustrada, o nó apertava de novo, forçou-se a engolir; doeu. _O que se passa comigo, eu não sou mais eu…Quando terei descido tão baixo a pontos de me fingir criança e abandonado para que uma mulher me mimasse, dormisse na mesma cama que eu?_ Não ele, decerto, não ele, que tinha nas mãos as mulheres que queria e lhe apetecia, fazia com elas o que queria e lhe apetecia, fazia-as sofrer, mas que tinha ele a ver com isso? Criaturas fáceis que se deixavam levar por ele como uma criança sem educação se deixa levar por um estranho por ele lhe dar um chocolate. Criaturas que não resistiam muito tempo ao seu rosto angelical e que depressa descobriam que há anjos e há quem se pareça com eles, mas que, contudo quantas vezes avisadas pelas outras, continuavam a segui-lo e continuariam sempre, sabia que sempre viriam ter consigo, mesmo as mais resistentes acabavam sempre por ceder. Criaturas fracas, não tinha pena delas, se fosse mulher e elas homens, faria a mesma coisa, não tinha pena, nem piedade, nunca tivera piedade pelos mais fracos. Estes, não os fracos porque não têm músculos nem tanto poder como ele, mas sim os fracos demais para lutarem (pois esses são os verdadeiros fracos, os que não lutam, os que temem, os que se deixam cair no marasmo e na sua própria fraqueza, não os fracos que lutam, esses só são fracos de corpo, não são fracos de espírito), estes fracos apenas existiam para que os mais fortes decidissem a sua existência, já que se mostravam incapazes de decidir por si próprios. É a lei de que não procura a Luz, o conhecimento, de quem não procura o Caminho… tem que se sujeitar a quem o procura e a quem o encontra.

            Que raiva daquelas mulheres, mesmo as ricas, tanto como as pobres, que se levantavam de manhã e encontravam apenas o caminho da saída, que raiva delas por não lutarem, apenas caírem em prantos, o choro não leva a lado nenhum, não são as lágrimas que nos conduzem, são os nossos passos. Mas elas choravam, sentiam-se enganadas. Ele nunca as enganara, nunca dissera que amava, nunca dissera que queria ficar com elas para sempre… Eram elas que se convenciam, talvez fosse quente no discurso, talvez fosse quente na cama, não o sabia. Eram criaturas fracas e ponto final.

            Olhou de novo Dâmaris, tão pequenina e frágil ao pé dele, porque pensava ele quando a via a treinar que era uma rapariga alta e forte? A cabeça custava a chegar-lhe ao ombro, facilmente lhe partiria os dois pulsos só com uma mão, quando a abraçava tinha medo de a partir, tão delicada a sentia no abraço. Tão inocente e suave no seu sono, o rosto delicado tão docemente desenhado, emoldurado por caracóis perfumados, a pele branca que se negava a bronzear. Dâmaris, a sua menina, menina-criança, menina-mulher, porquê mulher, porquê? Quando ela lhe surgira era uma menina-criança que ele tivera que educar de novo, abraçá-la para fortalecê-la, pobre Dâmaris, sem confiar em ninguém, muito menos em si própria. O corpo desenvolvera-se e a mente também… o que era uma menina engraçada e inteligente tornara-se numa mulher sedutora e sábia. Ele sentia, ouvia, cada homem do Santuário olhá-la com, no mínimo, uma ponta de desejo, mesmo Saga com a sua conversa, mesmo Mu sempre tão distraído, para a sua Dâmaris, ela era a sua aprendiza, tinha que a proteger, não era?

            Quem queria ele enganar… há seis meses atrás as mãos de Dâmaris eram as mãos de uma aprendiza… Agora as mãos dela faziam-no sentir-se confuso, mas imensamente feliz.

            Para quê estar com eufemismos? Ele queria abraçá-la, olhá-la nos olhos, dizer… dizer o quê? Mas dizer o quê? _Nem sei o que quero dizer_! _Louco, eu estou louco! Completamente louco! Não sei o que sinto, não sei o que é isto, não sei! Só vejo o sorriso dela, oiço a voz dela, o riso dela, sinto as mãos dela, tudo ela! Dâmaris, pequena, que fizeste tu de mim?_

            Shaka sentou-se na cama, flectindo os joelhos e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos, os dedos despenteando a franja. _Quem sou eu, olho-me no espelho e não me reconheço mais!_ _Quando, quando na minha vida iria a um parque de diversões, andar de patins, comer gelados, ir às compras, eu rio-me, ultimamente ando sempre a sorrir, quero-me zangar, não consigo, está sempre aquela doçura que ela emana entre nós, quero-me afastar, não consigo, nem consegui deixá-la ficar no tapete como fiz com qualquer um dos outros discípulos na primeira (ou seria em todas?) vez que lutei com eles. _

_            Eu não consigo ser para ela como sou para os outros. Porquê, porque não consigo? Com qualquer outra, qualquer outra eu levaria para a cama e mandá-la-ia embora. Mas não ela. Eu não quero fazer isso com ela.A ela não consigo magoar, não consigo fazer-lhe mal. Ela é tão pequenina… Ela é tão sedutora…Dâmaris, Dâmaris, ainda bem que não sabes como és… Ainda bem que não te deixo ver o efeito devastador que tens junto de todos… Mas porquê junto de mim? Eu deveria ser superior a isso, eu tinha que ser superior a isso!_ Shaka cerrou as mãos nos cabelos em desespero._ Contudo, contudo… és tu, toda tu, o teu corpo e a tua mente, tão inteligente, tão poderosa, tão doce, tão meiga, tão sem medo de mim…Toda a gente tem medo de mim, menos tu… porque não tens medo de mim, porquê?_

_            E agora, minha pequena, que faço? Como posso fazer alguma coisa contra algo que nem sei o que é?"Shaka, o sábio", eu sei sempre tudo e agora não sei sequer o que vai dentro de mim. O que fizeste comigo, Dâmaris, o quê? Dâmaris…_ Tocou-lhe no rosto com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-lhe festas docemente. _Quem és tu, quem te deu o direito de revolucionar tudo…_apoiou-se no cotovelo, afastando as pernas das dela, macias e brancas, tentando não acordá-la. _Vou dar uma volta. _O seu estômago protestou à ideia, mas Shaka, sempre regrado e dono do seu corpo, fê-lo calar. Preparou-se para passar por cima de Dâmaris quando esta o segurou. Shaka olhou-a assustado, esquecendo-se que tinha os olhos abertos.

            - Shaka…

            _Ainda dorme._ Respirou descansado. Mas as mãos que o seguravam, não sendo fortes, eram intensas, obrigavam-no a ficar. Deitou-se de barriga para o ar, passando os braços por detrás da cabeça. Dâmaris mexeu-se, chegou-se para ele e apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro, enroscando-se nele. O cavaleiro olhou-a, passou um braço à sua roda e deixou-a ficar.

_Eu não sei, não sei, não sei… não sei o que sinto. Só dúvida…_

Não iria dormir, passaria a noite acordado mergulhado em dúvidas que nem os ensinamentos de Buda afastavam. Esses afastam somente as dúvidas da mente, não as do coração. Mas Shaka não se lembrou disso. Lembrou-se somente de, na manhã seguinte, fingir que dormira muito bem. E parar de brincar, ainda que, com ela, o fizesse sem maldade. Porque não ia dormir. O cosmos de Dâmaris subiu um bocadinho. Shaka sabia o que isso significava em quem não controlava totalmente o sétimo sentido: ela estava feliz nos seus sonhos. Voltou-se para ela estudando-lhe a face que sorria docemente. Dâmaris encostou-se mais a ele e Shaka sentiu a mente invadida por aquele cosmos doce e acabou por adormecer instantaneamente, sem dar por isso.

            Aliás, nessa noite, todos no Santuário dormiram o sono dos justos e inocentes, os seus sonhos foram doces e suaves e o espírito repousou de todas as batalhas, épicas ou do dia-a-dia, porque já tinham passado. 

N.A.: Olá!

            Bem, para começar, eu quero fazer um aviso: Eu não publiquei mais cedo por causa de duas razões:

            - Pirmeiro porque a Internet está a dar problemas aqui e, pelos meus vastos contactos por esse mundo fora, nos quatro continentes, no resto do mundo, por isso não me consigo manter online sempre que quero, nem consigo ir a todas as páginas que preciso.

            - Segundo, porque BOA! Uma das nossas professoras entrou em colapso histérico connosco e jurou-nos aos berros que íamos tirar todas brutais negativas nos exames. E quando eu lhe perguntei, a rir-me, se ela me achava com cara de quem tira negativas (ok, foi uma tirada à la Shaka, mas não é para me gabar, mas é alguma coisa muito difícil de acontecer, sei lá porquê… não funciona comigo, muito menos em línguas, mortas ou vivas), teve outro ataque de histerismo e… desmaiou? Quase isso… Não foi muito agradável… e eu andei muito ocupada o dia inteiro… a rir-me e a despedir-me de uns amigos que se foram embora.

            Paula Marques = Ok, vocês fazem do Shaka AINDA pior do que ele já é… Esse roça-roça é óbvio que acontece, né? Mas se as pessoas estão a dormir, principalmente um sono BEM pesado,  quanto muito isso vai-se reverter em sonhos. O que também é BASTANTE comprometedor, mas vá lá, o Shaka não quer perder uma discípula tão boa, e depois, quer dizer, ele realmente não sabe o que sente e ele já é brincalhão por natureza (se ele viesse brincar comigo assim, cavaleiro ou não, ficava caído, agarrado aos amigos de baixo… ). E depois ele leva a vida inteira a dizer que ela é uma criança, um miúda… Sei lá, acho que está a atravessar um período de conflito intrapsiquico, uma coisa assim parecida.

            Bem, eu não quero ser responsável por más notas nas provas, hein? Mas a verdade é que temos de nos divertir e muito, principalmente nos dias em que estudamos e antes das provas, porque senão… kaput, o nosso inconsciente nega-se a trabalhar sem receber coisas prazerosas em trocas… daí vem a distracção, falta de concentração, etc. TEORIA PROVADA.

            _Sim, provada por uma baldas catedrática às aulas. É tipo pilhas de longa duração… Em vez de ser e dura e dura e dura… é e falta, e falta, e falta…_

            Se o senhor perfeição no mundo está interessado em saber, eu só falto aquilo que posso faltar e NUNCA perdi matéria, ok? Mas tu és muito chato…

            Mas a sério, a teoria está provada! Não só na escola e na univ, mas também no trabalho! Não se esqueçam, hein? Façam muitas coisas que gostam, é da maneira que o trabalho é mais produtivo!

            Bjokas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Pandora-Amamiya =  Qual Rock in Rio Lisboa, qual quê! Eu tenho coisas melhores a que dedicar o meu precioso tempo do que a ir a um estádio e misturar-me no meio de gente doida a ouvir música em aparelhagens horríveis em que o som sai com péssima qualidade, a levar empurrões, a aturar bêbados e acidentes na estrada, eu hein… Além disso eu tenho que _estudar_

            _AHAHAHAHAHAHA, estudar…_

            Grrrrr…..

            Bem Lisboa tem um rio grandinho, com alguns kilometros de largura e bastantes de comprimento. É o Tejo. Deixa ver… Rock in Tejo… não, não fica bem… Com rio pelo menos cada um pensa no rio que quiser :P

            Hei! Eu sou da época dos Queen e não sou velha! Eu nasci em 85… Além disso, ADORO os Queen… com paixão! QueenFOREVER, a myth that will never die… oh yeah, sim senhora, os Queen são intemporais.

            Eu não sou  má… e EU NÃO SEI O FINAL! O que é um grande problema… estou-me a surpreender a mim própria… O.o?

            _Tu surpreendes toda a gente. Por exemplo, desde quando é que sabes fazer caril de gambas?_

Bem, há MUITO tempo… a minha avó ensinou-me, porquê?

_E quando é que fazes outra vez???_

Bem… espera lá aí um segundo… tu não és vegetariano?

_Sim?????_

Gambas são marisco, marisco é animal! Como é que comes gambas e és vegetariano?

_Quem disse que sou vegetariano? Ah, mais uma lenda inventada em torno da minha magnifica pessoa…_

Magnifica????? Que loiro mais convencido, eu hein?

_E eu não sou velho, Pandora, querida, sou intemporal, tá? I-M-O-R-T-A-L, deu para entender? Athena deu-nos essa dádiva… e não envelheço também._

A sério… e qual é o teu plano de vida?

_            Bem, por agora… stressar-te e encantar meninas como elas… _(olha para as leitoras com um LINDO sorriso de partir corações)

            Alguma dúvida???

            Bjokas!!!!!!!!!

            Kourinsama = enquete: quem de entre nós não tem uma mente bem negra? :P

            A história é cíclica, Kourin, com um pouco de sorte ela pode corrigir a tolice… se bem que ainda não foi desta vez… Ah, por falar em história, não sei acerca de visão da Dâmaris. Passado, acho eu.

            Adivinhem lá quem foi o rapaz que ele deixou impotente… Eu ainda não consegui descobrir.

            Eu sei que se tivermos os nossos secretários de sonho, nenhuma de nós trabalha, mas… eu reverto o pedido: EU QUERO UM SECRETÀRIO ESTILO DORIAN GRAY LXG; FEITO À MINHA MEDIDA E PODRE DE RICO… pera lá, isso o Dorian já era… ok, pronto, assim não preciso de trabalhar :P Soluções prática à la Ayan!

            Ah, bem, ele é mestre dela, para todos os efeitos, tem que treiná-la né? Eu ia muitas vezes ao tapete nos meus primeiros tempos de kempo. Bem, às vezes ainda vou, ou ia, quando tinha tempo de ir treinar ao ginásio. Agora só treino em casa.

            O Miro, bem, o Miro é um daqueles casos… crónicos… de pedra no sapato.. descubram porquê :P!

            Nada contra os escorpiões, hein? Dois grandes amigos meus são escorpiões… Só que como um deles diz… tem que ter cuidado para não se picarem a eles próprios.

            Seria bom se… o quê? … HEIN? Eu adoro morangos também! Aliás, aquela selecção de frutas é minha.

            _Adivinhem o  que ela está a fazer… ? A comer morangos, claro!_

            Sem stress, Sha, morangos sem açúcar não engordam, posso comer o que quiser…

            Oh, não, não vou dar um fora no Shaka, não! Coitado!

            (Ayan tenta imaginar o Shaka com uma burca… rosa às pintinhas verdes)

            HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AI!

            _Nunca mais tenhas esses pensamentos pérfidos comigo!!!!!!!_

Ok, tenho que  sintonizar melhor a minhas defesas psíquicas…

            Bjokas!!!!!!

            Ia-Chan = Pergunta a ele, oras!

                        _Bem… _(Shaka olha para todos os lados, fuzila uma Ayan trocista com os olhos e faz cara séria)_…__ que idade tens?_

            Deixa de enrolar, Shaka… ele considerou-as… inaptas? Incompetentes? Burras? 

_                        Qualquer coisa do género…_

                        Como os outros discípulos masculinos e meteu-os todos para fora e ficou sem ensinar durante cinco anos, né?

                        _Mais ou menos isso… _

Mas resolveu… _gratificar?_ as discípulas e depois…

                        _Ayan__, docinho… (_Shaka abraça Ayan que o olha desconfiada) _está muito calor… vamos até ao pontão da avenida comer um gelado gigante, sim?_

                        Ok, deixa-me só acabar isto…

                        _Ayan_… (_olhar suplicante)_

Ok, está bem… bem acho que dá para imaginar o que aconteceu, né?

            (Ayan participa na torcida) "Vai lá, Shaka! Vai lá, Shaka!"

                        Bjokas!!!!!!!!!!!

            Mari Marin = É assim que se diz sim :) Oh… eu quero uma review tamnha redobrado nesses dois, tá??? Tem que ter alguma coisa para dizer :( _Alguma coisa_! (olhos tristes) sim?

            Estou a avançar com os planos da fic do Aioria… acho que também vai ter o Mu. NÃO É YAOI, calma! É Aioria e Marin mesmo! Se quiseres dar ideias… são BEM VINDAS!!!!!

            Bjokas!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Bem, é tudo, acho. Está a fazer um calor enorme, sufocante e segunda tenho o meu primeiro exame. Wish me luck!

            _Vamos…_

            Tá, vamos…

            Bjokasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss, People!!!!!!!

            Próximo capítulo: "Diáfanos olhos azuis..."


	14. XIII “Diáfanos olhos azuis…”

"Diáfanos olhos azuis…"

_by Ayan Ithildin_

Dâmaris auto-impediu-se de pensar quando acordou. Levantou-se de um pulo sem acordar Shaka, calçou os ténis e saiu dali a correr em direcção a casa. Meteu-se debaixo do chuveiro e sentou-se a meditar debaixo da água morna que lhe escorria por todo o corpo, em mil carícias, não queria pensar, _Não vou pensar, iria enlouquecer_. Uniu-se ao Cosmos e entrou em meditação.

            Já na casa de Virgem, duas horas mais tarde, Shaka foi acordado por Saga que viera visitá-lo com Mu.

            - Epá, dez da manhã e tu ainda estás a dormir? – perguntou a Shaka que esfregava os olhos enquanto se sentava.

            - Bom dia… - disse este bocejando enquanto se levantava. Depois levou a mão ao estômago.

            - Ainda te dói? – inquiriu Mu.

            - Um bocado, ainda não tomei os comprimidos. – respondeu Shaka, enfiando-se na casa de banho. Ouviu-se a água a correr com força.

            - Onde está a Dâmaris? – perguntou Saga.

            - Não sei, ainda não a vi esta manhã. – respondeu Shaka com voz abafada.

            - Aproveitou-se de estares de cama para dormir até mais tarde. – observou Mu que, ao contrário de Saga que se conseguia fazer ouvir do outro lado do Santuário sem gritar muito, tivera de erguer bastante a voz.

            - Deixa-a, ela ontem trabalhou muito. – disse Shaka aparecendo a esfregar o rosto na toalha.

            - Ah, será que finalmente admites ser um incomensurável cretino quando estás doente? – Saga riu-se. – Ainda se fosse só quando estás doente… - Shaka torceu a tolha para esta ficar dura e jogo-a à cara do cavaleiro de Gémeos.

            - Tu é que és um cretino, pá, cada vez que queres fugir do trabalho, dizes a Saori que estás com enxaqueca. Até a porra do signo serve para justificar a preguiça! – comentou Shaka sorrindo, trocista. Saga mandou-lhe a toalha à cara também.

            - Pelo menos, eu honro o meu signo. Quanto a ti, o puro, o santo Shakinha de Virgem… - troçou Saga. – Virgem, ah!, se eles soubessem… - Shaka devolveu-lhe a toalha.

            - Enfim, para honrar o meu signo, _Virgem_, estás cá tu, não, Saga? – espicaçou o loiro.

            - Essa deu bronca… - rosnou Saga entre dentes, armando o braço para lançar a toalha.

            - Parem lá com… - começou Mu a dizer, metendo-se entre eles. Mas Saga já havia lançado a toalha e esta bateu em cheio na cabeça do cavaleiro de Áries. – Parem com esta porra, caramba! – praticamente berrou o não tão pacífico cavaleiro, parecendo realmente perigoso ao retirar a toalha da cabeça e ficar todo despenteado. Shaka sorriu como se pedisse desculpas, acto bastante curioso no orgulhoso cavaleiro, e tirou umas calças do armário.

            - Desculpa. – disse Saga, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Não devo prestar atenção ao que o bebezinho de ouro balbuceia…

            - Pára de resmungar, velhadas… - ripostou Shaka, escolhendo uma camisola.

            - Vocês hoje estão insuportáveis. – desabafou Mu, sentando-se na cama. Saga deu uma volta no quarto e os seus olhos pararam na mesa-de-cabeceira.

            - Desde quando usas cintos de ganga, Virgem? – perguntou trocista, inclinando a cabeça para o lado enquanto pegava no cinto. - Com bordadinhos e tudo!

            - Porra, mas tu hoje não largas o osso… - protestou Shaka.

            - Pára com isso, Saga, esse cinto deve ser da Dâmaris. – um segundo depois Mu apercebeu-se do que tinha dito. Saga olhou para Mu de sobrancelhas franzidas, Mu olhou para Shaka e Shaka, obviamente, não olhou para ninguém.

            - Até no meu quarto?! – exclamou parecendo irritado. – Caramba, já estou farto de tanta desarrumação! Deixa tudo por todo o lado, é livros, é roupas, é pesos, é cordas, é pratos, é brinquedos do raio do gato, é tudo! Irra! – na realidade pensava, _foda-se, foda-se, foda-se…Estou lixado…_

- Calma lá com os cavalos, Shaka! – exclamou Saga. – Ela deve tê-lo tirado ontem quando te limpava o quarto.

            - Yah, a miúda toma conta de ti e ainda protestas! Tomara eu que Kiki tomasse conta de mim quando estou doente. – disse Mu, encolhendo os ombros.

            - E não toma? – quis saber Saga.

            - Não, tira três dias de férias "para não incomodar"… sempre queria saber o que tanto faz ele nos Cinco Picos… - resmungou Mu.

            - Tu andas muito resmungão, Mu, até pareces o Shaka. – gracejou Saga. – E tudo só por causa de um cinto.

            - Ela é uma desmazelada! – protestou Shaka novamente irritado, não com Dâmaris que era toda limpezas e arrumações,  mas por Saga não esquecer o assunto.

            - Quem é a desmazelada? – perguntou Dâmaris, fazendo uma entrada tipo furacão, o rabo de cavalo húmido balançando atrás de si. Parou em frente a Shaka. – E o meu estimado mestre é o quê? Será que já se lembrou do pequeno-almoço? E dos comprimidos? E para que são essas calças?

            - Para vestir, ora bolas. – disse Shaka, era só o que faltava, uma miúda de dezanove anos chamar-lhe irresponsável. Dâmaris tirou-lhe as roupas da mão, enfiou-as no armário, trancou-o e guardou a chave no bolso do vestido de ganga.

            - O médico disse "três dias de cama", e três dias de cama serão! – Dâmaris estava inflexível. – Por isso, cama! Sinceramente, qual era o plano? Sair de casa antes que eu chegasse? – Saga, fazendo jus ao signo, estava desejoso de deitar achas para a fogueira mas o fogo queimou-o antes dele ter oportunidade de o fazer.

            - E vocês? Porque não o meteram na cama? Sim senhor, grandes responsáveis… Estou bem arranjada… Eu e o mundo. – Eles resolveram não fazer ondas, já que os olhos da rapariga pareciam ter labaredas. Mu levantou-se, Shaka deitou-se e Dâmaris fulminou-os aos três com os olhos antes de sair para a cozinha.

            - Isto é uma geminiana completa… quem não conhecer que compre… porra. – desabafou Saga.

            - Desculpa, chamas a isto "mulher"? Mais parecia a Deusa Hera, desculpem aí a blasfémia, em dias de síndroma pré-menstrual… - observou Mu. – ou quando apanha Zeus na cama com outra… Bela mas infernal.

            - Passa-lhe depressa. – disse Shaka despreocupadamente, conhecia bem o espírito flexível da rapariga para se preocupar com uma explosão ou outra de mau génio. Dâmaris voltou, colocou o tabuleiro no colo de Shaka e voltou-se com um sorriso doce para os outros dois.

            - Querem comer alguma coisa? Saga? Mu? – perguntou. Mu olhou-a estupefacto, aquela rapariga parecia o Saga com alternâncias de personalidade. Saga, vivendo com outro Gémeos e por experiência própria, já estava habituado, por isso sorriu.

            - Não, obrigado, Saori chamou-me para ir fazer o balanço do mês. – disse com ar pesaroso. Agarrou Mu pelo braço. – Mas tu também vens, prometeste ajudar-me. – Mu estava com cara de quem nunca mais fazia uma promessa na vida, detestava economia.

            - Onde andam Kanon e Camus quando preciso deles? – suspirou, despedindo-se dos amigos. Saga riu-se e despediu-se também. Shaka comeu em silêncio enquanto Dâmaris, à falta de coisa melhor, analisava as unhas, mesmo sabendo que acabara de as arranjar de modo impecável. 

            - Dâmaris…

            - O que foi? – perguntou ela com a velocidade e impacto de uma metralhadora.

            - Os.. os comprimidos. – disse ele, espantando-se por ela estar assim. A rapariga deu-lhos e Shaka não resistiu. – Estás zangada comigo? – perguntou a medo, lembrando-se da noite anterior.

            - Estou. – directa e cortante, aquela rapariga tinha futuro na casa de Virgem, pensou Shaka, _mas eu não lhe fiz mal, ontem. Ou será que fiz?_ Coisa pouco habitual, baixou a cabeça para esconder a confusão. – Tens razão em estar envergonhado. – Shaka ergueu o rosto cada vez a sentir-se pior. – Sinceramente, alguma vez te tratei mal? Magoaste-me muito. Porque é que és um doente tão rebelde? Fugir de casa? Pelos deuses, Shaka… - Shaka quase deu um suspiro de alívio. Então era por aquilo que ela estava chateada. Pousou-lhe a mão no braço.

            - Desculpa. Tens razão, tu rodeias-me de mimo e eu retribuo assim… - engoliu em seco pensando no que ia prometer, mas enfim, Dâmaris parecia realmente magoada. _Desde quando eu me preocupo se magoou ou não alguém?_, pensou, surpreendido consigo próprio. – Eu prometo que durante estes dois dias me vou portar bem.

            Shaka cumpriu essa promessa a ferro e fogo. E também cumpriu a outra, de deixar de brincar com Dâmaris, se bem que isso fosse mais difícil. E já agora, também era difícil perceber o que raio se passava com ele.   

            - Mas_ porque_ é que não podemos fazer isto na piscina da tua casa? – perguntou Dâmaris pela vigésima vez, enquanto era praticamente arrastada pela escadaria acima por Shaka. Este suspirou também pela vigésima vez.

            - _J_ te disse que a água ainda não recebeu tratamento. E a piscina do Santuário é tão boa como qualquer outra. – respondeu apelando ao todos os deuses para lhe darem paciência, aquela birra durava desde a tarde do dia anterior.

            - E _porque_ é que não me compraste um fato de banho? – insistiu ela, com cara de obstinada.

            - _Já _te disse que só havia biquinis.

            - Mas este é muito decotado! – protestou ela também pela vigésima vez.

            - Não tenho culpa, não o vi, como querias que eu soubesse se ele era decotado ou não? – respondeu já sem tanta paciência, admitindo que devia ter aberto os olhos porque Dâmaris não era pessoa de reclamar por nada.

            - Mas _porque_ é que não me deixaste ir escolher? – perguntou já a fazer uma birra descomunal.

            - Porque não estive para passar o dia numa loja a escolher fatos de banho! – pronto, a paciência acabara-se, Dâmaris tinha o condão de o fazer sair do sério, coisa que mais ninguém conseguia. – E se dizes novamente "porque" carregas tu com os pesos para cima! – Dâmaris olhou-o injustiçada. Aquilo a ele não lhe pesava nada, mas ela não era um Hércules disfarçado de menino de colégio como ele. – E pára de fazer birra que não está lá ninguém.

            Entraram no ginásio principal do Santuário, Shaka escolheu uma piscina e começou a montar os pesos nas cinturas elásticas enquanto Dâmaris se despia de mau humor. Shaka pelo menos tinha razão numa coisa: não estava lá ninguém.

            - Salta lá para dentro. – Dâmaris deu um bonito mergulho de cabeça. Shaka chamou-a até à borda na zona mais funda da piscina. – Vais mergulhar e suspender a respiração o máximo de tempo que consigas, sem apelar ao cosmos. – Dâmaris fez aquilo durante meia hora e depois mais uma hora apelando ao cosmos, melhorando imenso o tempo de submersão. Depois Shaka ajudou-a a pôr as cinturas de pesos nos braços, cintura e pernas. E deu-lhe ordem de partida. Sentou-se no cimo de uns espaldares, prendendo as pernas nas traves e abriu os olhos do seu "lugar seguro", observando a jovem fazer piscinas para um lado e para o outro, variando no estilo. A primeira vez que a jovem parou para descansar, os olhos do rapaz prenderam-se inadvertidamente no corpo esbelto, desenhando-a sonhadoramente, _ela tinha razão, aquele decote é muito pronunciado, mas fica-lhe tão bem…Pára com isso, Shaka de Virgem! Enlouqueceste de vez? Falta de meditação…_O rapaz fechou os olhos, pretendendo não queimar as pupilas com a imagem inocentemente provocante da jovem. Inútil, estava bem gravada a fogo na memória. Auto-repreendendo-se, o cavaleiro perdeu-se nos seus pensamentos.

            - Já não chega? – a voz cansada de Dâmaris, parecendo abafada na atmosfera carregada de cloro, pareceu chegar-lhe de muito longe. Shaka despertou e deu-se conta que já deviam ter passado quase duas horas e a jovem devia estar exausta. Mandou-a sair da piscina, ainda tentando encontrar o fio à meada dos seus pensamentos nebulosos.

            Dâmaris içou-se para fora da piscina, sentindo com prazer o oxigénio penetrar na sua pele saturada de água. Libertou o cabelo, torceu-o entre as mãos vendo a água cair numa pequena cascata e lançou-o para trás. Quando olhou para a sua frente deparou-se com Milo e com outro cavaleiro de quem ela não se lembrava do nome, mas era Ikki. Este assobiou baixinho.

            - Ena, com um corpo desses tens o mundo a teus pés, miúda… - Milo pareceu concordar. Os olhos de Dâmaris tornaram-se frios e os músculos enrijeceram-se em auto-defesa. Sentiu umas mãos pousarem-lhe uma toalha nos ombros, na qual se enrolou prontamente, cheia de vontade de se aninhar nos braços de Shaka na procura de segurança, embora não percebe-se porque é que sentia isso. Devia ser capaz de se defender sozinha daqueles dois pares de olhos de lobos. Deixou o corpo relaxar contra o peito de Shaka.

            - Virgem… - disse Miro, abanando a cabeça num cumprimento. Ikki olhou-o, mas Dâmaris sentiu-o ficar desconfortável. _Porquê? Shaka não o vai matar…_Depois lembrou-se de algumas conversas que ouvia, sobretudo daquela com Máscara da Morte no dia em que Shaka a levara à cidade.

            - Mais alguma observação…? – perguntou Shaka numa voz capaz de transformar os oceanos do mundo em calotes polares e trazer de novo a Idade Glaciar à Terra.   

            - Shaka, não temos culpa de não abrires os olhos… - comentou Ikki numa tentativa amigável.

            - Mesmo que abrisses, não ias poder aproveitar, então não vejo razão para impedires os outros de o fazerem e…

            - Eu perguntei se havia mais alguma observação pertinente. – cortou Shaka.

            - Trazes o alvo para casa e não queres que atiremos setas? E que al… - Milo e Ikki deram um passo para trás subitamente assustados.

            - Calma, Shaka, era só uma brincadeira! – começou Ikki a argumentar. Dâmaris olhou para trás, queria ver porque estavam tão assustados e levou as mãos à boca para conter um grito.

            Azuis. Os olhos de Shaka eram azuis. Azuis, frios, sarcásticos, insensíveis, uma promessa de morte para quem olhasse para eles. E não eram olhos de cego, eram olhos vivos, inteligentes e astutos. Dâmaris sentiu a cabeça andar à roda e obrigou-se a manter a consciência, mas a tentativa foi inútil: desabou na direcção da piscina. 

            Acordou sentindo o sol a tocar-lhe no corpo. Sentiu a maciez dos colchões do ginásio. _Foi tudo um sonho… Nem cheguei a sair do ginásio._ Depois sentiu o corpo húmido, enrolado numa toalha, o cabelo a pingar. Depois sentiu que estava encostada a alguém, entre as pernas de alguém que estavam flectidas, encostada a alguém que tinha uma respiração calma e um batimento cardíaco suave. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo tão calma. _Shaka_… Dâmaris detestava a sensação de sair do desmaio, como se a sua consciência fosse sugada para a realidade. Afastou-se dele, levando a mão à cabeça, sentindo-se tonta, as mãos de Shaka ampararam-na pelo ombros… sempre tão prontas, aquelas mãos suaves, a ajudá-la…

            Olhou para cima, sentindo um novo choque ao ver os olhos de Shaka, a água pingando das pontas da franja. Certamente que mergulhara atrás de si.

            - Não desmaies outra vez… - Dâmaris sentiu pingos de água escorrerem-lhe pela cara quando inclinou a cabeça para a frente, não devia ter passado quase tempo nenhum, talvez o suficiente para Shaka trazê-la para casa e sentar-se ali com ela.

            - Porque… - raios, era tão difícil falar quando despertava de um desmaio. Respirou fundo. – Porque me mentiste?

            - Eu não te menti. – aquilo indignou-a. Passara dez meses a acreditar que Shaka era cego e agora dizia-lhe que não lhe tinha mentido?

            - Disseste-me que eras cego! – era difícil encarar aqueles olhos, mas Dâmaris suportou.

            - Eu nunca te disse tal. Nunca te cheguei a responder, logo, nunca te menti.

            - Porque é que nunca me disseste? – perguntou furiosa.

            - Nunca pensei que fosse assim tão importante para ti se eu era cego ou não. Assim como assim, passo a maior parte do tempo de olhos fechados.

            - Não era importante? – os nervos cederam e ela desviou os olhos. – Eu passei este tempo todo a pensar que eras cego, a pensar que o tinhas ficado numa batalha! Sabes quantas vezes sonhei com cenas horríveis em que ficavas cego? - a este ponto já estava a chorar, primeiro porque se sentia enganada, segundo porque não percebia o porquê de lhe contar aquilo. Chorou com mais intensidade pela raiva que sentia de estar a chorar sem razão nenhuma.

            - Dâmaris… - Shaka respirou fundo. Segurou-lhe o rosto pelo queixo, fazendo-a olhar para si. Mas desta vez os olhos de Shaka estavam de um azul claro, suave, preocupado, até mesmo carinhoso. Dâmaris perdeu-se naqueles olhos. – Eu não te quis enganar, juro-te que não… desculpa. – Era incrível, já quantas vezes lhe pedia ele desculpa? Estava a perder a fibra, aquela rapariga levava-o _mesmo _aos extremos. Ele quis acrescentar qualquer coisa irónica, que o fizesse recuperar a imagem de "durão", mas quando olhou para os olhos de Dâmaris não conseguiu dizer uma palavra que fosse. Fitou, fascinado, aqueles orbes exóticos, a íris desenhada por uma linha preta sombreada, o círculo pintado de verde-esmeralda que ficava mais pardo à medida que se aproximava da pupila e o centro, em torno da pupila, terminava num castanho quase dourado, pontilhado de pequenos pontos, pequenas estrelas ou luas negras. As pestanas escuras compridas sombreavam a pele clara, mais clara do que a sua, e terminavam o aspecto enigmático e provocador daquele par de olhos estonteantes. Os seus olhos observaram o rosto bonito da jovem sem nunca lhe deixarem os olhos, quanto ao corpo, sentia-o ali, bem encostado ao seu.

            Dâmaris foi a primeira a despertar. Desviou a custo o olhar dos olhos azuis que lhe pareciam ser as portas do paraíso e baixou o rosto. Shaka despertou no momento em que perdeu o contacto com os olhos dela. Sentiu-a afastar-se um pouco.

            - Porque têm eles medo de ti quando abres os olhos? – perguntou curiosa e para evitar ter de olhar para ele.

            - Bem, é uma superstição maluca de que quando eu abro os olhos é para explodir com quem está ao pé de mim. – disse ele encolhendo os ombros. – Eu até abria mais vezes os olhos, mas já estás a ver a reacção habitual… - disse com ar inocente.

            - Pois, pois, e tu adoras o efeito… - Dâmaris olhou-o divertida. – Até aposto que essa superstição foi alimentada por ti…

            - Não, por acaso esta superstição foi alimentada porque eu realmente só abro os olhos quando quero explodir com quem está ao pé de mim. – Dâmaris olhou-o como quem espera explodir a qualquer instante. Shaka sorriu. – Descansa, não tenho razão para te fazer isso. E hoje só abri os olhos para os fazer calar antes que eles me irritassem a sério.

            - Tu nunca abres os olhos?

            - Não.

            - Nunca mesmo? – insistiu.

- Tirando nas batalhas mais sérias ou para ler, não.

            - E quando vais para a cama com alguém? – perguntou ela, nem pensando no que estava a dizer. Ele olhou-a surpreso e depois começou a rir-se. Pôs-lhe uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha com carinho. – Tens que ver o que estás a fazer, não?

            - Até hoje não foi preciso abrir os olhos para isso. És virgem, não és?

            - Não, sou geminiana. – brincou ela, desviando os olhos, mas este gesto e o tom rosado de que a sua pele se tingiu foi o suficiente para dar uma resposta afirmativa.

            - Bem, um dia hás-de aprender que quando se têm outras qualidades e sentidos apurados, os olhos podem não ser necessários nessas coisas, Senhora geminiana. – disse ele suavemente, dando-lhe um piparote no nariz. Aquela conversa, em qualquer outra ocasião, ter-lhe-ia parecido, se não absurda, absolutamente improvável. Mas parecia-lhe tão natural, tão natural como o bem que se sentia com ela sentada entre as suas pernas, ambos apanhando os raios majestosos do Apolo estival. Ela ficou em silêncio, talvez meditando no que ele lhe dissera. Shaka inclinou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a na parede e fechou os olhos.

            - Não feches os olhos. – pediu ela, e logo a seguir perguntou – porque andas de olhos fechados?

            - Bem… -  disse ele abrindo os olhos e fitando-a trocista. – Para não ver as bestas que circulam em solo sagrado. – Dâmaris deu-lhe um murro de brincadeira. – Pronto, está bem, para resistir à tentação do pecado da carne. – Dâmaris deu-lhe outro murro.

            - Diz lá.

            - Lá.

            - Shaka…

            - Pronto, não te zangues. – disse, olhando divertido para a rapariga que se começava a zangar à sua frente. – Eu fecho os olhos porque, privando-me de um sentido, a visão, é menos cosmos que desperdiço, é mais cosmos puro que acumulo, logo o meu poder sobe. Quando abro os olhos, esse poder aumenta inúmeras vezes. De qualquer maneira, a visão não me faz falta, tenho os olhos da mente.

            - E eles pensam que quando abres os olhos explodes com as pessoas? – perguntou ela.

            - Eu, se quiser, quando abro os olhos expludo com quem bem entender.

            - Essa fama é muito útil. Também quero. Posso aprender? – quis saber a jovem.

            - Poder, podes… mas para isso tens que ter o cosmos totalmente desenvolvido, o que, tirando eu, ninguém tem, infelizmente… acabava-se com essa treta da aparência num instante…

            - Eu vou treinar. – prometeu ela. Depois lembrou-se de qualquer coisa. – Shaka, porque andam todos atrás de mim? Não faças essa cara, eu tenho ouvidos e olhos. Que tenho eu de especial?

            _Além de seres deslumbrantemente bonita e sedutora e a mulher mais inteligente que pôs o pé neste Santuário? Muita coisa, linda, muita coisa…, _pensou Shaka, pensando numa resposta que não foi necessária dar.

            - Posso? – perguntou a voz de Afrodite do corredor. Dâmaris afastou-se rapidamente de Shaka, reparando que estava praticamente no braços dele. – Bom dia, querida, como estás?

            - Bom dia, Afrodite! – Dâmaris pura e simplesmente adorava Afrodite. Além de Shaka, Saga e Mu, parecia ser a única pessoa do Santuário que a olhava como pessoa. Só tinha pena que pensassem tão mal dele, quando Afrodite era, de facto, uma pessoa maravilhosa, exceptuando uns certos ideais sobre beleza, elegância e classe.

            - Bons olhos te vejam, Afrodite. – disse Shaka num sarcasmo brincalhão e inofensivo. Os grandes olhos azuis piscina de Peixes estudaram o rosto de Shaka. Depois sorriu dando dois beijinhos a Dâmaris.

            - Então é verdade que o lobo solitário abriu os olhos.

            - Por favor, não me dês o mesmo nome suave que dão ao Fénix… - disse Shaka com um aspecto magoado. Afrodite sorriu ainda mais.

            - Que tal "lobo disfarçado de cordeiro"?

            - Condiz mais comigo, sem dúvida. – disse Shaka com um enorme sorriso naquele olhos diáfanos. – Dâmaris, vai-te secar, anda. – Afrodite observou Dâmaris desaparecer pelo corredor e depois a passar pelas escadas que a levavam a casa, um bom bocado afastada dali. Os olhos de ambos os cavaleiros escureceram.

            - Queres uma cerveja? – perguntou Shaka dirigindo-se para a cozinha. Abriu o frigorifico e tirou duas, sentando-se à mesa à frente de Afrodite.

            - O que aconteceu, Shaka?

            - Nada de especial… - respondeu este, brincando com a tampa da cerveja, como um rapazinho que se tenta desviar das perguntas do irmão mais velho. O rosto de Afrodite tornou-se sério, afastando de si toda aquela áurea brincalhona e até narcísica de que normalmente se rodeava, e deixou vir a personalidade séria, inteligente e astuta que normalmente escondia.

            - Nada não, tu não abres os olhos por nada.

            - Ah, só não me quis chatear, resolvi o problema assim. – Shaka sorriu tentando convencer o outro.

            - Esse sorriso não resulta comigo, Shaka de Virgem. – disse Afrodite rispidamente. – Agora, o que é que aconteceu? Tem alguma coisa a ver com Dâmaris? – os olhos de Shaka escureceram. – Bem me parecia que sim… - concluiu Afrodite, como quem espera o resto da resposta.

            - Já te contaram…

            - Não, o que me contaram foi uma história distorcida, eu quero ouvir a verdade. – afirmou Afrodite.

            - O Ikki e o Miro meteram-se com ela… Eu juro-te, Afrodite, que vou mandar aquele biquini para o lixo e comprar um fato de mergulho! – disse Shaka irritado. Afrodite sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

            - Não iria adiantar…

            - O quê?

            - Não iria adiantar. O resultado é o mesmo, Dâmaris é assim, irresistível, provocante, extremamente bonita. Não importa o que ela veste, Shaka, ela é assim. Parece que transpira sensualidade, não sei.

            - Porra! Que posso eu fazer? – protestou Shaka, levantando-se e batendo com uma mão na bancada de mármore.

            - Nada, tu não podes mudar como ela já nasceu. Parece que apenas tu resistes ao efeito dela sobre os homens. Não olhes assim para mim, eu seria incapaz de tocar em Dâmaris! – insurgiu-se Afrodite. – Apenas tenho olhos na cara.

            - Eu sei. Afrodite, eu sei… não consigo ver que raio de efeito tem ela sobre os homens, porra!

            - Bem, isso é porque tu és um Iluminado… vais ver tanta luz cega-te nestas ocasiões. – brincou Afrodite.

            - Ora!

            - Shaka, Shaka, tu és único no mundo. – Afrodite abanou novamente a cabeça. – Diz-me uma coisa… a nossa Dâmaris já sabe que é assim tão mais que bonita? Tu disseste-me que a ias impedir de ver isso, ou até mesmo, de saber ver isso.

            - Vais-me dizer que agi de forma errada?

            - Ah, conseguiste… Bem me pareceu que sim, ela é tão inocente em cada gesto que faz que não percebe que até a maneira de anda é provocante.

            - Estou a ver que anda tudo muito provocado por aqui…

- Bem, Shaka… - disse Afrodite, terminando a cerveja. – Talvez se Dâmaris soubesse como é, ela conseguisse controlar e esconder melhor. Ou defender-se-ia melhor. É difícil defendermo-nos de algo de que não temos conhecimento.

            - Para defendê-la estou cá eu. – disse Shaka secamente.

            - E quando o treino acabar, Shaka? O que vai ser de Dâmaris? Para onde vai ela, o que vai ela fazer? Podes defendê-la sempre, Shaka? De tudo mesmo?

            - O que queres dizer com isso?

            - Nada. Só acho que devias pensar melhor no futuro dela. Não vai ser tua aprendiza para sempre. Tenho que ir. – disse Afrodite suspirando. – Até logo.

            - Tchau, Afrodite. – respondeu um soturno Shaka. Começou a fazer o jantar, tentou responder com naturalidade às brincadeiras de Dâmaris que estava muito bem disposta.

            _A Dâmaris já sabe que é bonita? Parece que apenas tu resistes ao poder que ela tem sobre os homens. Dâmaris é assim, irresistível, provocante, extremamente bonita._ _Parece que transpira sensualidade… Podes defendê-la sempre, Shaka? De tudo mesmo? Não vai ser tua aprendiza para sempre…_

            As palavras de Afrodite invadiam-lhe a mente umas atrás das outras. _É claro que a vou defender. Para sempre. De tudo. Para sempre…_

            - Shaka, Shaka! Shakaaaaaaaaaaaa…. – Dâmaris abanou-o. Ele olhou para a jovem. – Estava a dizer que vou dormir, estou cheia de sono. – Shaka levantou-se de um pulo.

            - Eu levo-te a casa. – Dâmaris estranhou.

            - Porquê? Ah… deixa estar, é já aqui ao lado. – Mas Shaka acompanhou-a na mesma. Dâmaris meteu a chave na porta e abriu-a, deixando o cavaleiro passar. – Vês, não aconteceu nada.

            - Pois é, mas um homem prevenido vale por dois. – disse ele com um sorriso. Ela abanou a cabeça.

            - Boa noite, Shaka. – Shaka começou por lhe dar as boas noites mas abraçou-a num repente.– Sha…

            - Gosto muito de ti. – Dâmaris ficou confusa e sentiu o coração parar. Parecia ser a primeira vez que Shaka pronunciava aquelas palavras. – Eu vou-te proteger sempre…

            - Eu sei. Eu sei que sim. É por isso que sou meio maluca, meio despistada, é por saber que estás sempre ao pé de mim. – Dâmaris não resistiu e abraçou-o também. – Também gosto muito de ti, Shaka.

- Porque choras? – perguntou, fazendo-lhe festas.

            - Não sei, acho que é por estar feliz. Sinto-me bem, segura, feliz. –  respondeu com a cabeça aninhada no peito dele.

            - Estar feliz faz-te chorar? – estranhou ele. Ela afastou-se limpando os olhos.

            - Só porque sou pateta. – pôs-se em bicos de pés e deu-lhe um beijo doce na face esquerda. – Bons sonhos. – Shaka tinha novamente um nó inexplicável na garganta.

            - Bons sonhos. – chegou a casa e deitou-se vestido em cima da cama, a pensar na volta que a sua vida estava a dar, naquilo que ele realmente não percebia apesar de todo o seu génio e se chamavam sentimentos. A pensar em Dâmaris. Uma lágrima solitária rolou-lhe pela face. Era salgada. Há tanto, tanto tempo que não chorava. _Gosto muito de ti, Shaka. Sinto-me bem, segura… Porque choras?... Não sei, acho que é por estar feliz. _Algumas irmãs daquela lágrima, poucas, correram durante uns momentos, alternadamente.

            _Porque choro? «Porque choras? … Não sei, acho que é por estar feliz..» Então, choro porque estou feliz? Estar feliz é realmente isto? É sentir-me no paraíso sem de facto estar lá? Será que também sou pateta? Devo ser, estar para aqui a chorar sem razão. Eu, a chorar! Shaka de Virgem, desta vez bateste no fundo, companheiro… _ Pensou com um sorriso muito sério antes de adormecer.

N.A.: Pedala, Shaka, vá, com mais força! (Ayan está no meio dos escombros da sua casa, sentada numa pedra, a teclar num computador ligado a um transformador de energia que lhe é fornecida por Shaka que pedala numa bicicleta sem parar). Vá!

            _Porque EU, hein? Sou um cavaleiro de ouro não um painel de energia solar!_

            Porque foste tu que me destruíste a casa! Idiota…

            _E quem é que fez essa cena ridícula? EU, EU a CHORAR? Quando, quando quando????????? Nunca na minha vida! E olha que ela é beeeeeeeem longa! Sinceramente, eu a chorar…_

SHAKA; CALA-TE E PEDALA!

            _E quando eles descobrirem que fizeste uma ligação pirata à rede telefónica do presidente da República para teres INTERNET… aí sim, quero ver quem te vai salvar…_

TU, óbvio, quem é que destruiu o modem e TODOS os postes telefónicos da zona? Agora pedala e fica caladinho… quanto mais depressa fizer isto, mais depressa paras…__

            OIEEEEEE!!!!!! Voltei! Se calhar este capítulo ficou um bocadinho lamechas, mas ele é crucial para o desenrolar da história. Mas não me venham com essa conversa de que "homem não chora" porque isso comigo não pega… Qual é, homem tem saco lacrimal, é ser humano, é animal, chora, ora essa… até parece que é o nível de testosterona que controla a secreção lacrimal… (fuzila Shaka com os olhos).

            Houve um pouco mais de contacto com outros cavaleiros, o inicio do treino da Dâmaris já passou à séculos, o amigo estava doente e acho que foi a altura perfeita para "introduzir" a Dâmaris no Santuário. Seja lá o que isso signifique.

            Calíope Amphora = Gente, vocês deixam-me a sentir muito mal… please, não escrevam essas coisas na net! Qualquer um vê e ainda me processam!

            Esse "quero mais"… espero ter sido saciado de momento! Acho que foi o maior capítulo que já fiz… ' os meus capítulos são assim tão pequenos? Sei lá, sempre achei que eram grandes demais e as pessoas ficam aborrecidas por serem tão grandes logo de uma vez! Até já me disseram para partir os capítulos ao meio, mas acho que a história ia ficar muito sem graça. Mas digam-me a vossa opinião!

            Eu também não me importaria de tratar de um doente assim… Acho que vou tratar dele mesmo (olha para Shaka que começa a ficar cansado: há 24 horas que pedala à velocidade da luz…). Mais um bocado, Sha, estou quase a acabar…

            _Depois tens que fazer um caril de gambas extra picante para recuperar forças…_

Caril de gambas, OUTRA VEZ?

            _Porra, sou indiano ou NÃO? _

E eu é que sei? (Loiro fuzila-a com os olhos) Tá, bom, tá bom…       

            Bjokas!!!!!

            Mari Marin = Vocês são MUITO perversas… Gente, _for __Christ __sake,_ deixem-nos dormir sossegados! Além disso, número 1: O Shaka é o "senhor-auto-controlo-do-corpo-e-da-mente", número 2: a Dâmaris aprendeu e reflecte os ensinamentos do mestre, número 3: está tudo muito confuso… e eu que o diga…

            _Típico de uma geminiana… mete-se nos problemas e depois não os sabe resolver… escusavas de ter posto A MINHA MAGNIFICA pessoa no meio do rolo, né?_

            Shakinha, meu doce… EU NÃO ESTOU COM PROBLEMAS… apenas tenho que encontrar o fio à meada… no meio dos exames, não é fácil, TÁ???

            Deu arrepio? Deu arrepio? Deu, deu, deu? (Ayan rói as unhas e morde os dedos, Shaka olha-a descrente).

            _Ei__, são os MEUS olhos, coisa doce… _

            Cala a boca e pedala… E aí, Mari, deu arrepio? Deu?

            ADOREI OS MAILS E A IMAGEM!!! Agora, tenho que pôr tudo em ordem, arranjar tempo para acabar tudinho e ler tudinho e fazer o resto das coisas todinhas… inclusive o Aioria…!

            Estou a ADORAR a tua(vossa) fic!!! Tenho que deixar um review BEM gigante… Calma, só faltam dois, só faltam dois!

            BJOKASSSSSS!

            Ia-Chan = Complexidade cerebral baseado em dados verídicos… Afinal, eu convivo com este loiro maluco e outros tantos, né?

                        Vai caindo devagar a ver se alguém põe uma cama por baixo… :P (estou a ficar tão perversa como vocês!)

                        _Tu és mais perversa que todas elas juntas, meu anjo…_

                        Sim, culpa de quem? TUA!

                        _Eu? Ora essa! E eles? (aponta Dorian e Lestat que discutem planos megalomaníacos como ser uma estrela rock/actor/governante do submundo e ser ainda mais narcísico, mais bonito, mais forte e governar todo o mundo…) Aliás, porque é que sou eu pedalo, hein? Pelo menos o vampiro tem que dar…._

Porque foste TU quem destruiu tudo e… tenho que me repetir tanto? PEDALA!

                        Bjokassss!

            Juninha2000 = _Merci__ bien_ pelos elogios!!! :-)  Aqui está o novo capítulo!!!!! Ah, posso adiantar que estamos mais ou menos a meio da história!

                        Bjokinhas!!!!!!!!!

            Angel Vv = Oi…

                        _Ela disse que me ama. (Shaka manda a língua de fora a Ayan) Onde está a tua teoria agora?_

 Ela não disse isso! Ela disse que ama os MEUS fics e que tu és o "personagem" favorito dela… por favor, tem cuidado com essa análise linguísitca…

                        _Dá no mesmo…_

Não dá não! _Duh__…_ Ok, eu não acredito que vou dizer, mas… o Shaka também é um dos meus personagens favoritos do mundo!

                        _Eu também te amo, está descansada…_

                        (Ayan espera pela famosa frase em relação à sua cozinha mas o loiro continua a pedalar)

                        Será? Bem, obrigada pelos elogios!!!!!

                        BjokaS!!!!!!!!!

            Pandora-Amamiya = Oficialmente considerada o alarme das postagens!!! :-P

                        Ok, deixa ver se percebi a teoria: primeiro – elas são burras e merece                                          

                       segundo – elas são seres humanos, não merecem assim tanto

                       terceiro – Shaka merece sofrer

                       quarto – Dâmaris faz Shaka sofrer antes de tudo

                        hum….. tá muito bem, completamente de acordo com o que estou a pensar em fazer… numa certa modalidade inovadora, etc, claro…

                        _E ela insiste em chamar-me velho…_

                        Vá lá, o Lestat é da segunda metade do século dezanove e segundo a verdadeira lenda do Dorian ele já tem uns bons séculos na bagagem… E NÃO SE QUEIXAM!

                        _Vê-se mesmo que é novato em matéria de imortalidade… Tadinho do caçula…_ (Dorian abana a cabeça e Lestat sorri, trocista. Os olhos de Shaka começam a brilhar…)

                        Ok, vocês os dois, fora da conversa. Isto aqui é Saint Seiya… Shaka, doce, pedala mais um bocadinho, sim?

                        Com o Miro? Será???? Mas lá que o coração de pedra dele vai ser rachado vai, de uma maneira… _ ou de outra…._

                        BjokihnaSSS!

            Paula Marques = Oh, vá lá… estudos baseados em experiência própria e alheia… Já tive esse problema umas dez vezes, que eu me lembre e numa fiquei com caganeira… quanto muito prisão de ventre. Sejamos bonzinhos, sim? Não lhe ia fazer ainda  pior do que estive, né? Pensei que ia parar à cova da sepultura…

                        O sari… EI, SHAKA, CADÊ O SARI VERMELHO??? É verdade, eu nunca vi sari nenhum cá em casa…

                        _Oh, please… vocês ligam tanto para a imaginação daquele japonês maluco… nós vestimo-nos como vocês… olhem: calças Valentino e camisa Armani, sapatos…_

_                        EEXIIBBCCIIOONNIISSTTAA_!!!!! (gritam os três ao mesmo tempo)

                        Não te conhecia essa faceta, ó grande "materialismo que lixe…"

                        Digamos que o Saga…

                        _Que é que tem esse geminiano filho da mãe?_

SHAKA! Mais respeito com o meu irmão! Além disso… esta casa é DELE! AIIIIIIIIII, tu destruíste a casa do meu irmão…

                        _Ah, sim… aquele onde tu albergas, vejamos, um imortal narcisico com a mania que sabe usar uma espada e tem medo de quadros, um vampiro neo-gótico rockeiro e com complexos de raça e…_

E um cavaleiro de ouro que vai ser morto pela dupla de gémeos… (Ayan olha-o zangada e os outros olham-no… indiferentes?)

                        _Certo… Que tal se eu comprar uma casa, villa com piscina, campo de ténis, espelhos pela casa toda, uma imensa biblioteca e uma sala de som?_

Excelente.

                        Ok, digamos que o Saga sentiu uma função paternalista com o "pequeno" rebento de gémeos para alertá-la contra o "lobo"… mais ou menos isso… ele não falou mal dele nas costas, qual é? Podia ter sido bem pior!

                        BJOKAS!!!

            Kourin-sama = Será que foi???? Shakaaaaaa, emprestas-me a tua _Armani_…? (Shaka ergue as sobrancelhas e Ayan suspira) Não, Lestat, não quero a tua, quero a dele… Shaka?

                        _Não posso tirar as mãos do guiador…_

Depois falamos…

                        _Hi__, o fogo de gémeos nos teus olhos…_

Qual é… (Ayan rebola os olhos) boxers não deixam ver nada… só quando são muito apertados, mas a maioria dos rapazes usam-nos largos… Olha, vai dizer isso aos meus amigos, quando me abrem a porta de manhã ainda em boxers… deves pensar que reparo muito, HAHAHAH, já estou tão habituada que parece normal… Bem, um deles é quase meu irmão, também era melhor… Também nenhum deles é nenhum destes três aqui, n

            Além disso, a Dâmaris é "superior", como diz o Shaka, não liga para isso…

            Triângulo amoroso…? Bem…

            Digamos que o Shaka tem uns certos problemas em entender sentimentos… ele passou "essa fase" da infância à frente, foi logo para a mente… agora precisa fazer o retrocesso… começando com um concentrado… depois logo vemos se salpica…

            Flagrá-los??? (Ayan ergue as sobrancelhas) QUE MÁ!

            FAZER FICS É MUITO IMPORTANTE! "." eu morro se não escrever os meus…

            Obrigado pelo desejo!!!

            BJOKASSS!!!!!!

            Fofa-Chan = OIE! Bem vinda ;-)

                                    Multi-usos, a Dâmaris? Essa foi uma das caracterizações mais originais que fizeram sobre um personagem meu! Veremos, veremos…

                                    EU NUNCA IRIA TRANSFORMAR O MEU IRMÃO EM VIADO! QUE HORROR!

                                    Ah, sim, com uma enfermeira daquelas, tinha mesmo que melhorar logo… desperdício de energia, ficar doente…

                                    "Raios"? Sei lá, acho que ficou marca registada… Bem, agora nos exames, já que não dá para dizer palavrões dentro da sala (eu digo! Em francês! Muito baixinho :-P), temos que resmungar coisas mais eruditas como: raios, bolas, caramba, fogo, etc… devo ter pegado o hábito dos meus colegas, só pode…

            BJOKAS!!!

                        _Bien__, c'est finis_ … O que há para dizer… Ah, sim, levei metade do exame de Latim a resmungar palavrões em francês… foi o exame mais difícil… que, além de ser tão grande que nunca ninguém acabou o último grupo totalmente EM ANOS, foi tão difícil que é de caras que querem acabar com a disciplina por não haver professores… assim fazem exames difíceis para os "caçulas" não escolherem a disciplina… Além de tudo, saiu uma obra que a nossa fantástica professora não deu, um tema de desenvolvimento que a nossa professora nem referiu que existia… No stress, eu descobri que ele existia, um dia antes do exame…

            Preparação ideal para o exame de Filosofia: aluguem e peguem em casa todos os filmes de vampiros disponíveis. Comecem com um Drácula em que entre o Christopher Lee… para mim, o melhor Drácula de sempre… Depois vejam a Entrevista com o Vampiro… ("Lestat")… Depois A Rainha dos Malditos ("Lestat", "Lestat"), depois leiam algumas partes das obras da Anne Rice… critiquem os filmes e vejam um Lestat melhorado nos livros… Oiçam música louca e meio gótica… e estudem ao mesmo tempo… CUIDADO! Não babem o livro e os apontamentos… BOA; é impossível um exame correr melhor! Ah, não se esqueçam de trabalhar bem durante o ano lectivo, claro…

            BJOKAS PA TODOS OS LEITORES!!!!!!

Próximo capítulo: "O primeiro combate de uma guerreira"


	15. XIV “O primeiro combate de uma gue

"O primeiro combate de uma guerreira"

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

- Perfeito. – aprovou Shaka olhando em torno do campo idílico que se propagava além do que os seus olhos podiam ver, as flores polvilhando o verde puro da erva e das árvores, as pétalas de todas as cores circulando nos pequenos túneis de vento quente e perfumado, o azul brilhante e o alegre sussurrar dos ribeiros, as borboletas, as aves, pequenos esquilos e outros inofensivos mamíferos. Os seus sentidos eram todos satisfeitos. Olhou Dâmaris que estava sentada numa coluna grega deitada no meio da erva, pertencente ás ruínas claras de um templo. A jovem tinha um vestido branco pelos joelhos, de mangas abertas desde os ombros, que ondulava suavemente como os caracóis imperfeitos e rebeldes do seu cabelo, e observava distraidamente um casal de borboletas. Shaka começou a andar na direcção dela, olhou para si próprio e viu-se, espantado, vestido com vestes do tempo áureo dos gregos. Aproximou-se de Dâmaris e sentou-se de lado, atrás dela. A rapariga encostou as costas ao braço dele e inclinou a cabeça para trás deixando-a tombar no seu ombro. – Não me lembro te ter pedido roupas especiais.

            - Eu sei.

            - Nem colunas gregas…

            - Eu sei…

            - Nem enfeites. – disse tocando no fio que ela tinha ao pescoço.

            - Eu sei.

            - Estou a ver que sabes tudo. – gracejou Shaka de bom humor.

            - Oh, não. Não, não sei tudo. – a rapariga suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Há muitas coisas que eu não sei.

            - Ninguém sabe de tudo. – observou ele olhando o céu impecável com umas réstias de nuvens que lembravam algodão doce. – Sabedoria total exige a morte da pessoa.

            - Porquê? – Dâmaris puxou um joelho para junto do peito e deixou a outra perna a baloiçar no ar.

            - É a lei do Cosmos.

            - Qual é a essência do Cosmos, Shaka? O que lhe dá tanto poder?

            - Não te posso responder a isso. Teria que atingir a última das verdades, sabedoria total. Morreria, entraria no Nirvana e transformar-me-ia num Buda. E não te podia responder à pergunta. – Dâmaris ficou em silêncio e ele nada mais falou. Dâmaris começou a cantar qualquer coisa que ele não percebia totalmente, mas era bonito, bonito e triste.

            - Que música é essa? – perguntou curioso quando ela se calou.

            - Nem eu sei o nome. É grego antigo, a minha mãe costumava cantá-la. Mas nunca consegui traduzi-la completamente. – respondeu sonhadoramente. – Nem me lembro de toda. Era acerca de uma rapariga, aquilo que se poderia chamar um anjo da morte, que se apaixonou por um guerreiro mortal e foi punida pelos deuses, pois não lhe era permitido amar.

            - Porquê?

            - Não sei, não me lembro. Mas é uma música triste, se bem que fala de esperança. As pessoas só têm esperança quando estão tristes, não é?

            - Estás triste, Dâmaris? – perguntou, abraçando-a por trás.

            - Não, estou pensativa. – A rapariga encostou-se ao seu peito e suspirou. – Há tanta coisa que não compreendo, que vejo, que sinto, que oiço e que não sei o que é, porque é, de onde vem…

            - Posso-te ajudar nessas ocasiões.

            - Duvido. Tu próprio dizes que há coisas que nem tu sabes… - Shaka apoiava o queixo no ombro dela.

            - Não é para me gabar, mas sei mais coisas que o resto das pessoas.

            - Oh sim. O homem mais próximo de Deus. – disse ela distraída.

            - Sim? – perguntou com um sorriso.

            - Bem, eu penso que Deus não sabe nada do coração nem dos trabalhos nem dos problemas dos homens.

            - Achas isso?

            - Um Deus é superior, não é? Sabe muito, sabe, mas não disto. – disse, apontando para o peito. – Até mesmo para se atingir o Nirvana temos que renegar aos sentimentos, ao pensamento. É a maneira de atingir a liberdade e o conhecimento absoluto, concordo, mas esse conhecimento não te explica a ti próprio, mas tudo o resto. De que te serve conheceres tudo se não te conheces a ti próprio, se não sabes porque o teu coração bate tão depressa em certas situações, ou porque os pensamentos mais estranhos te invadem a mente nas situações mais absurdas, ou porque o teu coração dói e as lágrimas escorrem sem parar quando alguém se afasta se nada sentes por essa pessoa? Como pode alguém negar os sentimentos se não conhece a sua génese? É negar o próprio conhecimento…

            _Tão, tão verdade…_ pensou Shaka, olhando-a com ternura. – Então achas que as pessoas deviam agir consoante os seus sentimentos…

            - Não, as pessoas devem conhecer os seus sentimentos, mas não se devem subjugar a eles. As pessoas fazem as leis, julgam, criam regras, fazem justiça de olhos abertos, seguindo os seus sentimentos. A justiça devia ser cega, a igualdade devia ser cega, cega como o Cosmos é no seu equilíbrio. Mas não o é, por isso o mundo é injusto. As pessoas nunca fazem as coisas pensando no bem universal, mas pensando no seu próprio bem. A justiça não é feita para todos, é feita para uma pessoa, ou uma família, ou um país, ou uma ideologia, ou uma religião, nunca abrange o mundo todo. Os sentimentos cegam-nos.

            - Estás a entrar em contradição.

            - Não estou. As pessoas devem conhecer os seus sentimentos e segui-los nos assuntos do coração. A justiça e a igualdade nada têm a ver com o coração, porque nem todos têm sentimentos iguais. Uma pessoa deve-se casar com quem ama, tudo bem. Mas é justo um cristão julgar um muçulmano seguindo o coração? Ou povos que se odeiam julgarem-se com o coração?

            - Pedes duas veias de pensamento nas pessoas.

            - Peço separação de situações, somente método e justiça.

            - Sabes, eu duvido que isso aconteça.

            - Sabes, eu _tenho a certeza_ que isso _não_ vai acontecer. – ele olhou-a espantado. – Utopias não acontecem.

            - Então para que serviu esta conversa se não tens esperança? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

            - Para que serve uma bonita ilusão?

            - Regalar os olhos e o coração.

            - Então pronto, esta conversa serviu para regalar os ouvidos e o coração. – disse com um sorriso.

            - Sim, mas a falta de esperança põe as pessoas tristes.

            - Eu já te disse que só quando as pessoas ficam tristes é que pensam em ter esperança…

            - Ai sim? Quem te disse que tens razão?

            - Experiência.

            - Ah, sou mais velho que tu, não sei se sabes.

            - É difícil perceber isso… - provocou a rapariga.

            - Logo tenho mais experiência…

            - Ahahaha, o grande Shaka de Virgem com experiências em assuntos sentimentais. – riu-se ela, rolando para a erva.

            - Ei, quem disse que não? – protestou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

            - Oh, Shaka, vá lá… - disse ela com um sorriso enorme, os olhos enigmáticos brilhando misteriosamente. - Tu és capaz de estar apaixonado por uma pessoa a vida inteira e não perceberes isso….

            - Lá por não ligar a sentimentos isso não significa que não os conheça. – defendeu-se com um sorriso vitorioso. Ela deitou-se de costas na erva.

            - Shaka, está bem, vou fingir que acredito.

            - Eu estou a falar a sério. – _Estarei mesmo? Ela tem razão, não percebo metade das coisas que se passam comigo ultimamente._ Deitou-se ao lado dela, os olhos azuis reflectindo o azul do céu. Ela ergueu-se nos cotovelos.

            - Estás? Então diz-me lá uma coisa… - ele olhou-a e viu o desafio nos seus olhos. A jovem sacudiu os cabelos. – O que estás a sentir agora? – Shaka olhou-a erguendo as sobrancelhas e ela deixou-se cair de novo para trás.

            - Bem… Neste momento estou sentir o vento, o perfume das flores, o quente do sol…

            - Shaka…

            - Hmmm? – disse ele, fazendo um sorriso inocente.

            - Eu falei sentir de sentimentos, não sentir de sentidos… - disse ela erguendo-se de novo nos cotovelos, olhando-o com cara de poucos amigos.

            - Tenho culpa de não especificares?

            - Ah, queres especificações? Então específica lá que sentimentos nutres quando os teus sentidos absorvem essas sensações. – desta vez era ela que tinha um sorriso vitorioso.

            - Voltamos para a realidade e eu respondo-te, pode ser? - a ilusão desfez-se e eles voltaram a estar sentados nos colchões da sala de treino, um em frente ao outro. Dâmaris abriu suavemente os olhos. Shaka sorriu. – Foi a ilusão perfeita.

            - A resposta… - Ele virou-se e deitou-se ao seu lado.

            - Bem essas sensações não me fazem nutrir sentimentos nenhuns… No entanto… - ele baixou a voz e Dâmaris debruçou-se sobre ele curiosa. As mãos de Shaka puxaram-na repentinamente para cima dele e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas. – Isto faz-me sentir muito bem disposto.

            - Isso é porque tu… és um… sacana… - ela contorcia-se em cima dele.

            - Quem é o sacana? – perguntou ele, cerrando o ataque.

            - Pára… pára… Shaka… estou-me a sentir mal… não… consigo… respirar…- Shaka parou mas manteve os braços à volta dela.

            - Já me tinha esquecido que tinhas cócegas…

            - E o que eu rezei para que te esquecesses…- resmungou ela. Ele riu-se e fez-lhe uma festa nos cabelos.

            - Vou fazer o jantar.

            - Espera. Eu dou uma ajuda…

            - Bom dia, mestre! – Dâmaris entrou pela cozinha e pendurou-se às cavalitas de Shaka. Ele abriu os olhos de espanto e curiosidade. Ela debruçou-se nos seus ombros. – Hm, bolos de mel. Gosto muito.

            - Ainda bem, agora será que o passarinho pode sair do poleiro? – perguntou, referindo-se ás suas costas. Dâmaris desceu e olhou-o com um sorriso de derreter as calotes polares. – Estás muito bem disposta…

            - Eu disse-te que precisava de dormir. – Dâmaris começou a comer os bolos de mel alegremente enquanto Shaka lhe punha leite fresco à frente.

            - Certo. Hoje vamos para a arena.

            - Para a arena? – olhou-o desconfiada – Porquê?

            - Quero ver se arranjo alguém para treinar contigo. – Dâmaris abriu a boca, já visualizando Saga com um sorriso trocista a dar-lhe uma enorme tareia. – Um dos de bronze. Essa roupa serve. – Calções eram calções, mas a blusa de hoje não era reveladora. Enfim, ele não podia fazer nada quanto aos relevos, certo?

            - Shaka, mas ainda nem sequer levito quando medito!

            - Claro que levitas! Olha o absurdo.

            - Eu levito? – perguntou abismada.

            - Levitas.

            - Eu nunca dei por levitar. – disse, sem acreditar.

            - Claro que não, teoricamente não estás _aqui_ quando levitas, certo? – A rapariga pareceu pensar naquilo durante uns segundos. Depois preocupou-se de novo.

            - Shaka, eu vou levar uma tareia de todo o tamanho. – disse baixando a cabeça. Ele cruzou os braços, sorrindo.

            - E eu sou pessoa de te levar para uma derrota? – ela fez beicinho. Shaka abanou a cabeça. _Ela realmente não sabe o que consegue fazer. Tenho de levá-la para longe tantas vezes porque já atinge o sétimo sentido com regularidade. Quem diria que um treino stressante não tem resultados? Mas não lhe posso retirar o mérito. – _Consegues vencer qualquer um dos cavaleiros de bronze sem mexeres um dedo. Só tens que descobrir como. Já não confias em mim?

            - Ilusões…

            - Certo. – As ilusões de Dâmaris, assim como as suas, eram totalmente diferentes das de Fénix. O golpe de Fénix acertava os nervos, fazendo-os visualizar o maior medo das pessoas, destruindo o seu sistema nervoso. Fénix não controlava a ilusão, nem a criava, apenas a provocava. E tinha um enorme erro: qualquer um que conseguisse controlar o medo sairia facilmente ileso dos seus golpes. As ilusões de Dâmaris e as suas eram criadas e controladas por eles próprios, não através dos nervos, mas através da própria essência. Não havia hipótese de fuga, a ilusão terminava quando eles queriam ou quando a pessoa morria, pois ninguém tirando Dâmaris e Shaka tinha poder mental suficiente para controlar o próprio inconsciente e até, em parte, a própria essência.

            - Shaka!

            - Bom dia, Mu. – os olhos de Shaka estavam novamente fechados e o rosto duramente impassível. – Eu estava à procura dos cavaleiros de bronze. Preciso de um que possa combater com Dâmaris.

            - Shaka, tu vais pô-la a lutar contra um cavaleiro de bronze? Estás maluco? – Shaka deu a Aioria o seu sorriso mais sarcástico e frio. – Bem, se tens tanta a certeza que ela aguenta… - Aioria chamou os cinco cavaleiros de bronze que treinavam na arena.

            - Ela vai lutar connosco? – Seiya escangalhou-se a rir. Hyoga olhou-a friamente ainda ferido da noite de Natal, os olhos de Shun mostravam carinho e preocupação, os de Fénix arrogância, Shiriyo com curiosidade.

            - Qual deles, Shaka? – perguntou Carlo com um sorriso irónico.

            - Não acreditas nela…

            - Não me entendas mal. Eu acredito que ela seja muito dotada, _va __biene_? Mas estes cinco já passaram por muito não são adversários fáceis. E têm anos de treino, coisa que ela não tem.

            - Vamos deixá-la escolher. Dâmaris? – A jovem olhou-os um a um. Olhou o jovem de olhos e cabelos azuis. Queria fazê-lo pagar por aquele dia na piscina.

            _Derroto qualquer um mesmo, mestre?_

_            Qualquer um._

            - Ikki. – eles começaram a rir-se.

            - Sem hipóteses. – declarou Carlo rindo-se mordazmente.

            - Bem, se é o Ikki que escolheste, podem ir para a arena. – Dâmaris pulou o muro e Ikki seguiu-a rindo-se.

            - Já derrotei o teu mestre, tu não serás tarefa difícil.

            - Ikki, não te armes, tu nunca derrotaste o Shaka. – avisou Mu do outro lado.

            - Ai não?

            - Não. - afirmou Aioria sorrindo.

            - Com a educação dele, já me ter agradecido o facto de lhe ter salvo a vida foi um milagre. – comentou Shaka sentando-se na posição de lótus em cima do muro.

            - Eu nunca te derrotei, Virgem? – perguntou Ikki, lesado. Shaka fez um sorriso de "o que é que achas, frango?". Aioria riu-se e despediu-se, pois tinha que ir ter com Marin. – Então porque agiste daquela maneira?

            - E desde quando eu tenho que justificar as minhas acções? Pula lá para dentro e luta, se fazes o favor, não tenho tempo para isto. – cortou Shaka com a sua habitual frieza.

            - Como é que tu o aguentas? – perguntou Ikki a Dâmaris, plantando-se à sua frente.

            - Sou igualzinha a ele… - disse ela com um sorriso irónico.

            - Falas de mais. – disse ele lançando-se no ataque.

            - Aliás, sou igualzinha a um monte de gente… _Ikki!_ – exclamou a jovem. Ikki parou aturdido. Pestanejou e olhou Dâmaris que sorria suavemente à sua frente. Atacou-a de novo. – _Ikki!_ – baixou o braço novamente, abanando a cabeça confuso. Todos os outros ataques terminavam no mesmo.

            - Ikki, que merda é essa? – berrou Carlo da bancada. Shaka sorria mordazmente. Ikki olhou para a bancada e viu o irmão. Olhou de novo Dâmaris. O seu irmão estava na bancada, e quem estava à sua frente era Dâmaris. Atacou de novo, desviou os olhos de Dâmaris e olhou a bancada. Dâmaris _estava_ na bancada. Olhou para a frente e viu o irmão. _Ikki!!!_ Ikki tentou parar o ataque, mas acabou por cair no chão poeirento da arena. Olhou para cima e viu Dâmaris impassível.

            - Cabra… - o cosmos dele aumentou, a rapariga sentiu-se ficar com medo e descontrolou-se, quebrando a ilusão. Ikki acertou-lhe com um murro no estômago. Dâmaris ficou de joelhos a cuspir bocadinhos de sangue e saliva, agradecendo o facto de ter enrijecido os músculos da barriga no momento do impacto.

            - Isso, Ikki. – aprovou Carlo orgulhoso. Ikki lançou-lhe um olhar de " o que é que foi, velhadas? Já matava homens quando ainda não era teu aluno. Deves pensar que me ensinas muita coisa, deves…".

            - Levanta-te, Dâmaris. Não quiseste lutar com um homem? – perguntou Ikki mordaz. Dâmaris olhou para Shaka. Se perdesse, o mestre iria ser o objecto de troça de todo o Santuário. «_Consegues vencer qualquer um dos cavaleiros de bronze sem mexeres um dedo_.» _Porra, eu sou a aprendiza do homem mais próximo de Deus. Tenho que confiar em mim… e nele. _Dâmaris fechou os olhos. _Eu estou, eu sou a calma. Paz. Serenidade…_Ikki lançou-se na direcção dela e deu um grito de surpresa. Dâmaris sorriu. Ikki estava preso dentro da sua própria mente, numa ilusão. Inconscientemente, as pernas da jovem levantaram-se e ela sentou-se na posição de lótus em levitação.

            - Shaka? – perguntou Mu abismado. Shaka sorriu friamente. _Ela vai conseguir. Se souber ser insensível, ela vai conseguir. Veremos se és capaz de ignorar os sentimentos, Dâmaris…_

            Ikki olhou o corredor escuro, um corredor de um castelo medieval, fracamente iluminado. Andou cuidadosamente, decidido a não cair nos truques mentais de Dâmaris, mas aquilo era totalmente diferente das ilusões de Shaka. Andou até um pequeno pátio. A construção não era medieval, era muito anterior, dentro da própria rocha de uma falésia. Dâmaris estava debruçada num buraco que servia de janela. Lá fora ouvia-se o mar, tambores e gritos.

            - Que merda é esta?

            - Porque não olhas por ti próprio? – Ikki olhou para fora. Imensas pessoas estavam nas falésias, contudo, separado por uma entrada de água, num plataforma mesmo em frente, estavam três homem que prendiam alguém. Agrilhoavam alguém… Alguém soprou uma corneta. Os homens fugiram dali e deixaram ver uma jovem de cabelos castanhos-claros presa por correntes à rocha. _O Sacrifício de Andrómeda…_

            - Perseus… - gritava a jovem, as lágrimas correndo em desespero. O chão começou a tremer. Ikki olhou os pulsos da jovem. De um lado a corrente terminava num círculo, no outro num triângulo. Ikki encarou o rosto, mas Andrómeda desaparecera.

            - Ikki!!!

            - Shun! – Ikki preparou-se para pular pela janela, mas Dâmaris, tornando-se imensas vezes maior gradativamente, mergulhou antes dele e quando emergiu foi uma forma grotesca maciça cinzento-esverdeada que se ergueu das águas. – Shun! – Dâmaris, não, Kraken, o último titã dos mares, o último titã dominado pelos deuses, chamado para devorar a princesa Andrómeda, quebrou as correntes de Shun, arrancando-o das rochas. Ikki viu o monstro abrir a boca. – Shun! – mas o movimento das águas tornara-se imenso com os movimentos do enorme monstro mitológico. E as ondas invadiram o esconderijo do jovem. Ikki sentiu os pulmões invadirem-se com água. _Isto é uma ilusão, _tentou desesperadamente pensar. Uma a uma, imagens do irmão a sofrer nas garras do Titã e gritando por si invadiram a sua mente. O peso da água foi insuportável, Ikki ficou sem conseguir respirar… _Isto não é uma ilusão!,_ pensou o seu cérebro alarmado antes de perder a consciência.

                                                         

            - Ikki! Ikki! – Seiya abanou Ikki desesperado.

            - Ele já acorda. – disse Dâmaris suavemente, saindo do transe e pondo-se de pé.

            - O que é que tu lhe fizeste? – berrou Hyoga enfurecido. – Isto é um treino!

            - Hyoga, calma, tenho a certeza que Dâmaris não lhe fez nada. – disse Shiriyo segurando o amigo pelos braços. Shun olhava o irmão em aflição. Ajoelhou-se à sua frente e abanou-o também.

            - Ikki!

            - O que lhe fizeste, _maledetta_? – perguntou Carlo furioso. A arena tinha-se transformado num pandemónio, gente correra de todos os cantos a assistir ao que estava a acontecer.

            - Chega. – a voz fria de Shaka impôs silêncio na arena. Ele parou ao pé de Ikki. Dâmaris olhou para Shaka em busca de auxílio. Ela não fizera nada a Ikki que não tivesse treinado com o mestre. _E se Ikki não aguenta a mesma coisa? Será que exagerei?,_ pensou aflita.

            _Compõe-te._

_            Sim, mestre._ Dâmaris endireitou mais as costas e deixou o rosto fluir numa expressão de fria impassibilidade, que era bem pior que a impassibilidade pura que tivera no momento anterior. Ikki acordou e começou a tossir, como se tentasse expelir água.

            - Ikki! – disse o irmão aliviado. Ikki olhou-o.

            - Shun? – claro. _Foi uma ilusão_. Sentiu-se estúpido por ter caído naquilo. _Mas a falta de ar era real, tão real…_Sentiu uma vergonha enorme. Dâmaris apanhara o seu veio mais fraco, o mais fraco de todos e derrotara-o com uma simplicidade extrema. Levantou-se com a ajuda do irmão e de Seiya.

            - O que foi que ela te fez, companheiro? – perguntou Hyoga zangado. Ikki hesitou e depois fez uma grande criancice.

            - Ela mostrou-me o sacrifício de Andrómeda. _Com o Shun.E_ afogou-me. – Sentia uma raiva enorme da rapariga. Nem Shaka descera tão baixo. _Ele não estava a lutar a sério, lembras-te das palavras Aioria?_ E parecia uma criança, de tão abalado que estava, ele, Fénix, ansiando pela defesa dos amigos.  

            - Calma, Ikki. Perseus salvou Andrómeda, não foi? Logo, Shun não morreu. – observou Shaka seca e friamente. Ikki enervou-se.

            - _Eu_ tinha que salvar o meu irmão e não consegui. _Ela _mostrou-me Kraken sendo _ela_ própria a devorá-lo e a seguir afogou-me! – a assistência ficou em silêncio. Deveria ter sido violento, _fora _violento, para até Ikki ficar naquele estado. Olharam Dâmaris com espanto e, alguns, com raiva. A rapariga suportou aquilo com uma indiferença muito bem fingida. Até Shaka havia franzido as sobrancelhas e Mu estava chocado…

            E a jovem percebeu que a vida tinha dado uma volta gigantesca. Ela só não sabia que era uma volta tão desmesuradamente grande.

N.A.: (Ayan encontra-se deitada à beira de uma piscina rodeada por um imenso relvado por onde despontam frescos arbustos e flores e lindas luzes brancas que iluminam o paraíso idílico da piscina durante a noite, estrelinhas brilhando no céu com uma linda lua de quarto crescente.)

            Hum… ai, Lestat, essas tuas mãos vampiricamente geladas são óptimas para massagens de verão... Ups…

            Ok… Sem troça, Shaka….

            OIE!!!!!!! Não há queixas, né? Bem, eu vou já avisando que não vou postar de terça a sexta à noite. Não vai dar mesmo, então, Pandora, não vale apenas reviews de quinta-feira, menina, porque não vai dar mesmo, Vão ser dois exames de que preciso muito para entrar na Universidade tá?

            Paula Marques =  Ok, eu acho o Shaka bastante exótico e original com ou sem sari vermelho, mas uma vez que eu me inclino mais para a psicologia acho que isso deve ser um defeito meu. MAS eu vi um fanart lindo dele vestido mais ou menos assim e também ficou meio exótico. Exótico do que ele é.

            Campanha em processamento… veremos o que posso fazer.

            Em relação ao estado de predador do Shaka, bem… como diz Mari ou ele tem sido casto ou ele disfarça muito bem… descubram, as respostas estão todas aí!

            Em relação às tuas preocupações:

            1 – o meu computador geralmente não pifa, só ameaça. Se pifar não tem problema, como tenho tudo gravado em disquete e cd's, ou uso o computador do meu pai, do meu "irmão", de um amigo, das minhas primas, da escola, da biblioteca, etc….

            2 – Se o FF.net armar uma dessas, eu destruo a Internet permanentemente e peço antes as vossas moradas para vos enviar por correio ou então envio-vos os capítulos por e-mail (mas dêem-mos, né?)

            3 – Duvido que fiques cega… de qualquer modo o stock de água da vida é ilimitado, o sétimo sentido é fácil de atingir e tenho alguns conhecimentos de medicina divina do deus Apolo e _com _o meu tiozinho Apolo para prevenir casos desses.

            4 – Tu não podes morrer, quer dizer, não podes morrer antes de eu acabar a fic. Nenhuma de vocês pode. Contrato com o meu tio Hades com a minha promessa de também não pôr os pés no inferno antes de acabar a história. E a continuação da história. E a continuação da continuação. Então mantenham-se minhas fãs se querem vida segura e quase imortalidade :-P

            5 – Eu também não posso morrer. Tenho mil anos de vida garantida para o meu tio do coração arranjar paciência para me aturar o resto da eternidade. Como há mil anos atrás ele me disse o mesmo e não a arranjou, calculo que daqui a mil anos fique novamente a andar por aqui… Eu sou assim TÃO chata e má? Quer dizer, já fui posta fora do mundo dos mortos e regressada à vida montes de vezes… o meu tio não me ama…

            (Voz cavernosa…) _Claro que não, sua fedelha chata! Miúda embirrante, irónica e sarcástica! Chata, chata, chata! Oh, porque é que o perverso o meu irmão olímpico teve que ter logo uma filha como tu com aquela galinha da Hera… Vive mil, dois mil anso, vive o resto da eternidade mas NÃO ponhas os pés no meu amado submundo! Pelo raio de Olimpo, até as Fúrias se encolhem quando ouvem o teu nome! Além disso… _

            Já entendi…

            _Já?_

Já?

            _De certeza?_

            Sim, tio.

            _"ptimo, aproveita a imortalidade! Bye bye! UH, o inferno é o paraíso!!!!!!!!!_

Excelente… duh, agora sou imortal…

            _Sempre podemos conquistar o mundo…_

Geminiano errado, Dorian, isso é com o meu irmão Saga, ele é o poderoso… Ups, brincadeira, volta aqui, Dorian! Volta aqui!

            _Sério… ele é assim tão facilmente corrompido?_

Lestat de Lioncourt, não te atrevas a morder o meu irmão… Lestat, volta aqui! Ah, voltem aqui, seus imortais noctívagos e megalomaníacos! Sha! (abraça Shaka) Trá-los de volta!

            _Sempre eu, né? Tá, tá, tá, coisa doce, que farias tu sem mim… Ei, imortais de meia tigela, a princesa está a chorar… nem quero ver os irmãos quando descobrirem QUEM a fez chorar… não há poder sedutor que os pare…_

            Brigado, Sha! (olha os dois a regressarem) Que coisa feia…

            Bem, uma vez que nada nos vai acontecer, deixai-me lembrar-vos que vamos um pouco depois da metade da história e que em breve estaremos a comemorar com champagne o final…

            Entretanto muita água vai rolar, mas eu vou publicar mais depressa logo que os exames acabem, tá?

            BJOKASSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

            Kourin-sama = O Saga é muito implicante né? Tinha que ser de gémeos para reparar logo na "pista"… Oh signo desgraçado que eu fui apanhar…

            _Ah, gemini é o signo perfeito para ti._

            É, né? Fazer o quê?

            Vá lá, pensemos que a natação é o desporto perfeito para todos os músculos e sincronização… além disso é verão, eles têm que se refrescar, não? (Olha lá o sentido da frase, hein?)

            Mais Afrodite? BEM, vou ver o que posso fazer, tá?

            Ai, o Shaka… loiro desgraçado que arranca os corações das mulheres…

            _Experiência própria? (_Ayan olha para ele com os olhos a brilharem de tão magoados) _Errr__… Desculpa? Vá lá, desculpas? (_Ayan começa a chorar) _Chiu__, pronto, desculpa, vês? Estou a pedir desculpas! _

Maninho…

            _Não, não não… maninho não!_

Kanon… Saga…

_            Ah, sim, agora quero ver o que vais fazer quando os irmãos descobrirem quem a fez chorar… não há irmandade que os faça parar…_

_            Cala a boca, aprendiz de vampiro… Vá lá, docinho, eu gosto muito de ti, sim?_

Gostas?

            _Gosto._ (Ayan volto para o computador sem lágrimas)

            Acho bem…

            _Ai, ninguém merece…_

            Bem, e aí tá o primeiro combate dela… tinha que sair problema, né? Tinha mesmo… Não me matem por causa do Ikki, please! EU tinha que arranjar alguém e, sendo de gémeos debaixo da educação de Shaka, ela tinha que se querer vingar de Fénix… No problem, eu vou arranjar isso, tá?

            Sari transparente????? Oh, please! Vocês estão a ficar perigosas!

            _Tu não te atrevas! Tu não te Atrevas, Ayan! Se tu o fizeres, eu, eu, eu…_

Calma, bebe o teu _gin_ tónico e calma, respira, isso…

            Sério, people, eu vou pensar.

            Sem ameaças, hein? :P

            Bjokas!!!!!!!!!

            Megawinsone = Nunca é tarde para postares a tua review, Mega!!!! Ainda bem que gostaste! Quanto à paixão deles, ainda vai ser bastante conturbada…  O abrir dos olhos do Shaka, modéstia à parte, também achei um bom momento desta fic. Ainda bem que gostaram! Era um ponto crucial!

            _Claro que gostaram, os meus olhos são lindos!_

Shaka, um puco de modéstia não faz mal a ninguém, meu querido…

            _Modéstia sim, idiotice não! Diz lá se os meus olhos não são lindos?_

São sim, cala-te…

            BjokaS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Ia-Chan =  Bem, eu acho que é o estigama da defesa por ciúme mesmo a funcionar…

            Ah sim, eu tenho um belíssimo ataque de ciúmes preparado para ele…

            Espera só… ;-)

            Bjokas!!!!!!!!1

            Palas Lis = tudo bem, eu deixo assim (Hentai) quando for a altura e ponho (/Hentai/) quando parar, tá?

            Eu não faço muito pesado, mas pronto, a escolha é tua e, claro, eu respeito isso.

            Quero ser juíza, sim :-)

            Bjinhos!!!!!!!!!

            Márcia Marques = BEM, eu sinto-me muito honada em ser a primeira "revisada"! E espero sinceramente que a minha fic seja merecedora dessa atenção!

            Mais uma fã cardíaca??? Ai que eu morro… Merci bien, mon cher, Lestat, pour me secour …

            Não roas as unhas, menina!!!! Unha é venenosa, não sabias???

            AI, ainda vou presa, minha gente! Depois não acabo a fic, hein? :P

            Bjokassssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mari Marin = Foi difícil, hien? YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII; arrepiou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                        Procurem a resposta na fic para a castidade ou não do Shaka, ela tá lá, tá lá … :P

                        Tens razão, eu NÃO entendo este loiro!

                        _Claro que não, eu sou demasiado inteligente para me entenderem… Brincadeira, meu anjo!_

Ele já não precisa de pedalar! Linda a minha nova casa não? (abraça Shaka) ele foi tão querido! Tem até geradores de emergência!

            Mil bjokas pa ti!!!!!!!!

                                   Bem, nada a declarar, só que estou cheia de sono e… Lestat, pára a massagem, mon ange, estou aqui estou a dormir… e vou postar logo esse capítulo!

            Bjokas para todos!!!!!

Próximo capítulo: " A inconsistência do Santuário: os elos de amizade reforçam-se"


	16. XV “A inconsistência do Santuário – M

"A inconsistência do Santuário – Memórias"

_By__ Ayan Ithildin_

- Como pudeste? – berrou Seiya, quebrando o silêncio.

            - Eu não acredito… - murmurou Shiriyo, olhando-a magoado e desapontado.

            - Experimenta fazer o mesmo comigo! – berrou Hyoga plantando-se em frente a Dâmaris, de punhos erguidos, que não se mexeu. – É um desafio, anda! Ou estás com medo? – Parecia o mesmo nervoso que atacara a ilusão de Saga sem pensar na batalha das doze casas, estava totalmente descontrolado. Foi isso que Shun pensou.

            - Hyoga, ela venceu com justiça. – disse suavemente, tentando apoiar o corpo do irmão. Toda a gente se virou para ele, espantada.

            - Shun, o que é que tu… - começou Ikki zangado.

            - Shun… ela… ela atacou o teu irmão de uma maneira totalmente baixa! – protestou Hyoga. – Não me interessa, estás desafiada, defende-te! – Hyoga ergueu o braço e lançou-se na direcção de Dâmaris. O seu punho, em vez de bater no rosto da jovem, no entanto, foi parado por uma mão de Shaka, que se metera à frente da rapariga.

            - Pára, Cisne. – Hyoga fez força com a mão para a frente. – Ou queres lutar comigo? – perguntou Shaka erguendo as sobrancelhas. Hyoga ignorou-o, queria meter um murro que fosse no rosto enlouquecedoramente bonito de Dâmaris, que parecia troçar deles apesar da impassibilidade da jovem. Começou a tirar a mão para atacar Dâmaris. Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas contrariado e apertou o punho fechado de Hyoga. O rapaz gemeu e caiu com um joelho no chão. – É preciso partir-te o pulso, rapaz?

            - Sai da frente! – ninguém dizia a Shaka "sai da frente", sobretudo quando era para bater em Dâmaris. Deixou a força fluir pelos músculos do braço até à mão. Os ossos de Hyoga estalaram que olhou para Shaka vendo este sorrir com ironia. Dâmaris estava numa aflição. Hyoga começou a desbaratar.

            - Alexei Hyoga Yukida! _C'est__assez__ !_ – Camus de Aquário pulou para dentro da Arena. – E agradecia-te, Shaka, que não partisses a mão do meu discípulo.

            - Eu não lhe parto a mão se ele se afastar da minha discípula… - disse Shaka, deixando no ar uma ameaça velada enquanto largava o punho de Hyoga. Virou-se para Dâmaris que se preparou para ouvir uma desanda. – Parabéns, estou muito orgulhoso de ti. – Dâmaris desesperou-se. Aquilo era só para provocar os outros? Shaka não teria juízo?  

            - Estás sempre a defendê-la porquê, _caspida_? – cuspiu Carlo furioso. – Ela quase que matou o Ikki.

            - Primeiro – disse Shaka friamente, erguendo a voz e voltando-se para encará-los. – _ela_ não esteve nem perto de o matar. Segundo, eu só a defendo porque ela tem razão. E terceiro, até o Shun, que é irmão do lesado, diz que ela venceu justamente. – os rostos voltaram-se novamente para Shun, inclusive Ikki.

            - Ela venceu justamente, irmão. – disse ele suavemente. – Numa batalha a sério não há ética, então temos que estar preparados para enfrentar tudo, e depois não há regra nenhuma nos treinos que impeçam a utilização dos nossos medos contra nós próprios.

            - Ela não tem culpa se não controlas os teus medos, Ikki. Ofereceste de mão beijada a Dâmaris a arma necessária para a tua derrota, num combate a sério não terias sobrevivido. – observou Mu.

            - Até tu, Mu? – protestou Carlo.

            - Até ele e até eu! – a voz possante de Saga ecoou pela arena, manifestando-se pela primeira vez desde o incidente. – O espectáculo acabou. Câncer, se estás com vergonha, vai lavar a cara em casa. Vocês, de bronze, acalmem-se ou terei que começar a distribuir castigos. Camus, vê se educas melhor o Hyoga. É este comportamento que o faz perder metade das batalhas em que entra e quase morrer na outra metade. Shun, tens o resto do dia livre. – disse com um pequeno sorriso. – Vai-te embora, anda, hoje foste o único discípulo que se comportou como um homem.

            Carlo cuspiu causticamente para o chão e desandou dali. Ikki olhou venenosamente para Dâmaris.

            - Tu não és igual a Shaka… é bem pior que ele. És um monstrinho disfarçado de anjo. – disse com desprezo.

            - Desaparece! – berrou Saga furioso. – Desapareçam todos vocês! AGORA! – Saga furioso dava um medo de morte, toda a gente desapareceu dali com a mesma eficiência ou mais que os teleportes de Mu. Gémeos olhou Dâmaris. – E tu? Vai para casa, anda. Tu ficas, Shaka. Tenho assuntos para falar contigo. Agora! Ordens de Saori. Desaparece, Dâmaris!

            Dâmaris não queria ir para casa sozinha, mas Saga estava inflexível e Shaka cedeu mal-humorado, fazendo-lhe sinal para ir para casa. Dâmaris dirigiu-se para as Doze Casas, talvez Mu a levasse a casa, ele ficava logo na primeira casa… Mas Mu não estava, nem Aldebaraan em Touro e, ao olhar para a casa de Gémeos viu uma rapariga loira a passar para a casa de aprendiz. Devia ser June, a tal "loirinha" de que Saga falara, por isso tratou de passar sem incomodar.

            O pior estava na quarta casa. Carlo saltou-lhe ao caminho antes dela ter conseguido sequer entrar no corredor. Cruzou os braços incrivelmente morenos e olhou-a do alto de toda a sua estatura musculosa que não era brincadeira nenhuma.

            - Ah, sozinha? – perguntou com um sorriso mauzinho. – Onde está o guarda-costas?

            _Pois é, Dâmaris, o "guarda-costas" não está cá, então vais ter que te desenrascar. Com um pouco de sorte, sobrevives…ou então, talvez Hades não seja assim tão antipático como isso_, pensou a jovem taciturnamente.

            - _Que_ guarda-costas? – perguntou friamente.

            - Ora, o teu guarda-costas loirinho. – disse Carlo com sarcasmo.

            - E _eu_ tenho cara de quem precisa de guarda-costas? – perguntou com a arrogância própria de um discípulo de Shaka. – Pensas que te estás a ver ao espelho?

            - Muito engraçadinha.

            - Bem, talvez precise de um se não chego a casa em dez minutos. Por isso, dá-me licença…

            - Um momento. Fiquei com vontade de experimentar as tuas ilusões… Por isso… - Carlo pôs-se em posição de combate. – Descansa, se morreres Shaka não te vai dar uma desanda ao mundo dos mortos… - disse com uma risada sarcástica. Dâmaris olhou-o de alto a baixo. Uma coisa era os de bronze, outra totalmente diferente era os de ouro. Dâmaris já vira Camus e Aioria a treinarem para fazer uma pequeniníssima ideia do que era um combate a sério.

            - Chega! Carlo, _per__ favore… _– disse a voz sonora de alguém que saía do corredor da casa de Câncer.

            - Afrodite… - disse Carlo contrafeito. Dâmaris ergueu os olhos para o corredor, ficando aliviada quando viu o cavaleiro sair, vestido com a armadura, e uma rosa vermelha entre os dedos. – Não devias estar de guarda?

            - E quem disse que para estar de guarda tenho que estar na minha casa? – Afrodite riu-se suavemente. Depois bateu ao de leve com a rosa na testa. – Carlo, Carlo… mas que mau perder, meu amigo…

            - Mau perder? O que queres dizer com isso? – o rosto do cavaleiro de Câncer endureceu. – O que sabes acerca disto?

            - Tudo, meu amigo. Tudo… Devias ter vergonha em desafiar a rapariga. – censurou Peixes. – Não sei o que Shaka vai dizer disto… Eu não aprovo… - disse, deixando claramente no ar o como isso pesava na consciência de Câncer. E que ficou demonstrado no rosto do próprio. -  Deve haver mais um punhado de gente que pensa a mesma coisa… Aliás, se estás com problemas, porque não resolves as coisas com Saori ou Saga, ou então não vais até Star Hill clamar por justiça junto do mestre Shion? – Afrodite passou por ele e parou com uma mão no ombro de Dâmaris. – Talvez não haja injustiça, não é…?

            - Não me importunes, Afrodite… - Carlo parecia não conseguir retrucar uma palavra que fosse para com o cavaleiro. – Vai e leva-a daqui. O Virgem-todo-poderoso não deve tardar… - comentou com azedume. Afrodite empurrou suavemente Dâmaris na direcção das escadas, murmurou qualquer coisa ao cavaleiro que respondeu com um resmungo, se bem que mais bem disposto, e despediu-se com um sorriso.

- Como soubeste? – perguntou Dâmaris acompanhando as passadas de Afrodite pela escadaria acima.

            - Shaka pediu-me para te vir buscar. – Afrodite levou-a para a casa de Peixes. Dâmaris estranhou.

            - Podia ter ficado em casa… Wow! Que jardim lindo! – disse Dâmaris olhando para o maravilhoso jardim de rosas vermelhas e brancas de Afrodite. O cavaleiro sorriu lisonjeado. Ficou com ela até o turno acabar, depois levantou-se. – Tenho que dar um pulo à casa do Templo. Não saias daqui, miúda. – disse-lhe com um sorriso fraternal. – Aqui ninguém te faz mal. – Dâmaris olhou-o sem entender e Afrodite sorriu, saindo do jardim. Atrás de si as rosas encerraram a passagem. Ninguém entraria naquele jardim ou morreria. Muitos poucos sabiam, mas o jardim da casa de Peixes era um dos locais mais seguros para se guardar o que quer que fosse. As rosas venenosas, não as do interior, mas aquelas que rodeavam o jardim, obedeciam ao seu Mestre, mostrando fervor e devoção em guardar tudo aquilo que ele lhes ordenava. Até mesmo Dâmaris. Excelente ocasião para testar as suas últimas invenções diabólicas… Até arranjara motivo e tudo… O deslumbrantemente bonito cavaleiro sorriu quase tão diabolicamente como as suas rosas, depois o sorriso suavizou-se e ele deixou escapar uma risadinha despreocupada, como se brincasse consigo próprio.

            Quando Afrodite voltou, a rapariga estava a dormir. O seu primeiro pensamento foi para as rosas venenosas, mas lembrou-se no segundo a seguir que ali só havia rosas normais. Acordou a rapariga.

            - Acorda, dorminhoca. Já são oito horas, e Shaka ainda não voltou. Queres jantar? - Dâmaris encolheu os ombros.

            - Não tenho muita fome.

            - Espera três segundos… - Afrodite regressou já com umas calças de ganga azuis claras vestidas e uma t-shirt amarela-clarinha, trazendo nas mãos uma caixa e um casaco para Dâmaris.

            - Ah, Afrodite, é verão… - refilou ela.

            - É verão, mas tu adormeceste ao sol, já está escuro e um jardim é sempre húmido. E não refiles ou não te dou uma coisa… - disse com ares misteriosos.

            - E tu? – perguntou a jovem enfiando o casaco.

            - Eu sou do norte da Europa e já estou habituado a climas frios. Aliás, este Santuário, como diria Camus, é o Inferno… - Afrodite sentou-se ao lado de Dâmaris e estendeu-lhe uma colher. Depois pôs sobre os joelhos uma caixa de gelado comercial de quatro litros…, metade de baunilha a outra metade de morango. – _Et_ _voil__!_ Temos jantar! – Exclamou feliz.

            Atacaram o gelado, rindo-se perdidamente das histórias que Afrodite contava acerca da sua família, do Santuário, dos outros cavaleiros, da infância e, às vezes, de coisas sem graça nenhuma, rindo-se como se ri quem está a satisfazer um ataque de gulodice. Que, claro, tem sempre as suas consequências…

            - Ai, estou tão cheio… - suspirou Afrodite, encostado a uma das colunas que sustentava o alpendre do jardim.

            - Ai, a minha barriga vai explodir… - suspirou Dâmaris, encostando-se ao ombro de Afrodite. A caixa de gelado, vazia, claro, jazia à sua frente com as duas colheres lá dentro.

            - Da próxima fazemos isto com conhaque. – riu-se Afrodite. – dá menos dores de barriga.

            - Isso não, detesto álcool!

- Mas bebeste champagne e vinho na noite de natal. – surpreendeu-se Afrodite.

            - Ah, mas um bom champagne e um bom vinho não é álcool, é um néctar dos deuses. – esclareceu a rapariga. Afrodite riu-se. Dâmaris acabou por adormecer encostada ao cavaleiro que não moveu um músculo.

            - Shaka. - disse em voz baixa quando o cavaleiro chegou ao jardim. – Shiu, a Dâmaris está a dormir.

            - Já estava à espera disso. – era espantoso, qualquer um que passasse o dia com Saga viria totalmente exausto. Shaka estava com a expressão e energia de quem se tinha acabado de levantar de uma belíssima noite de sono. Afrodite abanou levemente a cabeça, eram os mistérios da casa de Virgem.

            - O que o Saga queria?

            - Analisar o subconsciente de cada um desses novos pirralhos que acabaram de chegar. Cem… cem malditos pivetes barulhentos e indisciplinados. Saga mandou-os serem treinados pelos de prata, não havia um único com capacidade para ser de ouro…

            - Isto está mau…

            - Pode ser que, lá para os sessenta anos, Athena nos conceda a juventude eterna, se não aparecer mais ninguém. – comentou Virgem, com um encolher de ombros desinteressado. Para eles, era mais fácil ele atingir o Nirvana antes de Athena, submersa em todo o seu humanismo, pensar sequer nisso.

            - Tu, ao menos, tens a Dâmaris.

            - A Dâmaris já é muito adulta. Seria preciso um candidato muito mais novo quando eu fosse muito mais velho, que, pelos vistos, não vai aparecer… além disso não é de Virgem.

            - Mu tem Kiki…

            - Mu é muito novo e Kiki é muito velho, relativamente… o problema é o mesmo.

            - Shaka… é verdade que Dâmaris deu cabo do sistema nervoso de Fénix? – perguntou Afrodite com os olhos a brilhar de curiosidade.

            - É.

            - Isso é incrível… ela só tem nove meses de treinamento. E logo o Ikki? Quer dizer, ainda se fosse o Hyoga… Camus que me desculpe, mas o miúdo é super complexado com a mãe… Parece até trauma…

- É trauma mesmo, Afrodite… - Shaka abriu os olhos e olhou para o outro num misto de troça que lhe era característica, embora não estivesse agressivo ou irónico.

- Tu lá sabes… Mas o Ikki… Shaka, Shaka… - suspirou Afrodite abanando a cabeça.

            - Eu sei o que queres dizer. – disse Shaka, mas o seu rosto demonstrava que não queria falar sobre isso e os seu olhos azuis reflectiram as estrelas quando olhou para o céu.

            - Diz-me só uma coisa… o cosmos que às vezes vem do outro lado da costa… É dela não é? – Shaka acenou com a cabeça. – é o sétimo, Shaka…

            - Eu sei… quem mais notou?

            - Ninguém. Eles julgam que é uma união de cosmos, ou que é algum dos de bronze a treinar. A competitividade aumentou bastante, ninguém diz nada a ninguém…

            - Como diz Saga, este Santuário é uma estrumeira… E falam do tempo de Ares… Os instrumentos vão-se, mas a prática de tortura fica, não é?

            - Nem mais. – concordou Afrodite. – E poucos mais dos que foram chamados traidores se aproveitam… Alguma coisa… - depois calou-se.

            - Diz…

            - São só pressentimentos… - suspirou Afrodite.

            - Diz. – insistiu Shaka, os olhos tornando-se intensamente luminosos de curiosidade.

            - Parece que alguma coisa está a corroer o Santuário por dentro. Pelo menos desde há dois anos. – mexeu-se um pouco, amplamente desconfortável, o corpo forte e elegante contraindo-se. – O Santuário parece uma daquelas lindas e antigas árvores que adoecem por dentro… como uma febre que lhe corrói as fibras do interior enquanto por fora está bem… Mas o bichinho está lá, a envenenar, a contaminar, a destruir… e ninguém vê, ninguém sabe o que é… até se ver a árvores desmoronar, podre e destruída, sem nunca mais conseguir estabelecer – Afrodite abanou a cabeça. – Tenho medo, Shaka, que esse dia esteja breve… Sou de Peixes, um sonhador, até mo podem chamar, louco… mas isto é um medo real, uma ameaça real, Sha… eles já não são o que eram… nada é o que era… e Athena nada faz… - olhou Virgem que parecia uma bela estátua, impávida e silenciosa.  – ou Saori, como o digas…

            - Também sentiste, Dite … - a sua voz no entanto saiu com uma leve entoação de preocupação que Afrodite raramente lhe ouvira. E o facto do amigo o tratar pelo nome de infância mostrava bem como Shaka andava a pensar no assunto. Virgem suspirou, parecendo subitamente muito mais jovem do que já parecia. – Eu tento, Dite, tento sempre que medito, sondo o Santuário, sinto-o a cair e não encontro… às vezes penso se não é a minha imaginação, se não sou eu que penso de mais… mas se tu também o sentes…

            - Também… Mas, Shaka, isto não são conversas que se possam ter aqui… Acordo Dâmaris?

            - Não, eu levo-a. – Shaka pareceu envelhecer de novo, ou talvez fossem apenas as sempre jovens linhas do seu rosto a tornarem-se duras novamente, e pegou na jovem ao colo. – Queres o teu casaco?

            - Não, deixa, a noite esfriou. Depois dão-mo. – Afrodite ajudou a aninhar Dâmaris nos braços de Shaka e depois despediu-se do amigo, ficando a vê-lo descer as escadas. A última vez que Shaka lhe chamara Dite eram ainda quase crianças.

Shaka sempre fora aquele rapazinho sério, parecido a um anjo, que não brincava, não ligava, só queria meditar e treinar. Saga puxava-o frequentemente pelos saris que o amigo usara até muito tarde para fora de casa e quase que o obrigava a brincar com eles. Mas o rapazinho loiro, tão parecido a um anjo, tão estranho que tinha sempre os olhos fechados mas via como nenhum outro, ficava quieto, sentado na posição de lótus e ignorava os outros. Não, não todos.

A memória de Afrodite recuou anos atrás e viu um Shaka criança/jovem no seu sari branco a meditar debaixo de uma árvore, nada incomodado pelo barulho dos outros. Afrodite observava orgulhoso uma das suas rosas novas. Ele estava a ficar realmente muito bom em envenená-las. Então uns aprendizes de cavaleiro de prata irromperam no terreno, parando à frente de Afrodite, troçando das suas rosas, troçando dele próprio. Nessa altura, o frágil aspirante a cavaleiro de Peixes, sim, frágil, ele era frágil e sonhador, afastado da necessidade de ser duro pela vida ainda relativamente fácil que tinham, encolheu-se perante as chibatadas verbais dos outros. Alguns aprendizes a cavaleiro de ouro deixaram de dar atenção ao jogo de futebol e olharam o grupinho que cercava Afrodite, mas não reagiu. Ou talvez não teve tempo de reagir.

Afrodite já tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando a voz de Shaka, contrastando com o corpo pequeno e totalmente magro e ossudo, saiu calma mas transpirando poder e força, no entanto sem exuberância como Carlo, por exemplo. Afrodite não se lembrava da voz de Shaka sem ser aquela, desde pequeno. Sorriu pensando que o amigo se mantivera magro e ossudo durante muito, muito tempo. Mesmo agora, se bem que muito mais alto, os seus músculos pareciam crescer para dentro, delineando os braços fortes, mas elegantes, tornando-o esbelto, mas bem constituído e cheio de força. Um lobo em pele de carneiro, por muito pouco que ele gostasse dessas palavras. Mas, no fim de contas, aos vinte e cinco anos Shaka continuava com aparência juvenil, quase demais. Sim, quase demais.

«Deixem-no sossegado.»

«Senão o quê, _monge_?» naquela altura os cavaleiros de prata, na maioria mais velhos, eram extremamente intimidantes pela sua altura. Mas Shaka manteve-se sério, impassível, aliás, parecia absolutamente desinteressado nos outros a não ser pelo facto de o estarem a aborrecer.

«A tua acefalia perturba-me. Não suporto estar perto de alguém tão bronco como vocês. Por favor, retirem-se. Não me obriguem a pedi-lo outra vez. Não serei tão gentil.» Afrodite abrira os olhos secundado dos coleguinhas de ouro. Shaka era desconcertante, estranho e até assustador pela sua estrondosa diferença das outras crianças.

«E como é que alguém tão superior como tu suporta dar-se com um mari…» Afrodite recordava-se de um forte clarão de luz e depois dos aprendizes de prata estendidos no chão. A face de Shaka mantinha-se imperturbável, mas os seus olhos estavam abertos. E eram uns olhos lindos, azuis claros, que combinavam perfeitamente com a sua séria e pacifica imagem de anjo. Shaka olhou para o aprendiz de prata mais próximo.

«Da próxima vez que abrir os olhos, garanto-te que não sobrará um só grão de poeira estelar dos vossos corpos. Afastem-se do Dite. A minha bondade tem limites.»

Sim, fora nessa altura que começara a "lenda" sobre o abrir de olhos de Shaka. A seguir Saga corria esbaforido com o Grande Mestre e o pequeno mas esguio Mu atrás na direcção deles. A voz de Saga, nessa altura já muito possante, ecoou na clareira.

«Shaka, que estás tu a fazer?» Shaka olhou-o muito sério e Saga espantou-se de o ver de olhos abertos. Nunca vira os olhos do pequeno.

«A brincar.» A voz de Shaka sofrera uma forte inflexão irónica que hoje tão bem se denotava na maioria das coisas que o cavaleiro dizia sem ser junto deles os três.

«A brincar…?» reiterara Saga, demasiado estupefacto para se irritar.

«Ai Mestre… este está cego… » gemera então a vozinha naquela altura, Afrodite recordou-se com vontade de rir, bem infantil de Mu, tão diferente da voz calma mas claramente masculina e ressonante que tinha agora, enquanto o esbelto rapazinho abria imenso os grandes e doces olhos violetas. Afrodite olhara e vira que era o "líder" deles.

«SHAKAAAA!» Os potentes berros de Saga a chamarem-nos eram sobejamente conhecidos no Santuário, mas até ali, nunca o jovem cavaleiro gritara por Shaka. Nem nunca mais voltara a gritar. «Enlouqueceste, miúdo?» Saga começara a berrar, furioso. Shaka permanecia imperturbável, como ainda hoje permanecia face aos ataques de fúria do geminiano, olhando para Saga seriamente com os seus olhinhos bonitos e inteligentes.

«Não. Eles insultaram o Dite. Tiveram um comportamento desonroso para aspirantes a cavaleiros. E eu admiro-me como podem admitir crianças tão estúpidas para se tornarem adultos descontrolados, utilizando o seu poder nos mais fracos, ultrapassando tudo e todos, na perfeita imagem da arrogância espelhada na sua infância. Fi-lo e torná-lo-ia a fazer, porque ninguém toca no cabelo de um pseudo fraco que luta como o Dite luta, cheio de brio, para se tornar mais forte, como se irá tornar, à minha frente.»

«Sha…ka…» murmurara Saga estupefacto.

«Shaka. Vem cá.» Shaka andou até ao mestre e olhou para o aprendiz aos seus pés. «Devolve-lhe a visão». Shaka olhou-os desinteressado. «Agora, Shaka. É uma ordem de Athena.»

«A sério?» perguntara a criança erguendo as sobrancelhas arregalando imenso os olhos profundos, mas não numa atitude de medo ou respeito. Ainda hoje Afrodite desconfiava que fora pura troça. Depois encolheu os ombros. «Se isso lhe apraz… » Shaka lá usara os seus poderes para devolver a visão ao aprendiz. O Mestre colocou os assustados aprendizes de prata debaixo de um severo castigo. Depois, enquanto ordenava a Saga que os levasse, olhara para Shaka.

«Bem, Shaka, a tua atitude de defenderes Afrodite é louvável, mas também tu serás castigado. Não deves fazer um uso tão leviano dos teus poderes nos teus iguais, teus companheiros e aliados.Ficarás o resto do dia e da noite sem comer, na sala do Mestre, virado para a parede, sem falares com ninguém e sem meditares. Por isso farás linhas.» concluiu o Mestre, sabendo que, meditando, o castigo pouco uso teria, já que Shaka não tinha fome nem vontade de falar quando meditava. O rapazinho preparou-se para seguir o Mestre, não parecendo minimamente incomodado. Mas Afrodite estava incomodado e muito.

«Mestre, Mestre!»

«Sim, Afrodite?»

«Eu…» olhou para Shaka «Eu também devo ficar de castigo. Se eu não fosse tão fraco, ter-me-ia defendido e Shaka não precisava de agir.» Os deuses sabem o que lhe custou aquela decisão, ele que detestava ficar calado e quieto, virado para a parede e ainda a escrever linhas!

«Muito bem, Afrodite. » assentiu o Mestre com o rosto oculto pela máscara.

«Obrigado, Sha…» murmurou para o loiro que o fitou com os bonitos olhos azuis, claros e brilhantes.

«Eu não te teria ajudado se fosses um fraco miserável e resignado. Ajudei-te porque lutas para ser forte.» olhou para a frente e depois deixou um sorriso fugidio passar-lhe no rosto. «Vais ser um grande cavaleiro, Dite.», foi a última coisa que disse antes de fechar novamente os olhos por muitos meses, talves mais de um ano e remeter-se ao silêncio. Aquele fora o primeiro e dos poucos sorrisos verdadeiros que Afrodite vira no rosto do amigo.

Depois o grande Mestre deixou-os na sala em silêncio e sentou-se no trono. À tardinha os seus estômagos faziam os mais diversos barulhos exigindo comida. Afrodite suponha os de ambos, pois embora o seu se queixasse audivelmente, o de Shaka parecia permanecer silencioso, enquanto fazia as suas linhas, de olhos fechados, sem erro.

Depois o Mestre retirara-se e Mu aparecera silenciosamente com um tabuleiro com duas sandes e dois copos de leite.

«Comam depressa. O Mestre está com Saga, não sei quando volta.» Na sua voz havia urgência. Afrodite lançou-se à sua sandes mas Shaka primeiro ergueu as sobrancelhas para Mu, sem entender porque o "certinho" do Santuário estava a desobedecer. «Eu teria feito o mesmo, Sha.» O ariano sorriu meio sem jeito. «Acho injusto estares de castigo.» Shaka sorriu e começou a comer velozmente, não porque estivesse desesperado com fome mas para ajudar Mu a sair mais depressa. Mu levantara-se apressado, pegara na bandeja e quando ia abrir a porta, o Mestre surgiu à sua frente.

«Mu…» o rapaz nem respondera. Suspirando, resignado, pôs a bandeja no chão e sentou-se ao lado de Shaka, lendo as suas linhas, e pegando em lápis e papel para começar a fazer as suas. Não viram o Mestre abanar a cabeça, nem poderiam ver o sorriso que passou no seu rosto. Já de noite, o Mestre saiu para jantar, deixando as três crianças trancadas na sala. Ninguém viria, ninguém escaparia do refeitório debaixo dos olhos inteligentes de Shion.

Ninguém excepto…

«Vá, seus pivetes rebeldes, toca andar daqui para fora…» murmurara Saga da porta, sempre a fazer valer o facto de já ser cavaleiro e ser mais velho. «E silêncio.»

«Saga, e o Grande Mestre?» perguntara Mu receoso.

«Deixem o Grande Mestre comigo.»

«E se ele te põe de castigo?» perguntara Afrodite.

«Eu? De castigo? Oh, por favor…» Shaka erguera as sobrancelhas divertido com as palavras e a entoação de Saga e sobretudo o seu rolar de olhos.

«Obrigada.» murmurara em voz baixa. Saga sorrira.

«Vá, vão-se embora.» E eles desandaram por ali fora. Mesmo a tempo. Ouviram a voz do Mestre a chamar por Saga e os passos deste a correr.

«Sim, Grande Mestre?»

«Onde estão os miúdos?»

«Na sala, Grande Mestre!»

«Não estão. A porta estava trancada e as janelas não abrem o suficiente para fugir. E é impossível o teletransporte.»

«A sério, Mestre?» a voz de Saga, bom actor como todos os geminianos, chegou-lhes de longe, muito surpresa. «Estes meninos estão a ficar muito poderosos! Por Athena!»

«Bem, bem… deixa-os ir… só deveriam sair daqui amanhã, mas enfim, pelo menos provaram a sua inteligência e conseguiram sair daqui, o que nunca ninguém conseguiu.»

«Incrível…» continuou Saga, fingindo-se muito espantado, Afrodite quase conseguia ver o cavaleiro a abanar a cabeça, abrindo os olhos inteligentes e olhando para todos os cantos e colunas do salão à procura deles, fingindo-se incrédulo.

«Vai jantar, Saga.»

Saga juntou-se-lhes quando eles estavam nas escadarias, mesmo frente à casinha de aprendiz de Peixes. Sorriram os quatro e cada um foi para a sua casa. Não foram precisas palavras, nessa noite.

Aqueles eram bons tempos. Depois o Santuário apodreceu, Shaka transformou-se e afastou-se de todos, o próprio Afrodite transformou-se e Saga desapareceu. E Shaka, misterioso, agia e contra-agia sem ninguém perceber, fazendo coisas que jamais faria e ninguém entendia porquê.

Afrodite achava que ele sempre soubera quem era Ares. Que ele sempre estivera a troçar com todos, deixando a maré correr. Até mesmo com Ikki, Shaka brincara. Era bem típico do amigo, brincar com toda a gente, saber e não dizer, deixando as pessoas agirem, simplesmente porque gostava de observar as suas reacções, a sua psicologia. Mesmo que se dessem mal. Aquele não era o poder total do amigo, nem de longe nem de perto. Mas isso era um tópico que ninguém queria falar, então cada um ficaria com as suas impressões, com as suas ideias, com a sua versão.

Sorriu ao pensar em Dâmaris. Lembrava-se do último círculo de discípulos de Shaka. Lembrava-se dele num sari vermelho,, exótico e elegante, mas sempre sério e inflexível,  a ensiná-los tão duramente que Afrodite não se admirava com a quantidade que desistia, era dispensada ou até que lhe acontecia algo de pior. Depois Shaka desistira de ensinar, cansado de não encontrar ninguém a quem passar conhecimentos. Depois tinham combatido Hades, Shaka estava diferente nessa época, talvez mais humano. E depois… depois tinham regressado. Shaka largara os seus saris e tornara-se exótico em si mesmo. Shaka não precisava de saris para ser exótico… ele em si próprio o era. E voltara a ser o que era, ou ainda pior. Menos com eles os três. Ao fim de tantos anos a amizade voltara a juntá-los. Mas agora existia aquela geminiana no meio deles os quatro, que parecia puxá-los e tornar ainda maior a sua amizade.

Abanou a cabeça. Shaka estava a mudar de novo. Nessa noite regressara por completo à infância. "Dite". Afrodite sorriu. Esperava que desta vez a mudança dele fosse definitiva, para melhor. E se Dâmaris contribuía para isso, então Afrodite ainda gostava mais dela.

Deu-se conta que já estavam em casa e resolveu ir-se deitar.

Alheio às memórias do amigo, Shaka deitou a rapariga num dos sofás da sala, despiu-lhe o casaco, tirou-lhe os ténis e tapou-a com uma manta. Depois pôs duas pedras de gelo num copo e encheu-o com whisky. Ficou parado com o copo na mão, levando-o ocasionalmente à boca, observando Dâmaris e pensando na conversa que tinha tido com Afrodite. Dâmaris mexeu-se.

            - Shaka… - O rapaz pareceu despertar. Andou até ao sofá, pondo o copo na mesa de apoio lateral e pôs-se de cócoras à frente de Dâmaris.

            - Dorme… - disse, fazendo-lhe festas no cabelo. Ela abanou a cabeça.

            - Senta aqui… - Shaka sentou-se e a rapariga deitou a cabeça no colo dele. E riu-se suavemente.

            - Espera, deixa-me sentar bem… - Shaka pôs uma almofada atrás das costas, tirou os ténis e deixou-se afundar no sofá, estendendo as pernas e pondo os pés em cima da mesinha que estava em frente. Dâmaris sentou-se quase no colo dele, encostando o fundo das costas à coxa dele e enroscou-se, apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro. Shaka tapou-se aos dois com a manta. E ali ficou a noite toda, bebendo whisky, fazendo festas nos cabelos de Dâmaris, a bebida acabou e ele ficou por horas pensando, pensando, pensando… cansado deixou a mente repousar, a naquela altura cedo alvorada devia estar para chegar, pousando os olhos na imagem divina que era a jovem nos seus braços. Percorreu o rosto da jovem com os dedos. Ela mexeu-se e descansou a mão no pescoço dele. Shaka fez-lhe uma festa na mão, descendo os dedos pelos braços descobertos, sentido a pele arrepiar-se. Pôs-lhe uma mecha de cabelos teimosos atrás da orelha e fitou o rosto da jovem

            Tinha tantas saudades daqueles olhos… Não os tinha visto o dia todo. _O que sinto por ela?,_ não sabia responder, apenas sabia que enquanto a tivesse a seu lado estava feliz, enquanto houvesse uma ponta de perigo a iria proteger, enquanto pudesse a iria abraçar e fazê-la feliz… Os olhos dele perderam-se na face bonita. Alguém devia ter avisado Shaka que, quando estamos muito tempo a olhar aquilo que gostamos, começamos a ter ideias estranhas, ou nem tanto.

            Mas Shaka estava finalmente cansado, já era de madrugada. Por isso adormeceu sem achar estranho o desejo que tinha de beijar Dâmaris. E, na manhã seguinte, não se lembrou que esse desejo o fizera sonhar que beijava a rapariga.

            Defesas do inconsciente – mecanismos de defesa do Ego, chamar-lhe-ia Freud. Defesa contra complexos de culpa.

N.A.: Bem, voltei. Não publiquei mais cedo porque tive que me ausentar por motivos delicados. Deixei os capítulos para um amigo postar (penso que ele falou contigo, Kourin? Perdeu o endereço do FF ou assim?), mas a situação complicou-se então ele acabou por não postar e eu tive que voltar para casa mais cedo. Mas tudo bem, não me vou ausentar mais pelo menos até acabar de postar a história. O meu humor não está é muito bom, mas enfim, ninguém é perfeito. Cristo era e olhem bem para o que lhe aconteceu…

            Paula Marques = Ruim? Só mesmo para o "franguinho" :P!!! Ah, vai, até foi engraçado… melhor só se uma ilusão… hum… um pouco mais… como direi… _caliente_? MAS duvido que o Shaka fosse achar graça, né? Bem, foi só uma vingancinha, depois resolve-se tudinho, tá?  

            Ai, vocês, as fãs cardíacas, formaram um clã?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isso é para me assustar????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            "ANSÍOLÍTICOS DE GRAÇA; OLHA O ANSÍOLITICO DE GRAÇA!!! BOTICÁRIO DA AYAN; PEGA TRÊS só PAGA ½"

            Ai, meu deus, eu tenho que preservar a vossa saúde… para bem da minha! :P :P :P

            Campanha… no comments…

            Qual sari por cima da armadura… Ai, menina, aquilo é a capa dele… está presa no ombros, mas quando ele se senta passa a capa pelas costas, por debaixo do braço direito, cruza no peito e passa por cima do ombro esquerdo… e… errr… tudo de cabeça… sou expert na "Shaka-80's-fashion" =P =P =P

            Mas eu pus a capa, hein? :P Sem capa não é cavaleiro… HUM, adoro quando o Aioria tira a capa na saga de Hades… Tão à la cavaleiro da renascença… Peraí… O Shaka estava SEM capa na Saga de Hades… no fair…

            Eu sou dessa opinião, sim. A bruxa da Saori/Athena não quer concorrência… BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU até parece que precisa… aliás, aquelas máscaras são tão fáceis de quebrar, né? Basta uma deslocaçãozinha de ar, racham-se logo ao meio e caem no meio do chão. PROPOSITADO!!! Aquele monte de homem entrava em histeria se assim não fosse, qual é? Isso é reprimir a saciedade das necessidades básicas dos seres humanos!  Segundo Maslow isso não iria permitir que eles passassem às necessidades seguintes, por exemplo, defender o Santuário, incluindo a deusa Athena. Não, mas a Dâmaris não usa máscara. Isso vai ficar explicado lá mais para a frente.

            BJOKAS!!!!!

            Pipe = Aqui está mais Frô! Espero que gostem. Não sei, mas achei engraçado pôr uma cena que demonstrasse a ligação deles na infância. Não sei se ficou bom.

                        Hum hum, o resto ficou em private.

                        BJOKAS!!!!!

            Juninha200000 = FICAR COM D" DELA???? Graças a isso ela passou a noite no colo do Shaka… Também queria… Devia ser ELA a escrever a fic e EU a personagem… obviamente o Santuário ia à loucura e ia abaixo num dia, mas isso é secundário =P =P =P

            Ah, ele não se zangou… Mas fica a dúvida… ficou mesmo orgulhoso ou foi só para chatear? Adivinhem, adivinhem… esperem pelo próximo capítulo porque EU também NÃO sei… o.O"

            Ele mereceu, não é mesmo??? HAHAHAHHA ups. Foi mal… =P

            BjokaSSSSS!!!!!!!!!

            Camis = OIE!!!! Por favor, tapem os ouvidos por dez segundos….

                                   EI; FF SON-OF… WTF… Deixem as minhas reviews em paz!!! Grrrrr…. Eu JURO mando uma Explosão Galática nesse Servidor S-O-T-B! Aliás, eu mando na Net inteira, hein? Eu avisei… Bem, bem… vejam lá se é preciso ALGUÉM abrir os olhos….

                        Ok, podem destapar os ouvidos…

                        MUITO, muito obrigada pelos elogios!!! O Shaka é gato mesmo, mas se ele está ainda mais gato, bem :-) Adoro a ideia!

                        Uma ilusão à la Ayan, oras! Bem, lá que o Ikki ficou fulo ficou, mas sabes como é… ELE não ficou, e é isso que importa! :-P Pelo menos, por agora…

                        Digamos que o Kanon vai ser muito importante em matéria de… hum… contenção? Sort of… Nhaiii, não conto mais não! Só um pouco lá mais para a frente. Só um bocadinho lá mais para a frente…

                        Brigada pelos Parabéns! Ah, e pela dica do site! Excelente!

            BJOKAsssssssssS!!!!

            Kourin-sama = "A menina simpática" :-P Se o Tiago Alex emigrar para o Brasil a culpa é sua, hein???? Depois arranjem-me um apartamento numa Resort para passar férias… Brincadeirinha :-P :-P :-P

                        A sério? A ilusão foi o máximo? Ok, eu vou explicar um pequeno raciocínio… é que é assim, toda a gente sabe que a "única" pessoa que o Ikki ama e faz tudo por ela, já que a loirinha morreu, é o Shun… Então não dá para entender porque nunca usam ilusões com o Shun, mesmo sem o Sacrifício… Quer dizer, limbo e uma defunta? Tenham dó… é só querer perder mesmo…

                        Concordo plenamente com essa dissertação filosófica!

                        Não mereceu punição mesmo! Eu puniria o Saga, mesmo sendo meu maninho, se ele punisse a Dâmaris!!! E já agora… (sorriso diabólico)… porque não puni-lo por _qualquer coisinha_…?

                        VOZ DA CONCIÊNCIA DA AYAN = _ Porque__ tu és rica à conta dele e do Kanon? _

                        Bom ponto de vista! :-P Ok, sem punições para ninguém e Gémeos salva o dia… e espera conquistar o mundo…

                        Cócegas…? o.O er… será que ando a influenciar as pessoas a analisarem tudo do ponto de vista psicológico???? Ai, eu comprei um livro novo: "Psicanálise dos contos de Fadas", de Bruno Bettelheim, é excelente. Tipo, a teoria de Freud aplicada ao príncipe sapo e ao capuchinho vermelho, ao lobo mau com retenções sexuais e o chapéu ou capuz da capuchinho vermelho, sendo vermelho, um símbolo fálico libertador da castração do pobre lobo, sempre controlado pela sociedade senil e retrógrada (a vovozinha???). Enfim, Freud é muito engraçado mesmo…

                        Vai limpando a mente, vai… não sei se o próximo capítulo a vai deixar muito limpa, mas vai treinando sim :P

                        Calmante em excesso atrasa o funcionamento do metabolismo, menina!!! (filha de médico, blábláblá…)

                        BJOKASSSSS!!!!!

             Pandora-Amamiya = IKKI, Cê FUGIU?????????????? Qué Qué issuh, bro???!!! Eu tou-te a extranhar… olha lá, Fénix-semi-afogada… a menina é da tua família… vê bem o último nome…

            Mas, eu… eu… eu… EU NÃO BATI NO IKKI!!!!!!!!!! SHAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

            _Chamaste?_

Eu não bati! Foi ela, não fui eu! Olha, eu SEI cozinhar, tá????

            _…_(Shaka lê as últimas frases e abana a cabeça)

            Pandorinha… Branco é pureza… NÉ????? Né????

            Por curiosidade, o Ikki é um doente difícil…?

            BjokaSSSSSS!

            TEREZINHA-FLEUR = OIE!!!!

                        Ele caiu, ele caiu, ele caiu!!!!

                        Ela vai morder! Ela vai morder! Ela vai sair mordida… Ai, digo, Ela vai morder!!!!

                        Deixar o Shaka pelado??? É isso mesmo que vocês querem? Sério, mesmo??? :-P Nunca teria percebido!

                        Os meus exames foram excelentes!!! Dá para pedir uma velinha acesa para que as notas também sejam… uma velinha, uma oraçãozinha, uma desejo, uma macumbinha, qualquer coisinha, sim? Please, please, please???

                        Eu não sei bem se o fogo apaga ou fica mais forte… é só um aviso…

                        Oh, sister Gemini! Não suspires tanto! Ai, isso deixa-me com falta de ar, sabias? ;-) Vamos deixá-los meterem os dedos todos na história! Mais lá para a frente, enfim…

                        BjokasSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!

                        Mari Marin = Perdoas? Ainda bem que sim!!!! Sabes, se não perdoasses eu ia ficar tão triste e arrependida que não tinha continuado a história :-(  ;-)

                                   COM A ATHENA??????????????? NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃO FOI!!!!!!!!!!!!! DROGA; A FIC É MINHA! ELE S" VAI COM QUEM EU QUERO!!!!! Tas Maluca???? Com a Athena??? Eu ter-me-ia suicidado! Cruzes canhoto, bate três vezes na madeira!

                                   TSC TSC TSC… sim, pois,_ muitoooooooooo _discreto é apelido, né, Sô Shaka????.....

                                   Ela mandou dizer que tu és muito metido a besta…

                                   _TEM MA…_

Shaka… a próxima casa tem que ser um castelo, né? Não sejas metido a besta, loirinho…

                                   _Hunf__… tenho que trocar umas ideias com o Aioria sobre essa Mari…_

                                   Tudo bem… pêra aí! Ele não é casado? Comprometido, sei lá?

                                   _Aquele lá? Drogaste-te em farinha? Olha ele, comprometido…_

Grosso…

                                   _Ai, deixa-me acabar o jogo..._

                                   Quê? ( Os três da vida airada jogam poker numa mesa de mármore forrada a veludo verde, com roleta e tudo…) QUEM deu autorização para transformar isto num casino, hein? QUEM deu autorização a isso na MINHA casa?

                                   _Os teus irmãos, _Ma Chérie!!!

                                   _Ou seja, os donos da casa? Vai pintar um quadro, doçura, anda…_

                        Impossível… só a mim…

            BJOKASSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

             Megawinsone = Aqui está a resposta: ele ficou orgulhoso sim!!!! Mas bem que podia ser um bocadinho mais esfuziante, não…? Bem… (cérebro maquiavélico de Ayan começa a trabalhar…) Sugestões???

                        BJOKASSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!

            Meninas, o momento áureo aproxima-se a passos largos… Get ready….

            Agora vou conseguir postar mais depressa…

            A fic está a acabar… estou a entrar em depressão…

            Depois vocês não vão gostar mais de mim, buááááááááááá!!!!

            _PRINCESA!_

_            CHÉRIE!_

_            DOCE! A chorar porquê?_

            Nada, nada, vão jogar, vão…

            _Vem connosco jogar, princesinha…_

_Isso, anda._

_ A gente ensina, queres, mon ange nocturno?_

Tá bom… snif…

            Bjokas, pessoal, e desculpem o atraso!

            Próximo capítulo: "O brilho lua cheia..."          


	17. XVI “ O brilho lua cheia”

" O brilho lua cheia..."

_by Ayan Ithildin_

            Shaka acordou com o sol a entrar pelas cortinas cerradas. As pernas estavam rígidas de estarem tanto tempo na mesma posição e o pescoço tinha uma leve impressão por ter estado estático durante o resto da noite. Olhou a jovem que não mudara de posição. Ao parar o olhar nos lábios suaves e bem desenhados sentiu que uma memória tentava vir ao de cima. Esforçou-se mas não se lembrou de nada. Pegou na rapariga ao colo, levantou-se e deixou-a deitada no sofá. Meteu-se debaixo do chuveiro e depois foi preparar o pequeno-almoço tardio.

            Dâmaris apareceu esfregando os olhos e sentando-se num dos bancos altos enquanto bocejava discretamente. Depois lembrou-se de alguma coisa.

            - Shaka, posso-te fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?

            - Todas. – respondeu o cavaleiro sorrindo enquanto acabava de pôr manteiga nas torradas.

            - Com o que é que sonhaste esta noite? – Shaka abriu os olhos e olhou-a com curiosidade.

            - Porquê?

            - Diz lá. – disse ela servindo-se duma torrada enquanto ele se sentava à sua frente, girando entre as mãos uma chávena de chá, pensativo.

            - Não me lembro. Porquê?

            - Bem, estavas a sorrir muito quando eu acordei a meio da noite, só por isso… - Shaka tentou lembrar-se de novo. Abanou a cabeça.

            - Esquece. Vamos treinar…

            - Perfeito. Só mais uma coisa… - a jovem olhou para o sol que se punha e suspirou.

            - Shaka, estou cansada… - disse ela sentando-se nas pedras que ficavam ao lado da escadaria em frente à casa de Virgem. Ao fim da tarde o calor era menor e apetecia treinar fora de casa.

            - Podes ir descansar depois de me mostrares a ilusão com… - Shaka voltou os olhos cerrados para as escadas e Dâmaris acompanhou-o com os olhos. Alguém subia a escadaria. Aioria surgiu no patamar.

            - Dâmaris! Olá, Shaka. – saudou com um sorriso. Dâmaris cumprimentou-o e Shaka fez o mesmo com o rosto cerrado, inundado por um mau pressentimento em relação ao dia anterior.

            - Olha lá, Dâmaris, é verdade que esfrangalhaste os nervos do Fénix? – Dâmaris olhou para Shaka e depois para Leão sem saber o que responder. Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas.

            - Bem,… - começou Dâmaris. Aioria começou a rir-se.

            - Tenho tanta pena de me ter vindo embora… - mais alguém estava a subir as escadas. Carlo, vestido com a armadura, parou no patamar observando Aioria rir-se.

            - _Buonasera_… _che cosa accade? _

            - Máscara! – Shaka tremeu interiormente, rezando com todas as forças para que Aioria não dissesse o que ele estava à espera. – Estávamos a falar do combate de ontem. Sabes, da Dâmaris e do Ikki? Tenho tanta pena de não ter assistido… - Carlo ficou branco de raiva enquanto Shaka tinha vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede do templo. Depois de matar Aioria, óbvio. Dâmaris resolveu ficar em cima das rochas.

            - Ai sim? – disse Carlo friamente.

            - Claro. A nossa pequena Dâmaris venceu e bem, hã? – exclamou Aioria. Shaka pulou para o chão seguido de Dâmaris que agora resolvera ficar perto do "guarda-costas", não fosse a coisa dar para o torto. Cosmos tão hostis ela nunca tinha sentido. E, teoricamente, eram todos _amigos_… Carlo cerrou os punhos.

            - Em relação ao combate não tenho nada a dizer. Em relação a Dâmaris, faço minhas as palavras de Ikki: um monstrinho disfarçado de anjo… - Dâmaris desfez-se em lágrimas e correu para dentro do templo. Aioria olhou abananado para Carlo.

            - Cala a porra da boca, Máscara, a merda que daí sai já poluiu o suficiente a frente da minha casa. – Shaka estava tão furioso (err…furioso porquê, exactamente???) que tinha que _pensar_ em se controlar para não matar Carlo ali mesmo. Já agora, matar todo o Santuário e, porque não, destruir a Terra inteira e escapulir-se para o Nirvana… pelo menos não havia mais planeta Terra para conquistar… acabava-se logo a guerra. Mas quem o viu, viu o mesmo Shaka frio e impassível de sempre.

            - Shaka… - murmurou Aioria.

            - E tu desaparece daqui, Leão, já meteste a pata na poça, o que é habitual. – disse friamente. _Isto é o que se chama de estado criminoso-passional? _Quase que se divertiu com o pensamento, mas Carlo fê-lo ficar de novo sério.

            - Ninguém me manda calar a boca, Virgem… - rosnou Carlo enfurecido.

            - Eu mando. – disse Shaka simplesmente. – E se tu voltas a ameaçar a Dâmaris, aliás, se tu voltas a ficar perto dela nem consegues sonhar com o que eu te faço.

            - Isso é uma ameaça? – perguntou Carlo franzindo as sobrancelhas. Cavaleiros de Ouro não se deviam portar assim uns com os outros, mas Shaka sempre fora um homem à parte, diferente, e naqueles cinco anos evoluíra como nenhum outro.

            - Eu não ameaço, Câncer. – Shaka riu-se com um riso escarninho. – Eu aviso e cumpro os avisos. – Carlo lembrou-se porque se mantinha tantas vezes afastado de Shaka. Carlo podia ter alguma maldade, mas Shaka era absolutamente desprovido de sentimentos. Ele não conseguia saber o que era pior.

            - Afinal Dâmaris sempre é igual a ti. – disse venenosamente.

            - Ainda bem para ela. Pelo menos não é um ser patético e desprezível como tu. – foi a resposta de ponta de estilete. Carlo olhou-o enfurecido. Era um homem que não admitia que gozassem com ele, mas não estava disposto a iniciar uma luta com um cavaleiro de ouro. Muito menos com Shaka. Optou por se ir embora, Aioria aproveitou para subir as escadas atrás do outro. Afinal, era sempre ele que precavia todos os outros em relação a Shaka, não era suicida para ficar à frente de Virgem quando este ansiava pela cabeça de um deles os dois. Quando ficou sozinho, a preocupação tomou conta do rosto de Shaka e este correu para dentro de casa.

            - Dâmaris! – exclamou aflito quando a viu deitada a soluçar nos colchões da sala de treino. – Oh, Dâmaris, não ligues importância.

            - Eu… sou… um… mons… monstro… - soluçou a rapariga. Shaka desesperou-se.

            - Não chores, Dâmaris. Estás a ser fraca! – exclamou, dando a entoação errada. O choro redobrou. Shaka não sabia o que havia de fazer.

            - Não presto para ser… tua… aprendiza. Além de um mons… monstro, sou fra… fraca… - soluçou tristemente, o corpo tremendo aos solavancos ao ritmo do choro. E agora, que fazia ele? Mas ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa? Ela estava a ser fraca, que ficasse ali a chorar… Ainda virou as costas, mas o choro dela partia-lhe o coração…_ Não a posso deixar assim…Não consigo…_Aproximou-se dela e ajoelhou-se no colchão.

            - Dâmaris… - Quando lhe viu o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas sentiu o coração de pedra que tinha a rachar-se ao meio. Sentou-se e puxou-a para o colo. Dâmaris aninhou-se e abraçou-o, escondendo o rosto no seu pescoço. Abraçou-a e fez-lhe festinhas. – Shhh, passou, já passou… Não és monstro nenhum, eles só têm inveja, Dâmaris e o orgulho ferido… E eu estou muito orgulhoso de ti, muito… - ela soluçou qualquer coisa que ele não percebeu. – O quê?

            - Por minha causa estás brigado com o Carlo e os outros… praticamente disseste que o matavas…

            - Ah, ouviste. – Shaka estranhou ela estar a chorar por causa daquilo. – E se matasse, qual era o problema? – as lágrimas de Dâmaris secaram e ela olhou estupefacta para os olhos azuis claros.

            - Ele é teu amigo…

            - Amigo? – Shaka começou-se a rir. Limpou-lhe as lágrimas. – Não, não, ele não é meu amigo… Aliás, as minhas amizades resumem-se a alguns poucos laços de confiança e respeito.

            - Mas é teu colega, companheiro, sei lá… Como podes dizer que matas assim uma pessoa que conheces há tanto tempo? – ela olhava-o chocada.

            - Não tenho problemas nenhuns em matá-lo. Deveria ter? – perguntou Shaka encolhendo os ombros. Dâmaris abanou a cabeça incrédula. Como era possível?

            - Mas tu não gostas, ao menos um pouco…

            - Gostar? – Shaka riu-se de novo despreocupado. – Dâmaris, eu só gosto de uma pessoa neste mundo, e essa pessoa és tu. – Dâmaris olhou-o espantada.

            - Mas o Mu, o Saga… o Afrodite! E eles?

            - Respeito-os e confio neles. Mas gostar? – Shaka abanou a cabeça. Se ele até há bem pouco tempo não sabia sequer o que isso era. Aliás, ele não tinha ainda bem a certeza do que isso era. – Só gosto de ti.

            - Mas… mas alguma coisa deves sentir pelos outros!

            - Não, nada. – os olhos dele escureceram. – O que posso sentir por uma pessoa que quer magoar a única coisa de quem eu gosto, a única coisa neste mundo que vale a pena gostar? Não tenho a mínima hesitação em matar quem te tente magoar… - murmurou ele fazendo-lhe festas na cara. Dâmaris corou. O olhar dele deslizou dos seus olhos, _aqueles olhos_, para os lábios da jovem, _aqueles lábios…_

            - Como sabes que gostas de mim? – perguntou ela hipnotizada pelo azul divino dos seus olhos, mas com toda a justiça. Se ele nunca sentira nada por ninguém, como podia saber o que sentia por ela?

            - Não sei, apenas sei que gosto de ti… - murmurou ele. – E tu nem sabes o quanto… - as últimas resistências de Shaka cederam. Inclinou-a para trás e deitou-se sobre o seu corpo, beijando-a suavemente. Dâmaris ficou chocada, um turbilhão de pensamentos e sensações tomou conta de si. Aquilo era uma loucura, _loucura!_ Mas então porque o seu corpo não hesitava em responder? A jovem encontrou os seus lábios a responderem há suavidade dos lábios do cavaleiro. Entreabriu-os e a língua dele acariciou a sua suavemente. Dâmaris ficou ligeiramente aflita. _Ai, o que faço agora? Nunca dei um beijo de língua!_ Mas estranhamente o seu corpo sabia exactamente o que fazer. Aliás aquilo deixara de ser uma questão de saber o que fazer e passara a ser uma questão de fazer por necessidade. Ela tinha necessidade dele, da boca dele, dos carinhos dele, uma necessidade quase selvagem, que tomou conta dela. Dâmaris passou a mão esquerda pelo pescoço de Shaka, puxando-o para ela pela nuca e com a outra mão puxou-o pela camisa, de modo a ficar com o corpo dele colado a si; enroscou a língua dela na dele, acariciando-a e duelando sensualmente com ela.

            Shaka sentiu todo o corpo incendiar-se quando Dâmaris o puxou contra si. Os dedos dela acariciavam-lhe a nuca e a boca dela, doce e quente, deixavam-no louco. E a maneira inebriante como ela o beijava também, cada fez mais quente, mais sensual, mais atrevida. Shaka puxou-lhe os braços para cima segurando-lhe os pulsos, um de cada lado da cabeça, compactados contra o colchão. Moveu ligeiramente o corpo e sentiu o corpo dela mover-se e erguer-se contra o dele.

            Dâmaris começou a sentir outra necessidade… a necessidade do corpo dele. O seu corpo moveu-se sedutoramente contra o dele, excitando-o. E a sua mente protestou _Ei! Sua doida! O que estás a fazer?_ Sentiu a mão quente de Shaka acariciar-lhe a pele da barriga por debaixo da camisola, arrepiando-a. Dâmaris empurrou-o e Shaka caiu sentado, olhando-a confuso e ofegante.

            - Pára, Shaka… - pediu ela sem ar. – Pára… Ou ainda nos arrependemos.

            - Eu não me ia arrepender de nada… - disse ele suavemente, sem a perceber. Primeiro provocava-o daquela maneira, agora não queria nada? E ele, como é que ficava? E ela, o que é que tinha? Estendeu a mão para tocá-la no rosto, mas ela afastou-se.

            - Não! Shaka, mete uma porra na tua cabeça: eu sou tua discípula. E eu vou meter na cabeça que és meu mestre! E não há espaço para mais nada, mesmo que eu queira! – Dâmaris saiu a correr e trancou-se em casa. Shaka seguiu-a.

            - Dâmaris? Dâmaris, abre a porta. – Deu-lhe um murro com força. – Abre a porra da porta!

            - Vai-te embora, Shaka! – disse a voz dela de dentro, parecendo chorar.

            - Dâmaris, eu não te queria ofender! O que foi agora, odeias-me? – perguntou confuso.

            - Tu és tão burro! Não vês que é exactamente o contrário? – o choro dela redobrou e ele ouviu-a murmurar «estúpida! estúpida!». Se confuso estava, mais confuso ficou. Foi-se embora.

            Dâmaris pegou no surpreendido _Mordred_ e deitou-se abraçada ao bichinho, sempre a chorar.

            Dâmaris não apareceu no dia seguinte nem Shaka foi chamá-la. Ficou deitado a pensar naquilo tudo. Como se não bastasse, a insatisfação do seu corpo e da sua mente provocara-lhe sonhos bem molhados a noite toda. Não havia homem que aguentasse tanta dúvida, nem ensinamentos de Buda que conseguissem afastá-las. _Eu preciso de sair._

            - Dâmaris, abre a porta. – pediu ele algum tempo depois do sol ter desaparecido no horizonte. Dâmaris andou até à porta mas manteve-a fechada e ficou em silêncio. – Dâmaris… - ele suspirou e ficou calado. Passado algum tempo falou. – Eu vou até à cidade com os outros. Ficas bem? – Dâmaris não respondeu petrificada. _Cidade, noite, bares, bebida, mulheres…_As lágrimas caíram-lhe pelo rosto. _Idiota, porque estás tu a chorar? _Shaka desistiu de falar com ela. – Até amanhã. – Dâmaris sentou-se no chão da cozinha sentindo-a afastar-se. Se ela o tivesse chamado, Shaka teria deixado tudo para trás apenas por poder ficar com ela no colo, como ela ficara no dia anterior, aninhada nos seus braços, sentir que podia protegê-la para sempre. Mas Dâmaris não o chamou, ficou sentada na pedra fria, sozinha com o seu orgulho, com os seus medos, com as suas regras que até o homem que lhas havia ensinado parecia disposto a quebrar, abraçando-se enquanto tremia de desgosto. O orgulho é um parceiro de cama bem frio.

            Shaka não se divertiu minimamente, a bebida sabia-lhe mal, o seu rosto era uma promessa de morte a qualquer mulher que se aproximasse dele. Possivelmente se ele tivesse aberto os olhos metade das mulheres de Atenas teria morrido nessa noite. Chegou a casa muito tarde e, ajudado pelo álcool, adormeceu instantaneamente.

            - Shaka, são oito horas. – Shaka entreabriu os olhos cheio de sono ao ouvir aquela voz tão fria.

            - Já vou, Dâmaris…

            - Estou à tua espera na sala de meditação. – Dâmaris fechou a pequena frestinha da porta e Shaka adormeceu outra vez.

            Entrou na sala já passava das duas da tarde. Dâmaris olhou-o friamente, chorando por dentro.

            - Desculpa. – disse ele, reprimindo um bocejo.

            - Estou aqui há seis horas à tua espera, acho bem que me peças desculpas.

            - Podias ter ido ao quarto acordar-me.

            - Não quis interromper nada. – foi a resposta ácida.

            - Interromper o quê?

            - Bem, eu não sabia o que ia encontrar.

            - Estás parva? Ias-me encontrar a dormir, óbvio, não?

            - Não sei se é assim tão óbvio, não vi se chegaste com alguém ou não ontem há noite. – Shaka olhou-a espantado.

            - Que queres dizer?

            - Estás mesmo com sono. – constatou Dâmaris causticamente, levantou-se violentamente. – Vai descansar.

            - Descansar de quê? – perguntou ele irritado, segurando-a por um braço.

            - Que tal de álcool e putas? – gritou ela, enfiando-lhe uma joelhada na barriga para se soltar. Apanhado desprevenido, Shaka levou uma mão aos músculos e contraiu os olhos. Dâmaris tinha muita força dentro daqueles braços e pernas frágeis.

            - Enlouqueceste? – gritou ele furioso.

            - E o que é que foi? Pensas que não conheço a tua fama na merda deste santuário?

            - Cala a boca!

            - Cala-te tu! – Dâmaris descontrolou-se por completo. – Sabes porque é que não entrei no teu quarto? Não estava com vontade de te encontrar agarrado a uma vadia, uma dessas putas fáceis que servem para despejares! – Shaka perdeu totalmente o controle e deu-lhe uma bofetada.

            - CALA-TE! – depois olhou aturdido para Dâmaris. _Fá-la atirar-se a mim, por favor, fá-la jogar-se a mim a murro e pontapé, fá-la gritar comigo…_Mas Dâmaris ficou quieta, sentada no chão abraçada a si mesma a chorar baixinho. A face esquerda estava vermelha. Ajoelhou-se desesperado. – Dâmaris…

            - Afasta-te! Tu não gostas de mim, Shaka, não gostas mesmo… - Dâmaris correu de novo para casa. _Ele não gosta de mim. Anteontem só me queria levar para a cama, era só isso que ele queria…_Shaka tentou segurá-la pelo caminho. Dâmaris passou a chorar por Afrodite e fechou-se em casa.

            - Dâmaris? – Afrodite foi praticamente derrubado por Shaka. – Shaka! O que foi? – Shaka ficou à frente dele, abrindo e fechando a boca, enquanto olhava alternadamente para o cavaleiro e a casa e aprendiz.

            - A Dâmaris…

            - A Dâmaris?! – sobressaltou-se Afrodite. – O que lhe aconteceu?

            - Eu bati-lhe… - disse Shaka sentindo-se um miserável. Afrodite interpretou mal.

            - Ora, isso acontece sempre nos treinos. Não há problema nenh…

            - Eu bati-lhe, Afrodite, enfiei-lhe a mão na cara, dei-lhe uma bofetada… – desesperou-se Virgem. Afrodite assustou-se.

            - Tu o quê? TU FIZESTE EXACTAMENTE O QUÊ?- gritou Afrodite, completamente estupefacto. Alguma coisa estava mal, o Shaka a dar um estalo na Dâmaris??? - Shaka, estás bem? – Virgem abanou a cabeça, a expressão completamente derrotada. – Anda, vou-te fazer um chá. – Como é que isso aconteceu? – perguntou enchendo uma chávena.

            - Ela… ela começou a dizer-me coisas… estúpidas… e eu… eu descontrolei-me e bati-lhe… Eu bati-lhe, Afrodite...

            - Calma… tu ontem bebeste demais. – Mas Shaka sabia que não era aquilo, ele não tinha ficado minimamente bêbedo, não estava de ressaca. Ele tinha feito aquilo porque não aguentara ouvir tanta injustiça da parte dela. Ele tinha feito aquilo porque era um monstro… - Shaka, vai-te deitar um pouco. Eu vejo como está a Dâmaris.

             Shaka batia de novo à porta da casa de aprendiz, o sol punha-se nas suas costas.

            - Dâmaris. Dâmaris deixa-me falar contigo… Dâmaris, _por favor_… - deu um murro na porta. – Dâmaris eu agi mal, só te quero pedir desculpas… Dâmaris, abre-me esta merda ou eu mando-a a abaixo! - Dâmaris abriu a porta. Shaka pareceu-lhe enorme no escuro da noite. O sol pusera-se.

            - A que devo a honra? – perguntou taciturna e sarcasticamente. Shaka olhou para a face da jovem, mas esta não estava mais marcada. Agradeceu em silêncio aos cuidados de Afrodite. Abanou a cabeça e entrou. Dâmaris fechou a porta. Tinha os cabelos soltos e uma camisola verde de alças que lhe chegava a meio da coxa. Os olhos estavam profundamente magoados. Shaka detestou vê-los assim.

            - Desculpa. Desculpa, Dâmaris… Eu é que sou o monstro… - murmurou baixando o rosto.

            - Tu disseste que gostavas de mim. Não se faz isto a uma pessoa de quem se gosta. Por isso, tu não gostas de mim. – disse ela com simplicidade. Shaka sentiu-se ferido por dentro.

            - Eu não gosto de ti…

            - Vês? – Dâmaris andou até à porta do quarto, o coração pesado. Uma coisa é saber sem que ninguém nos diga, outra é ouvir da boca da pessoa que nós… bem, é duro. Shaka segurou-lhe o braço com delicadeza. Os seus olhos brilhavam.

            - Eu amo-te. – as palavras saíram-lhe da boca pela primeira vez, tão simples, tão verdadeiras, mostrando-lhe o que ele de facto sentia por ela. Tão simples: amava-a. Qual era o mistério? Amava-a, somente isso, amava-a de todo o coração. Aquela rapariga que tinha à sua frente, aquela mulher forte, inteligente e de uma beleza e sensualidade divinas era a única dona do seu coração. Repetiu como quem saboreia a palavra mais saborosa e exótica do mundo. – Eu amo-te… - os olhos de Dâmaris estavam abertos de surpresa. – Ontem à noite… eu quis esquecer-te… tirar-te da cabeça, como tu disseste… Mas as mulheres já não me atraem e a bebida sabe-me a cinzas… Não consegui beber e basicamente quase que matei todas as mulheres que olharam para mim… Depois dos teus lábios já nada me satisfaz… Eu não sei o que fizeste comigo, mas há dois dias atrás eu tive os melhores momentos da minha vida… É irónico, eu, sempre tão frio, tão insensível… apaixonar-me… Mas tu já não sais da minha cabeça e eu não sei mais que fazer… Não me sais da cabeça, Dâmaris…

            - Cala-te… cala-te… - murmurou Dâmaris encostando-se à parede, sentindo as lágrimas molharem o rosto. – Oh, Shaka, eu amo-te mas…

            - Mas o quê? – quase colou os lábios aos dela, o coração batia com tanta vida ao ouvir aquelas palavras que parecia querer sair do peito.

            - Mas… - Dâmaris fechou os olhos como se se quisesse manter lúcida a todo o custo. Shaka colou os lábios aos dela, deslizando a língua contra a dela quando Dâmaris abriu os lábios. Apertou-a contra si, aprofundando o beijo.

            De novo aquele turbilhão tomou conta da rapariga. Mais rápido que anteriormente, o certo e o errado deixaram de ter importância, e a necessidade enlouquecedora do corpo dele ofuscou todos os ramos lógicos do seu pensamento, os seus seios manifestaram-se por debaixo do tecido da camisola. Os seus dedos percorreram os botões da camisa, abrindo-os com uma pressa demorada. Shaka desembaraçou-se da camisa para poder abraçá-la de novo, percorrer aquele corpo que o enlouquecia com os dedos. Ela puxou-o pela nuca contra si, deixando os dedos percorrerem o tronco musculado do cavaleiro, arranhando-lhe a pele com as unhas. Shaka encostou-a à parede, deixando a mão correr pela coxa da jovem, subindo suavemente a bainha da camisola. As mãos de Dâmaris correram o tronco e começaram-lhe a desapertar os botões das calças, deixando-o deliciosamente espantado pela inesperada ousadia da rapariga. Desfez-se das calças e segurou-a pelas pernas, prendendo-as na cintura, puxando-lhe a camisola por cima da cabeça deitando-a em cima da cama, procurando com a boca ávida os seios e prendendo os mamilos delicadamente entre os dedos, depois entre os dentes, sentindo-a estremecer debaixo dele.

            As mãos dela deslizaram pelas suas costas até pararem no cós dos boxers e puxarem-nos para baixo. Sentiu os dedos dela tocarem-no expirou de prazer, deixando a boca percorrer o caminho até entre as suas pernas em pequenos beijos e toques com a língua. Puxou-lhe a calcinha para baixo enquanto a sua língua explorava insistentemente a feminilidade dela, até a ouvir gemer deliciada enquanto o seu corpo estremecia de prazer. Dâmaris decidiu que não queria mais jogos de sedução, puxou-o para cima de si, queria tê-lo dentro de si. Então, pela primeira vez na vida, Shaka hesitou.

            - O que foi? – perguntou ela, estranhando.

            - Não te quero magoar… - murmurou Shaka enquanto deslizava a língua pelo pescoço da jovem junto do ouvido. Dâmaris arriscou olhar para baixo e quase que ofegou. _Ia_ doer. Sentia-o a beijar o seu pescoço mas sem ser numa tentativa de provocação. E percebeu que ele não iria tomar a iniciativa. A erecção dele estava de encontro às suas pernas. Deixou os dedos correrem pelas suas costas, subindo as unhas pelo veio da coluna. A pele dele arrepiou-se e a erecção endureceu mais ainda.

            - Amas-me? – ele afundou-a nos seus olhos azuis.

            - Amo-te. Mais que tudo no mundo.

            - Eu também te amo. E quero-te. - murmurou ela, puxando-o contra si, invadindo a boca do cavaleiro num beijo exigente e quente. Os dedos dela percorreram de novo o seu sexo, imprimindo-o contra ela e Shaka deixou-se guiar pelo desejo que sentia. Dâmaris ficou subitamente estática quando o sentiu dentro dela. Doera. Shaka abandonou os beijos quentes e começou a beijá-la com ternura, as mãos acalmando-a. _Eu amo-o, _pensou enquanto a dor ia desaparecendo, dando de novo lugar ao desejo. Os beijos dela tornaram-se de novo mais quentes. Shaka começou a mover-se lentamente, sentindo-a responder aos seus movimentos. Apoiou as mãos na cama, descendo os beijos pelo pescoço até aos seios, a respiração pesada, envolvendo os mamilos com a língua, sentindo-os duros entre os seus dentes, enquanto os mordia à medida das estocadas, ouvindo-a arquejar de prazer, sobretudo quando a respiração pesada que se lhe escapava entre os dentes percorria os seios e os mamilos húmidos. Passou a ponta do nariz por eles, beijando-os de novo. O sangue dele parecia ferver nas veias, ela era tão apertada e quente que o deliciava, deixando-o a pontos de se perder, invadindo-a em estocadas cada vez mais rápidas e satisfatórias, ouvindo os gemidos dela ficarem cada vez menos espaçados. Subiu de novo os beijos, mordendo-lhe a carne do pescoço e beijou-lhe a boca com tanta paixão como carinho. Entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, erguendo-se enquanto se apoiava nas suas mãos que lhe ladeavam a cabeça e olhou para o fundo daqueles olhos enigmáticos e provocadores. Dâmaris ergueu o corpo para beijá-lo de novo e ele afundou-se de novo sobre ela, estocando-a como se a quisesse colar à cama, os corpos movendo-se em sincronia, numa demonstração de carinho selvagem que quase beirava uma violência afectiva e amorosa. Sentiu as pernas dela envolverem-lhe a cintura e o corpo colar-se contra o dele. Viu que ela fechou os olhos momentos antes do corpo estremecer involuntariamente e Shaka afundou o rosto no seu pescoço para logo a ouvir gritar de prazer. Cerrou os dentes para não gritar em conjunto com ela quando se perdeu poucos momentos depois de uma penetração rápida e intensa.

            Deixou-se descansar sobre o corpo dela, sentindo os dedos macios da jovem percorrerem-lhe o corpo suado. Percorreu-lhe de novo o corpo com beijos cansados mas amorosos, deitando o rosto entre os seios perfeitos dela, ouvindo o coração ecoar o seu em batimentos rápidos e sonoros. Sentia-se exausto mas a transbordar de felicidade. O suor arrefecia no seu corpo e no de Dâmaris, à medida que as respirações retomavam a regularidade. Deslizou para o lado dela, sentindo-a enroscar-se no seu corpo. Ficaram abraçados durante algum tempo.

            - Isto é um sonho… - murmurou ela ao fim de algum tempo. Shaka ergueu-lhe o rosto, deixando o polegar rodear-lhe suavemente os lábios. Depois beijou-os carinhosamente.

            - Eu quero que isto seja realidade… - murmurou entre beijos.

            - Bem… - ela olhou-o com inocência. – Os sonhos bons nunca se repetem, então… - Shaka olhou-a com um sorriso malicioso deitando-se de novo em cima dela, subindo a língua pela barriga, passando entre os seios e terminando junto ao ouvido direito.

            - Vamos testar… -murmurou antes de deslizar a língua contra a dela e sentir o corpo de Dâmaris erguer-se contra o seu, recebendo-o com paixão.

N.A. : Ok, finalmente o Hentai…

            Antes que me esqueça, a frase "o orgulho é um parceiro de cama bem frio" não me pertence, foi retirada d' "As Brumas de Avalon", de Marion Zimmer Bradley, quando a Morgaine sucumbe ao orgulho e decide não dormir nos braços de Kevin apesar de ambos andarem precisados… de amor e não só. Quem ainda não leu esta colecção, então eu aconselho vivamente, pois acho uns excelentes livros e uma visão particularmente interessante e original da lenda do Rei Arthur.

            Muito obrigada por TODOS os reviews, os que apoiaram, os que mandaram abaixo, enfim, todos. Lamento muito quem se chocou com o "capítulo" anterior, agradeço imenso a quem saiu do anonimato para me deixar uma review, de que género fosse, inclusive a quem fez um registo de propósito, agradeço muito e muito a quem me apoiou, e deixo um agradecimento especial a quem me enviou e-mails e reviews que me fizeram divertir. E fiquei muito feliz por ter feito amigos novos! ;)

            Hum, bem, acho que é tudo. Tenho que me despachar antes que a Net vá ao ar de novo ou entre algum novo vírus no meu computador. Há dois dias descobri que estava invadida então tenho andado em limpezas. E ainda tenho andado com os resultados dos exames e a candidatura à univ e essas coisas. Respondo às reviews no próximo capítulo.

Bjokas a todos os que seguem a fic!

Próximo capítulo: " O fruto proibido é o melhor..."


	18. XVII “O fruto proibido é o melhor…”

"O fruto proibido é o melhor…"

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

Shaka despertou sentindo uma súbita preocupação, a qual desapareceu assim que viu Dâmaris deitada ao seu lado, uma mão apoiada no seu peito e a cabeça no seu ombro. Voltou a pousar a cabeça descansado, tivera uma sensação estranha no peito ao pensar que ela podia não estar ali. Olhou de novo para ela, afastando-lhe os cabelos do rosto com carinho, o corpo nu moldado pelo lençol branco que se colava ao seu corpo. Virou-se para ela com cuidado, puxando o corpo para junto do seu. Dâmaris enroscou-se com o sorriso suave no rosto. Shaka olhou para o relógio, ainda só eram seis da manhã. Fechou os olhos e voltou a adormecer.

            Acordou de novo às oito e meia. Dâmaris tinha-se colado a ele escondendo o rosto no seu peito. _Não podemos continuar aqui deitados…_ Shaka deitou-a suavemente de costas, vendo-a franzir as sobrancelhas ao ser afastada de si. Curvou-se ligeiramente, beijando-a com suavidade até ela acordar. Dâmaris percorreu-lhe o pescoço com os braços puxando-o para cima dela respondendo ao beijo com calor. Shaka tentou afastar-se, mas ela mantinha-se com os olhos suavemente fechados e a puxá-lo para si, os lábios entreabertos num convite irresistível.

            - Manhosa, eu sei que estás acordada… - murmurou ele, mordendo-lhe levemente uma orelha, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Dâmaris riu-se e abriu os olhos. O cavaleiro abanou a cabeça e levantou-se, começando a vestir-se sob os olhos admiradores da jovem. Olhou à volta à procura de qualquer coisa. – A minha camisa? Viste onde a pus?

            - Como queres que saiba? Tinha coisas melhores para prestar atenção… - disse ela maliciosamente, passando a ponta da língua pelos lábios. Shaka saiu do quarto e voltou quando Dâmaris acabara de se sentar na cama, puxando o lençol contra o corpo, segurando a camisa. Deixou-a em cima da cama e inclinou-se sobre a rapariga até fazê-la deitar-se.

            - E que coisas eram essas? – perguntou com os lábios quase colados aos dela. Dâmaris mordeu o lábio inferior, soltando-o lentamente e pôs-se a olhar para os lados como se não fizesse a menor ideia do que ele estava a falar. – Tu és muito engraçada… - deu-lhe um beijo rápido e começou a vestir a camisa. – Veste-te depressa e vai ter lá a casa. – Calçou os sapatos. Dâmaris acompanhou-o até à porta enrolada no lençol. Shaka curvou-se para lhe dar um beijo e fechou os olhos, saindo de casa depois de ver se estava alguém perto.

            - Bem, tu fazes isso só para me provocares… - disse ele, cruzando os braços e encostando-se à parede do ginásio. Dâmaris, a fazer o pino, fez um sorriso. A blusa escorregara-lhe pelo corpo até aos ombros e até os calções pareciam ter descido também.

            - Posso parar. – ofereceu-se ela. – Já treinei o dia todo…

            - Nem penses, meia hora é meia hora. De qualquer maneira, o que ganhava eu em troca?

            - Uns beijinhos e tal…

            - Bem… - Shaka fez o pino e andou pelas mãos até ela.

            - O quê? – Shaka colou os lábios aos dela.

            - _Bem_, os beijos estão resolvidos. – sentou-se à sua frente dando uma cambalhota para trás. – o "tal" logo se vê. – Dâmaris ficou ali a fazer o pino toda esticadinha. Passado meia hora desceu à posição correcta, esticando os músculos empedernidos. Shaka passou-lhe uma rasteira fazendo-a cair amparada por ele no colchão. – Agora… o "tal"…

            - Shaka, tu… hmm… - Shaka silenciou-a com os lábios, sentindo-a puxar-lhe a t-shirt para fora do corpo. Shaka deitou-se por cima dela, beijando-a enquanto começava a deslizar uma das mãos pela frente da blusa. Nisto alguém bateu à porta. Shaka levantou a cabeça totalmente irritado.

            - Eu mato o filho da puta que estiver ali fora! – rosnou frustrado enquanto Dâmaris se ria, ajeitando a blusa e vendo-o enfiar a camiseta pelo pescoço totalmente furioso enquanto saía para o corredor, raiva e fúria o suficiente para que, a passos lentos, desse tempo a uma certa presença incómoda do seu corpo se tornar desapercebida. Depois ouviu exclamar. – Saga!

            - Boas, Shaka. Posso entrar?

            - Claro, há vontade. – ouviu o eco metálico das botas da armadura de Gémeos.

            - A Dâmaris?

            - Está a acabar o treino. Mas o que foi? – as vozes vinham agora da cozinha. – Uma cerveja?

            - Obrigado. Na verdade, queria falar com ela… - houve uma pausa e depois ouviu a voz de Shaka.

            - Claro, como queiras. Dâmaris, chega aqui um minuto! – a jovem entrou curiosa na cozinha.

            - Boa tarde, Saga.

            - Senta-te aqui, miúda. – Dâmaris sentou-se à frente dele. – Queres uma cerveja? – Shaka abriu a boca indignado. Dâmaris sorriu.

            - Não, obrigado, não gosto de álcool. – cruzou os pés na trave do banco e aguardou.

            - O que foi, Shaka? – perguntou Gémeos ao reparar na cara do loiro.

            - Ela está em treino, só pode beber quando o treino acabar… - respondeu Shaka taciturnamente. Saga riu-se e depois olhou para Dâmaris. Bebeu um golo de cerveja.

            - Bem, Dâmaris, eu e tu temos um pequeno problema… - Dâmaris ergueu as sobrancelhas e Shaka franziu-as. – Digamos que a poderosa do sítio não gostou da tua técnica com o Ikki. Ela quer falar contigo.

            - O quê? – exclamou Shaka extremamente zangado. – Se aquela idiota quer falar com alguém, que fale comigo que sou mestre ela!

            - Vê se te acalmas, sim? E baixa a voz… Na realidade tu não estás envolvido no caso, só eu e ela. – disse enquanto olhava a jovem à sua frente.

            - Tu? Porquê? – estranhou Dâmaris.

            - Bem, porque tentei fazer o máximo para que ela esquecesse o assunto e ela começou a pensar em histórias de facadas nas costas.

            - Complexada de … - Saga interrompeu Virgem erguendo a mão e as sobrancelhas divertido.

            - Concordo. Bem, a questão é que ela quer falar com Dâmaris ainda hoje, então eu vou levá-la até lá a cima. E tu ficas aqui a idolatrar a minha pessoa por te ter salvo a pele… - troçou enquanto olhava para Shaka.

            - E quando é que me salvaste a pele?

            - No momento é que ela achou que foste tu que mandaste a Dâmaris, ou até mesmo que a ajudaste, por causa de ressentimentos contra os de bronze…

            - O quê??? – Shaka estava completamente indignado.

            - Até ao Mu ela disse isso, desgraçado do Áries que não faz mal a ninguém.

            - Ela disse que nós estamos com ressentimentos em relação aos de bronze? O Mu? Não posso!

            - Não somos todos nós. Passa aí mais duas cervejas e senta-te que eu conto-te a história. O Kanon ainda se está a mijar de tanto rir… - olhou para Dâmaris. – Olha, miúda, despacha-te a vestir o mais rápido que puderes, ok? – Dâmaris foi a casa e voltou enquanto Hades esfrega um olho. Saga e Shaka estavam a rir-se quando ela entrou na cozinha. Gémeos levantou-se.

            - Então, vamos lá enfrentar o lobo. Eu trago-a para baixo. – avisou a Shaka.

            Acompanhar Saga a subir as escadas era bem mais difícil do que acompanhar Shaka. Para começar Saga tinha umas pernas maiores e depois dava passadas de urso, que quase a faziam correr para se manter ao lado do enorme cavaleiro… na realidade, se ela fosse da altura dele teria vertigens, de certeza absoluta… e nem se imaginava da altura de Aldebaraan…

            - Ei, Saga! Corro risco de vida?

            - Depende… - disse ele com ar duvidoso.

- Depende do quê?

            - Dos ciclos lunares dela… - Dâmaris não resistiu em dar-lhe um murro no braço.

            - Homens, todos iguais…

            Saga segurou-a amigavelmente pela parte de trás do pescoço guiando-a pela casa de Saori. Dois guardas abriram as pesadas portas da sala do Mestre. Saga fez uma vénia e Dâmaris apressou-se a imitá-lo.

            - Senhora… - o cavaleiro ergueu-se. – Trouxe-vos Dâmaris, conforme me haveis pedido.

            - Após muita insistência, não foi? – Saori levantou-se. Era muito mais baixa que Dâmaris, parecia uma anã em frente a Saga. Saori suspirou. – Bem, podes-te retirar. – Saga bateu levemente com um punho na zona do coração e virou as costas, piscando um olho a Dâmaris como se lhe desejasse boa sorte. Saori abanou levemente a cabeça. – Dâmaris, Dâmaris… eu devia ter falado contigo no dia em que vieste para cá… mas o tempo é tão pouco e as coisas a serem feitas são tantas… - Dâmaris aguardou impassível que Saori continuasse. – O meu desejo é que todos os integrantes deste Santuário vivam em harmonia e paz. Como toda a Terra… mas isso por vezes não acontece, porque certas pessoas são mais fortes que outras… Não digo que o sejam sempre, claro, a sorte existe e falhar é humano, mas contudo…  - Suspirou novamente. – Sei do que aconteceu na arena. Não te vou esconder que a maneira como atacaste Ikki me desagradou profundamente. E o facto de o teres vencido me surpreendeu imenso. Mas podias começar por me dizer porque o escolheste como adversário…

            - Escolhi-o como poderia ter escolhido qualquer outro, Senhora. – respondeu Dâmaris sem pestanejar, todo o rosto marcado pela impassibilidade. Os olhos de Saori olharam para os seus por segundos.

            - Talvez tenhas sido aconselhada a escolhê-lo?

            - Não, Senhora, escolhi-o por minha vontade.

            - Talvez ajudada a vencer…

            - Não confiais no vosso juiz…?

            - A Saga confio até a minha vida!

            - Mas não ao meu Mestre?

            - Que queres dizer?

            - Lutei como fui ensinada, se duvidais da minha honra, duvidais da de…

            - Silêncio!

            Saori olhou-a irritada e Dâmaris remeteu-se ao silêncio, pensando no que iria advir daquela conversa. Saori respirou fundo e continuou.

            - Como sabias do seu medo mais profundo? Leste a sua mente, talvez? – Dâmaris confirmou. – Fénix é um cavaleiro muito forte, orgulhoso e inteligente. Forte demais para ser derrotado por uma aprendiza. – Saori parou e olhou-a como se procurasse respostas. Dâmaris ergueu as sobrancelhas, num claro reflexo do tique de Shaka. – Então? O que aconteceu?

- Minha Senhora, em caso algum pus em questão a força ou sagacidade do cavaleiro de Fénix. Talvez ele estivesse distraído, talvez ele me tenha subestimado, talvez ele pensasse que eu fosse fácil de derrotar e não prestasse a devida atenção ao combate, mas o que aconteceu com o cavaleiro de Fénix não sei. – Dâmaris teve o cuidado de deixar a hipótese de Ikki não ser tão forte assim fora do baralho. Mas na realidade, ela não estava certa do que acontecera.

- Compreendo… A maneira como o atacaste foi desonrosa, traiçoeira e incrivelmente cruel. Deves saber que quase todos neste Santuário são órfãos? Certamente que entendes que a ligação entre dois irmãos aprofunda-se neste caso?

            - Certamente.

            - Então, porquê? – Saori empertigou-se. Dâmaris começava a enfastiar-se do diálogo.

            - Sou uma guerreira, Senhora, treinada para derrotar todos aqueles que perturbem a paz desta Terra. Ter piedade do adversário não foi algo que me tenha sido ensinado, a história está repleta de boas causas que perderam para más causas simplesmente por os bons terem piedade dos maus. Num combate a sério, não conto nem com ética nem com piedade por parte dos meus inimigos, nem lhas ofereço. Ter fraquezas é oferecer-lhes a chave da minha derrota. Talvez nem tenho sido tão má como apregoam para com Ikki se lhe mostrei isto, pois preparei-o. Num combate real, ele teria sido aniquilado por esta fraqueza.

            - Realmente não contava que tivesses senso algum de piedade ou outro sentimento qualquer sendo aluna de quem és. – disse Saori ressentida.

            - O meu mestre é um excelente mestre, Senhora, e honra a armadura que veste.

            - Oh, não duvido das capacidades de Shaka. É um excelente guerreiro e toda a Terra lhe deve muita coisa, eu inclusive lhe devo muita coisa. Aperfeiçoou-se nestes últimos cinco anos mais do que alguém poderia esperar, e não duvido que provasse novamente o seu grande valor se viesse mais alguma guerra. Contudo é pessoa muito à parte do Santuário, devo-te confessar que muitas vezes não sei o que esperar dos seus juízos e acções, tamanha a sua falta de sentimentos. Que vejo ter passado para ti… além de todas as outras qualidades, evidentemente. – terminou com alguma frieza, apoiando as mãos nas costas do trono. Para Saori, as qualidades de Shaka enquanto homem, espelhavam-se em Dâmaris enquanto mulher e eram tudo armação deste. – Disseram-me que alguns cavaleiros de ouro parecem achar-se superiores aos de bronze pelos seus poderes, sobretudo aqueles que ainda os aumentaram mais… Que me dizes a isto?

            - Não tenho nada a dizer, Senhora, pois apenas convivo com o meu mestre nas horas de treino. Apenas lhe posso dizer que, em relação a ele, isso não se aplica, não importa o tamanho do seu poder. Mas decerto que vós, em toda a vossa sabedoria, sabeis que não se deve ligar importância a boateiros e caluniadores. – disse inocentemente.

            - Dâmaris… - Saori pareceu hesitar. – O teu mestre… Shaka é um homem que geralmente dá a volta à cabeça de todas as mulheres por que passa… O que sentes por ele? – perguntou abruptamente olhando directamente nas pupilas de Dâmaris. Tudo o que viu foi paz, insensibilidade e frieza.

            - Vós própria haveis admitido que sou tal e qual o meu mestre: não tenho sentimentos. – foi a resposta friamente brutal. Saori desviou os olhos, parecendo chocada, no entanto satisfeita com a resposta.

            - É tudo. Podes ir.

            - Sim, Senhora. – Dâmaris fez uma vénia, levou o punho ao peito como Saga, ergueu-se e saiu. Gémeos praticamente que se materializou a seu lado.

            - Então? Ela puxou muito por ti?

            - O que achas? – perguntou a jovem acompanhando-o a descer as escadas.

- Perguntou-te acerca de Shaka, suponho? De nós todos?

            - Mas o que é isto? O segundo interrogatório do dia? – perguntou Dâmaris chateada. Saga olhou-a surpreendido por ela responder daquela maneira e ainda por cima de maneira tão fria. A jovem olhou-o e sorriu gentilmente como se desculpasse. -Descansa, Saga, não sou tão miúda como pareço. Achas que lhe disse alguma coisa?

            - De facto não pareces a mesma que entrou há bocado na sala do Mestre. Isso devem ser influências da casa de Virgem… – Opinou Saga soturno, aborrecido por uma jovem tão simpática, inteligente e meiga se tivesse tornado tão semelhante a Shaka. Dâmaris fechou os olhos durante algum tempo, relaxou e abriu-os de novo, sorrindo despreocupadamente. Saga espantou-se. – Ena!

            - Sou geminiana, Saga! – exclamou bem disposta.

            - Sou tão geminiano como tu, minha amiga. Isso tem dedo do treino do Shaka, de certeza. - Dâmaris riu-se e parou no corredor da Casa de Virgem.

            - Bem, vou dizer a Shaka o que aconteceu.

            - Isso, dá-lhe cumprimentos meus. Tenho que ir, deixei Shun sozinho, mas duvido que ele esteja assim tão sozinho. Só namoro, só namoro… -  resmungou Saga enquanto abanava a cabeça. – Tchau, Dâmaris.

            - Tchau… - Dâmaris entrou e chamou pelo cavaleiro, procurando-o pela casa, guiando-se pelo cosmos. Encontrou-o debaixo do chuveiro. Despiu-se silenciosamente e entrou devagarinho na banheira, abraçando-o por trás. Shaka levou uma mão há união das mãos dela na sua barriga.

            - Então? – a voz dele estava fria. Dâmaris encostou a testa às costas musculadas, deixando a água correr-lhe pelo corpo.

            - Não. Só perguntas. – Shaka virou-se para ela e ergueu-lhe o rosto, analisando-a com a mesma profundidade dos seus olhos azuis. Suspirou.

            - Estava aqui a pensar em quantos teria que matar. – troçou. A voz dele estava suave de novo.

            - Nenhum, tolinho. Eles sabem bem o titã que terão de enfrentar se me chatearem. – abraçou-o, encostando-se a ele e vendo a água descer em regos nos espaços entre os músculos.

            - Ao menos o Saga devia matar…

            - Porquê? – perguntou distraída, deixando correr os dedos pelo corpo dele até lhe tocarem no sexo que imediatamente deu sinais de vida.

            - Porque não sei onde já não estaríamos a esta hora… - Dâmaris ergueu o rosto, os olhos subitamente tomados de um verde profundo e o castanho em torno da pupila recheado de pequenas pintas negras brilhantes e mais dourado que nunca. Shaka segurou-lhe o queixo e beijou-a, duelando com língua doce e ágil da jovem, sentindo os dedos dela correrem o seu sexo e deixando as mãos também provocarem a jovem. Dâmaris afastou-se sem ar.

            - Eu até achei bem… Da maneira como as coisas estavam a correr, eu não poderia fazer isto… - Dâmaris ajoelhou-se à sua frente, segurando o sexo dele  e deixando a língua percorrê-lo, para depois o fazer entrar na sua boca, deslizando a língua desde a ponta até a base, chupando-o sensualmente. Shaka atirou a cabeça para trás deliciado. Para quem a vira com um anjo num altar, Dâmaris era surpreendentemente sensual e atrevida. Mais excitado do que nunca, Shaka acabou por puxá-la para cima, deixando-a cruzar as pernas na sua cintura, enquanto a segurava pelas coxas, e encostou-a ao azulejos aquecidos pela água, penetrando-a e estocando-a enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço, percorrendo-a com a língua até à orelha, mordendo ocasionalmente o lóbulo, ouvindo-a gemer enquanto os seus dedos a provocavam e as unhas dela percorriam o seu corpo até se cravarem nos seus ombros quando um orgasmo delicioso a atingiu, atingindo ele o clímax no segundo a seguir. Dâmaris cruzou os braços no seu pescoço, apoiando a testa na curva do pescoço dele, a água morna correndo pelos seus corpos, levando o suor com ela.

            Shaka sentiu a respiração voltar ao normal, e as pernas dela recuperarem a força e deixou-a escorregar até ficar de pé. Beijou-a docemente, sentindo-a retribuir com carinho.

            Virgem bem que tentou sair do quarto sem fazer barulho, mas Dâmaris acordou. Olhou o relógio.

            - Meia-noite! – protestou frustrada, sentando-se enquanto se enrolava no lençol. – tens mesmo que ir? – perguntou fazendo beicinho. Shaka a abanou a cabeça e sentou-se na cama, pondo-lhe uma mecha de caracóis quase desfeitos atrás da orelha.

            - Então, amor… é o meu trabalho! São só quatro horas, houve uma época em que as vigílias demoravam doze, sabias?

            - Leva qualquer coisa. Já é fim de Setembro e aquele maldito corredor é gelado.

            - Dâmaris, por Athena, eu sou um cavaleiro! Não preciso de casacos. – deu-lhe um beijo e deitou-a, tapando-a. – Mas se achas que vou ter frio, mantém a cama… quente… para quando eu voltar, está bem, doce?

            - Tarado… - resmungou ela voltando as costas à porta e enrolando-se para dormir. Sentiu-o beijar-lhe o rosto perto do ouvido.

            - Sim e tu gostas…

            - Convencido… - Dâmaris abriu um olho a ver se a técnica resultava. Shaka curvou-se novamente e puxou-lhe as costas contra o colchão sorrindo.

            - Boa noite… - Dâmaris expirou frustrada enquanto ele saia do quarto rindo-se, começando sonolentamente a preparar o esquema da semana.

            Shaka vestiu a armadura e pôs a capa pelos ombros, sentando-se na posição de lótus no corredor da casa de Virgem, avisou Aioria telepaticamente que já o viera render. As vigílias nocturnas demoravam quatro horas cada naqueles tempos, havendo sempre um espaço de seis casas. Aioria e Afrodite tinham acabado o ciclo, Mu e Shaka começavam-no e Kanon substituía Aioros na casa de Sagitário, para "acertar contas". Sem subestimar o poder de Mu, que era muito maior do que parecia, por vezes Shaka não conseguia deixar de pensar como era irónico que o cavaleiro mais bondoso e gentil tivesse que aguentar sempre com a primeira carga inimiga. O tempo estava frio, Aquário e o discípulo deviam estar a fazer uma festa por o Verão ter acabado mais cedo… E que festa, pensou Shaka maldosamente, depois pensou que realmente era ser-se muito mauzinho para pensar uma coisa daquelas acerca dos dois cavaleiros, e finalmente pensou, bastante friamente, se havia alguma razão para ele se preocupar se era mau para os dois paus de gelado ou não. De qualquer maneira, melhor que as suas "festas" não havia, de certeza absoluta, reflectiu pensando em Dâmaris e no jantar que ficara em cima da mesa da cozinha. As lembranças do inicio da noite fizeram-no sorrir e Shaka espreguiçou-se, relaxando o corpo, pensando. Ainda não tinha pregado olho naquela noite.

            Passou o corpo por cima do dela e enfiou-se dentro da cama. Dâmaris encostou-se a ele.

            - Estás gelado! – queixou-se ensonada, abraçando-o. Subitamente desperta, levantou o rosto e beijou-lhe o queixo, deixando as mãos deslizarem para entre as suas pernas, sentindo o sexo manifestar-se de encontro aos seus dedos. Sorriu maliciosamente. – Aqui estás em delírio…

            - Dâmaris… Dâmaris! – disse mais alto quando a excitação começou a ser maior. – Vamos dormir…

            - Claro que vamos! Mas eu não te posso deixar morrer de hipotermia… - disse enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço e se sentava por cima dele, passando-lhe a língua pelo peito. Shaka puxou-a para lhe beijar a boca.

            - Sabes, seu _eu_ te aquecer tu ficas a escaldar… - murmurou. Dâmaris sorriu-lhe, provocando-o a continuar, deslizando sensualmente o corpo para cima do "delírio" dele e começando a mover-se sempre com o mesmo sorriso provocador. Shaka gemeu e arqueou as costas, deixando as mãos segurarem-lha acintura, puxando-a mais para baixo cada vez que o seu corpo se aproximava. Sentou-se, permitindo-lhe cruzar as pernas nas suas costas, mas virou-a subitamente de costas pressionando-a contra a cama, prendendo-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça e segurando-lhe as pernas com o peso das suas. Dâmaris olhou-o inocentemente. – Não querias brincadeira, gatinha? – perguntou, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço e entrando nela para sair logo a seguir e entrar novamente. Começou a estocá-la devagar e suavemente, aumentando a velocidade e a força, olhando fascinado o rosto levemente corado e os olhos brilhantes da jovem, os lábios inchados dos beijos que trocavam, os movimentos limitados do corpo preso e os gemidos cada vez mais altos e prolongados, todo o quadro transpirava sensualidade que lhe atingia os sentidos com violência. Baixou o rosto, chupando-lhe o pescoço enquanto a sentia tentar soltar-se à medida que a excitação ia sendo maior. Mordeu-lhe suavemente o lóbulo da orelha, descendo a língua até aos seios. Ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força, mas ao senti-la apertar-se e gemer mais alto não conseguiu evitar que o mesmo lhe acontecesse.

            Virou-se, puxando-a para cima de si, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela, os braços jogados um para cada lado da cama, as pernas entrelaçadas e a cabeça dela apoiada nos músculos do seu peito. O suor secou nos seus corpos com uma leve impressão de dormência e frescura ao de cimo da pele.

            - Shaka… - Dâmaris tentava fazer-lhe cócegas na palma da mão com as unhas. – Estamos juntos à três meses… - ele levantou o rosto e Shaka olhou para os seus olhos. – Mas eu ainda não sei o que somos um ao outro…

            - Bem… - Shaka deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dela. – Isto é uma situação especial. E tu és uma pessoa ainda mais especial… Então acho que o correcto será chamar-te anjo. Ou melhor, deusa. Portanto, és a minha deusa… - Dâmaris corou.

            - E tu? – Shaka riu-se.

            - Eu não sei. O que queres que eu seja? – Dâmaris voltou a deitar a cabeça no seu peito, parecendo ponderar a questão. Shaka enrolou os dedos nos cabelos dela até ela levantar a cabeça com a resposta pronta.

            - Bem, tu podias ser o meu cavaleiro, mas isso já tu és, e eu acho pouco… - disse ela franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto ele se ria. – E tu também és uma pessoa especial, por isso acho que vais ser um deus.

            - Certo. – ela deitou novamente a cabeça. – Nós os dois somos os deuses do Paraíso…

            - Shaka… - perguntou ela passado algum tempo. – O Paraíso é para sempre?

            - O Paraíso ainda não começou, gatinha… - Shaka tocou-lhe com um dedo na ponta do nariz. – Considera-te a caminho do Paraíso. Quando o teu treino acabar, aí sim, o Paraíso começa e é para sempre…

            - Quanto tempo falta?

            - Alguns meses…

            - Isso é muito tempo… - protestou ela imediatamente.

            - O tempo passa depressa, vais ver. E nós vamos tendo este bocadinho de Paraíso…

            Dâmaris acordou sentindo dores em todo o corpo, espreguiçando-se para logo se retrair de novo. Abriu os olhos sonolentamente descobrindo como causa das dores estar mal deitada em cima de um dos sofás. Shaka estava jogado em cima de outro. Sentou-se a bocejar, tentando endireitar o vestido da noite de Ano Novo, resmungando baixinho quando magoou os pés nos saltos das sandálias que ainda conseguira descalçar nessa madrugada. 

            - Amor… - Shaka nem tremeu as pálpebras, continuando profundamente adormecido. – Shaka… - olhou em volta à procura do casaco e do colete, mas lembrou-se que deviam estar perdidos algures no Salão. Já a perder a pouca paciência de que dispunha nesse momento, pegou numa almofada e atirou-lhe. – Chato, acorda…

            - Dorme, doce, ainda falta muito para amanhecer… - resmungou Shaka num murmúrio, abraçando a almofada.

- Já é manhã, Shaka, acorda… - Dâmaris olhou o relógio de pulso dele e ajoelhou-se no chão abanando-o. – Shaka, acorda! Amor, vá lá, acorda, já são dez e meia!

            - E depois, Damy? Não sei se reparaste mas chegámos a casa já eram cinco… deixa-me dormir…

            - Shaka, temos que estar lá em cima antes da uma!

            - Ai, foda-se, o almoço! – praticamente berrou o cavaleiro, levantando-se de um pulo. Dâmaris levantou-se irritada.

            - Pára de dizer palavrões! Porra, nunca vi ninguém que dissesse uma média tão grande de asneiras por dia! – Shaka olhou-a com um sorriso trocista à medida que ela revia a frase que tinha dito. Dâmaris corou de irritação e apanhou as sandálias do chão.

            - Estão na gramática, no dicionário, no prontuário, amor… podemos utilizá-las… - riu-se ele começando a desabotoar a camisa e despindo-a - Ah, vá lá… - Shaka pulou por cima do sofá para conseguir segurá-la antes dela passar o limite da mesa de jantar. – zangadinha comigo… - Dâmaris fuzilou-o com os olhos. – ficas tão querida, assim, vermelhinha…

            - Mau…

            - Quem? Eu? Oh, sim, muito… - Shaka sorriu com um aspecto nada inocente.

            - Bom…

            - Mudas de opinião muito depressa, doce…

            - Pára de me tentar irritar!

            - Tentar? – Shaka começou-se a rir. – Eu ia jurar que já o tinha feito.

            - Tu és impossível! – ela virou-lhe as costas para se ir embora, mas ele abraçou-a por trás.

            - Desculpa… - baixou o rosto, beijando-lhe o pescoço. – A culpa é toda minha….

            - Pois é, sim! – Shaka virou-a para ele e encostou-lhe o fundo das costas à mesa.

            - Tens toda a razão. Como pude cometer semelhante erro?

            - Sim? – perguntou Dâmaris sem entender _rien__ du tout_. Shaka pôs-lhe os caracóis atrás da orelha e beijou-lhe o rosto.

            - Tu estavas tão linda ontem à noite… tu és sempre linda, mas ontem estavas uma verdadeira Deusa… - murmurou-lhe ele ao ouvido, fazendo com que cada milímetro da pele dela se arrepiasse. – E eu não prestei as honras devidas…

            - Shaka o que é que… - as mãos dele pegaram-na pela cintura e sentaram-na em cima da mesa enquanto os lábios se colaram aos seus. Ele empurrou-a suavemente para trás e ela sentiu-se embater num castiçal e ouviu-o cair em cima de qualquer coisa. A mesa oscilou para a frente quando Shaka apoiou os joelhos na madeira. – Shaka!

            - O quê… - ele beijou-a novamente esticando um braço para de trás dela e varrendo o que estava em cima da mesa para o chão. Castiçais, jarra, salva, terrina, caíram com ruídos sonoros, embatendo-o uns nos outros. Ele empurrou-a mais para o centro da mesa e ela ouviu os sapatos dele a caírem no chão.

            - Estás louco…

            - Totalmente verdade. – concordou ele começando a fazer o vestido dela subir devagarinho até o tirar por completo. - Estou absolutamente, perdidamente, irremediavelmente louco por ti… - segurou-lhe a nuca puxando-a delicadamente para beijá-la de novo, deixando o corpo deitar-se sobre o dela, sentindo a pele morna reagir arrepiada ao contacto macio com a sua. Ergueu um pouco a cintura para tirar o cinto, ajudado pelas mãos dela que pareciam ter uma pressa esfomeada em chegar às calças.

            - O almoço, Shaka, a Saori…

            - Que se lixe o almoço, que se lixe a Saori… - respondeu ele suavemente erguendo-lhe as costas da mesa para beijá-la enquanto lhe tirava o resto das roupas. Ela estremeceu quando ele a deitou de novo na madeira.

            - Está frio… - murmurou baixinho, sentindo a temperatura gélida de Janeiro na sala que não tinha sido aquecida. Ele deitou-se sobre ela e ela sentiu um formigueiro no corpo tanto pelo contacto com o corpo sempre quente do cavaleiro como de antecipação.

            - Não tem problema, meu amor, eu aqueço-te… - murmurou ele de volta vendo-a arquear o corpo quando o corpo dela aceitou o seu e sentindo de novo a adrenalina correr nas veias de ambos impulsionando-os para uma corrida vertiginosa de contactos e suspiros que terminou com um último estremeção da mesa quando ambos atingiram o orgasmo.

            Shaka ergueu-se nos cotovelos e olhou-a com uma adoração angelical, enquanto as gotas de suor ainda secavam na pele. Dâmaris tirou-lhe a franja suada de cima dos olhos, perdendo-se no azul claro do seu olhar e ignorando a dor nas costas dos seus movimentos e da pressão da madeira. Estremeceu de frio e Shaka abraçou-a de novo aquecendo-a com o seu corpo. Beijou-lhe a boca com carinho.

            - Feliz ano novo… - murmurou, beijando-a de novo.

            «O tempo passa depressa… E como…» pensou Shaka vendo Dâmaris de costas, vestida com um dos novos modelos de vestido de primavera que tinham ido buscar no dia anterior, a cortar os ingredientes da salada de atum. «Estes dez meses passaram num instante e no entanto foi tanto tempo… Deve ser o efeito de estar com um anjo… anjo não, deusa.» Dâmaris voltou-se para ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. «Ela está tão linda. Cada vez mais bonita, mais sensual, mais quente… Parece que o amor a torna ainda mais divina…». Dâmaris levou o dedo à boca.

            - Cortaste-te. – constatou ele levantando-se do banco onde estivera a ler o jornal. Abriu a torneira da água fria e meteu-lhe a mão debaixo da água, massajando-a com as suas até a pequena hemorragia acabar. Dâmaris pegou de novo na faca e Shaka abraçou-a por trás, segurando as mãos brancas e esguias nas suas. Apoiou o queixo no ombro dela. – Faz assim, olha…

            - Eu desisto. Tu hás-de cozinhar sempre melhor que eu… - protestou ela. Shaka virou-a e abraçou-a pela cintura, erguendo-lhe o queixo e beijando-a docemente.

            - Com coragem para tentar de novo? – perguntou sorridente, vendo-a voltar á posição original e segurando-lhe as mãos de novo. – Sabes, gatinha… - olhou para _Mordred_na cesta e riu-se. – Sabes, gatinha, eu estava a pensar em ir-mos treinar na praia na próxima semana… Dois dias?

            - Treinar?

            - Sim…

            - Shaka, seu pervertido! – disse ela divertida.

            - O que foi agora? – o seu aspecto era angelical.

            - Eu conheço-te bem.

            - Não duvides, és a única pessoa que me conhece…

            - Tu continuas distante e frio dos outros porque queres. – disse ela franzindo as sobrancelhas.

            - Dâmaris, só tu é que me interessas no meio disto tudo… - disse Shaka, impacientemente. Dâmaris suspirou. Apesar de todo o amor e carinho que Shaka tinha e demonstrava por si, e não era nada pouco, permanecia exactamente a mesma pedra de gelo árctico com os outros. Bem, até melhorara um bocadinho com Mu, Saga e Afrodite, mas era só um bocadinho.

            - Não te estou a pedir que te apaixones por mais alguém – "_até porque te matava se isso acontecesse_" – mas qual é o mal de levantares um pouco essa barreira defensiva e deixá-los aproximarem-se, Sha, eu não entendo…

            - Isso é porque não é para entender. – cortou ele aborrecido deixando a faca cair na bancada e limpando as mãos num pano.

            - Mas Sha, eles são teus colegas, vocês conhecem-se desde miudinhos. Porque é que não podes ser mais… caloroso… com eles?

            - Dâmaris… esquece isso, gatinha, esta discussão não leva a lado nenhum!

            - Não leva a lado nenhum porque tu não queres! – disse ela finalmente irritada. – Okay, deixa os outros da mão, mas e os teus amigos? Não podes ser mais _simpático_?

            - Olha só quem me está a falar de simpatia… - disse Shaka sarcasticamente.

            - Tu és impossível! Nem sei porque insisto…

            - Então pára de insistir!

            - …na nossa relação? – perguntou ela calmamente, os olhos brilhando magoados.

            - Dâmaris, eu não disse isso! – disse ele parando abruptamente.

            - Tu mandaste-me parar de insistir!

            - Não ponhas na minha boca palavras que eu não disse! – disse ele começando a ficar na defesa.

            - Mas tu disseste!

            - Eu pensei que estavas a falar da conversa!

            - A pensar morreu um burro! Tu simplesmente deste-me opção à frase que estava a dizer! – Dâmaris saiu da cozinha a fungar.

            - A tua dona põe-me doido, sabias? Ela deixa-me passado dos carretos! – barafustou o cavaleiro despejando em cima de _Mordred_. O gato olhou quase que a recriminá-lo, bocejou e enrolou-se numa bola de pêlo fofo, semi-cerrando os olhos como se quisesse dormir e _alguma coisa_ o estivesse a incomodar. Shaka bufou. _– _Devo estar doido mesmo para falar com um gato! – Deu o habitual murro na parede da porta que reabriu a habitual racha na parede a partir no canto superior esquerdo. – Outra vez…! - caminhou irritado até à sala; de costas para ele, Dâmaris sentara-se no chão enrolada com as costas apoiadas do sofá a fungar. – Dâmaris…! _Não_ chores! – ela não lhe respondeu. "_Buda…_ ", pensou Shaka, rebolando os olhos, _"isto só pode ser castigo…"_. Caminhou até ao sofá e sentou-se. – Olha… eu pensei que tu gostavas de mim pelo que sou…

            - Eu gosto de ti, tu é que não gostas de mim… - resmungou ela abafadamente.

            - Dâmaris… - Shaka roubou mais um pedaço de paciência a Buda. – Tu sabes que eu gosto de ti… Pronto, está bem, eu passo a ser mais _caloroso_…

            - A sério?

            - A sério…

            - Não vais mais discutir com o Aioria?

            - Não achas que já estás a exagerar? Está bem, está bem… - Dâmaris sentou-se nos seus joelhos e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, jogando uma careta divertida e sorridente para trás das costas dele. – Mas há terceira que me digam… - Ela fez cara de gatinha abandonada de novo.

            - Isso é o habitual…

            - A sério? – ele puxou-a para lhe ver o rosto – Ia jurar que era à primeira… - ela abanou a cabeça e encostou-se ao ombro dele.

            - Em relação à praia…

            - Sim? 

- …suponho que alegaste a minha enorme necessidade de treinar afastada de outros cosmos que me influenciassem e até prejudicassem o meu treino de kempo meditativo, não? – perguntou com ares de tragédia.

            - Não sei como adivinhas-te… - disse ele, fingindo-se incrédulo. Depois beijou-a. – Hoje já te disse que te amo?

----------

N.A.: Ok, dois capítulos de seguida.

            Muito obrigada pelas reviews (**Megawinsone****, Rach Snape, Juninha 200000**) e ás sempre presentes **Kourin****, Pipe, June e Terezinha**.

            Estou a ter alguns problemas com o FanFiction (assim como com o serviço de Internet – morar em cidade turística é assim mesmo, no Verão não há que chegue…), por isso decidi postar logo dois de uma vez. Para além do que não tenho tido muito tempo livre. A fic, com todas as alterações que lhe fiz e ainda estou a fazer ficou maior mas não deve passar os 22 ou 23 capítulos. Talvez 24.    

            Bjokas a todos os que acompanham a fic.

Próximo Capítulo = "A fragilidade de uma teia de sonhos de seda"


	19. XVIII “A fragilidade de uma teia de

"A fragilidade de uma teia de sonhos de seda"

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

            - _Gatinha…_ - a rapariga saiu no Cosmos e olhou para Shaka. Este sorriu-lhe. – Adivinha quem faz anos hoje… - Dâmaris encolheu os ombros. Depois fez umas contas e abriu a boca. – Isso mesmo, o Mu. Vou-lhe dar os parabéns, queres vir?

            - Claro! – Dâmaris levantou-se de um pulo e pôs-se ao lado dele, vendo-o com uma prenda nas mãos. Sorriu. E acompanhou-o pelas escadas até à primeira casa. Mu estava encostado a um pilar a conversar com Saga. Não, com Kanon. Virou-se para eles e Dâmaris pulou-lhe ao pescoço com a habitual energia juvenil fazendo uma festa imensa. – Parabéns! – exclamou dando-lhe um beijo na face esquerda. O gentil cavaleiro abraçou-a com um sorriso. – Desculpa… - disse ela abrindo as mãos vazias e com um olhar de culpa no rosto. Mu abanou a cabeça sorrindo e deu-lhe um murrinho de brincadeira no queixo. Depois a boca de Dâmaris abriu-se com o que viu a seguir.

            - Parabéns, Mu! – Shaka abraçou-o e deu-lhe umas palmadas nas omoplatas. Depois deixou a prenda deslizar para as mãos de Áries. Mu sorriu, espantado com o amigo que não era dado a manifestações daquelas. Começou a abrir a prenda curioso, enquanto Shaka enfiava as mãos nos bolsos das calças de ganga, encostando-se ao pilar.

            - Tu és doido, Shaka… - disse Mu, sorrindo e abanando a cabeça, tirando o bonito relógio do estojo. Depois reparou no símbolo de Áries gravado no centro do mostrador especialmente para ele. – É demais! – Mu deu uma palmada nas costas de Shaka que se riu, a expressão ininteligível suavizando-se por momentos, voltando a parecer ainda mais jovem.

            Que Mu andava inconsolável desde que perdera o relógio favorito na festa de Afrodite, Dâmaris sabia. Mas nunca pensou que Shaka prestasse atenção a isso. _Ele está muito mudado_, pensou com um sorriso.

            - Então, há festa? – perguntou olhando para Mu.

            - Nem penses, miúda. Saori ainda não se calou desde a festa de Afrodite…

            - … o Aioria e o Miro puseram-se a fazer _grafittis_ nas paredes do salão da casa do Mestre, é compreensível…

            - … e eu aproveito a desculpa para ficar sossegado ao menos no meu dia de anos!

            - Sossegado? – reiterou Shaka.

            - Sim, sossegado.

            - Sei… - a expressão do loiro era a de quem sabia um segredo. Mu corou e tanto Dâmaris como Kanon olharam-nos sem entender. Os geminianos entreolharam-se procurando uma resposta. Shaka tirou as mãos dos bolsos e deu uma palmada de despedida nas costas do ariano. – Então vai lá para tua _noite_ sossegada.

            - Tu és mesmo doido… - afirmou Mu abanando a cabeça enfaticamente. Depois despediu-se dos amigos. Kanon acompanhou Shaka e Dâmaris até à casa de Virgem, tentando arrancar do novamente impassível cavaleiro "aquele segredinho" entre ele e Mu.

            Dâmaris pôs a mesa enquanto a comida acabava de aquecer. O jantar decorreu em silêncio, Shaka não abriu a boca. A jovem começou a estranhar e pôs o livro no sofá, irritada.

            - Shaka? – o cavaleiro não lhe respondeu, o rosto impassível na pseudo-meditação. Dâmaris suspirou e sentou-se no colo dele, segurando-lhe o rosto e olhando para os seus olhos. – Vá lá, o que tens?

            - Nada. – a resposta foi seca e fria, enquanto desviava o rosto das suas mãos. Dâmaris olhou-o magoada.

            - Diz…

            - Nada! Não sabes o que significa "nada"?

            - Quem nada não se afoga, sabias? – perguntou irritada, levantando-se. – Boa noite.

            - Bem, ao menos um beijo de boa noite… ou já têm outro destinatário? – Dâmaris voltou-se para encará-lo. A jovem de burra não tinha nada e facilmente entendeu o que Shaka queria dizer. Começou-se a rir.

            - Eu não acredito! Tu estás com ciúmes do Mu?! – perguntou enquanto sorria e abanava incredulamente a cabeça. Shaka não gostou de ter sido apanhado. Não gostou absolutamente nada. Abriu os olhos e olhou-a friamente.

            - Poupa-me. Eu, com ciúmes? Por tua causa? Andas a ficar muito convencida… Talvez uma semaninha no cosmos te tire as manias, não? - O sorriso de Dâmaris desapareceu e ela voltou a ficar zangada.

            - Tu… tu és um estúpido, um arrogante, um idiota, um… troglodita, um… um _australopitecus_… - Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca vexado e ela praticamente rosnou de fúria. – Espero que aches o sofá da sala confortável, porque nem sonhes em deitares-te naquela cama!

            - Ei, a cama é minha!

            - Experimenta deitares-te lá e morres! – o olhar dela deitava labaredas, virou-lhe as costas e foi-se deitar. Shaka olhou para a parede, considerando seriamente tentar partir a própria cabeça a bater-lhe. Porque é que ele era assim? Tinha ciúmes, claro que tinha ciúmes! Ele tinha ciúmes de todos os homens do mundo! Era óbvio, era a coisa mais óbvia e natural, porque é que não a admitia? Ficou ali um bocado a lutar contra o seu carácter orgulhoso e depois foi até ao quarto, desabotoando a camisa pelo caminho. Atirou-a para as costas da cadeira e olhou para Dâmaris. Deitada de costas para ele, a jovem fingia dormir. Shaka suspirou.

            - Desculpa, está bem? – perguntou com a costumeira falta de jeito para pedir desculpas, o que não era de admirar, ele passara praticamente mais de vinte anos da sua vida sem pedir desculpas a ninguém. Descalçou os sapatos e as meias, e olhou para a jovem que não se mexera. – Vá lá, desculpa! – exclamou frustrado, desabotoando as calças e despindo-as. Deitou-se ao lado dela e escorregou para o chão no segundo a seguir agarrado à barriga. – Porra, Dâmaris!

- Eu avisei! – disse ela, deitando-se de novo de costas.

- Dâmaris, esta cama é minha e eu vou dormir nela! Quem está mal que se mude. – disse com um sorriso convencido. Que murchou no minuto a seguir quando ela se levantou.

- Tá, fica com a cama, boa noite! – Shaka ficou sentado na borda da cama com um ar apalermado enquanto a via sair do quarto. _Isto é surreal…_ foi o único pensamento coerente que lhe passou pela mente, entre alguns homicidas, suicidas, genocidas e de se deitar e dormir sozinho. Foi isso mesmo que fez, mas não conseguia dormir. Virou-se para um lado, para o outro, chegou até a ficar naquele estado de quase adormecimento mas bastou o hábito de abraçar a jovem fazê-lo esticar a mão à sua procura e não a encontrar para espertar de novo. Sentou-se furioso na cama. E já que não conseguia dormir porque ela não estava ali, tratou de a ir buscar e resolver o problema.

- SHAKA! – berrou ela quando se sentiu levantada do sofá e jogada sobre o ombro dele. Começou a espernear. – Põe-me no chão! Põe-me no chão agora! Olha que eu… - tentou segurar-se na porta. – Solta-me! – Shaka acabou por deixá-la não muito delicadamente em cima da cama.

- Deita-te! Agora! Eu quero dormir e não és tu que me vais impedir!

- O quê…? – perguntou ela sentando-se e erguendo as sobrancelhas.

            - Dâmaris… dá para te _deitares_? Por favor? Eu quero dormir! – disse ele a ficar impaciente. 

            - E eu estou a impedir vossa excelência de dormir?

            - Uma vez que não consigo dormir sem te ter aqui, estás! Então, dá para te deitares ou _não_?

            - Okay, mas _s_ porque não quero aturar o teu mau humor amanhã. E nem penses em me tocar. Boa noite! – Dâmaris virou-lhe a costas e deitou-se. O cavaleiro suspirou de impaciência e deitou-se ao lado dela mas Dâmaris chegou-se totalmente para o outro lado da cama. Shaka contou até vinte e um para se acalmar. Puxou as costas dela contra o peito dele, sentindo-a estrebuchar para se soltar. – Está bem, porra, tenho ciúmes! – exclamou num acesso de consciência. – Estás feliz? – perguntou chateado por ter dado parte fraca.

            - Não, não estou. – respondeu ela sentando-se na cama e olhando-o. - Eu nunca te dei razões para teres ciúmes.

            _Nem precisas. Sem fazeres nada atrais as abelhas como mel… _pensou Shaka taciturnamente. Dâmaris chateou-se por ele não responder e deitou-se de novo de costas para ele. Shaka pareceu despertar e abraçou-a novamente.

            - Desculpa. – _isto__ é ridículo! _Pensou o orgulhoso cavaleiro pela centésima vez, _ela leva-me aos extremos!_ Deixou os olhos pousarem no corpo dela e sorriu maliciosamente. Ele até que tinha um plano para fazê-la desculpá-lo... Baixou-lhe suavemente a alça da camisola beijando-lhe o ombro e começando a chupar-lhe as costas, apertando-lhe suavemente a cintura com as mãos. Dâmaris ficou estática, numa clara demonstração de resistência e estrebuchou outra vez. Shaka subiu as carícias e beijou-lhe o pescoço, chupando e mordendo a pele suave, deslizando a língua sensualmente, uma das mãos deslizando na barriga e puxando-a contra ele e a outra subindo lentamente pelo corpo dela tocando-lhe somente com a ponta dos dedos até parar nos seios.– Desculpa… - murmurou com uma voz rouca, entre dois beijos no pescoço, deslizando a mão para dentro da camisola e tocando-lhe nos seios. Shaka era irresistível e sabia bem como usar essa particularidade quando queria. Não que com Dâmaris isso fosse um sacrifício… A jovem deixou de tentar resistir inutilmente contra a vontade de se entregar a ele. Shaka sentiu-a relaxar resignadamente e virou-a para ele, subindo para cima dela e prendendo-a entre os joelhos.

            - Tu és um sacana impossível de aturar… - acusou ela. Shaka limitou-se a sorrir, nada incomodado com o insulto. Esticou-lhe os braços para cima da cabeça entrelaçando os dedos nos dela e chupando o outro lado do pescoço.

            - Eu paro quando tu quiseres… - murmurou despindo-lhe a camisola e prendendo os mamilos entre os dentes. Dâmaris gemeu e arqueou as costas, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dele.

            - Esse é o problema… eu… não consigo pedir-te para parares… - suspirou ela enquanto ele dividia a atenção entre os seus seios e descia a língua pelo seu corpo, fazendo a calcinha deslizar pelas pernas compridas e níveas da jovem. Tirou os boxers e deitou-se por cima dela, deslizando a língua desde o umbigo até ao pescoço e beijando-a.

            - Eu não vejo problema nenhum aí… - os olhos dele escureceram e deslizou a língua até à orelha dela. – Eu amo-te … - murmurou, sentindo-a arrepiar-se. Encarou por momentos os olhos brilhantes dela; depois os seus voltaram a brilhar e penetrou-a, encaixando-se entre as suas pernas, estocando-a suavemente e deixando o delicioso momento arrastar-se no que pareceu uma fugaz eternidade paradisíaca.

            Dâmaris dormia profundamente com a cabeça deitada no seu ombro e o corpo enroscado pelos seus braços quando Shaka acordou com fortes batidas na porta. Imediatamente tomou consciência _que eram batidas na porta_.

            - Puta que pariu! – exclamou exaltado, levantando-se de repente. Dâmaris acordou mesmo a tempo de ouvir novas batidas e olhou-o alarmada. – Não saias daqui! – percorreu o corredor ainda a abotoar as calças e olhou o relógio no hall. Eram seis da manhã. _Mas que merda!_ Abriu a porta com uma brutalidade desnecessária e deu de caras Aioria, Camus e Miro. – O que foi?

            - Bom dia – cumprimentou Aioria, secundado pelos outros dois. Aquilo irritou Shaka, parecia que o vinham acordar às seis da manhã apenas para lhe dizer bom dia. Mas eles tinham consciência que das seis ás oito da manhã ainda dava para fazer _muita coisa? ._

            - Está bem, bom dia. O que foi?

            - Que mau humor… - comentou Miro.

            - Queres-me ver de mau humor? – rosnou Shaka. O outro encolheu os ombros desculpando-se. – Mas afinal o que se passa?

            - Nós vamos treinar todos juntos na arena. Devem estar lá quase todos, hoje. Queres vir com a Dâmaris? – perguntou Camus.

            - Não, obrigado.

            - Milagres não acontecem todos os dias… – espicaçou Miro, referindo-se ao combate entre Dâmaris e Ikki.

            - Milagre foi a tua mãe não te ter morto quando nasceste e olhou para a tua cara…

            - Epá, epá! – meteu-se Aioria, vendo o rosto de Miro tornar-se numa máscara de fúria incontida, embora não entendesse porquê. No fim de contas, era mais do que o costume enfiar a mãe no rolo. – Vens ou não, Shaka?

            - Não, porra, não vou, deixem-me dormir! Ou pensam que tenho a vossa vida?

            - A Dâmaris não quer…

            - A Dâmaris combate quando eu quero, não quando ela quer. – cortou Shaka.

            - Pronto, _c'est__ assez_! Se não queres, não queres. O Shura também não vai nem o Shiriyo. – apaziguou Camus. – Vamos ver se o Saga já está despachado. _Au revoir_, Shaka.

            - _Au__ revoir_… – e fechou a porta sem mais paciência. Quando voltou para o quarto não encontrou Dâmaris, nem a almofada. – Dâmaris? – A porta do armário abriu-se e ela pulou lá de dentro. Suspiraram os dois e Shaka abriu os olhos.

            - Foi por pouco…

            - Desta vez foi. – resmungou ele. E toda a irritação voltou. – Filhos da… - e pronto, começou a desbaratar contra os três e mais alguns, apelando a todos os palavrões de carga super negativa que conhecia, em todas as línguas que conhecia e, no total, não eram poucos. Dâmaris abanou a cabeça. Se Shaka era um "iluminado", seria de esperar correcção na linguagem, mas quando ele começava a praguejar, nenhum estivador lhe ganhava.

            - Já só falta praticamente um dia para sairmos daqui e irmos para a praia! – exclamou Dâmaris feliz, dando uma pirueta nos colchões no final daquela tarde. Shaka sorriu displicente, abanando a cabeça. Depois fez um esgar de dor e deixou-se cair sobre os joelhos, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos. – Shaka! – exclamou Dâmaris assustada, aproximando-se dele. Mas o cavaleiro empurrou-a para trás.

            - Afasta-te! – disse com rispidez. Dâmaris esfregou o ombro e olhou-o magoada. O que tinha ela feito de mal? Shaka pareceu acalmar-se, mas permaneceu de joelhos com os olhos fechados.

            - Shaka? O que foi? – perguntou ela a medo.

            - Nada! – a resposta foi mais que fria, foi bruta. Shaka nunca a tratava assim, era sempre tão meigo… olhou os olhos dele. Estavam de novo daquele azul frio e letal que ela primeiro vira na primeira vez em que ela os viu de olhos abertos. O rosto estava duramente cerrado. Abriu a boca para chamá-lo mas apenas lhe saiu um ruído indistinto da garganta e começou a chorar, levantando-se para sair dali.

            - Dâmaris – a voz dele saiu-lhe fria e dura. O rapaz abanou a cabeça. – Dâmaris, vem cá. – disse ele no tom de voz suave que utilizava com ela. Ela olhou-o hesitante e Shaka estendeu-lhe a mão. – Vem cá. – Ela aproximou-se enquanto ele se sentava e pegou-lhe na mão. – Senta-te. Não, patetinha, no meu colo. – Dâmaris sentou-se nas suas pernas cruzadas. Shaka limpou-lhe as lágrimas com os dedos. – Não te quero a chorar. – os olhos estavam de novo dóceis. – Não te quis tratar mal. – pousou-lhe uma mão no ombro, aquecendo-o com o seu cosmos calmo e tranquilo. – Tu sabes que eu sou assim, saiu-me sem querer. Não foi de propósito. És a coisa mais valiosa que tenho, gatinha, não te quero magoar. – ergueu-lhe o rosto com uma mão e beijou-lhe docemente os lábios.

            - O que te aconteceu? Estás doente? – Shaka abanou a cabeça, deslizando os dedos na face da jovem.

            - Não. Só que de repente fiquei cheio de dores de cabeça. – Shaka respirou fundo. – Ás vezes sou um bocadinho queixinhas com isto, mas as dores de cabeça doem mais quanto mais desenvolvido é o cosmos na mente. Nunca te doeu a cabeça desde que começaste a treinar? – Dâmaris negou. – Isso é graças à alimentação e à vida saudável que levas. Só que eu às vezes penso demais, gatinha, e depois é inevitável. – Pegou-lhe ao colo e levantou-se.

            - Queres um comprimido? Um chá, um…

            - Não, vou descansar e tentar dormir um pouco. – olhou-a com ternura. – Vens comigo?

            - Se queres descansar é melhor eu não…

            - Tu fazes-me bem, gatinha… tranquilizas-me, relaxas-me. – Shaka carregou-a até ao quarto e deixou-a deslizar para o chão. Deitou-se só com os boxers vestidos, o rosto parecendo distender-se de alívio quando pousou a cabeça na almofada. Dâmaris deixou-se ficar com a blusa de alças e os calções, descalçando-se. Shaka puxou-a pelos braços para cima dele, abraçando-a e fazendo-lhe festas no cabelo e no braço quando ela se deitou por cima do seu corpo, apoiando a cabeça no seu peito. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, tentado expulsar a imagem que vira na sala de treinos.

            Sentiu os dedos de Dâmaris na testa, passarem-lhe suavemente pelos olhos e massajarem-lhe o local do terceiro olho, um pouco acima das sobrancelhas. O cosmos dela era quente e acolhedor, relaxante. A dor de cabeça pareceu abrandar e a imagem foi saindo aos poucos da sua mente. E Shaka percebeu que também o cosmos de Dâmaris tinha particularidades curativas. Relaxou as mãos na cintura e no braço dela, semi-esticado para a sua testa e entrou por vontade própria no cosmos de Dâmaris, deixando-se rodear por aquele sentimento que ela nutria por ele e era recíproco. 

            O sol já não era mais do que uma ténue linha de luz alaranjada no horizonte, tingindo o céu de cor-de-rosa e lilás, escurecendo até o azul polvilhado de estrelas e iluminado pela lua cheia. Shaka e Dâmaris estavam deitados lado a lado de mãos dadas e olhos fechados no extenso areal daquela praia tão perto e ao mesmo tempo longe do Santuário.

            - Shaka, tens a certeza que ninguém vem cá?

            - Absoluta. Nem sabem que aqui estamos. Todos do Santuário se negam a vir aqui.

            - Porquê? É um sítio lindo.

            - Por causa dos suicídios. – Dâmaris sentou-se na areia e olhou sem compreender. – Antigamente as amazonas usavam uma máscara pois os homens não podiam ver os seus rostos. Se algum homem visse os rostos de uma amazona, esta só tinha três hipóteses: o amava esse homem, ou matava-o ou se suicidava. Como se negavam a matar quem amavam mas, paradoxalmente, achavam que amar alguém era perder a sua honra de amazonas, vinham para esta praia e suicidavam-se. Perdiam-se muitas amazonas assim, então Athena proibiu os suicídios e, há muito poucos anos, proibiu o uso da máscara e permiti-lhes relações. 

            - Nesse caso, era igual permitir que mestre e discípulo, deusa e cavaleiro poderem ter relações. – Shaka encolheu os ombros.

            - Saori é uma mulher estranha. Faz as coisas que lhe interessam, é uma capitalista. Para mim, estranho é Athena ter escolhido Saori para reencarnar e, ainda por cima, deixá-la governar no seu lugar quando não há guerra. Aquela mulher está a estragar o Santuário e Athena nada faz… como pode alguém ser tão crente nos seres humanos… - o sol pusera-se por completo e os olhos azuis reflectiam as estrelas. – Nós só precisamos de mais dois meses, Dâmaris, só mais dois meses… É só o tempo que falta para acabares o treino. Dentro de uma ou duas semanas poderemos tratar dos teus golpes. Depois deixarás de ser minha discípula e eu teu mestre e esta situação absurda acaba de vez!

            - E depois, o que acontece? – Shaka ergueu-se nos cotovelos e olhou-a hesitante. Era difícil dizer aquilo.

            - Depois… - pela primeira vez desviou os seus olhos dos de alguém. – depois eu queria-me casar contigo… - Dâmaris olhou-o surpresa. – Estou farto de te amar e ter de o esconder de toda a gente. É insuportável! E depois… é algo que todos os dias me ocupa a mente… casar-me contigo. – Dâmaris segurou-lhe o rosto com carinho e beijou-o docemente.

            - Vamos tomar banho? – sugeriu, começando a despir a blusa e os calções. A lua e as estrelas reflectidas no mar calmo, faziam do mar outro céu estrelado. Shaka assentiu, aproveitando que já estava de calções de banho para ir andando para a borda de água. Olhou para trás e viu Dâmaris a vir na sua direcção, levando as mãos ás costas e desabotoando a parte de cima do biquini que Shaka nunca chegara a meter no caixote do lixo. – Tira os calções. O mar nocturno purifica e relaxa a alma e o corpo, por isso nós devemos entregarmo-nos a ele como viemos do ventre materno… - a sua voz ficara subitamente profunda, suave  e harmoniosa, e os seus olhos verdes e doirados brilhavam à luz da lua. Tirou a parte de baixo do biquini e entrou calmamente dentro de água até mergulhar quando tinha a água pela cintura. Shaka tirou os calções e entrou dentro de água. Esta pareceu-lhe diferente, mais suave, como se lhe acariciasse o corpo e o expurgasse. Dâmaris emergiu um pouco mais à frente lançando os cabelos para trás, parecendo irreal, uma aparição de tão branca que era brilhando há luz de prata da lua, parecendo ter o seu próprio brilho, que lhe iluminava os orbes felinos e os cabelos escuros começados a encaracolar. Shaka chegou até ela com poucas braçadas, mergulhando a meio do caminho para emergir há sua frente, sentindo a pele gelada e molhada dos seus braços rodearem-lhe o pescoço e os lábios rosados se colarem aos seus, a língua enroscando-se na sua e acariciando-a, os dedos dela nas suas costas, na sua nuca, enroscando-se nos seus cabelos que pareciam verdadeiramente de oiro àquela luz. As pernas de Dâmaris moviam-se suavemente para mantê-la ao de cima de água. A jovem escorregou por entre os seus braços, mergulhando na escuridão insondável das águas e Shaka mergulhou atrás dela, perseguindo o cosmos quente por entre as rochas e areias características das praias do Mediterrâneo. 

            Dâmaris emergiu onde a água lhe chegava pela cintura e correu para a praia, esquivando-se dele enquanto se ria e atirando-lhe água com as mãos e os pés. Deixou-se cair de costas na areia molhada, sentindo a linha de água a centímetros dos pés e estendeu os braços para cima da cabeça, tentando respirar com calma. Shaka ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, tentando recuperar o fôlego de tanto tempo de submersão. Os olhos brilhantes percorreram Dâmaris e colaram-se nos seus, as chamas visíveis nos orbes azuis-claros que a percorriam sem omitir o desejo que sentia naquele momento, desejo que encontrou companhia nos olhos dela. Deitou-se por cima dela, lambendo as gotas de água que lhe percorriam o corpo. Fizeram amor até o sol nascer, a lua aquecendo o sangue que lhes corria nas veias.

            Dâmaris acordou tarde, enrolada no cobertor e deitada por cima do outro que tinham deixado na pequena caverna escavada na falésia no cimo do extenso areal. Vestiu-se e procurou Shaka, encontrando-o a meditar no limite da areia seca, de frente para o mar. Vestira apenas umas calças brancas, os cabelos deliciosamente lindos e perfumados voavam ocasionalmente há sua volta e pelo seu rosto quando soprava uma aragem. O seu rosto estava calmo e em paz, e o cosmos pacífico e tranquilo mas ao mesmo tempo poderoso e intimidante que a fascinava delineava a figura do rapaz com uma luz dourada que nos extremos se fundia com a do sol.

            A memória de Dâmaris recuou cerca de ano e meio, até ao primeiro dia de treino, em que achara Shaka parecido com um anjo. Nessa altura escorraçara todas essas imagens da sua mente. No entanto era o que ele parecia, um anjo. Sentou-se ao lado dele, cruzando as pernas e endireitando as costas.

            - Também quero.

            - O quê? – perguntou ele mantendo os olhos fechados.

            - Também quero casar contigo. Ficar contigo para sempre. – a vontade de Shaka de abraçá-la e beijá-la foi reprimida pela imagem de há dois dias atrás e por uma palavra: guerra. Se houvesse uma guerra… se eles a perdessem… Se ele morresse… Outro pensamento invadiu-lhe a mente: ele treinara-a para a guerra. Ele pusera-a nesse caminho, ela não lhe podia fugir se uma acontecesse. A menos que ele evitasse. Olhou os seus olhos.

            - Eu amo-te. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou-te amar sempre. – ela olhou-o sem compreender mas ele pôs-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios. – Eu amo-te.

            - Eu amo-te… - Shaka encostou-lhe o corpo para trás, deitando-a sobre a areia clara e beijando-a durante um tempo interminável. Não soube quanto tempo esteve naquele abraço quente, naquele beijo macio e inebriante, sentindo os lábios de ambos ficarem inchados e os seus dormentes, esquecido do mundo, esquecido de tudo. Então ouviu um grito de surpresa.

            - SHAKA! Eu não acredito! – Shaka ficou estático e olhou para Dâmaris. Também ela reconhecera aquela voz.

            - Eu avisei-vos, Athena, minha senhora. – disse uma voz perto de ser venenosa.

            O olhar de Dâmaris reflectiu o desespero que sentiu naquele momento, o desespero que Shaka também sentia.

            Tinham sido descobertos.

---------

N.A.: Por hoje é tudo!

            Bjokas a todos,

Ayan Ithildin.

Próximo capítulo = "Apanhados, castigos e surpresas: reviravoltas no Santuário"


	20. XIX “Apanhados, castigos e surpresas:

"Apanhados, castigos e surpresas: reviravoltas no Santuário"

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

Os olhos azuis e verdes-doirados escureceram e tornaram-se frios. Shaka ergueu-se de cima da jovem, sacudindo a areia das calças e estendendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo.  Dâmaris ajeitou a blusa displicente e deu um passo para ficar ao lado de Shaka que se virou para eles. Um unânime passo para trás percorreu o grupo quando viram Shaka de olhos abertos. Saori tremia visivelmente, a mão direita segurando o báculo como uma garra.

            - Sha… explica… EXPLIQUEM-SE OS DOIS JÁ! – berrou furiosa.

            - O que há para explicar, Senhora? – perguntou Shaka com frieza.

            - Shaka! Dâmaris! Como pudeste… trair-me? – Dâmaris ergueu as sobrancelhas e não disse nada. Saga, obviamente incomodado, tentou ajudar os amigos.

            - Minha Senhora, de certeza que isto é a primeira vez que acontece. Shaka é um homem, Dâmaris uma mulher, enfim… nós podíamos…

            - Dâmaris é uma mulher? – meteu-se Miro. – Eu sempre julguei que Shaka dizia que ela era uma criança…   

            - Como eu estava a dizer, nós podíamos… - continuou Saga, fuzilando Miro com os olhos.

            - Vá lá, Saga. – riu-se Miro. – Acreditas mesmo que este foi um momento casual do qual ambos não tiveram culpa? Um beijo casual é uma coisa… _aquele_ beijo… bem, é outra totalmente diferente.

            - Miro, Saga. Calem-se. – ordenou Saori. – Se de facto este foi uma momento em que perderam o controlo… e no qual eu quero acreditar que foi… Não te metas, Miro!... eu suponho que se Dâmaris for viver com os aprendizes de prata e apenas vir Shaka nos momentos de treino o problema fica resolvido, certo? – Dâmaris e Shaka olharam-se.

            - Que curioso o momento ter acontecido _exactamente_ quando nós chegámos…

            - Miro… - avisou Kanon vendo o seu gémeo ficar tenso e trocando um olhar com Mu.

            - … pela sabedoria de Athena! Se chegássemos dez minutos depois encontrávamo-los a rolar pelo chão a…

            - Cala a boca, meu estupor! – berrou Saga seguro a tempo pelo irmão.

            - Miro, já tiveste o que querias, não podes ficar calado? – perguntou Mu pondo-se entre os dois.

            - Eles desobedeceram à lei! Vais-me dizer que fiz mal em denunciar dois… criminosos?

            - Amar é crime? – perguntou Afrodite do outro lado de Saori.

- Shaka tem vergonha de amar. Aliás, ele não tem coração como poderia ele amar? Nem ela o tem! Provavelmente divertiram-se muito em aulas de anatomia! Amar não é crime, crime é fazer o que eles fizeram sem se amar!

            - Shaka? – perguntou Saori esperando uma resposta, sobrepondo-se ás vozes dos exaltados cavaleiros. Shaka atirou-se no abismo. Abraçando o corpo de Dâmaris contra si, encarou os olhos da pseudo-deusa e respondeu com a calma e distância que o caracterizavam.

            - Não me vou envergonhar, nem vou negar os sentimentos que tenho. Se eu amo e amar é crime, eu dou-me como culpado pois é o único crime que vale a pena cometer. – os outros olharam-no estupefactos e em silêncio. – Se queres saber se a mando viver para longe de mim, se a mando viver junto a pessoas que não hesitariam em magoá-la para proveito próprio… Se queres saber se pura e simplesmente a afasto de mim e enterro os meus sentimentos… então eu respondo-te… que não. – A tríade de amigos do cavaleiro olharam-no como se há muito esperassem ouvi-lo dizer que amava alguém. Miro olhou-os abananado e Saori pareceu ficar sem palavras, possessa por a terem desafiado. Dâmaris libertou os olhos de Shaka, sem saber bem o que sentia em ouvi-lo assumir, e olhou para Saori com os olhos imensamente tristes.

            - Tu amas, Saori? Tu sabes o que é amar? Tenho a certeza que sabes, és a reencarnação da deusa Athena… - Dâmaris abanou levemente a cabeça. – Como podes não aceitar que duas pessoas se amem? Nós não te vamos desrespeitar ou magoar por isso… houve um tempo em que o amor era uma dádiva dos homens que enchia o coração dos deuses de esperança e amor pela humanidade. Esse tempo já acabou, Athena? Os homens amarem-se já não é motivo para quereres defender a Terra?

            - Eu… - Saori pareceu desnorteada.

            - Senhora, vai deixá-los impunes?

            - Mas o que se passa contigo, Miro? O que se passa contigo? – perguntou Afrodite abanando o outro pelos ombros. – O que raio tens tu a ver com isto? – Miro desviou os olhos.

            - Eu penso que as leis e a justiça devem ser iguais para todos. Se a Senhora os deixar ir impunes, então penso que a justiça de Athena não é tão cega como se apregoa.

            Shaka sabia que ele tinha razão. Saori também.

            - Nesse caso… - a voz de Dâmaris tornou-se gelada. – Penso que a Senhora terá de partilhar o nosso castigo… assim como o cavaleiro de Pégasus? – olharam-na horrorizados. Dâmaris endireitou as costas livrando-se dos braços de Shaka, os olhos assumindo a inflexibilidade de um desafio. – Como é, Athena, a tua lei é igual para todos? Vais-te punir a ti própria?

            - Como… te… ATREVES? – gritou Saori, as faces coradas e os olhos a deitarem labaredas. Respirou fundo e a voz saiu entrecortada de raiva, engolindo em seco de vez em quando. – Eu vou ser muito justa. Ou lutas com ele e ultrapassas o posto de aprendiz… ou tens até à meia-noite para sair deste Santuário para sempre!

- Saori ao seu mais alto nível e Athena ao seu mais baixo… Tenho seis horas para decidir, então? – perguntou Dâmaris, do alto de um castelo a que Saori nunca chegaria.

            - Luta comigo. – disse Shaka mais implorando do que pedindo. – _Luta comigo_. Tu tens hipóteses de ganhar, tu podes ganhar.

            - Haveria sempre alguém que diria que tu me tinhas deixado ganhar, Shaka, não é possível. – Dâmaris encostou a testa à parede fria da sala da casa de Virgem.

            - Há uma maneira… - Shaka olhou-a sombriamente. – Vai para a cidade de Atenas. Esconde-te num hotel durante dois dias no máximo. Eu vou ter contigo. Não, escuta! – agarrou-lhe os ombros. – Fugimos os dois para a Índia, para Inglaterra, tu disseste que tinhas um palacete renascentista na Escócia, foi a única coisa com que conseguiste ficar. Fugimos para lá. Eu tenho dinheiro até arranjarmos outra coisa. Não, Dâmaris, é possível. – segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. - Fugimos os dois, eu abandono…

            - Tu estás louco? Fugirmos? Eles encontram-te em qualquer sítio, Shaka. Serias considerado um traidor! Ias acabar morto! Isto é a tua vida, foi para isto, para essa armadura que nasceste, tu não podes abandonar tudo. Íamos ser descobertos, Shaka. O teu cosmos e a tecnologia da Fundação seriam mais que suficientes.

            - Ficas em Atenas, então. Escondida, eu consigo esconder-te. Posso ir ter contigo sempre, menos nas manhãs de treino e nas horas de vigília. Podemos ficar juntos, ninguém tem que saber…

            - Como ninguém sabia de nós? Vivemos uma mentira…

            - O meu amor por ti não é uma mentira! – gritou Shaka, espatifando uma peça de cristal na parede. – Nós não somos uma mentira! Não somos!

            - Nós não somos. Nós vivemos. E fazer isso é viver outra. Vamos sempre viver mentiras? Mentira atrás de mentira? Um dia não vamos poder fugir, Shaka.

            - Eu não te quero perder… Dâmaris, não quero! _Luta comigo!_

            - Acorda! Não é possível, Shaka, acabou! Acabou tudo! Tudo! – Dâmaris enrolou os braços em trono do próprio corpo, as lágrimas caindo-lhe pela face. Shaka abraçou-a, embalando-a, enquanto sentia as lágrimas quentes escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto.

            - Vais-te embora? – Dâmaris começou a chorar com mais intensidade. – Não desapareças, não te escondas de mim. Eu posso-te proteger à distância desde que não escondas o teu cosmos do meu. Eu vou acabar com esta merda, Dâmaris, e vamos ficar juntos, ouviste? Nós vamos ficar juntos! – o dia escurecia lá fora, como querendo apressar os minutos. Shaka puxou-a em direcção ao quarto. – Quero-te dar uma coisa… Depois devolves-ma, ok? – perguntou, limpando-lhe as lágrimas. – É uma promessa, tu vais ter que ma devolver. – Abriu a  primeira gaveta da cómoda e  de debaixo das camisolas tirou o Rosário de Buda. Dâmaris abriu a boca.

            - O teu rosário…?

            - Este é o Rosário de Buda. Tu já o conheces. – Shaka encostou-se à cómoda. – A lenda diz que Buda teve duas mulheres: Yashodhara e Gopika, escolhidas pelo pai, com as quais poucas vezes teve relações, não por incapacidade, mas porque de dia para dia definhava no palácio em que o rei Suddhodana, o pai, o mantinha preso. Em troca da sua saída do palácio, o pai exigiu-lhe que ele engravidasse Yashodhara. – Dâmaris olhou-o na expectativa. – As coisas não aconteceram bem assim. Buda de facto apaixonou-se por Yashodhara e escolheu-a ele próprio para ser a mãe do herdeiro do reino, não foi o rei que a escolheu. Acontece que isto ninguém sabe. Tal como não sabem que Buda lhe enviou um rosário semelhante ao que fez para si, mas com particularidades diferentes. Era feito de 108 pequenas contas que, ao invés de serem feitas de ouro, eram de uma pedra rara, a ametista vermelha. O caminho de que segue a Iluminação, não lhes permitiu amar. Enfim, os dois rosários desapareceram. – Shaka meteu novamente a mão debaixo das camisolas e tirou um rosário igual ao dele mas mais pequeno e de contas vermelhas com pequenos riscos negros dentro da própria pedra. – Eles têm um mistério. – disse com um sorriso triste. – Infelizmente eu não o posso descobrir. – deu-lhe o rosário. - Um dia vais ter que mo devolver, eu sou o guardião dele. Por isso… - Shaka engoliu em seco – mesmo que hoje digamos adeus… não é para sempre.

            - Tu negaste o caminho? – perguntou Dâmaris erguendo os olhos do rosário. – Tu amas-me, tu negaste-o?

            - Não, apenas atrasei o passo. – O sorriso apagou-se enquanto os seus dedos percorriam a face da jovem. Dâmaris fechou os olhos sentindo os braços envolverem-na e os lábios colarem-se aos seus. Os rosários caíram no chão ao mesmo tempo que as roupas.

            O negro vulto esguio parou em frente ao grupo de pessoas que se encontravam no pátio da casa de Áries. Os olhos verdes-doirados focaram os rostos um por um com frieza até que a antipatia atingiu o auge quando os seus olhos encontraram os de Saori.

            - Onde está Shaka? – perguntou Afrodite, os olhos raiados de vermelho e inchados como se tivesse passado horas a chorar. Dâmaris olhou-o com simpatia.

            - A dormir. – e antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa. – Queria que um de vocês estivesse ao pé dele quando acordasse, sim? – Os olhos viajaram de Afrodite para Mu e para Saga. _A tríade_, pensou tristemente, _tomará bem conta dele._ A tríade concordou tristemente.

            - E tu? – perguntou Saga.

            - Eu fico bem. - assegurou-lhes com um sorriso.

            - Não precisas de nada? Qualquer coisa que queiras não será demais em comparação ao que fizeste de bom. E que foi tanto… - disse Mu tristemente, pouco ligando ao olhar furioso de Saori.

            - O que eu preciso foi-me tirado esta noite. Tirando o Shaka, não preciso de mais nada. A…

            - Um momento. – impôs-se Saori. – A lei exige que eu te dê os meios necessários para sobreviveres durante pelo menos algum tempo. – Fez um movimento para um guarda se aproximar, mas este foi atirado contra o pilar com a mala que trazia nas mãos.

            - Pensas que aceito o teu dinheiro, Athena? – Dâmaris riu-se com desprezo. – Eu não aceito nada vindo de ti. Nada. Pensas que eu sou como estes tolos que te servem? Deusa da Justiça, do Amor, da Sabedoria… perfeita, pura… bondosa e justa? Athena, Athena… tu vens do mesmo lodo putrefacto das tuas irmãs, de toda a tua família. Justa e bondosa… Os deuses não são justos e bondosos. Muito menos os deuses gregos… A tua história é podre, esquecida de ser leccionada no Santuário para que os jovenzinhos te idolatrem… Uma deusa tão fraca que é incapaz de assumir que se apaixonou novamente por um mortal e deixa que uma mulherzinha pérfida e sem escrúpulos destrua o Santuário apenas para que o seu corpo se satisfaça de luxúria com um cavaleiro tão burro que é incapaz de ver a maneira como ela o usa… como tu usas… como sempre usaste.

            Os cavaleiros, de ouro e de bronze, olhavam-na sem palavras.

            - Palavras desesperadas, pensam vocês? Esperem e verão… dou-te um mês, Athena, para manteres a farsa de quem és… depois veremos quem tem razão…

            - Isso é uma ameaça? – rosnou Seiya.

            - Eu não ameaço, Pégasus. – riu-se Dâmaris com um riso escarninho. – Eu aviso. E os meus avisos têm sempre fundamento. Agora, é meia-noite. Os meus pulmões anseiam pelo ar puro que só se encontra fora do ambiente fétido e podre deste Santuário. Se me dão licença… - Dâmaris deu um mortal perfeito por cima da barreira de cavaleiros. Virou-se com um sorriso frio e cruel, o mesmo sorriso que Shaka ostentava antes de a conhecer. – Adeusinho…

            Dâmaris desapareceu, a sua presença com ela. O grupo ficou em silêncio, entreolhando-se. Marin deslizou as mãos pela barriga de cinco meses, encostou-se a Aioria e começou a chorar. Foi o sinal para que as emoções de cada um se esvaíssem. Afrodite começou a chorar em conjunto, as pétalas de rosas caindo numa chuvada intensa, murchando quando tocavam no chão. Mu olhou abstraído para um ponto qualquer no céu, parecendo querer que os olhos engolissem as lágrimas que não queria deitar. Ikki, para espanto de todos, olhou letalmente para Saori, deu um pontapé numa pedra que se desfez contra a parede, meteu as mãos nos bolsos e saiu nessa mesma noite do Santuário. Saga parecia petrificado e Kanon ausente. Cada um ficou no seu canto, cismando consigo próprio. Até que Miro emitiu um ruído indistinto com a garganta. E começou o rebuliço.

            - Eu mato-te! – gritou Saga lançando-se na sua direcção. Desta vez Kanon e Mu não foram suficientes para o segurar e sobrou a pior parte para Aldebaraan. O taurino esforçou-se para segurar o geminiano, enquanto Kanon tentava fazê-lo voltar para a razão. – Larguem-me! Eu mato essa besta! O Shaka não merecia! Este animal é o único traidor! 

            Carlo ajudou a empurrar o peito do geminiano para trás.

            - _Cáspita_! Pára, _farabutto_, ainda vais pela mesma _via_! – a discussão generalizou-se, na realidade ninguém ouvia bem o que se dizia, felizmente, porque houve quem disse coisas pouco elogiosas de _ambas_ as partes em causa… A voz de Saori não era o suficiente alta e possante para se fazer ouvir no meio de tanto homem, Aioria mantivera-se à parte para proteger Marin e o bebé, mas berrava para dentro do circulo cada vez que este se aproximava. Seiya tentou acabar com aquilo mas foi _nocauteado_ pela poderosa mão de Saga a primeira vez que se aproximou. Shun foi ajudar a proteger Marin e cedeu o seu lugar na "estúpida discussão" a Aioria que prontamente acedeu.

            - Olhem! – gritou Shina, que chegara naquele momento, apontando para a enorme estátua de Athena que, desde a reconstrução e reposicionamento do Santuário, era visível de qualquer ponto. A estátua brilhava com um brilho fraco e as lágrimas corriam pela face esculpida. O rebuliço cessou e ficou tudo a olhar. O cosmos de Shaka ergueu-se na sexta casa com uma fúria desesperadamente devastadora, como os gritos desesperados do deus Pã ao procurar, chorando perdidamente, a Siringe perdida, o seu amor perdido. O choro da estátua engrossou e a lua atingiu o estado de lua nova, o pouco brilho que deitava desaparecendo. A estátua ficou iluminada pelo seu próprio brilho, que ficou mais forte. Um arrepio percorreu as medulas do grupo e Saori caiu de joelhos a chorar. As lágrimas da estátua…

… eram de sangue.

Shaka sentou-se de péssimo humor numa das cadeiras da sala reservada às reuniões dos cavaleiros. Fora arrastado pelos gémeos e Aldebaraan até ali. Mu bateu com a mão na mesa para fazer silêncio e deu a palavra a Saga.

- Ontem aconteceu algo que de todos nós apenas eu vi uma vez… e sempre esperei nunca mais ver. A estátua de Athena derramou lágrimas de sangue. – Saga observou-os um por um esperando reacções. Camus ergueu a mão.

- Onde está Saori?

- Ela está deitada. A pobrezinha passou uma noite terrível, tantas provações… - começou Seiya.

- Aqui quem quer falar ergue a mão e espera que _eu_ lhe dê licença. – esclareceu friamente Saga. Agora sim, as relações com os de bronze pendiam apenas por um fio de união: Shun, já que Ikki desaparecera novamente. O equilibrado cavaleiro de Andrómeda era sagaz e justo de mais para não reconhecer erros apenas pela sua devoção. Apesar de defender que todos tinham o direito de errar, tinha a perfeita noção que, para todos os efeitos, Saori, deusa ou não, _errara_. Shiriyo fora completamente ultrapassado pela sua devoção a Saori, Hyoga jamais suportara Dâmaris (se bem que por razões pouco nobres), Seiya era actualmente visto como um "problema" dentro do Santuário.

- Eu falo quando quero. – expôs Seiya, ciente da posição tão odiada de preferido de Saori.

- Talvez sejas infantil demais para assistir a conselho de cavaleiros, que dizes, Pégasus? Será melhor saíres da sala?

- Saori…

- Saori não está, e mesmo que estivesse, quem manda aqui sou _eu_. Porque para o caso de seres tão favorecido que te tenhas esquecido, _eu_ sou o Mestre do Santuário, _eu_ mando e presido o Conselho dos Cavaleiros, _eu_ mando em _ti_. Por isso, a menos que queiras ser expulso por desrespeito, aconselho-te a ter respeito e obediência, caso contrário, _fica calado_, o que todos nós agradecíamos. Entendido? – perguntou Saga do alto do seu metro e noventa e tais, fazendo Seiya encolher-se na cadeira, limitando-se a acenar com a cabeça. – Perfeito. – Aldebaraan levantou a mão e Saga deu-lhe a palavra.

- Qual foi a outra vez em que viste a estátua de Athena derramar lágrimas de sangue? Estamos todos mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo no Santuário e mais ninguém viu. – Saga respirou fundo, como se o assunto doesse.

- Na noite em que Ares tentou assassinar Athena, eu consegui tomar posse do corpo por segundos suficientes para emitir um aviso à estátua de Athena. Algum de vocês se a visse chorar depois de Aioros ter sido morto, depreenderia que ele não era o traidor, ou houvera injustiça, ou o traidor ainda se encontrava no Santuário. Contudo Ares apossou-se de novo do meu corpo e criou uma ilusão para que mais ninguém visse o que estava a acontecer. O único que poderia ter visto as lágrimas, o único homem com quem as ilusões não resultam – Saga indicou Shaka que se mantinha em silêncio – não sei se se lembram, estava na Índia. Ele sentiu qualquer coisa. O único homem que conseguiu enganar Ares… - Saga sorriu afectuosamente para Shaka, como dois irmãos que partilham um segredo. Os outros não ligaram importância. Quando o assunto vinha à baila, era certo que ninguém compreendia nem Shaka, nem Mu nem Saga, e muito menos Afrodite que ficava sempre silencioso, coisa muito rara quando se tratava de contar memórias. Shun ergueu a mão.

- Eu sei que foi, digamos que extremamente _macabro,_ ver a estátua de Athena chorar sangue. Mas, sinceramente, eu não sei o que isso significa. – os de bronze e  mais alguns manifestaram a mesma dúvida.

- Pode significar uma destas três coisas ou mesmo duas ou três ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro, que Athena morreu. A hipótese é descartada pelo óbvio. Só nos restam duas alternativas: ou foi cometida uma enorme injustiça neste solo sagrado, ou então… - Saga moveu-se desconfortável, mas todos o olhavam na expectativa. – ou então há um traidor entre nós. – toda a gente ficou incomodada.

- Impossível! – protestou Miro, esquecendo-se de erguer a mão, mas Saga, devido ao impacto da notícia, nem sequer ligou. – Nunca pensei que levantasses essa hipótese absurda.

- Então o quê? Athena está morta? – perguntou Saga ironicamente.

- Claro que não! Que absurdo! – reclamou Escorpião.

-_ Bene_, então só resta _una _hipótese: ter sido cometida _una ingiustizia en suolo sacro (uma injustiça em solo sagrado)! _E a única acção ontem cometida foi a expulsão de Dâmaris. – observou Carlo.

- Nesse caso, Athena foi injusta: Dâmaris estava inocente? – objectivou Aioria.

- Por Athena! Inocente? – protestou Miro.

- Bem, Escorpião, deixas-nos sem escolhas. – disse Kanon, batendo ao de leve com as mãos na mesa e empurrando-se para trás. – Descartas as três de uma só vez.

- Três não, duas. – corrigiu Afrodite. – Athena está viva.

- _Inopérant_. – Camus exprimiu a sua opinião acerca da deusa concisamente.

- Querem parar de acusar Saori? Vocês parecem-me todos traidores! – explodiu o infantil Pégasus.

- Não. Se a deusa da justiça comete injustiças, é um caso muito grave. Além de se perder a confiança na sua liderança. – discordou Shun.

- Deveras. – concordou Mu, acenando com a cabeça. – Então se Dâmaris está inocente, é só ir buscá-la, certo? – perguntou, olhando para Saga.

- Vocês estão loucos! – protestou Miro.

- _Excuse __moi,_ Miro, mas o que se passa contigo? Pareces querer Dâmaris afastada do Santuário _à __tout __hasard (à viva força)_! – observou o calmo francês, expondo a dúvida de todos.

- Eu… eu… - Miro apertou os lábios. – Eu somente quero justiça.

- Justiça em relação a quê? Não me parece que o facto de Shaka e Dâmaris estarem juntos seja uma injustiça. – contrapôs Mu.

- Quebraram a lei! Eles os dois quebraram a lei! Por Athena, vocês são cegos? – rugiu Miro. – Estava tudo bem à vossa frente! Só ficou, se é que ficou, a dúvida se de facto ele a comeu ou não… - Shaka enfiou um murro no queixo de Miro atirando-o contra a coluna. Caminhou calmamente até ele, erguendo-o do chão pelos colarinhos e batendo de novo com o corpo dele contra a parede. Os outros fitaram-no arregalados, incapazes de acreditar que sempre tão frio e controlado cavaleiro de Virgem fosse capaz de fazer aquilo.

- Eu estou controlado, não se preocupem. – respondeu Shaka calmamente à questão que lhes povoava a mente. – Se não estivesse, este filho da puta já estava feito em pó, não é Miro? – Shaka deu-lhe outro murro, atirando-lhe a cabeça contra a parede e segurando-o de novo pelos colarinhos. – Diz-me, Miro, o que queres saber? Vá lá, pergunta… estou aqui para te satisfazer a curiosidade… - balançou-lhe o corpo fazendo-o bater mais duas vezes contra a coluna. – Queres saber se eu a comi, é isso? Isso está a fazer-te macaquinhos no meio da merda que tens nessa cabeça, não é? – Shaka atirou-o de novo contra a coluna com um novo murro, o sangue corria do nariz e da boca de Miro, a face escaldava de vermelho escuro. – Eu digo-te, não há problema, tudo pelo meu amigo Miro, não é? – sacudiu-o contra a coluna. – Não é? Então, Miro, eu comia-a, sim. Mais o quê? Se ela era boa na cama? É, excelente, não há melhor. E sabes que mais? – apertou-o contra a coluna. – Eu fui o único homem que ela conheceu… - fê-lo bater com força na coluna, deixando-o escorregar até à base. Pôs-se de cócoras à sua frente, dando-lhe uma bofetada com força. - É isso que te dá raiva, certo? Tu queria-la para ti, não é Miro? Ou quê? Conta-me, Miro, vamos, conta-me… – continuou Shaka naquela voz falsamente doce, parecendo que lhe prometia o Inferno.

- Eu nunca a quis! – murmurou fracamente Escorpião na sua defesa, demasiado assustado por este Shaka descontrolado que tinha à sua frente. Se quando Virgem era controlado não sabiam com o que podiam contar, descontrolado então era um caso bicudo. Shaka ergueu a mão para esmurrá-lo de novo quando Saga lhe segurou o braço.

- Por favor, Shaka, pára! Controla-te.

            - Eu estou controlado. – Shaka puxou Miro para sua frente e deu-lhe uma joelhada na "zona sacra", no fundo da coluna, que o imobilizou durante algum tempo. – Sabes, Miro, quando o Saga falou em traidores eu comecei a pensar nuns quantos pontos que talvez tu me queiras esclarecer… Por exemplo, quem é que tu encontraste quando foste de férias ao túmulo da tua mãe há dois anos?

            - Estás louco… - acusou Miro entre sangue. Shaka deu-lhe outro murro.

            - Resposta errada.

            - De que é que tu estás a falar, Shaka? – perguntou Carlo confuso.

- _Non__, arrête, il a du raison (não, esperem, ele tem razão)!–_ explodiu Camus de repente, os olhos brilhando.

- Sim, ele tem razão. – concordou Afrodite, pensativamente. – Dois anos… dois anos Saga, lembras-te? Foi aí que tudo começou.

- Tudo o quê? – perguntou Saga, preocupado em evitar que Shaka matasse Miro.

- Os problemas… os segredos… a desconfiança… os mexericos… - disse Mu, acenando com a cabeça para Seiya e apontando a mão pela janela abrangendo o Santuário.

- Então… - começou Aioria.

- Então nada! Este gajo está doido e vocês estão-se a deixar levar por ele! – reclamou Miro a custo.

- Quem é que tu encontraste à dois anos, Miro? Quem foi, diz-nos… Diz-nos agora! – exaltou-se Shaka preparando-se para fazê-lo dizer a bem ou a mal. Saga segurou-lhe o corpo, Miro aproveitou, mandou um pontapé mal direccionado mas que jogou os dois cavaleiros para o chão, empurrou Camus que se levantara contra a parede, e fazendo Shiriyo bater com a testa numa quina de um móvel, rebentando-o, pulou pela janela e correu pelo Santuário.

- Apanhem-no! – berrou Saga enquanto se levantava.

- Deixa estar, Miro sempre foi enviado nas missões que requeriam alguém escorregadio e que se soubesse misturar, não o conseguirão encontrar. – disse Shaka secamente, levantando-se.

- Miro é um traidor? – perguntou Aioria sem acreditar.

- Vou avisar os guardas para não o deixarem passar de volta. – disse Kanon, abrindo a porta. – Alguém avise Saori. Acho que o Santuário perdeu a víbora de estimação.

- Manda alguém revistar a casa de Escorpião. – pediu Saga, esfregando a barriga. O irmão acedeu e saiu.

- Miro, um traidor… _C'est__ impossible_… - murmurou Camus.

- Não creio que ele seja um traidor comum… - Shaka ajudou a erguer friamente Shiriyo. – Apanhou-te de jeito. Levem-no à enfermaria. – disse a Seiya e a Hyoga. – Há alguém a manipulá-lo.

- Shaka… - começou Afrodite.

- Miro sempre foi impulsivo e mexeriqueiro, mas era incapaz de prejudicar um amigo. Conheço-o bem desde a infância, sei o que estou a dizer. E mesmo para torná-lo um traidor, foi preciso uma grande volta. Ele está a ganhar qualquer coisa com isto… e não é poder… - respondeu Shaka, seca e pensativamente. Ele ficaram em silêncio, vendo-o raciocinar. Aioria acabou por abanar a cabeça.

- Isso não explica como é que ele sabia que tu e a Dâmaris estavam juntos Eu não sabia e moro uma casa abaixo. Ninguém o sabia, como é que ele soube?

- Ninguém o sabia… - reiterou Afrodite trocando um olhar de confusão com Mu que abanou a cabeça. Eles eram os melhores amigos de Shaka e não tinha percebido, como fora que Miro percebera? Shun olhou para Saga, esperando vê-lo dizer: "Eu sabia", já que Gémeos era basicamente irmão de Virgem: Shaka fora um dos poucos que o recebera "de braços abertos" e que confiara nele desde o inicio, quando Athena os ressuscitara há cinco anos.  

- _Yo__ lo sabía_. – disse de repente Shura, quebrando o silêncio pela primeira vez naquela tarde, surpreendendo-os a todos.

-----------------------

N.A.: Ok, finalmente Shura entra na história… tipo pedra no charco. São sempre boas entradas. Ihihihih a cara, melhor, as trombas do Shaka no capítulo seguinte!!!!

            E aí tá ele… o delator… Miro de Escorpião… e porquê? Tem razão, tem, tem… XP Nhaiiii, não vou contar!!! XP

            Obrigado pelas reviews!!!! **Megawinsone**(eu falei que era fácil descobrir quem era o delator XP)**, Mikage-sama **(Bruxaori má!!! Ela é máááááá, mais má que eu! Se eles não ficarem juntos, matem-na, a culpa é dela XP! Mas eu vou tentar que fiquem!), **Miss**** Mandison **(Vocês querem que eu mate o Miro? XP Ah, brigada pelos elogios!)**,**

**Akane**** Kittsune** ( E eu fico com quem…? Aqui está o novo capítulo!). E obrigado às sempre presentes **Terezinha****, Pipe e June.**

            Vou tentar postar o novo capítulo mais depressa, ok?

            Bjokas a todos os que seguem a fic!!!!!

Próximo capítulo: "Retorno às origens… _Sê o sangue que te corre nas veias_"


	21. XX “Retorno às origens… Sê o sangue que ...

"Retorno às origens… _Sê o sangue que te corre nas veias_"

_by Ayan Ithildin_

- _Yo lo sabía._

- Tu o quê? – perguntou Shaka apanhado desprevenido.

- _Yo lo sabía._ – repetiu o espanhol, com o queixo apoiado nos braços cruzados em cima da mesa e olhando-os pacificamente através dos seus brilhantes e vivos olhos negros.

- Tu sabias do Shaka e da Dâmaris? – perguntou Mu sem acreditar.

- _S_, vi-os uma tarde, aí no início de Novembro passado. – concordou Shura.

- Impossível. – disse Shaka. – Eu e a Dâmaris nunca nos… manifestámos fora de casa sem ser ontem na praia.

- _No, no, no, nunca __dije _que vos vi a beijarem-se. – avisou o espanhol sorrindo indulgente.

- Caramba! Que raio viste tu? – perguntou Aioria irritado.

- _Bien, __yo suponho __qué _tu levavas Dâmaris para meditar em cima dos rochedos que estão perto do caminho da tua casa, _s_? – Shaka assentiu. – _Yo __hay visto_ quando tu ajudaste Dâmaris a descer de um _peñado_. Estavas sorrindo com nunca te vi e _la ayudaste _com_ muy _carinho. _Reconozco qué, _com os outros poderá no ser _mucho, más _contigo? _Para lo demás, _tens sorridomais_ qué en todos los otros años juntos._

Ficou tudo parvo a olhar Capricórnio, sem acreditar.

- _Miren, para __usted_ só há um relacionamento quando vêm alguém agarrado aos linguados durante mais de uma semana ou vêm uma pessoa entrar na casa da outra durante a noite. _Más __yo __soy __español_, nós _tenemos_ muito mais sensibilidade. Pequenas alterações, sorrisos, uma maneira diferente de falar, sorrir, vestir, comportar para ou em relação a uma pessoa é muito significativo_. __La __seducción e __sensualidad, __los __pequeños_ gestos e sorrisos fazem parte da nossa concepção de amor. Na realidade, para um espanhol, ver una _mujer _agarrada a um homem aos linguados ou a entrar/receber o homem numa casa durante a noite significa _qu_ ela é una_ puta_. – Shura riu-se ao ver a cara dos amigos. – Olvidaram-se _qué __lo __flamenco e __las __sevillanas_ são suas danças do meu pais? Para nós, a _sensualidad_ é que importa, não o corpo em si. Além do mais, um amor escondido é bem mais excitante que tudo a descoberto… _no és __cierto_? – perguntou a Shaka sorrindo abertamente.

Virgem não sabia o que pensar. Shura era sossegado, calmo, conseguia passar invisível numa reunião, os seus olhos brilhantes e inteligentes absorvendo tudo. Era divertido à noite ou nas festas, uma companhia bastante agradável já que nunca metia a "pata na poça" como Aioria e sabia exactamente que assuntos abordar e quando abordar e era óptimo a desviar assuntos que causavam tensões no grupo. Shaka sempre o achara extremamente bem articulado e inteligente, mas nunca mantivera grandes contactos com o espanhol, que conseguia fazer com que se esquecessem da sua existência quando queria. Mas era óbvio que apenas um espanhol, ainda mais um extremamente observador e mentalmente ágil, conseguiria destrinçar aquela verdade amorosa tão bem camuflada apenas num gesto inocente e num sorriso.

- Porque é que nunca contaste? – perguntou Shaka.

- Pela mesma razão que Carlo não contou. – respondeu Capricórnio, sempre com a mesma calma e naturalidade na sua voz quente. Carlo, por muito incrível que fosse, corou e começou a praguejar no calão italiano mais baixo conhecido à face da Terra. E quando se diz "calão italiano mais baixo" realmente significa _baixo_, como só a língua musical e quente dos românticos consegue produzir sem ferir os ouvidos. Shaka deixou-se cair na cadeira, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, sem querer acreditar.

- Mas afinal, quem mais sabia? – perguntou Saga, irritado.

- _Yo…_

- _… __et __io_. – disse o italiano. – _Cáspita, __io __sono __ittaliano, __va __biene?_ Latino, por muito que não queira o meu sangue latino trai os meus princípios… - respondeu encabulado, deixando-se escorregar no assento da cadeira, o rosto corado.

- Tu tinhas razões para contar… - reflectiu Afrodite, lembrando-se do dia em que salvara Dâmaris do mau humor do amigo.

- Não, não tinha. A _ragazza_ pediu-me desculpas…

- O quê? – Shaka levantou a cabeça das mãos.

- Ela pediu-me desculpas se me tinha ofendido, a mim e ao Ikki e ofereceu-se para combater de novo com ele apenas utilizando o corpo. Nós… somos muito orgulhosos… mas acabámos por admitir que Dâmaris foi a melhor no combate. – disse Carlo olhando para a parede. – No entanto, o facto de ela ter ido falar comigo… connosco, sem dizer a ninguém… não sei, ela fez-me arrepender do que disse. Dâmaris é uma boa _ragazza_, boa guerreira, muito corajosa e tem um enorme coração. É impossível alguém não gostar dela, seja de que maneira for. – terminou encolhendo os ombros. – Simplesmente não contei porque não achei que isso me dissesse respeito. Se os dois estavam felizes assim e não faziam mal a ninguém, não vi nenhum problema em estarem juntos.

- De qualquer maneira – cortou Shura – Dâmaris trouxe _un corazón _a este Santuário. – disse, olhando para Shaka. – e isso é sempre louvável. Se Saori se queixava de seres um insensível, não sei porque se queixa agora de teres sentimentos.

- Saori não se queixa disso. – explicou Kanon, voltando. – Ela apenas não consegue suportar que a desafiem e Dâmaris desafiou-a, jogou-lhe na cara a verdade, coisa que nenhum de nós foi capaz de fazer e terminar com esta situação insustentável que paira no Santuário. – Shaka permaneceu afundado na cadeira, cabisbaixo.

- Exactamente o que o meu irmão dizia. – meteu-se Shun, olhando para Shaka.

- Vais-me dizer que o teu irmão também sabia? – perguntou Saga exasperado afundando-se na cadeira. Shaka abanou a cabeça. Aquilo era demais. Supostamente era segredo… Mas quatro pessoas a saber!

- Sabia. – Shun nem se deu ao trabalho de esperar a pergunta "como?" – pões perfume demais, Shaka. – comentou com um sorriso doce. – Dâmaris estava coberta com o teu perfume da cabeça aos pés quando foi falar com eles. Além disso, Ikki é super sensível ao que se passa à sua volta.

- Ikki não suporta o Santuário. – disse Carlo, olhando pela janela. – Não suporta este clima, esta farsa em que o Santuário se tornou.

- Por isso ele foi-se embora… - perguntou Aioria.

- Ele ia ser posto fora, de qualquer maneira. – disse Shun abanado a cabeça lentamente.

- Ikki discutiu com Saori depois de vocês virem da praia. Ele disse que para ela vos punir, tinha que se punir a ela própria e a Seiya, que a situação deles era muito pior, e que ele não era palhaço nenhum para se deixar enganar pelo título dela. – explicou Carlo.

- A discussão foi acesa, o meu irmão atirou-lhe a verdade na cara. Saori ficou meio abalada, disse que ia pensar no caso. Depois, ficou com Miro mais uma meia hora, passou o resto da tarde trancada com Seiya. À noite pôs Dâmaris fora do Santuário, o meu irmão irritou-se e resolveu sair antes que o pusessem fora. – completou Shun. - Ikki sabe…

- Ikki é um oráculo. – disse Shaka sucintamente. – Mesmo sem ter sido desenvolvido, a capacidade de percepção dele é elevada. Sempre disse a Saori para o deixar ser treinado em Delfos, mas ela disse que Shion era o suficiente.

- Já agora: _mais alguém sabia_? – Saga sentia-se ultrapassado e estava de péssimo humor. Todos ficaram em silêncio durante muito tempo.

- Ela foi-se embora apenas a um dia, e sempre que me lembro dela parece que me lembro de um anjo… - acabou Afrodite por murmurar, baixando o rosto para que não vissem as lágrimas nos seus olhos.

- Ela era perfeita…. – Mu olhou pela janela perdendo-se no céu azul.

- Perfeita demais. – disse de repente Saga. Olharam todos para ele. – Mais bonita que qualquer outra mulher que já conhecemos, inteligente, ágil e lutava tão bem como um cavaleiro de ouro… no entanto inocente e gentil como um anjo… nem parecia humana… não parecia humana… - repetiu absorto.

Shaka saiu do salão e bateu com a porta com uma força tão desmesuradamente grande que as paredes que os rodearam fizeram quase o mesmo barulho que uma derrocada.

_A hundred days had made me older __Since the last time that I saw your pretty face __A thousand lights had made me colder __And I don't think I can look at this the same_ Shaka estava há cerca de uma hora em pé, apoiando as mãos na costas de um sofá, olhando para uma parede sem ver… Lá fora a noite caía, negra, angustiosa, implacável, mexendo nas feridas do cavaleiro, fazendo-as sangrar de novo. _Se ao menos não houvesse noite…_ como se podia deitar ele naquela cama, onde até a madeira havia absorvido o perfume dela… aquela cama que era palco das demonstrações de carinho e amor mais profundas e meigas, mas também mais ousadas e quentes que já tinham acontecido no mundo… Dormir no sofá também não era solução, aquelas almofadas estavam gravadas pelo corpo dela, pelo perfume dela… _But all the miles had separate __They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_ Pôs-se defronte ao espelho que ficava a um canto da sala. Os seu rosto pálido e sem luz, os pêlos da barba de três dias, os olhos azuis baços procuraram os seus traços no espelho… os seus olhos encontraram os orbes verdes de Dâmaris, a tristeza e seriedade do seu rosto eram reflectidos no rosto dela… ergueu a mão para lhe tocar no rosto e o reflexo do espelho ergueu também a sua, encontrando-se com a dele na superfície espelhada… Perdeu-se na imagem… assombravam-no aquelas imagens nos espelhos, nos vidros… a voz dela ecoava de vez em quando pela casa… O olhar do cavaleiro deslizou do espelho para as garrafas em cima do serviço, a boca distendendo-se num sorriso amargo. _I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind __I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time __I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams __And tonight it's only you and me_Deixou-se cair num maple, fitando o líquido doirado escuro dentro da garrafa, atirando a rolha para cima da mesa e bebendo um golo, deixando a cabeça cair no apoio. Ele _não_ era bêbado. Apenas a noite era difícil de passar e ele precisava de parar de pensar… se ele pudesse parar de pensar… parar de sentir… parar de viver… Abanou a cabeça no escuro da sala e engoliu uma nova porção do líquido. E outra, e outra, e outra… e nova garrafa… Se Dâmaris o visse… Visualizou a mão dela dirigindo-se à sua cara. A jovem detestava exageros. Mas Dâmaris não estava ali. E ele só bebia para esquecer isso e conseguir dormir. Dâmaris não estava ali… Onde estava ela… Já não a conseguia sentir à três semanas… sentiu-se a desesperar e levou o gargalo a boca fechando os olhos com força… _The miles just keep rolling __as the people either way to say hello __I hear this life is overrated __but I hope it gets better as we go_ - Shaka, sinceramente… - Shaka abriu os olhos e viu Dâmaris encostada à soleira da porta de braços cruzados e um meio sorriso desaprovador. – Olha o teu estado… - Ah não! Miragens não! - gemeu o cavaleiro levando a mão à cabeça e procurando a garrafa com a outra. Se tantos graus de álcool produziam aquele efeito, outros tantos faziam o efeito contrário. - Procuras isto? – perguntou a jovem, girando uma garrafa na mão. - Se quiseres fica, mas dá-me a garrafa. Uma alucinação a mais ou a menos não me vai fazer mal. – suspirou o cavaleiro estendendo a mão para a garrafa. - Nem penses, não bebes nem mais uma gota. - Seja. Tenho mais. – Shaka levantou-se meio cambaleante e foi até ao barzinho buscar outra. Dâmaris pôs-se à sua frente de mão na cintura. – Oh, vá lá! Não me digas que és uma alucinação tão perfeita que me vais dar um estalo? – bem dito, bem feito: Shaka ficou sentado no sofá com cinco dedos bem marcados na face esquerda. - Isto pareceu-te alguma alucinação? – perguntou irritada ao cavaleiro que parecia mais morto do que vivo a olhá-la. – Então, passou-te a bebedeira? - Dâ… Dâ… Dâmaris… Mas… como? Onde? – gaguejou estupefacto. - Tenho os meus meios. - Sentou-se no braço do sofá e cruzou a perna, olhando-o com censura. - Pronto, porra! O que queres, pensas que é fácil? -Também não foi fácil para mim e não ando a cair de bêbeda pelos cantos. Não sou homem, mas se fosse também não andava com a barba por fazer. - Onde estiveste? Não te consegui sentir. Aliás… - o cavaleiro franziu a testa e fechou os olhos. Depois abriu-os sem entender. – eu não te estou a conseguir sentir… - Queres chamar atenção no santuário? – ela abanou a cabeça e o seu rosto ficou sério. – Amanh - Amanhã é o teu aniversário. - Isso não interessa. – bufou ela, abanando a mão. – Ouve-me com atenção. Amanhã vai acontecer qualquer coisa… perigosa neste Santuário. Eu não quero que lutes para morrer, quero que lutes para ganhar. E quero que protejas Athena, sejam quais forem as situações que te surjam. Tu és um cavaleiro de ouro de Athena, Shaka, nunca te esqueças disto. Mas não podes avisar ninguém… Star Hill não funcionou como oráculo, Shion não previu nada. Athena deve estar confinada aos seus recursos. No entanto… - disse ela, alisando a saia curta do vestido preto. – tu fazes parte dos recursos dela… Não te esqueças, Shaka… - Dâmaris… - começou o cavaleiro, confuso. Ela pôs-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios. _I'm here without __you baby but your still on my lonely mind __I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time __I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams __And tonight girl it's only you and me_ - Shhh… - inclinou-se sobre ele, colando os lábios aos de Shaka, deslizando a língua contra a sua. O cavaleiro fechou os olhos, puxando-a para o colo, deslizando as finas alças do vestido simples preto que Dâmaris usava para fora dos ombros, deslizando as mãos pela pele pálida e macia. - Isto é um sonho… - murmurou ainda de olhos fechados quando os lábios se descolaram. Dâmaris deslizou as mãos sedosas pelo peito do cavaleiro, abrindo os botões que faltavam da camisa amassada. - Então é um bom sonho… - Dâmaris levantou-se puxando Shaka pela camisa, e tirando-a suavemente ao cavaleiro, desabotoando-lhe as calças enquanto lhe beijava o peito, deixando a língua deslizar pelo pescoço do rapaz. Afastou-se levemente, observando o divino corpo masculino nu à sua frente, fazendo o vestido deslizar pelo corpo, vendo chamas reluzirem e dar vida aos olhos azuis, sentindo os braços fortes derrubarem-na no sofá grande, o corpo dele unir-se ao dela e os dois corpos começarem a mover-se em sincronia, arrancando gemidos de prazer pela noite fora de ambas as partes. 

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go _

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love _

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done _

_it get hard but it won't take away my love_

Uma jovem de extrema beleza, tanta que era fora do normal, abriu os olhos num belíssimo quarto de hotel, sentando-se na cama. Olhou para a noite escura, sabendo que pouco faltava para clarear. Sentou-se numa cadeira em frente a um espelho e apertou um bonito colar vermelho entre as mãos, olhando para uma fotografia encostada ao espelho. Alguém bateu à porta e a mulher mandou entrar. Dois homens vestidos com parcas armaduras entraram no quarto.

- Vossa mãe diz que é altura de vos prepares.

- Muito bem.

- Isso… - a jovem olhou um dos guardas que olhava para as suas mãos com um brilho de reconhecimento nos olhos. A seguir, os mesmos olhos leitosos olharam para o espelho e viram a fotografia. Um sorriso cruel surgiu na face do homem, abandonando os modos servis. – Ora, ora, o que temos nós aqui… o que dirá a sua mãe…

- Ela só dirá alguma coisa se lhe contarem…

- Porque não o faríamos?

- Porque eu posso dar-vos uma hora… - disse a jovem, erguendo o corpo esguio, ondulando-o em movimentos lânguidos por debaixo da camisola de seda preta, deitando-se de costas em cima da cama. Os homens entreolharam-se, um fechou a porta do quarto e, tentando despir-se com urgência, subiram para cima da cama, empurrando-se e tentando deitar-se um e outro ao mesmo tempo em cima da jovem. Ela sorriu e direccionou-lhes um inocente e luminoso olhar felino. Um dos homens curvou-se para a beijar e outro preparou-se para a despir. Ela falou qualquer coisa numa língua musical e estranha aos homens que pararam e olharam-na. Ela repetiu, sorrindo. Um deles abriu a boca para perguntar o que queria ela dizer, mas a única coisa que saiu foi um gemido mudo e golfadas de sangue, caindo em cima do punhal espetado na barriga, sujando os lençóis. O outro recebeu um punhal na garganta e olhou aterrorizado para a jovem que continuava a sorrir. Quando morreu, o sorriso abandonou a jovem, que se levantou, tomou um duche rápido e começou a vestir uma saia curta e uma blusa de alças, calçando umas sandálias de salto alto, tudo negro. Abriu os braços e, fechando os olhos, conjurou uma armadura que se lhe colou ao corpo. Um corpete sem mangas do frio metal com um decote pronunciado e gola semelhante às das armaduras de ouro, luvas de metal até aos cotovelos mas que lhe deixavam os dedos de fora, uma malha fina e inquebrável de metal deslizava numa saia cerca de um palmo acima do joelho e botas negras de salto que vinham até este. O metal da armadura era negro, mas parecia platina, platina negra que emitia a frieza e luminosidade da lua, toda a armadura gravada com motivos selénicos.

A jovem sentou-se e prendeu os cabelos de modo a ficarem metade deles presos no alto da cabeça, num repuxo de caracóis, dois canudos imperfeitos deslizarem-lhe pela face e o resto dos caracóis, das orelhas para trás, soltos. Prendeu-os com um estranho artefacto em platina e também de platina era a gargantilha que colocou ao pescoço que continha uma lua no metal negro-prateado da armadura. Colocou um par de brincos e uma escrava a meio caminho do ombro com os mesmo metais e motivos. Pôs perfume e deslizou uma capa pelos ombros, cobrindo o corpo e a cabeça. Pegou na fotografia com carinho e os seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas que não chorou somente para não estragar a maquilhagem. Deixou a foto arder na vela negra que em seguida apagou com os próprios dedos, deixando o quarto iluminado pela fraca luz da aurora que estava a despontar. Pegou no colar vermelho, fê-lo desaparecer entre as mãos e a capa e saiu do quarto sem ligar a mínima para os corpos que, mortos, arrefeciam nos lençóis de seda negra.

A jovem sorriu arrogantemente quando chegou junto do grupo de encapuçados, curvando-se a contra gosto a uma única figura imponente.

Cá fora, recebeu a suave brisa marítima que se transformou em vento à medida que passava à velocidade da luz, correndo em direcção a um destino certo. O sol surgiu no horizonte, erguendo-se, o céu cor-de-rosa tornando-se azul, as aves voando numa saudação ao dia.

A jovem sorriu docemente.

Apesar de saber que morreria dentro de cerca de duas horas.

- Dâmaris… - murmurou Shaka quando acordou. Encontrou-se sentado no mesmo maple, a garrafa pendendo-lhe das mãos, a roupa disposta como na noite anterior, as almofadas exactamente na mesma disposição no sofá grande. _Foi um sonho_.

Levantou-se e foi até ao quarto. Meteu-se na banheira, tomou um duche demorado e vestiu-se com uma roupa simples, já que iria vestir a armadura por cima. Olhou para o relógio. _Porra! Já devem estar todos na arena para os treinos!_ Dirigiu-se a passos largos para a porta para ir vestir a armadura, mas foi acometido por uma tontura intensa. Os olhos ficaram sem ver, no meio do escuro correu sangue da ponta de um punhal de um metal brilhante como a lua a ponta para baixo no centro de um pentagrama. No centro do punhal estavam desenhadas as fases da lua, mas havia uma que tinha destaque, uma…

Tão depressa como veio, a imagem desapareceu e a tontura passou. A mesma imagem de há semanas atrás… Shaka abriu os olhos, o rosto coberto de suor._ Não foi um sonho… foi um aviso… Guerra!_ Shaka correu a vestir a armadura e dirigiu-se para a arena na velocidade máxima que conseguia atingir.

- Estes _bambinos_ são umas lesmas! – resmungou Carlo de mau humor. – _Sposti il vostro culos grassi, cáspita!_ – berrou para dentro da arena, assustando os pobres _bambinos_.

Afrodite abanou a cabeça e Aioria e Shura rebentaram em gargalhadas. No cimo das bancadas ouviram-se as gargalhadas possantes dos gémeos e viu-se Mu a fazer cara feia de dentro da arena, ameaçando Carlo enquanto tentava acalmar os mais pequeninos, com cerca de cinco, seis anos.

- O Shaka? – perguntou Afrodite.

- _No lo sea_. – disse Shura, encolhendo os ombros.

- Sabes bem que há mais de um mês que Shaka praticamente não vive, existe. – constatou Aioria. – Leva a vida a meditar naquele maldito templo, não come, não fala, não dorme. Parece que se foi embora com Dâmaris e deixou uma casca vazia para trás.

- Hoje vai ser pior. – disse Carlo sem tirar os olhos da arena. Reparou que os outros o olhavam à espera de explicação. Bufou, exasperado. – É o aniversário da _ragazza_. E seria de mais alguém se não quisesse deixar de envelhecer. – Carlo fez uma careta. Afrodite abriu a boca.

- É verdade! – Aioria ia começar a dizer qualquer coisa mas um grito vindo do lado da saída do Santuário impediu-o. Os treinos pararam e olharam todos para cima, enquanto uma figura rechonchuda corria desajeitadamente na direcção deles, tentando chamar a atenção para alguma coisa.

- Marin! – gritou Aioria estupefacto.

- Invasores! Estamos a ser atacados! – gritou Marin com todas as forças, quase a chegar junto deles. Os cavaleiros ficaram quietos, pasmos, tentando sentir cosmos agressivos, mas sem sentir nada. Uma figura negra voou a um velocidade surpreendente na direcção de Marin quando esta estava quase junto a eles.

- Marin! – berrou Aioria. Um figura doirada apareceu de nenhures e interpôs-se entre Marin e o atacante. Parou o golpe do adversário com uma mão e empurrou Marin para os braços de Aioria com o outro. – Marin…

- Eles já passaram os de prata! Morreram todos! – disse Marin quase histérica, uma vez que a armadura não lhe servia por causa da barriga dilatada da gravidez. Shaka cerrou os dentes, ainda sentido o atrito da violência do ataque do outro empurrar-lhe o braço para trás, um ataque forte o suficiente para despedaçar os ossos e os nervos da amazona onde quer que a atingisse. Tentou passar-lhe uma rasteira, mas o vulto deu uma pirueta ágil para trás e riu-se fria e maldosamente.

- Tem calma, loirinho. Isto vai por ordem certa. Primeiro deixa-me acabar com a raça dos cães de prata. A seguir vais tu… - Shaka impediu o novo ataque, surpreendendo-se com a força e velocidade daquele invasor que, tinha quase a certeza, era uma mulher.

- Não tens honra, bastarda? – perguntou de dentes cerrados. – Ela está grávida!

- Grávida? – a figura parou e o capuz voltou-se na direcção de Aioria e Marin. Riu-se de novo, um riso que parecia vir das profundezas do inferno, que lhes arrepiava as espinhas. – Quem diria… venho matar um leão e mando logo a ninhada atrás…

- Foge, Marin… - avisou Aioria, empurrando-a para trás. Marin deu alguns passos incertos. – Vai!

- Foge, foge, aguiazinha… Nunca voarás para longe o suficiente… esse leãozinho que carregas já tem lugar marcado no último circulo dos infernos! – troçou o vulto encapuçado.

- Deixa-os em paz! – berrou o impulsivo cavaleiro de Leão, jogando-se contra o vulto, preparando-se para lançar o ataque. Demasiado lento. A atacante moveu-se com rapidez para trás dele, prendeu-lhe o braço e, torcendo-o, puxou-lho para trás, empurrando o ombro para a frente. Aioria gritou de dores, a energia acumulada no braço voltando-se contra ele.

- Reza pela tua alma, Leão, e manda cumprimentos meus ao senhor do Submun… - Shaka acertou-lhe com um pontapé na barriga, empurrando-a para trás, o segundo golpe falhou e ela levantou-se agilmente, desferindo-lhe um murro na cara. Shaka hesitou em usar os seus poderes contra uma mulher: o código de ética dos cavaleiros não lho permitia. Tentou imobilizá-la numa luta corpo-a-corpo, mas ela era forte e ágil demais. Olhou para cima, vendo que os cavaleiros de bronze e Mu já tinham rodeado Saori.

- Chega! – disse uma voz melodiosa mas de comando. A inimiga parou imediatamente de lutar e deu três piruetas para trás colocando-se ao lado do vulto que era seguido no mínimo por outros quinze. Os cavaleiros de Athena puseram-se em posição de combate e Saori retesou a mão no báculo.

- Quem sois? – perguntou, a voz ecoando na arena silenciosa, os miúdos encolhendo-se por detrás dos muros de pedra. O vulto riu-se suavemente, o riso perfumado.

- A nova… defensora?... da Terra, Athena. – a capa caiu no chão, revelando uma mulher alta, de cabelos loiros doirados encaracolados e compridos, olhos azuis brilhantes, profundos e lânguidos, boca carnuda e lábios rosados, rosto de linhas delicadas, corpo deslumbrante, muito branco e perfeito, com suaves linhas redondas, seios prometedores e ancas atrevidas. Usava um vestido branco cheio de semi-transparências, com um decote arrojado até meio do ventre, muito justo e frente única, preso no pescoço, um cinto muito trabalhado de ouro largo, o famoso cinto da Beleza, e uma saia comprida e ondulante até ao chão, muito justa nas ancas e larga dali para baixo. Usava uma gargantilha de ouro trabalhada, de onde saia um fio também de ouro com pingentes em cadeia de safiras até o final do decote. Os brincos, pulseiras e anéis eram também eles profundamente trabalhados e incrustados com pedras preciosas. Na testa usava um diadema com uma enorme safira incrustada. Muitos poucos foram os corpos masculinos que não se manifestaram perante a visão.

- A… Aphrodite… Mas como… - gaguejou Saori. Afrodite riu-se.

- Fácil, fácil, querida… Tu seduzes Poseídon… eu seduzo alguém mais acima… a imortalidade pode-se dizer uma… dádiva material… A tua morte, Athena, é um prazer do qual não me quero privar… e entre dádivas, prazeres e sedução, a vida corre como sangue célere nas veias, não é mesmo, irmãzinha?

- Não será fácil matares-me. Os meus cavaleiros…

- Sim, conheço o discurso. Mas, Athena, querida, também eu tenho os meus cavaleiros… - Aphrodite abrangeu o grupo que a ladeava com um gesto lânguido e perfumado. Um a um, os encapuçados tiraram as capas, homens e mulheres belos, uns mais do que outros, alguns de beleza humana, outros que atingiam o divino. Os dois penúltimos eram homens…

- Lua de Eros. – disse Eversor tirando a capa, uma beleza que não tinha naquele dia tomara-lhe conta do rosto e do corpo.

- Lua Minguante. – disse Miro, jogando a capa para trás. Lado a lado, os pasmos companheiros viram como eles eram parecidos. Shaka ouviu as vozes exaltadas dos companheiros, sobretudo em relação a Miro, mas a sua atenção estava presa na figura que o atacara e continuava encapuçada ao lado de Aphrodite. Virgem ergueu a voz num desfio.

- Mostra-te, Lua Negra, filha maldita de Aphrodite, escória do Olimpo, sobrinha e protegida de Hades… - os outros olharam-no sem compreender, mas Athena olhou a figura, recuando tremulamente verdadeira e profundamente aterrorizada e Mu cerrou os maxilares. Um par de mãos compridas e suaves começou a puxar a capa. Shaka preparou-se para não cegar à imagem lendária de beleza e amor enlouquecedora da jovem que estaria debaixo daquele capuz. Rezou para que poucos caíssem apaixonados, incapazes de magoar, segundo as lendas, aquela deusa cruel, mas de aspecto tão angelical, desprotegido e belo que homem algum era capaz de a magoar…

Mais bela que qualquer outra mulher, tão ou mais forte que um cavaleiro de ouro, alguém que não parecia humana, alguém que não era humana…

- Dâmaris. – constatou Shaka tristemente quando a jovem descobriu o corpo e o rosto, tomados do sangue divino e mais belos do que nunca. O doirado dos seus olhos rebrilhava hipnoticamente, mas os belos orbes verdes estavam isentos de sentimentos, frios, gelados… letais. Não era preciso os homens apaixonarem-se por ela desta vez… eles já o estavam, quem não estivesse, Afrodite, Saga, Mu, seriam incapazes de magoar a "irmãzinha", como a haviam adoptado.

- Bom dia, _amor_. – cumprimentou ela provocadoramente, com um sorriso deslumbrante e o corpo pálido, contrastando com o negro luminoso da armadura, brilhando ao sol, realçando as pernas níveas e o decote acentuado da armadura. Um ímpeto de desejo atravessou-lhe dolorosamente o corpo contra a armadura. Uma raiva inusitada cegou-lhe o coração. Sentiu Saga ao seu lado. Virou-se para o amigo.

- Previsões, Virgem?

- Isto está fodido, Gémeos, e bem fodido… - olhou-o gravemente nos olhos. – E não vamos ser nós a foder… - Gémeos contraiu os músculos da garganta.

- Não a consigo magoar, Shaka… - disse em voz baixa, não deixando ninguém ouvir, mas com o olhar levemente perdido. – E tu?

- Aquela não é a Dâmaris. – _Aquela não é a Dâmaris… não é a minha Dâmaris. A minha Dâmaris está morta._ Decidiu o cavaleiro, toda a dor do último mês transformando-se numa raiva transformada em energia e frieza. Aquela mulher… _Lua Negra_… assassínio e traição… não era a Dâmaris. Cerrou os maxilares, os olhos duros e gelados. – Deixa-a comigo. _Eu mato-a_. – Saga sentiu uma violenta contracção no estômago e olhou para o amigo. Mas não viu o amigo, viu unicamente o cruel e insensível cavaleiro de Virgem.

_Este não é o Shaka… _pensou mas ainda sem acreditar. O loiro notou-o e repetiu com uma voz ainda mais gelada.

- Eu mato-a.

_Este é o Shaka…_ constatou Saga tristemente, antes de também ele se deixar tomar da frieza e distância em que todo o bom guerreiro se envolve quando se prepara para uma batalha.

--------------

N.A.: Ok, nova reviravolta, nova corrida… Batalha que se adivinha. Vou postar a fic mais depressa porque vou para fora e não poderei postar mais. Por isso hoje postei dois capítulos.

Continuando, __uma reviravolta intensa, espero que esteja a explicar e a relatar bem a situação para que não hajam dúvidas. Devo confessar que batalhas não é a minha especialidade, fiz o melhor que pude. No entanto, a maior batalha se desenvolve a nível do interior das personagens, e, como no resto da fic, é a essa que darei mais importância. No fim de contas, é essa batalha exterior que condiciona qualquer posição e condição da batalha exterior, mesmo na vida real. Pelo menos, eu assim o penso.

Bem, chega de blá blá blá, vamos continuar com a história sem esquecer:

a) Quem reparou tem toda a razão, as duas últimas frases trocadas entre Shaka e Dâmaris naquela noite são tiradas do filme "The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers";

e

b) Os agradecimentos, claro! Então, muito obrigada pelas reviews a: **Mikagesama** ( e é o Shura sim :) Oba! E o Milucho, enfim… Tem uma razão, claro, tudo tem um motivo na vida! Por exemplo, eu não te adicionei no MSN porque vou ficar fora e não posso falar, foi por isso, desculpa. Quando voltar, nós poderemos falar, claro!), **Megawinsone **(Fazer o Miro sofrer? Bem, está tudo dependente da batalha! ), **Juninha 2000 **( bem, devo confessar que o Shaka **me** surpreendeu nessa reunião! Apesar de eu ser a autora, foi de inspiração súbita! Em relação aos dois anos atrás, tudo ficará bem explicito! Espero! ), **Juliane Sandoval do Vale **( Muito obrigada pelos elogios :)! Eu sei bem o que é isso de ter falta de tempo :( Admiradoracolegaamiga ;) ), **Kourin-sama** (ah, tu devias estar zangada comigo porque eu esqueci-me de te pôr na "lista" do outro capítulo. Eu gostei muito do mail, mas eu já posto tão tarde (aqui) que escapou. Desculpa! É, a Dâmaris deu um jeito na situação… ou deram =P), **Arashi Kaminari** ( Fazer o Shaka com um lado bastante humano foi um desafio que impus a mim própria. Queria-o fazer especial à mesma, mas humano. Espero que tenha conseguido! =) ), **Yoshino** ( Tantos elogios! Muito obrigada! Espero continuar a ser merecedora! Eu vou tentar aceder a esse pedido, mas alguns capítulos têm títulos tão grandes que não vai caber tudo. Mas vou dar o meu melhor!), **Milla-Chan **(Realmente, o anda a causar dores de cabeça! Para postar então dá tempo de corrigir, recorrigir e aumentar de novo e de novo todo o carinho que tenho por vocês nestas poucas palavras, poucas mas que falam muito. E os meus humildes agradecimentos por tão bonitas congratulações! ). Quero também agradecer à **Terezinha** por toda a ajuda e força que me tem dado e uns bons empurrões quando encravo, e à **Pipe** por ser quem é e me apoiar tanto!

e

c) a música transcrita é _Here without you_, dos 3 Doors Down. Quem nunca ouviu, eu aconselho!

Bjokas e Bjokas para todos vocês que lêem a fic!!!!

Próximo capítulo: "A cruel fortuna do guerreiro: «S_ilêncio e escuridão - e nada mais!»"_


	22. XXIA cruel fortuna do guerreiro: «Silênc...

"A cruel fortuna do guerreiro: «S_ilêncio e escuridão - e nada mais!»"_

(**O Palácio da Ventura**, 14º verso, Antero de Quental)

_By__ Ayan Ithildin_

- Escória do Olimpo, eu? – perguntou Dâmaris numa voz harmoniosa. – Por favor, não me confundas com a minha _adorável_ tia Athena! Eu sou do sangue mais puro que há… - disse num tom jocoso – descendo do próprio sangue de Caos. Athena é que… quer dizer… Afinal, nasceu da mente de um velho jarreta pervertido… - disse descontraidamente, como se falar de Zeus assim fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Aphrodite! Como te pudeste aliar… aliar a _ela_? Ela é um monstro, pelas chamas das forjas de Hefesto! – protestou Saori. – Perdeste o pouco juízo que te resta?

- Deixa as forjas do meu _marido_ em paz, doçura. A menos que pretendas ser cremada… Acho que se arranja o efeito…

- Também a podemos queimar viva, não se perdia nada… hoje vai haver lua nova, o céu está estrelado…. Excelente para se assistir às chamas Olímpicas embebidas em sangue divino… Sei lá, sempre era uma variante. Dantes sacrificavam-se homens, qual é o problema de sacrificar uma deusa? Pelo menos, nunca mais reencarnava, o problema era resolvido. A tortura também se arranjava… – objectivou calmamente Dâmaris, observando as unhas enquanto erguia as sobrancelhas, aparentemente divertida com alguma memória ou ideia. Olharam-na chocados e Aphrodite abanou a cabeça.

- Querida, já te disse que vais ter a tua parte de divertimentos. Athena é minha…

- Tortura e mata Athena à vontade, mas pelo menos faz o trabalho bem feito _desta vez_, só para fugir ao hábito… – disse a deusa guerreira sem se alterar. Aphrodite fez cara de quem não gostou do que ouviu mas manteve-se calada.

- Porque é que estás do lado dela, Dâmaris? Athena… - principiou Saga furioso.

- Ela é filha de Aphrodite. – disse Shaka friamente. – e de Ares. E foi adoptada por Hades… contudo, até este perdeu o pouco controlo que tinha sobre ela… - Dâmaris torceu o nariz, fungando divertida.

- A tua cultura sempre me impressionou, Shaka. Mas nunca pensei que te dedicasses a livros de ocultismo e magia negra… - olharam-na sem perceber.

- Ela é filha de Aphrodite e Ares. Foi expulsa do Olimpo pela sua desmesurada crueldade e o único deus que a acolheu foi Hades, no Submundo. É por isso que lhe chamamos "a afilhada do diabo". – explicou Saori tremendo de raiva.

- Está bem, Saori, _mas quem é ela_? Não tem um nome ou assim? – perguntou Seiya impaciente.

- Nós não sabemos o nome dela… - disse Saori desviando os olhos. – Ninguém se lembra. Actualmente é recordada como a Lua Negra ou então a divindade feminina a que ainda se prestam cultos secretos… - Dâmaris estalou numa gargalhada cristalina.

- Não me digam que ainda têm medo de dizer o meu nome? – Dâmaris estava cruelmente divertida com o medo de Saori. – Vá lá, Athena, confessa… Vocês sabem muito bem o meu nome no Olimpo… apenas têm-me tanto terror que até temem em pronunciá-lo. E foi essa a lenda que ficou? Que eu fui expulsa do Olimpo por ser cruel? – Dâmaris olhou para Aphrodite, que assentiu. – Athena, por favor, tu és a deusa da justiça, da verdade, da sabedoria… não tens vergonha de contar mentiras às criancinhas? – perguntou abrangendo os cavaleiros. – Eu fui expulsa do Olimpo pela inveja que tinhas de mim, pelos ciúmes e pelas tuas mentiras e invenções perversas… Mas claro que aquele velho tarado apenas iria acreditar na sua filhinha querida…

- Porque teria Athena inveja de alguém tão obscuro como tu? – perguntou Hyoga furioso.

- Porque eu sou muito mais poderosa que ela, - na voz dela não havia a mínima nota de vaidade ou arrogância, apenas a simples constatação de um facto - e porque, quando o meu avozinho decidiu quem ficava com o controlo da Terra, quem ficou com ele fui _eu_ e não Athena. Controlo sim, ou ainda acreditam nessa conversa de protecção? Ela não vos protege… ela protege o território dela, tal como Poseídon defende os mares e Hades o Submundo… Vocês falam mal de Saori… Eu disse-vos que os deuses gregos eram cruéis e egoístas e a história de Athena não abona em nada a seu favor… - riu-se perante as caras estupefactas. – virgem, ela, hahaha… Realmente, os atenienses conseguiram fazer as suas lendas suplantarem todas as outras… mas procurem as lendas de Athena no resto da bacia mediterrânica… apenas para obter favores… e porquê?... porque, por exemplo, Páris não a considerou a deusa mais bonita… - Dâmaris encostou-se a uma pedra alta, cruzando os braços e olhando-os trocista. – Diz-me lá, Athena, a justiça não é cega? A sabedoria não é imune ao físico? O que te interessa a beleza? – riu-se – Aliás, a nossa querida deusa da sabedoria é burra como tudo.. cada esparrela que Eris arma, estende-se ao comprido como uma pata… - olhou trocista para Hyoga e fez um gesto dramático, esganiçando a voz para imitar a deusa da guerra – _Oh, papá… apareceu um pomo dourado (de onde terá vindo?) na mesa com a inscrição "à mais bela"… e nós provocámos uma guerra porque Páris não me achou nem a Hera as mais bonitas… Foi uma carnificina de troianos e gregos e crianças inocentes mas o pedantezinho foi castigado… Claro que as mulheres violadas e as crianças brutalmente esventradas e despedaçadas não interessam… humanos reproduzem-se como coelhos, não é papá? Mais um milhão menos um milhão… _

- Cala-te! – gritou Athena, verdadeiramente Athena, furiosa. Os cavaleiros olhavam-nas confusos. Dâmaris riu-se e Aphrodite estava deliciada com o oceano de vergonha em que Athena se afogava.

- A Lua Negra, a minha primeira filha, sempre foi uma deusa poderosa, agraciada pela beleza, pela destreza das armas e pela inteligência, sagacidade e sabedoria. Mas houve uma coisa que nasceu com ela: um poder enorme e um sentido de justiça forte e dominante. Tanto que foi capacitada por Zeus para ficar com o controlo e protecção deste planeta, uma vez que a sua justiça era global e apenas com um peso e uma medida. Ela era boa para quem era bom… e de uma crueldade sem limites para quem era mau… no entanto a sua justiça era justa. Athena ficou invejosa e conseguiu convencer o nosso pai que ela planeava tomar o controlo do Olimpo nas suas mãos. A Lua Negra tinha ido para a Pérsia terminar uma carnificina popular e quando voltou a armadilha estava preparada. Ela nunca demonstrou muito respeito por Zeus, este tomou-a como culpada e expulsou-a do Olimpo. Hades recolheu-a e pôs o Submundo e Elísios à sua disposição… O nome dela foi apagado da memória dos homens, os templos destruídos, as inscrições desgastadas, os papiros rasgados, as estátuas pulverizadas… E Athena sucedeu-a… Contudo… - disse Aphrodite, alisando a saia. – Houveram homens que não a esqueceram totalmente… E o culto continuou às escondidas… Athena perseguiu-os e puniu-os com torturas e morte… mas o culto alastrou-se. Os cristãos ouviram histórias dispersas e aquela imagem engraçada que eles têm de que o diabo aparece sob a forma de uma deslumbrante menina virgem e inocente, amável e doce, com uns intensos e luminosos olhos verdes… de onde pensam que vem? – Dâmaris sorriu-lhes doce e inocentemente e as medulas dos cavaleiros arrepiaram-se. – Contudo o verdadeiro culto ainda hoje sobrevive, se bem que muitos lhe chamam a "Inominável".

- Serão recompensados… - disse Dâmaris suavemente. Aphrodite acedeu.

- Athena será afastada deste mundo e eu terei sempre um braço direito presente, uma vez que à Lua Negra foi concedida uma das maiores dádivas dos deuses: o caminhar voluntário entre este mundo e o Submundo não obedecendo nem às regras divinas nem às mortais. E a Humanidade conhecerá a época áurea dos prazeres do corpo, da beleza e da felicidade mundana! – disse Aphrodite abrindo os braços. – Não mais se temerá a morte, pois o prazer desta vida será suficiente para apagar toda a dor futura! Os homens estarão sobre o domínio das mulheres e estas sob o meu comando… Deuses e homens jamais conseguirão opor-se a mim e a ela… E tudo o que me resta a fazer… - disse, baixando os braços. – É ceifar as vossas vidas e cortar a cabeça de Athena…

- Tu és louca… - afirmou Aldebaraan. – Como podes crer um mundo rendido ao físico e à luxúria? O amor é bem mais que isso, a vida é bem mais que isso! Inferno e Elísios existem exactamente para atemorizar os homens e mostrar-lhes os seus destinos previamente consoante as suas acções! Sem medo da morte e da punição… Como pensas controlar os homens? Mesmo os que se negam a acreditar… bem no intimo sabem que serão punidos.

- O amor… o amor é atracção e crueldade. Os homens amar-me-ão e as mulheres temer-me-ão ou… morrerão. Tão simples quanto isso.

- Onde está a tua justiça, Lua Negra? Alias-te a ela desta maneira, sabendo os seus objectivos… - acusou Shiriyo.

- Eu trato de manter a justiça, não te preocupes… Claro que, não atenderei a sangue, nem posições sociais, nem quaisquer outros atributos… Sim, bem sei que a justiça verdadeiramente justiça atemoriza os homens… e os deuses. - concluiu com um aspecto pensativo, levando um dedo ao queixo, muito séria, _verdadeiramente séria_. Shaka achou aquilo muito curioso. Talvez fosse a diferença entre Aphrodite e a filha. Segundo a lenda, A Lua Negra nunca amara mas era uma companheira na cama invejável – isso Shaka podia confirmar – e letal, o seu poder e crueldade assustava qualquer um, os jogos de inteligência era astutos. Contudo, a beleza não era como a da mãe… Aphrodite era deslumbrantemente bonita contudo parecia oferecer-se aos homens em cada gesto e palavra… como se eles fossem brinquedos ou ela um brinquedo temporário deles… Dâmaris… _A Lua Negra_ era totalmente diferente. Era tão ou mais bonita do que a mãe, mas era sóbria e distante e mesmo as roupas, por muito provocantes que fossem, não eram um convite ao um homem, pareciam mais uma proibição. Ela não se oferecia, tinham que lutar por ela. Talvez fosse aquilo que Shura queria dizer na sua comparação entre mulheres oferecidas e a sensualidade sóbria de uma mulher séria e inteligente.

- E tu, seu _tradittore__ figlio de una puttana_? – perguntou Carlo ultrajado só de olhar para Miro. – _Non__ parla niente_?

- Cavaleiro, atenção para como falas com os meus filhos… - disse Aphrodite, resplandecente. No entanto… no entanto, o olhar lascivo de Aphrodite e as suas palavras anteriores haviam causado repugnância nos cavaleiros, mesmo naqueles que caminhavam por vezes "em maus caminhos". "Filhos?", foi a exclamação quase geral. Miro e Eversor sorriram superiormente. Por momentos pareceu a Shaka que Dâmaris o estava a avisar de qualquer coisa com os olhos, mas quando a olhou com atenção a bonita deusa estava com o mesmo sorriso ligeiramente trocista e os olhos impávidos. - … ou quase. Ares…

- Não interessa. – impôs-se Dâmaris, aparentemente farta de tanta conversa. Descruzou os braços. – Não vim até aqui para conversar e… Olha os cavaleiros da senilidade… - observou com um adorável e inocente sorriso de troça, vendo Shion e Dohko surgirem chamando por Athena, se bem que na sua forma de juventude.

- Mestre! – exclamou Shiriyo.

- Como é que Shion não previu isto em Star Hill? – questionou Kanon de repente. Shion olhou-o e olhou para Athena que baixou os olhos. O cavaleiro estava verdadeiramente confuso.

- Oh não, cavaleiro, não te preocupes, as tuas qualidades não diminuíram… - disse Dâmaris sorrindo-lhe quase com amizade. – Athena também não te contou acerca dos oráculos? Vives à mais de 200 anos na cegueira? Palas, Palas… - disse, olhando para Athena como se a repreendesse.

- O que estás a queres dizer? – perguntou Aioria irritado.

- O oráculo de Athena não funciona na fase negra da lua, a lua nova. – disse Dâmaris calmamente. – Aliás, nenhum oráculo funciona na lua nova, apenas Delfos e só em condições especiais. Uma pequena atenção minha, claro. Porque pensas que demorámos mais de um mês para vir até aqui? Programámos tudo em fase de lua nova, limpámos as nossas mentes e cosmos nas outras fases e atacamo-vos hoje, quando às quatro e meia da manhã a lua entrou na fase negra. Lembrem-se bem… nunca esteve lua nova em nenhum ataque de outros deuses, pois não…? Bem, chega de conversa…

- Eu dou-te a conversa, minha cabra… - gritou Hyoga, lançando-se na sua direcção.

- Pára Hyoga! – gritou Shun.

- Pára, Cisne! – gritou Shaka em conjunto. Dâmaris nem piscou e Hyoga foi lançado contra um dos muros da arena, ficando encaixado entre dois espigões de ferro que lhe feriram ambos os lados da barriga.

- Desgraçada! Vais pagar! – gritou Seiya. – _Pegasus__ Ryo Sei Ken_! – Mas os meteoros embatiam em Dâmaris sem lhe fazer mal nenhum e, quando Seiya passou por ela, ela segurou-o por um braço, torcendo-lhe atrás das costas.

- Só isso, potro? Pensava mais do concubino de Athena… - disse sorrindo cruelmente, pondo-lhe uma mão na cintura e empurrando uma pequena bola de energia concentrada contra o corpo do cavaleiro que saiu disparado em direcção aos pés de Athena. Shun segurou nas correntes e Shiriyo endureceu os músculos. Dâmaris sorriu-lhe. – Próximo… - disse com casualidade. Shiriyo perdeu o controle e atacou também, apesar de Dohko e Shun tentarem impedi-lo. Dâmaris jogou-o contra Hyoga que conseguira libertar-se e encaixou os dois cavaleiros entre os espigões novamente. – Vocês são uma desgraça… - afirmou tristemente. Virou-se para os cavaleiros de Aphrodite. – Poupem-lhes a vergonha de serem tão fracos e matem-nos… - passou a língua pelos lábios. – … devagar…

Graciosos como bonitas e rápidas borboletas, o grupo de cavaleiros e amazonas saltou por detrás de ambas as deusas, dirigindo-se a alvos específicos. Dâmaris voltou-se de novo sorrindo.

- Só um aviso… não menosprezem as amazonas… são tão ou mais fortes do que os cavaleiros… - Camus abriu a boca mas fechou-a imediatamente quando um murro rápido e certeiro de uma amazona lhe bateu no queixo e o jogou para trás. Um cavaleiro com uns espantosos olhos castanhos mel pôs-se à frente de Shaka.

- Vais morrer, Virgem… - rosnou, pondo-se em posição. Depois fez um esgar de dor quando Dâmaris lhe segurou o pulso e torceu-o.

- O loiro é meu… - disse calma e friamente. Ele abriu a boca para protestar. Dâmaris riu-se com desprezo. – Estarias morto antes de abrir a boca… não és adversário que chegue para Shaka…

- Sou tanto como tu… - afirmou, desembaraçando-se da mão dela. Dâmaris olhou-o com crueldade e pôs o dedo de um lado da testa do colega e um raio saiu-lhe pelo outro lado, acompanhado de miolos e sangue. O corpo caiu entre os pés revestidos por botas de ouro do cavaleiro e os pés revestidos pela armadura negra da deusa guerreira. Aphrodite protestou em alto e bom som. Dâmaris nem se virou para ela.

- Ninguém me desobedece. _Ninguém_. – reiterou com enfâse quando Aphrodite abriu a boca para reclamar de novo. – Além disso, no trato ficou combinado que Shaka é _meu_. - Shaka olhou-a de cima a abaixo.

- Vais conseguir lutar contra mim? – perguntou com ironia. Ela sorriu.

- O problema não é conseguir eu lutar contra ti… o problema é se me consegues matar… - Pararam de andar um à volta do outro, medindo-se.

- Então não há problema nenhum… Eu mato-te… Lua Negra. - disse Virgem friamente. A arena estremeceu e os combatentes desequilibraram-se com a força libertada com o embate dos joelhos dos dois em conjunto com os seus cosmos se deu. Pararam os combates, observando-os na dança elegante que eram os dois estilos de luta em confronto e no espectáculo que ofereciam, até que se lembraram e recomeçaram as próprias lutas.

Shaka e Dâmaris separaram-se e pararam aquele combate infrutífero, medindo-se novamente.

- Isto não leva a nada, Lua Negra. Vamos parar com jogos de criança…

- Muito bem. – Dâmaris esticou as mãos para baixo e formou duas pequenas manchas de cosmos energia em volta das duas mãos. Dos seus pulsos pareceram nascer dois punhais, de lâminas afiadas e punhos trabalhados com símbolos selénicos… sobretudo um que se destacava no meio das luas prateadas… uma lua negra… os punhais das visões de Shaka, só que as lâminas eram negras. Dâmaris trouxe-os para cima, num gesto elegante, cruzando-os em frente ao rosto e baixando-os numa posição de ataque e defesa. – Vamos comparar os poderes do detentor do Rosário de Buda… e da detentora dos Punhais do Silêncio… - Shaka uniu as mãos, criando também ele cosmos energia e retirou o rosário de dentro da mão direita. O rosto dela ficou sério. – Até à morte de um de nós…

- Até à morte de um de nós… - confirmou ele. Ficaram em silêncio, olhando-se penetrantemente. – _Ten__ Bu Hou Rin_!

- _Silent__ Daggers_… - o choque de ambos os golpes abalou as estruturas da arena, amigos e inimigos pularam nas mais diversas direcções procurando evitar as pedras que rolavam e caíam nos locais onde haviam estado segundos antes. Pararam com os golpes e recomeçaram uma luta em que o corpo era apenas o fio condutor dos cosmos poderosos dos dois, os embates sucedendo-se com explosões de cosmos energia avassaladoras. Ikki surgiu a meio da batalha, possivelmente para salvar algum dos de bronze, mas nenhum dos dois ligou importância. Shaka pulou para trás, afastando-se de Dâmaris.

- _TEN MA KOU HUKO_! – gritou, lançando o seu mais poderoso golpe contra ela.

- _ECLIPSE OF LIFE_! – Shaka foi surpreendentemente lançado contra o muro, a pressão do ataque quebrando-lhe e rachando partes da armadura. O Rosário desapareceu da sua mão. A luz dos ataques cegou-o. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo esmagado pela pressão do embate, pela pressão do seu próprio golpe, mais poderoso do que qualquer outro que já havia lançado na sua vida, pela pressão do golpe dela, mais poderoso do que qualquer outro que já tivesse enfrentado. Ouvia gritos, coisas despedaçarem-se, talvez corpos… e percebeu que o ataque não fora apenas para eles os dois, mas crescera a pontos de englobar todos os que ali lutavam… os que ainda lutavam. _Só espero que ela também tenha sido atingida… E as crianças… onde estão as crianças… _pensou sem se dar conta que ele, sempre insensível, estava preocupado com as crianças que treinavam na arena. A pressão parou e o peito pareceu querer rebentar contra a armadura quando finalmente conseguiu respirar. Abriu vagarosamente os olhos, deparando-se com uma enorme cratera que ocupava toda a arena, vários corpos jogados sobre e entre as pedras, mortos ou moribundos. Athena estava jogada contra uma pedra no alto das bancadas. Não viu Aphrodite. Levantou-se cambaleante, procurando Dâmaris com os olhos. Era impossível ter escapado ao Tesouro do Céu… quando se contra-atacava essa técnica, o poder do ataque aumentava automaticamente. Percorreu a cratera e deparou-se com a deusa, tão ferida quanto ele, com um dos punhais abandonado a seu lado e o outro apertado firmemente na mão enquanto ela tentava respirar, ajoelhada no chão. Shaka parou à sua frente, erguendo a mão e parando-a, aberta, em frente ao seu rosto. Olhou-o nos olhos.

- Morre, Lua Negra… - disse ele friamente. – _Ten__ Bu…_ - parou, olhando-a. Dâmaris olhava-o tristemente, de novo Dâmaris, de novo aquele anjo perdido e inocente que tinha recolhido e treinado, de novo aquela mulher doce e irresistível por quem se tinha apaixonado. Ergueu o rosto, endireitando as costas e esticando o corpo sobre os joelhos à sua frente, e fechou os olhos, pedindo-lhe mudamente que a matasse com dignidade. Shaka olhou-a perdido. – Dâmaris… - Caiu de joelhos à frente dela, esticando as mãos para o seu rosto. – Porquê… - perguntou desnorteado. Reparou que o seu corpo não lhe obedecia. Tentou-se mexer mas não aconteceu nada. Olhou-a. O rosto triste de Dâmaris deu lugar a um sorriso cruel. A deusa levantou-se e olhou-o trocista. Shaka olhou-a derrotado, prostrado de joelhos à sua frente, as posições invertidas, preparando-se para morrer. _Porque mereço morrer… fui eu quem falhei, fui eu que falhei no treino dela… Desculpa-me, mestre…_ Pensou. Aphrodite riu-se e Shaka olhou-a, vendo a deusa apontando o báculo à garganta de Athena que estava ajoelha à sua frente, enquanto lhe segurava um braço. Seiya estava estendido debaixo de duas pedras enormes. Saga e Afrodite eram duas poças de sangue, Mu e Carlo tinham as armaduras despedaçadas e o corpo quase no mesmo estado. Shura tinha ambos os braços e pernas partidos, a armadura quebrada com pedaços incrustados no próprio corpo e Aioria o corpo dilacerado em milhares de cortes profundos. Shion e Dohko, deitados lado a lado, morriam lentamente, enquanto a vida saía com o sangue que se misturava de duas enormes feridas similares. Aldebaraan estava imóvel, debaixo de enormes pedregulhos, o sangue esvaindo-se aos poucos e Kanon estava morto aos joelhos de Athena ao lado dos corpos sem vida de Hyoga e Shiriyo. Camus eram um monte de ossos, sangue e carne perto dos irmãos Amamiya, moribundos, Shun tentando ainda mover as correntes na direcção de Aphrodite, mas demasiado fraco, as lágrimas correndo, não devido ao corpo que aos poucos perdia a vida do irmão, mas devido ao facto de não conseguir salvar Saori. Os inimigos, mortos ou quase, exceptuando as duas deusas, espalhavam-se, juntando-se ao desolador espectáculo da brutal carnificina. Lembrou-se dos cavaleiros de prata mortos à entrada do Santuário, lembrou-se das crianças que ali viviam, dos guardas e mulheres assassinados. _Perdemos…_

- Eu tentei convencê-la a deixar-te vivo, Shaka… - disse Aphrodite numa voz lânguida. – Afinal, um homem que a consegue satisfazer sozinho durante tantos meses, mesmo estando ela adormecida, é alguém que merece louvor e distinção… Mas ela nunca quis partilhar nada com a mãe… - disse, abanando, com uma tristeza fingida, a cabeça. – Não vale a pena tentares conversar telepaticamente com ela, Virgem – continuou na sua voz doce – Eu posso ouvir todas as conversas que se desenrolam telepaticamente com ela…

- Pára com a conversa. – disse Dâmaris bruscamente, com o punhal apontado à garganta de Shaka. Olhou a deusa com superioridade. – Faz alguma coisa para variar. Disseste que não descansavas até teres Athena nas tuas mãos.

- Pois _eu já tenho Athena nas minhas mãos_! – proferiu Aphrodite irritada pelo desprezo da jovem deusa.

- Ai já…? – disse Dâmaris olhando novamente para Shaka, desta feita com um sorriso doce. Os seus olhos ficaram subitamente sérios.

_Ten__ Ma Kou Huku… quando eu disser três… _disse a voz dela dentro da sua cabeça, mas a sua mente e o seu corpo permaneciam-lhe vedados. Olhou-a sem compreender. _Confia em mim, Shaka… confia em mim, meu amor…_ Os olhos dela ficaram subitamente tristes. _Pelo menos só mais esta vez… _

- Mata-lo ou não? – perguntou Aphrodite irritada.

- Tens três segundos de vida, Virgem. Faz as tuas orações… - Shaka viu os seus olhos sérios. – Um… - o punhal saiu da mão de Dâmaris e ficou a pairar no ar enquanto raios luminosos de energia os envolviam, virado na direcção de Aphrodite que estava atrás de Dâmaris, no cimo das bancadas junto de Athena. – Dois… - Shaka sentiu o corpo livre do controlo que Dâmaris exercera sobre o centro da sua essência. A lâmina do punhal deixou de ser de um negro brilhante e luminoso e ficou prateada e clara. – TRÊS! DAGGER OF JUSTICE!

- TEN MA KOU HUKU! – os dois ataques uniram-se numa espiral em torno do punhal, Dâmaris jogou-se para o lado e a arma, envolta nos ataques, rumou à velocidade da luz na direcção de Aphrodite.

- O QUÊ? – gritou a deusa, levantando atabalhoadamente uma barreira com o seu cosmos. Mas barreira alguma, por muito forte que fosse, conseguiria alguma vez suster aquele ataque e o estômago de Aphrodite foi trespassado de um lado ao outro. O punhal e a energia saíram pelas costas da deusa, parando no chão, a arma coberta de sangue. Athena olhou Dâmaris entre a surpresa e o agradecimento e a raiva. Aphrodite caiu de joelhos, as mãos cruzadas sobre o ferimento causado com a intenção de causar uma morte um pouco lenta, mas muito dolorosa. O sangue começou a cair-lhe pelos cantos da boca enquanto ela virou os seus olhos enlouquecidamente vidrados na direcção de Dâmaris. – Traidora…

- Nunca te traí. – assegurou a deusa, levantando-se. – Jurei-te obediência até teres _Athena nas tuas mãos_. No momento em que disseste que já a tinhas, o contrato acabou. – o rosto de Dâmaris endureceu. – Eu posso ter ressentimentos com Palas Athena, até mesmo odiá-la pelo inferno de que fez a minha vida, amargurada por esta maldição de beleza que me cobre o corpo e destrói os homens… Mas nunca ficaria do lado de uma deusa tão lasciva e desprezível como tu, Aphrodite Citereia… e nunca trairia o homem que amo…

- Tu não amas ninguém, nunca amaste… és um monstro como eu, como Hades… - disse Aphrodite fracamente.

- Oh, eu amei… - Shaka recordou-se da música que Dâmaris cantara um dia durante a ilusão. Seria possível? – E Hades também ama… O único monstro aqui, Aphrodite, és tu… - o corpo da deusa começou a ter espasmos. Dâmaris olhou para Shaka. – Já não temos muito tempo. Já não tenho… - Shaka olhou-a sem entender. – Athena pode ressuscitá-los. Perséfone não se irá opor, está tudo combinado. – disse, abrangendo os corpos dos outros. Olhou com um sorriso triste. - Nunca deixei de te amar… Perdoa-me…

- Dâmaris… - o punhal dela voou para a sua mão.

- É preciso destruir a safira do diadema antes dela morrer, é o que lhe permite ressuscitar quando quer, sem obedecer às leis divinas. Shaka… perdoa-me… mas tu disseste que os sacrifícios eram necessários para salvar o mundo… desculpa se o preço é demasiado alto… mas eu amo esta terra, amo os seus habitantes, e amo-te… – levantou o punhal e, numa voz doce, proferiu as palavras mais estranhas e musicais que Shaka alguma vez ouvira.

- O que estás…

- Eu amo-te. O perdão… é o primeiro passo… para a paz… – Dâmaris fechou os olhos enquanto, a fogo, se desenhava um pentagrama à sua volta no chão, ficando ela no centro. As chamas ergueram-se numa cortina de fogo, as nuvens ficaram negras, formando uma espiral que puxava o fogo do pentagrama para cima. Uma voz grossa ressoou no céu cor de chumbo, ouviu-se uma explosão ensurdecedora e quando baixaram, o corpo de Dâmaris estava largado no chão. Uma forte cosmos energia chamou-lhe a atenção e Shaka viu, estupefacto, por entre o sangue que lhe corria do ferimento da testa por cima do olho esquerdo, o cavaleiro de Sagitário reviver, a armadura de Sagitário deixar o corpo de Seiya e colar-se ao seu e Aioros quebrar a safira do diadema de Aphrodite com uma flecha, a deusa caindo para a frente, sangrando profusamente, mas sem deitar um queixume.

- Aioros… Shaka! – gritou Saori, correndo como podia pelas escada até à arena. – Oh… SEIYA! Seiya, por favor… - soluçou. – Seiya…

Shaka ignorou-a e caiu de joelhos à frente do corpo de Dâmaris. Ouviu e sentiu o cosmos da deusa Athena curar e trazer de volta os seus cavaleiros enquanto os corpos dos inimigos se transformavam em poeira estelar. Todos menos o de Dâmaris. E o de Miro, que Aldebaraan, o segundo a regressar, tentava tirar debaixo de uma pedra, ouvindo os murmúrios moribundos do cavaleiro. Ainda cambaleantes, os cavaleiros correram na sua direcção.

Apático, sem ter noção do imenso tempo que já havia passado, Shaka aproximou-se, quase que gatinhando, do corpo já frio de Dâmaris e virou-a para si. Tirou-lhe cuidadosamente do rosto aquela madeixa de caracóis que insistia em fazer sempre o mesmo, como quando acordava com ela nos seus braços. Passou a língua pelos lábios ressequidos e feridos, sentindo as feridas arderem e engoliu em seco, sentindo o nó que tinha na garganta apertar-se. A armadura de Dâmaris passou do negro ao branco prateado da platina, as feições bonitas suavemente descansadas no sono de morte, quase que sorrindo docemente. Shaka puxou-a para o colo, encostando a cabeça dela ao seu ombro.

_O Shaka de Virgem não chora_.

- Shaka… - murmurou Saga, estendendo uma mão hesitante que nunca lhe chegou a tocar no ombro. Mu tentou amparar Afrodite que se curvou repentinamente mas Carlo apanhou-o primeiro, segurando o corpo trémulo do cavaleiro que soluçava em desespero. Mu apertou os olhos e virou a cara para o lado, evitando que vissem as suas lágrimas, mas não que soubessem que chorava. Athena ajoelhou-se ao lado de Shaka e pôs suavemente a mão sobre o seu ombro, a voz saindo-lhe a custo.

- Lamento, Shaka…

Apático a tudo, Shaka permanecia a olhar docemente o corpo que tinha entre os braços. Uma lágrima solitária rolou-lhe pela face. E outra. Até que se formou uma corrente ininterrupta de água salgada.

_Eu não estou a chorar… eu não choro… eu…_

Emitiu um ruído indistinto com a garganta, semelhante a um soluço engasgado e abafado.

- Dâmaris… - as mãos cerraram-se no corpo da jovem e ele apertou-a contra si. – Dâmaris… - soluçou, abraçando-a e curvando o pescoço, encostando a testa à dela.

Os cavaleiros olharam-no desesperados, as lágrimas formando-se nos olhos de todos, joelhos caindo no chão, pedras quebrando-se nos seus punhos.

O céu abriu-se numa chuva quente e perfumada de Maio. Mas até a chuva parecia lágrimas. Talvez porque a Natureza chorava.

A Natureza chorava.

Tal como todos choravam, tal como… tal como Shaka chorava…

Sim… porque um homem também chora… também tem esse direito… mesmo o mais próximo dos deuses.

_----------_

N.A.: Apenas para que conste, quem não conhece, o soneto, que eu acho lindíssimo, de Antero de Quental, que me inspirou o título:

****

**_O Palácio da Ventura:_**

****

**_Sonho que sou um cavaleiro andante._**

**_Por deserto, por sóis, por noite escura,_**

**_Paladino do amor, busco anelante_**

**_O palácio encantado da Ventura!_**

****

**_Mas já desmaio, exausto e vacilante,_**

**_Quebrada a espada já, rota a armadura…_**

**_E eis que súbito o avisto, fulgurante_**

**_Na sua pompa e aérea formosura!_**

****

**_Com grandes golpes bato à porta e brado:_**

**_Eu sou o Vagabundo, o Deserdado…_**

**_Abri-vos, portas d'ouro, ante meus ais!_**

****

**_Abrem-se as portas de ouro, com fragor…_**

**_Mas dentro encontro só, cheio de dor,_**

**_Silêncio, escuridão – e nada mais!_**

(Antero de Quental)

Ok, Ok, eu sei. Mas é um poema que sei de cor e penso que, de certa forma, vai de encontro a este capítulo, num quase resumo da fic até aqui.

Por hoje é tudo!

Bjokas!!!!!!!!!

Próximo capítulo: "Cegueira inabalável"


	23. XXII Cegueira Inabalável

"Cegueira inabalável"__

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

Shaka enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças pretas e semi-sentou-se numa pedra da ainda não reconstruída arena.

- Devias ter pedido a Saori que te tratasse dessa ferida… - disse Marin à sua frente, tirando-lhe a franja de cima da ferida de três dias ainda aberta. Shaka tirou-lhe a mão com impaciência e um pouco de rispidez.

- Deixa estar. – Marin olhou-o um pouco magoada e preparou-se para voltar para junto de Aioria. – Fica. – Shaka suspirou. – Desculpa. – tentou sorrir sem sucesso. – Eles estão muito alterados, é melhor ficares aqui, é melhor para a bebé. – pôs uma mão na barriga dilatada da amazona, sentido o cosmos da bebé agitado. Deixou o seu próprio cosmos ir até ao minúsculo ser, acalmando-o. – Aioria devia-te levar para umas férias tranquilas, no mínimo durante um mês. A bebé sofreu muita agitação, não é nada bom. – os seus olhos ficaram de novo apáticos quando retirou a mão. Marin olhou-o com carinho. Shaka, mesmo triste e abatido, ajudara-a naqueles três dias, em que o cosmos de Aioria estava demasiado perturbado e, apesar de todo o amor e cuidados, muitas vezes excessivos, que lhe prestava, não podiam acalmar a bebé. Shaka, com o seu cosmos sempre calmo e pacífico, acalmara a leoazinha até ficar estável novamente. Tal como acalmara todas as crianças do Santuário.

- Obrigado, Shaka… Tens sido um amor. Acho que vais ser o padrinho ideal para ela. – disse, apontando para a barriga. Já tinham pensado nisso, ela e Aioria, uma vez que a criança ia nascer sob o signo de Virgem e, possivelmente, a candidata mais forte à armadura. Mas agora parecia-lhes o mais acertado a fazer; Shaka salvara a vida daquele pequeno ser que, mesmo antes de nascer, já parecia gostar do cavaleiro. Os olhos tristes do cavaleiro pareceram sorrir e Shaka deu uma palmadinha no ombro da amazona.

Athena voltou, Aldebaraan e Kanon escoltando o ex-cavaleiro de Escorpião e levando-o para cima do pequeno e improvisado estrado de pedra. A deusa parou junto de Shaka e Marin. Fez uma festa na barriga da amazona sorrindo-lhe e olhou para o cavaleiro.

- Como estás? – Shaka encolheu os ombros, olhando para os pés, dando pequenos pontapés numa pedrinha. Athena olhou-o triste e preocupada. Vira muita gente definhar e envelhecer naqueles casos, mas a tristeza parecia tornar o rosto de Shaka ainda mais bonito, mais divino, as linhas suaves e ainda juvenis sem a dureza de todos aqueles anos pareciam rejuvenescê-lo. O corpo dele, contra o sol, era o suficiente para fazer sombra sob as duas, sem ser exageradamente musculado ou alto, apenas esbelto e elegante como um deus, ocultando uma força extraordinária. Mas por dentro… sentia-o morrer pouco a pouco. Marin e Aioria queriam que ele fosse padrinho da bebé, mas Athena temia que ele não chegasse a viver para tanto. Shaka salvara tanto a bebé como a criança o salvava dele próprio e dos seus fantasmas. Se aquela criança não precisasse dele… se todas as crianças que ele ajudava e confortava, acalmando-as, naqueles três dias depois da batalha não precisassem dele, não existissem para ser uma razão para ele viver… A deusa sabia que Shaka ter-se-ia suicidado no próprio dia da guerra. Mas aquelas pequenas criaturas pareciam adorar o cavaleiro e estes, apesar de toda frieza que sempre demonstrara até ali, era tão carinhoso e meigo para elas que fazia vir lágrimas aos olhos da deusa. Como se finalmente ele aprendesse o lado bom das emoções, não a fraqueza, mas a força de viver. Sorriu-lhe tristemente e moveu-se na direcção do estrado, colocando-se ao lado de Saga, que estava com cara de caso, vestido com as roupas de Grande Mestre mas sem máscara. Cavaleiros e amazonas colocaram-se todos muito direitos e em silêncio olhando para o estrado. Saga aclarou a garganta.

- Vamos dar início ao julgamento de Miro, ex-cavaleiro de Escorpião. – Olhou para Camus que o olhava numa expectativa abatida, esperando a lista de factos para registar em acta de julgamento. – Apesar de muitos de vocês se revoltarem contra o facto de Miro ter sido salvo da morte, quero deixar bem claro que esse procedimento foi escolhido para que ele seja julgado no tribunal de Athena, como a lei exige, e punido. Se a pena for morte… - Saga engoliu em seco olhando o abatido cavaleiro. Odiava as funções de Grande Mestre, em particular aquela. – evidentemente, será executado. – Olhou para o irmão que se mantinha atrás de Miro, na ingrata função de o executar se tentasse fugir. Os olhos de Kanon impeliram-no a continuar, já que não podiam voltar atrás. Saga sabia bem que o irmão fora a favor de deixarem Miro morrer, ou um deles matá-lo enquanto o cavaleiro estava inconsciente, de modo a pouparem-lhe a vergonha de um julgamento de traidor. _Talvez tivesse sido melhor… Kanon sempre foi o mais realista, o menos sonhador…Miro não se vai conseguir safar… _- O réu presente em tribunal é acusado do crime de conspiração, distúrbio, alta-traição e tentativa de homicídio voluntário qualificado. Pela seguinte ordem de factos, é acusado de se associar a uma deusa inimiga, conspurcar o Santuário durante dois anos, trair a casta dos cavaleiros e a própria deusa que o acolheu e a quem deve cega obediência… atacar o santuário e tentar matar Palas Athena. – olhou para a deusa e depois para Mu e Afrodite. – Se alguém quiser acrescentar alguma coisa…

- Eu quero! – disse Aioria muito sério. – Penso que deveria ser também acusado de homicídio voluntário qualificado e não apenas de tentativa. – olharam todos para ele. – Se Miro não nos tivesse traído, Dâmaris jamais teria saído do Santuário, e teria ficado do nosso lado. Talvez a guerra nem sequer tivesse acontecido e Dâmaris estava viva. Por isso sou da opinião que Miro é o directo responsável pela morte de Dâmaris. – houve quem concordasse, houve quem se espantasse, e Saga olhou para Shaka procurando a opinião do amigo. Mas Virgem nem sequer olhava para o estrado, absorto em qualquer coisa.

- Muito bem. Juntar-se-à a acusação de homicídio voluntário qualificado… - olhou para Camus que baixou o rosto para o papel, anotando o que Saga estava a dizer. – Dada a inexistência de testemunhas… - olhou a assistência, procurando mais alguém que quisesse intervir e adiar o mais possível o fim do julgamento. – seguiremos os procedimentos normais e ouviremos o que o réu tem a dizer para sua defesa…

- Nada a declarar… - murmurou Miro, cabisbaixo, tão baixo que mal se ouviu. Saga engoliu em seco. _Declara qualquer coisa, seu idiota…_ Mas Miro manteve-se em silêncio. Saga olhou para Athena que suspirou e abanou a cabeça, fazendo um movimento na direcção da assistência, indicando que deveriam ser exprimidas as suas opiniões, uma vez que Miro os traíra a todos e não apenas a ela própria. Saga não precisou ouvir para saber que todos queriam a terra humedecida pelo sangue do cavaleiro, cada um falando mais alto do que o outro.

- _Eu _acho que nos estamos a precipitar. – disse de repente Shaka, no meio da sua calma triste, mas sempre seguro de si. Olharam-no sem compreender. – Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu, nós não sabemos o que levou Miro a trair-nos, não sabemos se ele sofreu alguma espécie de ilusão, controlo de mente, ou um esquema cuidadosamente montado, para o qual eu estou mais virado, uma vez que o evitar de declarar seja o que for revela a falta de compreensão em relação a si próprio – Shaka fez uma pequena pausa. – neste caso, evidentemente. Não temos causas, apenas consequências. Consequências em si próprias são factos não provas completas, sem provas não pode haver julgamento nem condenação. É apenas a minha opinião… - disse, remetendo-se ao silêncio. Seguiu-se um curto silêncio estupefacto.

- Ele não diz nada porque não quer… - disse alguém.

- Shaka, este_ figlio de una puttana _é oresponsável pela morte de Dâmaris! Ele é _un tradittore_! – protestou Carlo.

- Dâmaris sabia da verdade. Ela tentou-me dizer qualquer coisa acerca de Miro. Não acredito que ele seja somente culpado, acredito que ele seja também vitima! – refutou Shaka.

- Shaka… - disse Saga suspirando tristemente. – Se Miro não fala nem Dâmaris te disse nada… lamento que não haja solução do que condená-lo… com as provas que temos…

- Isso não é justiça! Dâmaris morreu para que houvesse justiça! – respondeu Shaka, cerrando os dentes. Ficaram em silêncio.

- Se Dâmaris estivesse viva… - disse Afrodite, com as lágrimas a brilhar nos olhos.

- Não seja esse o caso… - disse de repente uma voz trocista e harmoniosa no cimo do caminho de pedras. Viraram-se todos vendo um figura aproximar-se de costas para o sol, caminhando levemente como se flutuasse.

- Fantasma… - murmurou um cavaleiro de prata estupidamente, mas o facto é que era o que parecia. Dâmaris pulou para a arena, pálida, sempre o branco da sua pele contrastando com o castanho-escuro dos cabelos encaracolados, com o mesmo vestido branco pelos joelhos e mangas abertas e caídas desde os ombros até aos pulsos, deixando-lhe os braços a descoberto e as mesmas sandálias brancas de tiras com que tinha sido enterrada três dias antes. Os olhos verdes doirados olharam-nos doces e sorridentes e ela parou à frente de Shaka sorrindo.

- Chamaram? – perguntou alegre, como se tivesse acabado de levantar… da cama, não do tumulo. – Oh, fecha essa boca, Seiya, não sou um fantasma! – disse, repreendendo o cavaleiro de Pegasus na brincadeira.

- Co… co… como? – gaguejou Shaka, os olhos desmesuradamente abertos.

- Ah, é fácil. Saio de Elísios, atravesso as prisões num instante, aproveito que, para a margem de cá, Caronte não exige pagamento… também era melhor, não há moedas no mundo dos mortos, não é? – perguntou divertida. – Saio ali perto do cabo Sunion e entro no meu corpo. Escusado era enterrar-me... Foi mais trabalho para vocês e para mim. Vocês não pensam…? – perguntou, abanando a cabeça.

- Como é que é? – perguntou Shaka, ainda a boiar junto com o resto das pessoas. Menos Saori que abriu a boca, compreendendo qualquer coisa subitamente.

- Como é que é o quê? – perguntou Dâmaris erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Não me perguntaste por onde é que eu tinha voltado? Eu expliquei… Só não vim mais cedo porque o meu tio adorado prendeu-me lá em baixo com queixas e queixinhas e resmungos… realmente Hades fica com um humor bastante repulsivo sempre que Athena o vence… fica _tão_ chato… - resmungou, levantado os olhos para o céu como que pedindo paciência para aturar aquele _adorável_ tio que, por acaso era _Hades_ e, também totalmente por acaso, _era o deus do Submundo_. Coisa absolutamente natural, uma família igual às outras. Shaka de repente enfureceu-se.

- Mas tu estás a brincar com isto? – praticamente gritou.

- Eu? Claro que não! Mas o que é que se passa com vocês? – perguntou, olhando para Shaka, para o grupo atónito e para Shaka novamente. Depois para Athena, procurando uma explicação. Os olhos da deusa exprimiam uma raiva confusa, um pouco diferente da raiva com que sempre brindava a sobrinha nas poucas vezes que a via.

- O que é que estás à espera? – gritou Shaka, totalmente alterado. – Morres à nossa frente, enterramos-te e três dias depois apareces levantada do tumulo, toda sorridente a falar do teu tio?

- Mas estás parvo? – gritou ela de volta, o mau génio geminiano vindo à tona. – Estavas à espera que eu ficasse lá em baixo? Deves pensar que viver no Submundo é a coisa mais divertida que à para fazer! Tirando que está toda a gente _morta_ a cumprir castigos ou uma cambada de totós a sorrir e a _apanhar flores_, não há mais nada de interesse!

- Claro, é a coisa mais normal do mundo, morrer-se e voltar-se à vida apenas porque a vizinhança no Inferno é aborrecida! – berrou Shaka, furioso nem ele sabia com o quê.

- Shaka, ela… - meteu-se Mu, também ele recordado.

- _Para mim_, é a coisa mais normal do mundo sim, há algum problema? – berrou também ela furiosa, os olhos azuis e verdes encarando-se enquanto deitavam labaredas. – Ou não sabes que eu volto há vida quando quero e me apetece?

- Shaka… - tentou novamente Mu.

- Por acaso há um problema sim. Podias ter avisado, foda-se! - berrou Virgem de volta.

- Aphrodite avisou-vos, não tenho culpa que sejam surdos!

- Contigo a queres o meu pescoço achas que estava com paciência para ouvir aquela idiota? E já agora… - Shaka calou-se. – Aphrodite avisou-nos…?

- Avisou, Shaka, podes-me ouvir? – gritou Mu, também ele alterado.

- Podemo-nos acalmar ou ainda querem gritar mais um bocado…? – perguntou Athena, vendo as caras perfeitamente cómicas de quem estava a assistir e o olhar estupefacto de Miro a olhar para tudo sem sequer sentir a pressão exagerada que Kanon exercia distraidamente na base do seu pescoço. Saga sentara-se com a cabeça entre as mãos e Afrodite parecia o único calmo no meio de tudo se, evidentemente, não estivesse petrificado de surpresa. – É verdade Shaka, a… _ela_… recebeu uma dádiva de Hades e Perséfone que lhe permite reencarnar ou ressuscitar quando quer… Aphrodite disse isso, mas, no meio disto tudo, eu também me esqueci… nem nunca me passou pela cabeça que ela quisesse regressar agora… - Dâmaris encarou Athena e baixou resignadamente os olhos.

- Então – aproveitou Kanon, prático, disposto a fazer aquilo andar para a frente. – será que nos podes elucidar acerca dele? – perguntou apontando para Miro. Dâmaris ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com o cavaleiro. Suspirou e abanou levemente a cabeça.

- Miro é culpado. Mas também é, sobretudo, inocente…

- Tudo bem, tu és uma deusa, compreende-se que não tenhas seguido o destino dos guerreiros de Aphrodite e transformares-te em pó… Mas e ele? É só porque é filho dela ou lá o que é? E o… Eversor? – começou Saga a perguntar, movido pela esperança de talvez não ter que matar Miro a sangue frio. Dâmaris levantou os braços, pedindo tempo.

- A primeira coisa que têm de entender… - olhou para Miro. – tu, em especial, é que não és filho de Aphrodite nem de Ares nem nunca foste. Apenas Eversor é filho de Ares e, tal como o pai, cedeu aos caprichos de Aphrodite em troca de uma possível recompensa… - Dâmaris desviou os olhos. - … eu. Ele nem sequer é teu irmão.

- Ele era meu irmão sim. Eu vi-o mal ele nasceu, lembro-me muito bem, tinha cinco anos… - disse Miro cabisbaixo.

- Não. O teu irmão morreu à nascença. Nesse verão os teus pais souberam que vinhas para o Santuário e queriam um bebé à viva força. Quando o teu irmão morreu… Aphrodite deixou um bebé abandonado ao portões da mansão dos teus pais. Esse bebé era Eversor. Ele conseguiu convencer os teus pais de que ele era o melhor filho, ficou à frente da empresa e fê-la crescer… mas também te conseguiu convencer que era o melhor amigo que tinhas… quando na realidade te tirou tudo. Tu já estavas no Santuário, e continuavas a visitá-lo. Servias-lhe muito bem, mesmo sem saberes, as pequenas fofocas e acontecimentos que narravas acerca do santuário iam cair direitinho nos ouvidos de Aphrodite. – Dâmaris apertou os lábios. – Ela conseguiu-me descobrir, claro, sou filha dela e sou uma deusa, e mandou Eversor cair nas boas graças do meu pai… e nas minhas. Nas do meu pai foi fácil, nas minhas nunca caiu. Talvez eu devesse ter percebido, mas estou condenada a só "acordar" aos dezanove anos quando reencarno, de modo que ele me era, de facto, repulsivo e sentia-me em perigo junto a ele. A mãe do Miro morreu à mais de cinco anos… precisamente uma semana antes da vossa batalha contra Hades. Não sei se ele vos contou, mas ela apareceu assassinada. Miro, ele sempre gostou muito da mãe… - desviou os olhos do cavaleiro – talvez demais. Era super protector, adorava-a. Então sempre se culpou de não a ter defendido, ia várias vezes por anos visitar o tumulo e…

- Há dois anos que ele não vai. – raciocinou Saga.

- Exacto, há dois anos Aphrodite encontrou-se com Miro e Eversor e revelou ser a mãe de ambos. Eversor fingiu-se surpreendido, Miro foi atraído pela imagem daquela que ele mais tinha gostado. – Dâmaris fez um movimento enfático com a mão. – Vocês não percebem… o pai dele sempre o tratou com desprezo, apesar do filho ser cavaleiro de ouro, o pai dizia que isso era fantochada e valorizava Eversor em seu detrimento. A mãe sempre o amou, apesar de tudo, talvez mais do que a Eversor, mimava-o, acarinhava-o, adorava-o. Miro perdeu a estabilidade com a brutal morte da mãe… surgir-lhe uma mulher, uma deusa, e dizer que era sua mãe, oferecendo-lhe todas as regalias e justificando a má vontade do pai contra ele por ser adoptado foi a explicação e o acalmar do seu coração. A pouco e pouco, o controlo de Eversor, de quem as faculdades mentais são muito úteis, começou a fazer-se sentir mais e mais… Então eu fugi de casa, Shaka encontrou-me e trouxe-me para aqui. Aphrodite, sabendo que o meu inconsciente me traria até o Santuário, revelou-o a Eversor que se queixou ao "irmão" da fuga da noiva e Miro reconheceu-me. Meses mais tarde, ele veio e Miro não caiu no erro de ficar junto de nós… Aphrodite fora tão ardilosa a ponto de escolher um jovem que fosse parecido a Miro para o filho de Ares reencarnar. A lavagem que lhe fizeram ao cérebro constituía também numa imagem de família feliz e poderosa… Miro odiou-me por me ver ao lado de Shaka… Ele podia não saber que nós… - Dâmaris corou e baixou os olhos. – Mas Aphrodite, desde que soube que eu estava sob os cuidados de Shaka, sempre confiou que eu seria capaz de o seduzir… - a jovem corou ainda mais. – Era o processo ideal para Miro se sentir vingado, eu ser expulsa do Santuário e deixar os cavaleiros instáveis e revoltados, sobretudo os mais poderosos… disse-lhe que estávamos na praia… Três noites depois de sair daqui, Miro encontrou-me e levou-me à presença de Aphrodite. Longe de Shaka e face a face ao cosmos… da minha… _mãe_… não demorei a acordar… processo que já se iniciara na noite em que fui expulsa… processo que era contido pela presença de Shaka… - ergueu os olhos brilhantes – Eu nunca vos quis trair. Não seria capaz de trair Shaka… e por muito que tenha as minhas rivalidades com Athena, prefiro vê-la no comando do que Aphrodite… eu nunca quis o comando da Terra… - murmurou, baixando de novo o rosto. – Bastava teres-mo pedido, Palas, e eu ter-to-ia entregue, pedindo-te apenas que cada um honrasse o deus que quisesse, ainda que te dessem um tributo… que deixasses os meus sossegados, só isso… - suspirou. – Aphrodite considera-me incapaz de amar, que apenas sou mente e corpo, não coração. Por isso, nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que eu realmente estivesse apaixonada, e sim que necessitasse… - desviou a conversa – então nunca pensou que fosse traí-la… eu sempre fui muito boa actriz, não foi difícil convencê-la de mim mesma… Eu não queria que demorasse tanto, mas não podia ferir Shaka demais… Mas Aphrodite demorou mais tempo do que eu pensava a admitir que tinha Athena nas suas mãos e, assim, quebrar o contrato… verbal. Lamento muito o que vos aconteceu… Entendo que me odeiem, só vim explicar e tentar salvá-lo. – disse, apontando para Miro. – Ele não teve culpa, Palas, não teve culpa nenhuma… Fizeram-lhe uma lavagem ao cérebro, Shaka tem razão… ele está confuso e indeciso em relação a si próprio… Não o condenem à morte, suponho que ele próprio tem vontade de se encarregar disso… Athena… - disse num tom de voz doce. – amar não é crime… não é crime Miro amar demasiado a mãe… não é crime eu amar Shaka… não é crime amares Seiya… termina com esses pensamentos de que sempre te rodeaste, Athena… amar não impede a justiça… amar e justiça não têm nada a ver, não se misturam… Amar não é uma vergonha… nem um crime… não demores os milhares de anos que eu demorei a aprender isso… não vale a pena, Palas… é apenas mais sofrimento e injustiça… injustiça contigo própria… Tu estás a mudar, Athena, se é o amor que te muda… é para melhor…

- Pronto, agora que já acabaste a tua espantosa dissertação, vamos ao que interessa… - Saori virou os olhos irritados para Miro e ficou em silencio.

Os olhos de todos estavam presos nela. Saga aclarou a garganta.

- Então… Senhora… qual o destino de Miro?

- Eu… - Athena suspirou e olhou uma última vez as feições de Dâmaris. – Concordo com o julgamento de Dâmaris… Miro é inocente e ser-lhe-ão devolvidas as funções e armadura de cavaleiro de Escorpião. Contudo, será acompanhado pelos médicos… e espero que todos nós, eu e vocês, o possamos ajudar neste período difícil.

Miro olhou-a, andou até ela e ajoelhou-se aos seus pés.

- Serei merecedor da vossa confiança, Senhora, ou morrerei… pelas minhas próprias agulhas. Obrigado, Senhora… Palas Athena… obrigado… - Athena sorriu-lhe, passando-lhe a mão pelo rosto com suavidade. Miro levantou-se e foi até Dâmaris e também pôs um joelho no chão em frente à deusa que se espantou. – A vós pertence a minha vida… não penseis que sois um monstro, Senhora… o vosso coração é de ouro e diamantes… deste-me a vida… e perdoaste-me quando tudo o que vos trouxe foi desgraça… Obrigado…

- Todos os homens têm o direito de errar… e todos os homens têm a obrigação de aprender com os seus erros. Se aprendeste, Miro, se todos aprendemos, então tudo foi pelo melhor… - disse a jovem, abanando a cabeça com suavidade. O clima suavizou-se e começou tudo a comentar os factos, os cavaleiros de ouro e bronze rodeando Dâmaris, Saga, Mu e Afrodite fazendo uma festa. Contudo, Shaka olhava-a apreensivamente. – Perdoa-me Marin… eu nunca te iria atingir. Eu soube que Shaka iria chegar a tempo, senti-o. Em último caso, parava para dizer algumas palavras ou assim. Mas nunca seria capaz de te magoar ou a essa bebé… Nunca, Marin, nunca… - murmurou, tocando com os dedos no ventre dilatado. Sorriu. – Vai ser forte como o pai, mas tem a sagacidade e tenacidade de uma águia como a mãe… e protegida pelos deuses… - murmurou, deixando o cosmos fluir até à bebé. - Toma - a deusa evitou olhar para Shaka e pôs-lhe nas mãos o Rosário de Buda e o outro que ele lhe havia dado. – Eu cuidei bem deles, estão intactos… Agora – disse sem olhar para ninguém - tenho que ir tratar de um assunto… até logo… - murmurou com um sorriso tão triste que quase fazia chorar, virando as costas para se ir embora e começando a andar na direcção da saída do Santuário.

- Esse assunto que tens a tratar… não será no Submundo? Talvez… matares-te e ficares lá durante séculos? – perguntou Shaka de repente, olhando-a penetrantemente. Dâmaris deixou cair os ombros e suspirou, como se carregasse o peso do Universo às costas.

- Porque dizes isso?

- Porque sinto. – Ele não tinha dito _porque penso_. Ele tinha dito _porque sinto_.

- Shaka… - abanou levemente a cabeça. – Eu sou o que sou. Eu posso não ser aquilo que ficou na lenda, mas faço parte da família suprema grega… talvez até seja o que diz a lenda, não sei… não vos culpo por me odiarem… começo a achar que eu própria me odeio… Eu só vos trouxe problemas e mais problemas, especialmente a ti… Talvez eu seja um monstro, como dizem… talvez eu seja… Amo-te e, pode até ser que, esse amor que te tenho, me limpe o cadastro… Mas eu sou eu… e é aceitável que me odeiem… que me… - susteve um soluço – odeies… eu não te culpo… - sentiu o braço ser agarrado com força e Shaka voltou-a com violência.

- Queres saber uma coisa? Começo a achar que eu realmente falhei no teu treino. Porque tu continuas com essa estúpida e irritante falta de confiança em ti própria! – disse rispidamente, como se ela tivesse voltado a ser a aprendiza dele de há quase dois anos atrás. Puxou-a para a sua frente, obrigando-a a olhar o grupo pasmo. – Olha para eles, Saga, Mu… Afrodite… achas que a festa que fizeram à bocado por estares viva é porque te odeiam? Olha bem para todos eles, olha bem. Olha para Aioros… tu devolveste-lhe a vida… achas que ele te odeia – Dâmaris encarou os rostos tristes e apreensivos, os olhos exprimindo… _que não queriam que ela morresse? «Porque não me odeiam…»_ - Sabes porquê? Porque tu não nos traíste. Tu tiveste a hipótese de teres o mundo nas tuas mãos e abdicaste do poder por nós, por Athena. Tu salvaste-a, salvaste-nos… sacrificaste-te por nós… Tu combateste-te a ti própria e ganhaste… não foi só Athena, tu também… te tornaste melhor… _Não sejas o sangue que te corre nas veias…_- a voz quebrou-se e ficou subitamente doce quando Shaka a virou para si, os olhos suaves e carinhosos. – Olha para mim… achas que eu te odeio? Como é que tu és capaz de apareceres à minha frente e quereres morrer outra vez? Deixares-me sozinho outra vez… Eu amo-te… - murmurou, passando-lhe os dedos pela face. – E desta vez ninguém vai afastar de mim… - ela tentou falar mas ele pôs-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios, inclinando-se sobre ela. – Ninguém… - repetiu antes de colar os lábios aos dela, abraçando-a com força e, ao mesmo tempo, um carinho e amor incondicional. – Ninguém…

- Shaka… - Dâmaris abraçou-o, escondendo o rosto na camisa dele e principiando a soluçar. O cavaleiro abraçou-a, sustendo-a enquanto o choro lhe retirava as forças, baixando a cabeça. Por isso não viu os casalinhos a juntarem-se, nem os rostos ficarem finalmente libertos das angústias da batalha.

- Mas como é que Aioros voltou… - suspirou Seiya, olhando o cavaleiro que tinha a cabeça baixa. Dâmaris afastou-se de Shaka e limpou as lágrimas, sorrindo para Sagitário que lhe retribuiu.

- Eu… ainda conheço a antiga linha de oferendas a Hades, os rituais, os sacrifícios, as palavras. Por isso ofereci a minha vida em troca da de Aioros. Não interessa quem entrega a vida, desde que um corpo morra em troca de outro ressuscitar. Por isso entreguei a minha e disse a Aioros o que ele tinha de fazer… A última vez que falei contigo – disse, sorrindo para Shaka ainda com tristeza - já estava morta.

- Dâmaris disse-me que Aphrodite invadiu o Santuário, que era necessário atingir a gema da imortalidade que ela carrega, como Eris, para a impedir de voltar… a menos que se alie a Hades, que não regressará antes de 200 anos. Não, na realidade não me disse… - olhou-a sorrindo – transmitiu-me, como Shaka faria. Eu senti-o dentro dela,… - Aioros franziu as sobrancelhas como se não compreendesse. - … por isso confiei de imediato. Mas nunca a vi… se bem que tenha percebido logo que eras tu.

- Quer dizer que acabou tudo? A guerra, finalmente acabou? – perguntou Kiki, dando dois pulos infantis.

- É, miúdo, acabou… - Shaka sorriu e abraçou Dâmaris exuberante de felicidade. – As tuas coisas ainda estão na mesma…

- Shaka… - ela sorriu meio hesitante, ainda com o cosmos erguido o suficiente para impermeabilizar o corpo e a mente a todos. – há uma coisa que precisas saber…

- _Hem__ hem_… - olharam todos para Saori que fuzilava Dâmaris com o olhar. – Eu acho que vocês se estão a esquecer de uns pormenores…

- Que pormenores, Athena? – perguntou Aioros delicadamente.

- Nenhuma outra deusa pode viver neste Santuário. Para viveres, _Dâmaris _tem que ser como aprendiza ou amazona… relembrando os factos do mês passado, tu e o Shaka violaram uma regra… _Não são permitidos relacionamentos mestre/aluno, deusa/cavaleiro_… Então, se quiseres ficar, já sabes, tens que lutar contra ele e vencer, ou morrer…

O rosto de Seiya perdera toda a alegria baseada no facto de pensar que, a partir dali, poderia assumir o seu romance com a deusa. Estava tudo chocado a olhá-los.

- Eu não acredito que tu possas ser tão rancorosa… - disse Ikki furioso.

- O quê? Mas as velhas regras ainda se praticam? – perguntou Aioros estupefacto. – Elas estão totalmente desactualizadas! E, Athena, ela salvou-te a vida e a vida de todos nós… - essa lembrança ainda enfureceu mais Saori.

- Ela é minha inimiga, tão minha inimiga que desrespeitou as regras só para me provocar!

- Palas, eu não…

- Tu sim! Se queres ficar aqui, lutas ou vais-te embora! Compreendes? Amanhã de manhã no anfiteatro oeste que ainda está de pé! E tu, Carlo, leva-a para tua casa e ninguém a visita, compreenderam, todos? – Saori segurou as saias e desandou escadas acima. Aioros abanou a cabeça.

- Foi _isto_ que eu salvei… foi _por isto_ que dei a minha vida?

- Irmão…

- Oria… - Sagitário abraçou o irmão carinhosamente. Dâmaris parecia em estado de choque quando Carlo apoiou as mãos nos seus ombros.

- Eu tomo conta dela, Shaka, confia em mim. Não, _bambino_, ouve, é melhor obedecermos, é melhor para vocês dois…

* * *

- Miúda… - Dâmaris levantou a cabeça dos joelhos e olhou para a porta, vendo Ikki.

- Não posso receber visitas…

- Não sou uma visita, esta é a casa do meu _mestre_… - Ikki arreganhou os dentes num sorriso felino que desapareceu rapidamente. – O que se passa contigo? Não pareces a mesma…

- Não quero lutar…

- Isso é bastante óbvio. Mas nunca foste pessoa para não querer lutar… O que é que tens?

- Não posso lutar… - ela começou a chorar. Ikki olhou-a abismado e aproximou-se dela, sentando-se a seu lado, abraçando-a. – Não posso lutar, não posso…

- Mas porquê, Dâmaris? – ela abraçou-se a ele a chorar. Ikki abraçou-a com mais força e franziu as sobrancelhas subitamente.

_Não, na realidade não me disse… - olhou-a sorrindo – transmitiu-me, como Shaka faria. Eu senti-o dentro dela,… - Aioros franziu as sobrancelhas como se não compreendesse. - … por isso confiei de imediato._

- _Será possível?!_ – Ikki olhou para Dâmaris em estado de choque. – _Oh, deuses, isto vai ser pior do que eu imaginei…_

_

* * *

_

N.A.: Ois!!! De volta!!!

Muito Obrigada pelas reviews a **Rach**** Snape **( culpa Athena, oras, ela é que é má =P. adorei a review, espero que continue a surrpreender até ao fim!), **Megawinsone**(Ah, não fiques triste! É, acho que depois deste capítulo é para se ficar um pouco… Mas o coração é que conta! =) ), **Pipe******( Desta vez corei… Tamanhos e referentes elogios recebidos de alguém que eu tanto admiro na escrita fazem o meu coração e os meus dedinhos darem pulinhos de felicidade! Tb te amo muito!). Um agradecimento especial para a **Terezinha**, claro, por ser quem é e por me apoiar tanto!

Agora, vamos para a página seguinte…

Bjokas a todos que lêem a fic!!!

****

****


	24. XXIII Mãos frias, coração quente, paixão...

_"Mãos frias, coração quente, paixão ardente, amor para sempre"_

_(Provérbio Popular)_

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

- Eu vou-me embora! – proferiu Aioros irritado.

- Ficas! – ordenou Saori. – Ou então…

- Ou então o quê? – cortou Sagitário com um mau humor semelhante ao do irmão. – Catalogam-me como traidor? Isso já faz parte da minha vida, já uma vez fui chamado, lembras-te… traidor porque te salvei a vida…

Dâmaris entrou para o centro da arena sem armadura assim como Shaka.

- Saori, acho que a Dâmaris está doente. – Carlo estava seriamente preocupado. Saori olhou-o. – Ela vomitou a manhã inteira e não comeu nada… Não podemos adiar isto?

- Doente ou chantagista? – Saori levantou-se para prazer dos cavaleiros de prata que tinham um ódio consagrado aos de ouro, de maneira que tudo aquilo lhes dava um imenso prazer e dispensou o cavaleiro de Câncer. – Podem começar… já conhecem as regras.

Shaka contraiu os músculos. Dâmaris sentiu-se assustada. Assustada por causa dele, por causa da situação, por causa dos berros dos cavaleiros de prata, por causa do rancor de Athena… sobreveio-lhe uma náusea profunda e ela estremeceu e desconcentrou-se bruscamente. Shaka moveu-se ligeiramente na direcção dela. _Acalma-te, acalma-te, pelo que há de mais sagrado, acalma-te…_ pensou angustiada. Shaka moveu-se novamente sem entender a rigidez dela e ela foi tomada por um terror profundo, perdendo o controlo total do seu cosmos. Saori encostou-se na cadeira petrificada quando sentiu um cosmos quente e meigo se erguer levemente de dentro dela. Shaka também o sentiu e ficou estático. Ikki pôs a cabeça entre as mãos desesperado, sem que ninguém entendesse porquê.

- O que estás tu a fazer, _schifozzi__ (cobarde)_? – berrou Dante de Cérbero para dentro da arena quando o cavaleiro de virgem se sentou no chão em posição de lótus, cerrou os olhos e uniu as mãos geladas de nervosimo, baixando ao mínimo o seu cosmos. Dâmaris olhou-o angustiada, novas náuseas percorrendo-lhe o corpo. _Por favor, eu só a trouxe de volta comigo porque pensei que ia ser tudo diferente… Tia, tu deixaste-ma trazer, ela não pode morrer, não assim…_

- O que é que ele está a fazer… - foi a frase mais ouvida pelas bancadas.

- Cala a boca, _figlio__ de una putanna_, antes que eu ta encha de merda! – berrou Carlo do outro lado da bancada, disposto a ir até ao outro lado cumprir a ameaça que tinha feito a Dante e enchê-lo de porrada também.

- Experimenta se tens coragem… - berrou o outro, provocando-o.

- Ora seu… - Carlo começou a preparar-se para ir mesmo até lá quando Ikki o segurou. – O que é que tu queres…

- Pára, eles precisam de nós… - Carlo olhou-o, estranhando a face congestionada de Fénix. – Carlo, a Dâmaris… ela…

- Foda-se… - Carlo voltou para ao pé dos outros e inclinou-se na bancada, sobrepondo a voz às pragas da bancada de prata. – SHAKA; acaba logo com essa merda!

- Eu não vou fazer um inocente pagar por um crime que nem crime é! – disse de repente Virgem, silenciando toda a gente.

- Ele quis mesmo dizer que… - Afrodite desmaiou em cima de Kiki que sufocou entre pedidos de ajuda infrutíferos ao seu mestre.

- Buda, não! – murmurou Mu fechando os olhos. Dâmaris levara as mãos enregeladas de medo ao ventre, baixando o rosto. A gravidez desequilibrava-lhe a confiança e o controle e o barulho e ameaças estavam a dar-lhe cabo do sistema nervoso.

- SILÊNCIO! QUEM FALAR AGORA MORRE! – berrou Saga de repente silenciando a bancada de prata.

- _Putain,_ _elle est fort c'est la…_ _(Foda-se, essa é boa…) _- murmurou Camus estupefacto e meio perdido.

- Eu vou lá buscá-la! – decidiu-se Miro.

- Espera aí, eu também vou! – Aioria pôs o pé no varandim.

- Calma aí, seus suicidas! Temos que fazer isto com calma, ela está-se a sentir mal. – Aldebaraan segurou-os pelo pescoço. De repente ouviu-se a coisa mais surpreendente do Santuário.

- SHAKA, CAGA-TE NISTO TUDO E AJUDA-A, PORRA! SE FOSTE HOMEM PARA FAZER UM FILHO TAMBÉM TENS QUE SER PARA O PROTEGER! – berrou Shion do "camarote" de Saori emudecendo toda a gente.

- Calma, Shion… - Dohko tentou apaziguar a situação. Shaka despertou a tempo de segurar a jovem que ficara sem forças nas pernas.

- CALMA NADA! E, TU, MU, SEU IMPRESTÁVEL, O QUE É QUE ESTÁS À ESPERA PARA TELEPORTÁ-LA PARA O HOSPITAL? ACABOU O ESPECTÁCULO!

- Shion, _ela_ ainda manda nisto… - murmurou Dohko puxando-lhe a manga.

-MANDA NISTO O TANAS! CAMBADA DE FEDELHOS MERDOSOS QUE PRECISAM DOS MORTOS PARA VIVER! SAGA, O MESTRE DO SANTUÁRIO TEM PODER DE MORTE SOBRE OS DESORDEIROS, SEU IMBECIL! NÃO APRENDESTE NADA COM ARES, CACETE?!

- SHION; CALMA! – berrou Dohko. – SAGA, IMP'E-TE!

- Euuuu…?! – murmurou Saga, desnorteado e preocupado em partir ao meio quem tentasse magoar Shaka, Dâmaris, o bebé, os três ou fizesse qualquer outra coisa que o desagradasse. Kanon resolveu interceder, fazendo-se passar pelo irmão.

- CAMUS, PREPARA-TE PARA ANOTAR O NOME DE QUEM FIZER BARULHO A PARTIR DE AGORA… AS LATRINAS ESTÃO A PRECISAR DE UMA LIMPEZA…- os de prata começaram a protestar – FEITA COM A LÍNGUA!

Finalmente fez-se silêncio, apenas se sentia o cosmos de Shaka a tentar acalmar o bebé e Dâmaris. Ouviu-se alguém a fungar.

- Desculpem… - Saori levantou-se. – Desculpem-me, eu tenho sido tão idiota… Eu… perdoem-me… perdoa-me, Dâmaris… eu não quero que vocês lutem… o bebé… Mu, leva-os…

- O que é agora? – perguntou Shion irritado. Tal como o discípulo, gostava de locais isolados, mas ao contrário do discípulo, entrava em colapso no meio de confusão.

Saori olhou para trás, para Shura que lhe sorria, incentivando-a. Shura que parecia um gato a lamber os bigodes, um gato que se esgueirara sem ninguém dar por isso e fora o único com cabeça para resolver a situação, atacando Saori pelo ponto fraco, porque uma coisa que ele gostava era de tirar medidas… e as de Saori vinham-se a alargar bastante…

- Eu declaro as velhas regras abolidas… e anuncio a todos que estou grávida… do cavaleiro Seiya de Pégasus…

Ficou tudo boquiaberto. Shion pigarreou novamente em stress.

- SEU INÚTIL, TELEPORTA-OS JÁ! – Mu apressou-se a fazer o que lhe fora ordenado e os cavaleiros tiveram uma debandada geral nas mais diversas direcções, sobretudo na direcção do hospital.

As regras, foram, assim, abolidas, mas sempre se ficou na má língua que Saori apenas as tinha abolido por ela própria estar numa situação delicada. Mas Shura repetia que se limitara a fazer Saori crescer em dez minutos e ela fizera aquilo que a sua consciência mandara. E durante cinco meses, Saori andou com a consciência bem pesada, chorado por tudo o que era canto, mimando os habitantes do Santuário até ao limite, até que finalmente teve os… trigémeos.

* * *

_ »»»»»»»»8 meses depois do combate… que não sucedeu«««««««_

- Senhor Shaka, faça o favor de se sentar, já disse que não pode entrar no quar… - o médico parou estupefacto em frente aos treze cavaleiros de ouro, cinco de bronze, três amazonas, quatro bebés e uma deusa que estavam do lado de fora do quarto, sete geladeiras gigantes cheias de cerveja e cadeiras espalhadas pelo aposento moderno, baralhos de cartas, dominó, revistas… festa completa. – ISTO É UM HOSPITAL NÃO UMA FEIRA!

- Doutor, pshiu! – criticou uma enfermeira que entrava no quarto com uma pilha de toalhas, deixando a porta aberta. Ouviram a voz dela lá dentro. – Vais ter uma menina linda, exactamente como tu. É só teres calma, meu anjo e deixar-nos tratar de tudo, fazeres o que dissermos. Vá, vamos começar com as técnicas de relaxamento respiratório…

- Ensinem… ai… ensinem essas técnicas ao Shaka… ai… ou melhor, dêem-lhe um sedativo… - disse a voz dolorida de Dâmaris lá de dentro, recheada de bom humor. Cá fora Shaka ficou da cor de um tomate e as gargalhadas ecoaram pelo hospital.

- Força, Dâmaris! Está toda a gente aqui! – gritou Afrodite. O médico irritou-se de novo.

- Isto é um hospital…

- O _meu_ hospital. Então… - Saori sorriu. – Nós vamo-nos comportar. Além disso, precisa de alguém que tome conta do Shaka.

Durante as duas horas que se seguiram, Shaka roeu-se de impaciência e nervosismo. Roeu as unhas, bebeu cerveja, amassou a camisa toda, levantava-se, sentava-se, passeava de um lado para o outro, suspirava, resmungava, sentava-se e levantava-se logo a seguir para recomeçar tudo de novo.

- _Ay__, hombre_, acalma-te! – disse Shura por cima das suas cartas.

- _É vero_, Virgem, até parece que és tu que estás com contracções…

- _Veni, __vidi, __vinci_…_ (Vim, vi, e venci…)_ - limitou-se Ikki a dizer mostrando uma mão cheia de trunfos.

- De novo! – reclamou Seiya. Pegou nas cartas e baralhou-as. – É preciso é calma, Shaka. Vai correr tudo bem…

- Fala a voz da experiência… - meteu-se Kanon rebolando os olhos.

- Qual experiência? Ele esteve quatro horas desmaiado… - cravou Miro.

- É, até eu peguei nos bebés primeiro… - concordou Saga enquanto Mu se ria.

- Ao menos eu aguentei-me ali, firme! – disse Aioria orgulhoso.

- Tão firme que quando tudo acabou estavas petrificado… - o irmão riu-se.

- AH coração de Leão! – casquinou Shina. Aldebaraan levantou-se e foi andar com Shaka pelo corredor e pela sala, com pena do amigo.

- Está quase, Shaka… - o indiano olhou-o e confirmou, engolindo em seco.

- As minhas preces foram concedidas… - disse Shura muito mais tarde, já Shaka estava pálido como a morte e visivelmente nervoso.

- Que preces, _amore_? – perguntou Shina levantando a cabeça do circulo de mulherada.

- Ver o Shaka no limite… - Afrodite levantou os olhos do livro e levantou-se, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

- Ei, Sha… - esfregou-lhe vigorosamente as mãos geladas e suadas. – Queres um cházinho? Queres que vá fazer? – o indiano abanou a cabeça nervoso.

- Chá é para maricas! Ele quer é isto! – Aldebaraan entrou com uma caneca do seu famoso café fumegante a cheirar deliciosamente bem.

-_ Non_, ele fica ainda mais nervoso! – argumentou Camus.

- Nervoso nada… olhem só… - Shaka engoliu de uma só vez metade do liquido. – Bom?

- Muito… - Aldebaraan sorriu e sentou-se do outro lado. O tempo continuou a arrastar-se. Shaka pensou em muita coisa, inclusive destruir o inventor de materiais à prova de som e o arquitecto do hospital… A porta do quarto finalmente abriu-se e Shaka levantou-se de um pulo. A enfermeira, uma freira calma e paciente, rechonchuda e a caminho dos cinquenta anos sorriu-lhe e aproximou-se pondo-lhe uma bebé nos braços.

- Uma bebé linda e perfeitinha. Parabéns! - Ficou tudo a olhar na expectativa enquanto o cavaleiro aninhava correctamente a bebé nos braços. Marin suspirou resignada.

- Até ele, não é, Oria… - Shaka contemplou a filha maravilhado, o rostinho perfeito e lisinho, o cabelinho de um loiro acastanhado, os olhinhos fechados mas de um desenho ligeiramente obliquo numa mistura sua e de Dâmaris, as orelhas pequeninas, o narizinho em forma de coração, as mãozinhas perfeitinhas, as unhas minúsculas cor-de-rosa, os dedinhos hábeis que lhe prenderam o dedo de imediato. A freira sorria benevolente esperando a pergunta seguinte.

- A Dâmaris? – perguntou Shaka levantando o rosto ansiosamente. Outra enfermeira pôs o nariz de fora.

- Está a descansar. Uma bebé tão grandinha deixa qualquer mãe exausta. Mas pode visitá-la, só tenha cuidado para não a agitar. – levantou-se tudo mas a mais velha pôs-se à frente da porta enquanto Shaka entrava.

- Calma! É preciso calma… - sentaram-se todos de novo, aguardando ansiosamente a sua vez de a visitar.

Dâmaris tinha os olhos fechados e o rosto exausto, pelo que Shaka se sentou silenciosamente no banco ao lado da cama enquanto observava a filha embevecido. Sentiu-se observado e olhou para cama, encontrando os olhos sorridentes mas cansados de Dâmaris.

- É linda, como tu… - murmurou beijando-lhe a testa e depois os lábios, roçando o nariz no dela.

- Kanya. – ela sorriu e passou a custo os dedos pela testa do cavaleiro, afastando-lhe a franja dos olhos. Antes que ela deixasse cair a mão, ele segurou-a carinhosamente e enlaçou os dedos nos dela. A enfermeira entrou dizendo que era hora "de dar a papinha à beb" e levou-a com ela. – Feliz?

- Muito feliz. Mas agora tens que dormir…

- Não te vás embora…

- Eu não vou… - ele começou a fazer-lhe festas no cabelo enquanto lhe dava a outra mão.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: "Epílogo" __


	25. Epílogo

**"Epílogo"**

_by__ Ayan Ithildin_

-… e então, a princesa corajosa, temendo pelo seu cavaleiro, chegou-se devagarinho por de trás do monstro… devagarinho, … devagarinho… - Shaka estava deitado de costas em cima da cama segurando a bebé no ar no cimo dos seus braços esticados. – e… fez-lhe um grande ataque de cócegas! – Shaka abanou levemente a bebé no ar, fazendo-lhe cóceguinhas com dois dedos. A bebé ria-se, batendo as palmas e babando o peito desnudo do cavaleiro enquanto ele se ria para a filha. – E depois a princesa corajosa deu-lhe o último golpe… cócegas na barriga! – baixou a bebé até si, juntando os lábios à pele rosada da barriguinha e soprando, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Kanya ria-se divertida. – E depois ficaram todos amigos!

- da da ghu…

- ghu da ghu da… - Kanya riu-se de novo e começou a palrar com o pai na sua linguagem especial. Shaka sentou-a em cima da sua barriga e estendeu uma mão para as toalhitas de pano húmidas, limpando-lhe a boquinha e o queixinho e depois o próprio peito todo babado. Os grandes e pestanudos olhos verdes de Kanya começaram a fechar-se à medida que o sono vinha. Shaka deitou-a em cima do seu peito e deu-lhe chucha, beijando o cabelo loiro mais escuro que o seu com madeixas castanhas perfumado da bebé. Dâmaris saiu da casa de banho terminando de prender o cabelo molhado e feliz por os vestidos da primavera passada já lhe assentarem bem de novo. Deitou-se silenciosamente ao lado de Shaka, esticando a mão para afagar a face rosada da filha. Os olhos de Kanya olhavam-na e a bebé estendeu os bracinhos para ela, pendendo as mãos na junção das alças com o vestido e escondendo o rostinho sonolento no seu colo. Dâmaris deitou-se de lado e aconchegou-a nos braços, fechando os olhos. As brisas quentes e perfumadas de Junho acariciavam as duas, mãe e filha, quase a dormir naquele fim de tarde luminoso. Shaka levantou-se e foi tomar banho. Quando voltou ficou a observá-las com carinho.

Agora parecia-lhe que toda a sua vida esperara por aquilo.

_Os sentimentos não revelam só fraqueza, também revelam força._

_Eu devia ter sido como todos os outros e começado pelos sentimentos e só depois a mente. Mas a vida não é fácil… _

_Um pequeno órfão na Índia pobre em que eu vivi e como eu era tem de aprender muita coisa. Lembro-me que o meu primeiro impulso foi negar os sentimentos porque os sentia fracos por isso e tentar ser forte, tão forte que pudesse encontrar o caminho para todos. Depois compreendi que isso era impossível, mas já estava tão afastado do meu coração… Apenas a mente me interessava… Compreendi que cada pessoa devia procurar o caminho por si próprio e achava-as fracas por nem sequer os quererem procurar, por isso desprezava-as. Agora penso que se tivesse sido carinhoso para com as crianças órfãs como deveriam ter sido comigo, connosco, talvez esse seja realmente o caminho para ajudá-las a ser fortes… como a todas as pessoas. _

_A perfeição não existe, é um mito. Mesmo o amor e ódio são a face da mesma moeda, tão similares e juntos que a linha que os separa é ténue, por isso é tão fácil cair no oposto. Temos que aprender a amar a imperfeição dos outros._

_Temos que aprender a perdoar para que possa haver paz…_

_Temos que aprender a amar para fortalecer o Cosmos…_

_O que é o Cosmos… _

"O que é o Cosmos, Shaka?", tão longe, a voz de Dâmaris logo nas primeiras semanas.

_A visão do Cosmos é diferente para cada um… Eu vi a visão da tristeza, da crueldade, da frieza, da insensibilidade, da rebeldia, e, agora, do amor…_

_E é quando ele é mais forte…_

_Será que… Isso quer dizer_

_- Queres mesmo saber, pequeno Shaka?_

Shaka sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

_- Ainda não, Mestre… Ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer neste mundo…_

_- Nunca me desiludiste…A sabedoria começa no coração, passa pela experiência e culmina… Onde tu um dia verás… Mas parte da ignorância…_

Shaka abriu os olhos com um sorriso e deitou-se ao lado delas. Dâmaris abriu os olhos com um sorriso sonolento levantado a cabeça para apoiá-la no ombro dele, sentindo-o abraçá-la pelas costas e apoiar a outra mão no bracinho de Kanya, enquanto ela apoiava a sua no tronco musculado do cavaleiro.

- Eu amo-vos… - murmurou Shaka. Dâmaris ergueu um pouco o rosto e entreabriu os lábios, recebendo um beijo doce que correspondeu com igual carinho. Depois aninhou-se no corpo dele.

* * *

Kanya cresceu com os traços de rebeldia da mãe e o auto-controlo do pai, uma mistura exótica dos dois, mas adorável e, mais tarde, atraente. Pequenina e rebelde, sagaz e alegre, foi logo dada como capacitada, pelo próprio futuro mestre, para amazona de Capricórnio. Shura adorava a garotinha. Na realidade, Kanya tinha cerca de dezanove padrinho "oficiais" e outras tantas madrinhas. Em breve era o nome mais gritado do Santuário, fazendo a prova de fogo às cordas vocais de Saga.

Quanto a Dâmaris e Shaka… E o depois…

Bem, isso é outra história… __

**_

* * *

_**

**_Fim_**

****

**_"Valete Fratres!"_**

****

**_&_**

****

**_Bjokas_****_,_**

****

**_Ayan_****_ Ithildin_**

****

**_(Boa Fortuna, amigos!)_**

****

****


End file.
